The Rise of an Underdog (Story 1 of 4 of my Underdog Series)
by The Legendary Dragon Reaper
Summary: With a new season comes new faces, as well as a new one that Cody knows very well. Join Adam Anderson as he enters Total Drama World Tour to make sure Cody makes it all the way to the top and gets to know a certain blonde surfer girl along the way. My OC in Total Drama Cody x Gwen, OC x Bridgette. First story in this series. All chapters have been revised and updated.
1. Walk Like an Egyptian: Part 1

(Normal speak)

 **(Singing)**

 _(Confessional)_

Chris appeared in front of the camera "Season 3 of Total Drama is here folks, the world is gonna be mine from sea to shining sea! Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a 3 ring teen freak show. They'll be competing all around the world for another one million dollars. So let's meet our contestants." he gestured to where they stepped out of the bus "First we've got Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen and Leshawna."

Gwen ended up accidentally bumping into the back of Heather, well it was accidental on her end anyway "Are there reserved seats? As in can I have one that isn't behind Heather's pony hair ponytail?"

Heather scowled "Hey I'll have you know that my hair is human hair."

"Looks like you learn something new every day." Duncan commented dryly, earning him a fist bump from Gwen.

Chris went on with introducing the next contestants "Next we've got Lindsay, Owen, DJ and Harold!" nobody stepped out and he only received panicked grunts "Guys?"

Owen finally came off of the bus, being carried by DJ "Sweet strawberry reserves no!"

"He's afraid of flying remember?" DJ pointed out.

This was when Harold stepped out to give another boring monologue "Aerophobia, from the latin as opposed to aeronausiphobia, the fear of air sickness."

Then Noah came out, followed by Cody and Trent "Keep up the fascinating facts and I'm going to be aeronausious all over you."

"Also returning favorites, Noah, Cody, Trent and-"

"Yo yo yo!" this was when Ezekiel stepped out "This year's winner is in the house- I mean bus- I mean runway. Where's the plane eh?"

"I know right? Let's fly!" Izzy burst out and landed on his shoulders, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Chris tried to retain his composure "Yep, Izzy's back and also returning this season is Tyler and former co host of Total Drama Aftermath, Bridgette." this was followed by both of them tripping over Ezekiel and Izzy.

"Yo Chris you forgot to introduce me eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Oh for- and Ezekiel. And now to mix things up and keep it all fresh, we're adding 3 all new contenders. Firstly, he's a semi jock who did all sorts of disgusting things to prove that he belongs on the show even though we didn't ask him to do any of them. Let's give it up for Adam." nothing happened so he poked his head inside "Uh…"

"Chris there's only 2 others in there." Bridgette pointed out.

"Then where's-" he was cut off when music started playing.

Suddenly, a hang glider appeared from beyond the horizon as a figure dropped down from it and skidded to a stop on the ground amongst the other contestants, revealing himself to be around the same height as Trent, wearing a pair of glasses, and clad in a navy blue t shirt with black pants, and he shot them all a smirk "Hey, how's it going?"

"Adam?" to the surprise of everyone, it was Cody who caught him in a hug "No way, it's been ages! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm making sure you go all the way to the top, I said you were gonna come home with the million and that's what I'm here to make sure of."

"You guys know each other?" asked Bridgette from where she was still on the ground.

"You could say that, I mean we are cousins so- Oh, allow me." he gently helped her to her feet.

"Uh, thanks…" her cheeks turned pink.

"Relax, I know you have a boyfriend."

"Oh, well… Actually no I don't."

"...Huh, well sorry either way."

"Enough with the mushy stuff." Chris finally cut in "Now then, Shoot to Thrill by AC DC?"

"Yep."

"Nice. Anyway, he's an honorable student with a diplomat for a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants off of most species. Alejandro."

Thus, Alejandro stepped off of the bus and took off his shades "Perhaps I could be of some assistance." he helped Izzy, Tyler and Ezekiel to their feet.

"I like girls!" Tyler blurted out, earning a few odd looks.

"ANYWAY." Chris stressed the word "She is a super addicted super fan with 16 Total Drama blogs and could possibly have rabies, Sierra."

With a crazy shriek, Sierra burst out from the bus "Oh my gosh I love you guys and this is the greatest day of my life! Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?" then she saw Cody and all hell broke loose even further "Oh my gosh Cody, I've dreamt of this moment only you weren't wearing a shirt."

"Back it up senorita rabies." Adam stepped in between them and looked to see a crappy looking jumbo jet pull up "And I'm guessing that death trap is supposed to be our ride?"

"Relax, it's perfectly safe." Chris waved him off, only for a piece of it to fall off "Now boarding."

"No no way, I can't ride in that!" Owen started freaking out "Call the United Nations! Call a cab! Call my mom! No I'm not doing this, I'm out! This is unethical!"

Chris then proceeded to knock him out with a frying pan to the head "Anybody else got a problem with it?"

"None whatsoever." Adam shot Chris a smirk "Personally I find it exciting."

"The prospect of getting 1 million big ones?"

"Nope, the prospect of seeing your face when everything you throw at me fails to even faze me."

"Well we'll see about that." he turned to the other contestants "Now boarding on a voyage to one million big ones! We're saving you a first class seat for all the action right here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

Duncan was not amused "Seriously?"

"All aboard!" he led them inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were all inside, Gwen was the first one to complain "Singing, like for real? I thought that Chris was joking about that."

"Well I don't have a problem with it." Courtney admitted.

"Yeah because you like singing." Duncan pointed out "I on the other hand don't, girls sing and little birdies sing but Duncan's do not sing."

"You think I'll get to beatbox?" asked Harold.

"I'll beat you into a box if you try."

"Why the hell are you doing this to us?" Heather demanded.

"Probably because singing reality shows are huge." Adam pointed out.

Chris nodded "Firstly, never answer for me again. Secondly, he's right and the worse the singing is the higher the ratings are which is why there will be no vocal coaches or rehearsals or warnings on this show." he received various complaints from everyone present "Anywho this is the dining area where you'll enjoy inflight meals."

Ezekiel smirked "Not for long eh, prepare to lose to the Zeke man!"

"...Yeah I'm trying not to come off as an ass, but you were the first one to get voted off last time for being a sexist dick?" Adam pointed out.

"Word, and I've been spending every minute since then making sure that don't happen again. I'm stronger and faster and smarter-"

"Chatter and blab-ier and can't shut up-ier." Chris cut him off "Now zip it and let me finish the tour so we can get this bird in flight!"

"Is there a lady's room?" asked Leshawna.

"Just through there."

"Good, because I've gotta make a deposit."

"And let him get it on tape." Adam pointed out dryly "Chances are he stuck a camera in there already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And yet despite this, Leshawna went into the bathroom and found the camera " _There really is a camera in the potty? Again?! Can't a sister get a little privacy on this program?"_

" _No!"_ Adam's voice rang from outside the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris continued explaining everything to the contestants "Losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accommodations between each destination."

"Okay, but where are our beds?" asked Lindsay.

"Owen, care to demonstrate?" he pointed to where Owen was sleeping on a bench attached to the wall.

"That does not look comfortable." Trent pointed out.

"No comfort for losers, safety harnesses and an emergency exit sure but there's no comfort here or here or here."

Sierra let out an awkward laugh "OMG Chris, I am so LOL!"

"...Uh huh." Leo pulled Cody to the side "I've got a crap load of tranquilizer darts in my backpack, just say the world and we won't here from her for like a week."

Cody looked back and forth between him and the pack for a moment "Let's call that one a last resort."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next, Chris showed them the first class quarters "This is the first class cabin, the domain of the winners of each week."

Alejandro smirked and took Lindsay's hand in his "Now this is the kind of accommodations that a lady deserves."

"They get ladies in first class two?" then Lindsay felt the dots connect "Oh you were talking about me."

"Wow." DJ muttered "That guy is as smooth as mama's gravy."

Adam sighed and pushed up his glasses "Yeah but she's supposed to like Tyler, they're one of the ultimate Total Drama power couples!"

"Maybe but nobody can compete with gravy."

"True that." they fist bumped "He's right about one thing though, this kind of stuff is what a lady truly deserves." he looked at Bridgette as they locked eyes and he shot her a small smile.

DJ looked on with a small smirk "So what's your story, you know Cody from somewhere?"

"Kind of yeah, he and I are cousins but we grew up together like brothers. My parents were killed in a fire that burned down my home when I was 8, after that I moved in with Cody and his parents and we've been looking out for each other ever since."

"Wow… You've had it pretty rough."

"Not really, I mean it was a long time ago. Cody's great but I can't really say that much about his parents, I mean they even forgot his birthday last year. That's something you just don't do to your kid." he looked and saw Tyler fail to do a handspring as Alejandro continued to flirt with Lindsay "Oh god."

"Oh boy." he watched Heather get up and walk out of first class "Oh god."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather made her way up to the confessional in the cockpit to vent about Alejandro " _I can see right through that guy. You know, this extra confessional is a thousand times nicer than talking in the toilet."_

" _Maybe for you."_ Chef grumbled " _I'm trying to prep for a flight here."_

" _Hello? I'm venting. Anyway, that new guy is so transparent and so fake and so-"_

" _Deliciously seductive?"_

" _That is exactly the opposite of what I was trying to say."_

" _Pretty good looking guy to boot, I'm just saying."_

" _Oh for- Anyway I know that he's trying to play the handsome charmer card, but that other new guy Adam is hard to read."_

" _He tells it like it is no matter how much people don't wanna hear it, I can get behind that. He's not that bad looking either."_

" _Oh for- You know what, forget this!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam chose to use the bathroom confessional " _Okay, gotta think this through. Since Beth didn't qualify for this season, my best strategic option would be to use the friendly approach and get some strong allies. Lucky for me I've already got my eye on some, Cody and his rabid new guard dog aside I can probably recruit Bridgette, DJ and maybe Trent and Leshawna. As for Alejandro, we'll be and I actually go back a few years but I haven't seen him in about a year or so, and frankly I'm getting this really bad vibe from him so I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him for the time being. Anyway, Heather and Leshawna both tried to make alliances to reach the final 3 and failed because they were too long term. My best bet is to make an alliance to at least last until the merge. That's one of the good things about being binging on every single episode of Total Drama, you know who to stick with and who to avoid. Avoid Heather, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Alejandro and probably Duncan. Bridgette on the other hand… Wait, did I say that last part out loud?"_ cut to him reaching for the camera " _Give me the tape, give me the f*cking tape! How do you open this- You know what, forget that."_ he pulled out a mallet " _First rule of showbiz McLean, always come prepared."_ he swung it at the camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris finished with the tour of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet "And that's pretty much everything you need to know, I mean sure I skipped the cargo hold and the galley but I'm sure you'll all find those exciting destinations later when I _accidentally_ lock you in them." this was followed by some powerful shaking.

Adam caught Bridgette as she fell out of her seat "I've got you, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks…" her cheeks turned pink "Is the Earth moving?"

"Nope, the plane is taking off. You gonna be alright? I'm here for you if you need."

"Enough with the mushy stuff." an annoyed Chris cut in "And one more thing, I'm sure you remember a little something called the elimination ceremony. It takes place right in there my not really friends." he led them into the elimination area "If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issue peanuts then you will be forced to take the drop of shame. Kind of like this." he reached to push Adam out of the plane.

"Try it and the hand comes off, or do I need to tell everyone about your checkered past in show biz?"

Chris froze in his tracks "How do you know about that?"

"I know Sierra from her blog, and I also know about everything she knows about you."

"...Go sit down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed as the plane journeyed towards their first destination.

"Wow." DJ muttered "Every second we're getting closer to adventure and further and further away from mama."

Sierra was revealing the creepy number of facts she knows about Cody to everyone "Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, I also happen to know that your birthday is April 1st so you're my very own April Fool."

A ding could be heard, and Chris suddenly appeared in a suit and ugly hat "Whenever you hear that friendly little bell it's time for the every episode musical number, so let's hear it."

"So then what the hell are we supposed to sing?" asked Adam.

"You're gonna have to make it up as you go along, it wouldn't be challenging otherwise now would it?"

So with this in mind, several of the contestants, those being Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay, Harold, Cody, DJ and Tyler did a chorus to start it off " **Up, up, up, up! Sing, sing, sing sing! We're flying, we're singing, we're flying and we're singing!"**

Sierra was pushing Cody through first class on a cart, much to his horror " **Come fly with us, come fly with us!"**

Izzy poked her head out from an overhead compartment " **We've got a lot of crazy tunes to bust!"**

Bridgette got on a sofa in first class " **Come fly with us!"**

Lindsay joined in and got up on a seat " **Come fly with us!"**

Adam popped up from behind the sofa and took Bridgette's hand, causing her to blush " **It's a pleasure-"**

Alejandro popped up from behind a seat and took Lindsay's hand, causing her to blush " **-and an honor-"**

" **-and a must."** they finished simultaneously and exchanged fierce yet confident glares between each other.

Duncan let out a groan "Dudes this is messed, you're singing in a plane."

Trent sighed " **What did you expect? Chris is f*cking insane."**

"Yeah but guys, you're singing on TV." Gwen pointed out.

" **Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!"** Courtney danced her way through the room.

DJ and Leshawna were doing a duet of sorts in first class " **Come fly with us! Come fly with us!"**

Heather was freaking out over the turbulence "Do you know how to steer this thing?"

Chef shrugged "I try."

Noah had his face pressed against the glass " **Come fly with us! Come die with us!"**

Owen came to and started freaking out "We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane!" he was knocked out again.

By this point, Ezekiel, DJ, Heather, Cody and Sierra were trying to convince Duncan and Gwen to start singing with them " **Come fly with us! Come sing with us!"**

Duncan and Gwen remained defiant "No!"

This was when Chris showed up again "Anyone care for a free copy of the season 3 rules? It says here that in order to escape instant elimination-"

Adam and Bridgette cut him off with a one line duet " **All contestants must sing in each show!"**

" **Duncan do it, let's go!"** Courtney urged him somewhat forcefully.

" **Gwen sing it, don't go!"** Cody pleaded.

"Well I don't want to go home." so Gwen complied, albeit somewhat reluctantly " **Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!"**

"Come on Duncan, please." Courtney pleaded.

Duncan let out a sigh and went with it " **This sucks!"**

This was when Chef came in on the intercom " _Enough singing fruitcakes! Strap yourselves in, we are now beginning our descent into Egypt. Musical numbers, worst idea ever. Chris is such an idiot- Hey why is the PA light still on? Oops."_ then it shut off.

Chris scowled and chose to cut to a commercial break "We'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed.

Chris led all of the contestants outside, now dressed like a pharaoh "So are all of you guys ready for a little fun? Wow it's a scorcher out here isn't it? I call today's challenge Pyramid Over Under."

"You can't be serious." Leshawna grumbled "An 11 hour flight, Chef's in flight cuisine and a forced musical number and NOW we've got a challenge?"

"Don't you love this game?" Chris lined them all up at a starting line.

"No."

"It's like we're being cooked in a giant oven." Harold moaned, now wearing an aluminum foil hat.

"It might help if you weren't dressed like a giant baked potato."

"Aluminum foil means that the aliens won't be able to reach your brain, it's a real problem in this area."

Chris shut them up by smashing two cymbals together "Man that is so much more satisfying than you know. Alright, Pyramid Over Under means that you'll have to choose how you get to the finish line on the other side of the pyramid as in either going over or going under it. Got it?" he received various nods "Okay ready… set… GO!" he slammed them together and everyone took off running.

Adam pulled Ezekiel back from the others for a moment "I need you to do something really important for me."

"What's in it for me?" asked Ezekiel.

"I'll make sure that we're on the same team and that you at least get to the merge."

"...What do I have to do?"

"Follow Sierra and Cody and make sure that she doesn't try to rape him or anything."

"Oh come on, even she wouldn't do that."

Adam just stared.

"Alright you got a deal." and he rushed inside.

' _Okay now that Cody's virginity is secured, time to plan out my own move.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large majority of the group had chosen to go under the pyramid and found a nasty surprise waiting for them.

"Oh well that's just great." Noah grumbled "Our friendly neighborhood host dude conveniently forgot to mention that there were different paths.

Seizing her chance, Heather looked back at Sierra "Hey Sierra, which way do you think we should go?"

"Me? Well…" Sierra thought for a moment.

"Might as well go through the middle door, it's probably gonna be the most direct way out of here." Cody went through the middle door, with a crazy eyed Sierra, as well as a supposedly hidden Ezekiel, right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler observed the top of the pyramid "Is it too late to go under instead?"

"Well it looks like Alejandro is doing okay." Lindsay pointed out "He's like the super cutest mountain goat in the world."

"Hey I can be a goat!"

"Looks like Adam is doing alright too." Bridgette noted.

Sure enough, like Alejandro, Adam was climbing the pyramid with ease while carrying a pack on his back, but once he reached the halfway point he leapt back down in front of Bridgette and offered her his hand "I can help you get over if you want."

"Sure, thanks…" with pink cheeks, Bridgette accepted his hand and got onto his back "Hey what's in this thing? It feels kind of heavy."

"Oh that's one of the packs I brought with me, this one is for hotter climates like this. If you feel dehydrated or anything then just reach in there and grab some water." and he began leaping back up the pyramid with Bridgette on his back.

Almost immediately after that, Alejandro leapt down and offered his hand to Lindsay "May I be of assistance to you senorita?" she accepted and he carried her back up the mountain.

"Lindsay wait, I'm a goat!" Tyler was left alone bleating outside of the desert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney tied a rope between her and Duncan "Rock climbing was a team building challenge when I was a CIT, and if Tiffany Prysell Brusky hadn't been such a lousy partner then I would've won no problem."

"I always told you that Tiffany was overrated." Duncan pointed out dryly.

"You can mock it all you like Duncan but my superior bole skills are going to assure our victory."

"Sure they are." Duncan looked up and noticed that Gwen was struggling to climb up the pyramid "Hey Gwen, are you going over to?"

Gwen finally gave up about ⅓ of the way up "Well I'm working on it."

"I think Gwen could use a hand."

Courtney let out a groan of frustration "Fine, but only because a 3 person bole is stronger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other teams made their way through.

Izzy stopped as she made her way through with Owen, Trent and Noah when she noticed a pile of old bandages "Hey check it out, we're in the nurse's office."

"We're in a pyramid, not a high school." Noah pointed out "Though I guess this is better than high school, though not by much."

"Costume party, mummy me up boys!" she threw them the bandages.

The three of them shared a look and shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam carried Bridgette on his back and reached the top of the pyramid, accidentally dealing a sharp kick to Tyler's face "Oops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody uncomfortably made his way through the pyramid with Sierra when he noticed her accidentally step on a pressure plate on the ground "What the-"

"Look out!" Ezekiel dove and pulled the two of them to the ground, saving them from being hit by an oncoming barrage of arrows.

"Uh, thanks man."

"No worries, us in it to win it guys have to stick together eh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Duncan, that's all that needs to be said to describe this scene but I will anyway.

Duncan was climbing his way up the pyramid, his thoughts drifting ' _How did I get stuck in this situation?'_

Courtney was chewing out Gwen for trivial reasons "And your form is appalling."

"Oh gee Courtney, thanks for that." Gwen grumbled dryly "I was just wondering what else I was doing wrong."

"You know you're only here because I happen to be feeling nice today."

"Oh wow, this is you when you're being nice? You have my sympathy!"

"Duncan are you hearing this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I am hearing it but I wish I wasn't."_ Duncan grumbled " _I mean seriously, I wouldn't wish that on… well not even my worst enemy."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he, Harold and Leshawna raced through the pyramid, DJ stopped when he noticed a small mummified dog "That's a real dog, the poor little guy."

"DJ we don't have time to cry over a stuffed dog!" Leshawna pointed out, but she went ignored.

"Hey there little buddy, I wish I had a biscuit to give you." he petted it gently, but ended up breaking it instead, much to his horror "What did I do? What did I do?" this was followed by the pyramid shaking "What the-?"

"Scarabs! Run!" Harold took off running, with DJ and Leshawna following right behind him at full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen looked around "Izzy? Izzy!"

"Dude forget it, she's lost." Noah pointed out "And so is Trent for that matter now come on, we have to get going."

"Oh man, poor Izzy and Trent?"

"Poor Izz and Trent? Izzy kept insisting that we go in circles because she smelled something lucky, and Trent took off when he started hyperventilating."

"Oh I think that might be my fault." he farted "Airplane food."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys? Anybody here? Hello?" Trent looked around "Great Trent, of all the times for you to get lost. At this rate I would've taken suffocating and going death by Owen's ass." that was when he noticed something "What the heck, an intercom?" he pressed it and got covered in bandages, along with a cane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam looked down the other side of the pyramid "Looks like it's too steep for me to carry you down safely."

"But there has to be some other way." Bridgette pointed out.

"And I think there is." Adam pulled a sign out of the top of the pyramid, hitting Tyler in the face by accident again "Champion snowboarder 3 years in a row back home."

"Nice." she climbed on his back "Hey are you gonna be able to carry your bag too?"

"Doubtful but don't worry, I've got a better plan."

"Which is?"

"Aim for Chris's head." he threw it down the pyramid as hard as he could, resulting in a banging noise and an "OW!" in the distance "Yes, I got him!"

"Don't you think that's a little bit harsh?"

"It's Chris Mclean."

"...Fair enough, let's move!" they started surfing down the side of the pyramid until they reached the bottom.

Chris got back up rubbing his head, but surprisingly he wasn't mad "Nice work you too."

"RUN!" this was when DJ and his group came bursting out "We're out? We're out!"

"And you're second, behind Bridgette and Adam. Which reminds me Adam, hit me again and I'll make your time on this plane a living hell."

"It already is, you're not wearing a shirt." Adam pointed out.

"And another thing, stop destroying the confession cam!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RUN!" Ezekiel, Cody and Sierra were running through the pyramid full speed from something terrifying.

It was actually just Izzy dressed up like a mummy following them "Hey guys wait up, how about another musical number? **A pyramid is just a triangle with room inside, I would be awesome as Frankenstein's bride!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah looked at a mummified figure in front of him and shot an unamused look back in Owen's direction "Hey brick house, I found your girl."

"Izz, say you do make a cute mummy." Owen wrapped his arms around the figure "So you got a kiss for old Owen?" he leaned in as he received various muffled cries.

That was when it dawned on Noah "That's not Izzy! RUN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam looked up from his book "Do you guys hear screaming?"

"HELP!" that was when a terrified Owen and Noah came running out of the temple.

This was when Alejandro came down the other side of the pyramid with Lindsay "Please senorita, after you." he let her go first and followed after her.

However, Chris stopped him before he could "Not so fast, this season we have 3 teams. Lindsay will be on team 3, Alejandro you're the first member of team 2."

"Who else will be on this team if I may ask?"

"Well on the upside of this you do get him." he pointed to where Tyler was face planting his way down the mountain."

"Uh… Tyler is it?"

"Yep, and you do get those guys too." he pointed to where a terrified Owen and Noah were running for their lives "Congratulations."

"That's… wonderful." (cue confessional with him cursing his lungs out in spanish that said otherwise).

This was when Sierra came out carrying Cody, with Ezekiel right behind him "I'm so happy we found you, Heather aren't you so happy?"

"I'm so happy I could scream." Ezekiel grumbled "Fangirls, am I right eh?" he crossed the finish line after her.

"We did it!" Sierra caught Cody in an unwilling hug "Group hug! Come on Ezekiel, you're in here too!"

"...Alright, who am I to pass up." he joined in.

"And the hug is over." Chris announced "Sierra get behind the number 2 with Alejandro and the trio de idiots, Cody and Ezekiel you guys are on team 1 with Adam and DJ."

Cody looked around "Hey where's Gwen? Not that I care I mean, I'm just curious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turns out, Gwen was still on top of the pyramid, arguing with Courtney "I'm telling you, we need to untie ourselves!"

Courtney wasn't gonna back down "And I'm telling you that it's unsafe, I am in charge and-"

" _Oh kids!"_ Chris called, followed by a familiar dinging sound " _You recognize that sound? It's time for whoever isn't finished yet to give us a little musical reprise!"_

"You said ONE song per episode!" Duncan let out an outright snarl.

" _Yeah and this is a reprise not a new song so if you don't start singing then you're out of this thing, now let's hear some music!"_

"You know what? No. No no no no no no!" Duncan stormed down the pyramid, dragging Gwen and Courtney right behind him, and stormed up to Chris "I just spent three hours listening to these two squawking like f*cking roosters on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat and you want me to sing?! Forget it!"

"Dude you know you have a contract."

"You can shove it Mclean, if you need me then I'll be in the plane waiting for you to give me a ride home! I'm out of this thing, I'm done with it, I QUIT!" and he cut his rope and stormed off furiously, leaving a shocked Gwen and Courtney behind.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." Adam helped Courtney and Gwen to their feet "He's legally bound by a contract, Mclean is probably gonna shove him out of the plane at 10,000 feet and then spend the next half of the season trying to track him down."

This was when Izzy came out carrying the mummified figure "Hey guys."

"IZZY NO!" a terrified Noah hid behind Owen "You're carrying the undead!"

"Cool, hey bite me and then I can be your undead friend like frankenstein!"

The figure leapt out of her arms, revealing a pissed off Trent underneath "Thanks for coming back for me guys!"

"Izzy you go join team 2, Trent you're on team 1." Chris told them "Unfortunately one team is gonna be down a member since we're down a man thanks to Duncan McQuittypants." he turned to the other teams "Alright then teams, I want you guys to talk amongst yourselves and determine a team name." he pulled out an ice cream cone "You guys have 3 minutes while I enjoy this delicious ice cream cone."

Team 3 reached their name pretty quickly "Team Victory!"

Adam supplied the name for team 1 while he posed for them, his back turned to them and his arms cross as a pair of shades covered his eyes "Team Mystery."

Team 2 was struggling to come up with a name, until Sierra came up with it "Got it, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!"

"What?!" was the general reply.

Chris was cool with it, no surprise there "Alright, best team name ever! Anyway here are all of your rewards. Team Victory you guys win a camel, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Really Hot-"

"I think there were only 4 really's." Alejandro pointed out.

"-you guys win a goat." a goat that promptly rammed Tyler full force "And Team Mystery, here you go." he chucked Adam a stick.

Gwen was less than enthusiastic about this "So the guys who come in last get a camel and we get a stick?"

"All will be explained if I feel like it, next time right here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

 **A/N:**

 **I was watching Total Drama World Tour and I decided to write this to address a serious issue, that being that Cody deserved to win a lot more than Heather or Alejandro did. Also, expect the elimination order to be different.**

 **I figured I would pair my OC with Bridgette because I think she's underappreciated as a player and, while I think she and Geoff are the best Total Drama couple out of all of them, I wanted to give my character a pairing too and I couldn't see it working out with anyone else.**

 **I added in Trent because I think he was under appreciated and I wanted to clear up any bad blood between him and Gwen or Duncan, and to show that he's over Gwen now.**

 **I took out the Ezekiel going feral story arc because that was honestly disturbing and it was dragged out way longer than it should've been. I have a plan to make that work though.**

 **Here's the teams in case you couldn't keep track:**

 **Team Mystery: Adam, Cody, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Ezekiel and Bridgette**

 **Team Victory: Leshawna, Heather, Lindsay, Harold, Sierra, Courtney**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Tyler, Noah, Owen and Izzy.**


	2. Walk Like an Egyptian: Part 2

(Normal speak)

 **(Singing)**

 _(Confessional)_

Chris stood in front of the camera in first class "Let's take a few moments to review some of the features of our aircraft, safety is our number one priority so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened at all times." he cut to the exit "The plane has one exit located here. As we explore a number of exotic destinations, why don't you take some time to familiarize yourself with the local architecture. The world is our playground, but don't forget that refusal to sing will lead to immediate disqualification. *Cough* Duncan *cough*. When you divide into a number of different teams you have to be sure to give your crew a catchy handle. Upon arrival at our final destination one lucky competitor will be lucky enough to receive a parting gift to remember: 1 million dollars! So stow away that carry on bag and lock those tray tables in the upright position, we're taking off for one cray bye right here and right now on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

A seagull could be seen crashing into the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy looked down at the mats on the ground and grinned "Alright, looks like we've got team colors!"

Harold wasn't satisfied with theirs "Why the heck is our mat colored yellow? We're no cowards!"

"Relax sugar baby." Leshawna called him off "The map is gold because Team Victory is going for the gold!"

Courtney was more concerned about Duncan "I can't believe Duncan got disqualified just because he wouldn't sing."

"Maybe he can't sing." Heather let out a sneer.

"Oh he can do anything he sets his mind to, but now he's stuck on the plane waiting to get a ride home. Poor thing, he must be miserable all by himself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was sitting in first class humming Come Fly With Us to himself "Well it would be one thing if it was bad."

That was when Chris popped up in front of him "Did I just hear you-"

"No."

"Because it sounded like you were-"

"But I wasn't and I never will."

"...I've got my eye on you." and he disappeared.

Duncan took another sip of his smoothie and let out a loud belch "Oh yeah, totally worth giving up a million bucks. Especially since I won last season."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duncan and Courtney fans will be devastated." Sierra came up to Izzy "But I personally think that you and Owen have a shot at becoming fave Total Drama couple on my fansite."

Izzy gave a shrug "Owen is magic, when he breathes his nose whistles the national anthem!"

"Oh. Super cute, but he's no Cody. Did you know that Cody actually slept with a stuffed emu named Gary until he was- Well okay he still does."

"And you know this how exactly?" asked Noah.

"I called his aunt once and I pretended I was a telemarketer."

"Oh my, how stalker-licious of you."

This was when Chris had one of the interns bang the cymbals again "I don't know about any of you guys but I am loving Egypt, and I'm gonna enjoy it even more while I'm watching all of you enjoy your second challenge: the amazing camel race!"

"Where are the other camels?" asked Bridgette.

"There are no other camels. It's a camel race, not a camel's race."

"Yeah but our team was the first one to get all of its members here." Gwen pointed out "Why the hell do they get a camel and the other team get a goat while we get a stick?"

"Believe me when I tell you that every reward has its advantages."

"So where are we racing to?" asked Adam.

"Shut up and I'll tell you. You'll be racing the most infamous waterway in the world, the Nile River. Each team must bring their reward all the way to the finish. You all have 60 seconds to come up with a strategy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather got onto the camel's back "Move it people, this is a race after all."

"Uh hello, this is Team Victory." Courtney pointed out "It's not Dictatorship Victory."

"Oh okay then, well how about we all stop being bossy when you start doing things right."

"How about I do something right by smacking you upside the head?" Leshawna had her arm clocked back and everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen leaned against the pole and sighed "How do I get stuck doing crap like this?"

"Oh yeah I know what you mean." this was when Cody popped up beside her "It takes being part of stuff like this that makes you reevaluate how you make life decisions."

"Cody hey, how's it going? Listen, I still really appreciate you setting me up with Trent that time back in season 1."

"Nice right? It's a real shame it didn't work out, Adam was so pissed off about it he kept raging until you got eliminated too."

"Oh yeah, Adam, right." Bridgette looked over towards where Adam was talking to Trent, DJ and Ezekiel about his strategy "What's that guy's deal anyway? How do you know him, is he a friend of yours or something?"

"I guess you could say that, he's my cousin on my dad's side but the two of us grew up together like brothers. He's always been the popular one at school but unlike people like Heather he never lets it go to his head and he's always the sort of take charge kind of guy in situations like this."

"Huh."

"You might not believe it but I never had that much confidence in myself growing up, and if it wasn't for Adam then I doubt I ever would've gone on Total Drama to begin with." he gave a small smile "But if you wanna put it simple then I guess you could say Adam is… the kind of guy who will go to the ends of the Earth like a hundred times over for the people he cares about if it means making them happy."

"Good to know."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette breathed a sigh of relief " _Oh thank god, the last thing we need is for one of the new guys to turn out to be a male Heather. Why do I feel like I'll be saying that sentence again pretty soon?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro was in the middle of trying to motivate his team "We need no camel of any sort, we have all that we need and that is each other and we are unstoppable. We have the will, we have the strength, and together we shall triumph!" he received voices of agreement from Owen, Noah and Tyler, with Izzy just chasing after a fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sierra had her own complaints " _Look I'm the number one Total Drama super fan, it says so on my blog. But as for Alejandro, that guy has never even been on TV before. I've never seen that guy in QT monthly. I do not know what these girls see in him, they're totally loco and that's all there is to it."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody voiced his own thoughts " _Looks like Adam and Bridgette are really hitting it off, I mean he was just being himself like always and she's practically swooning over him even if she does say it's just the heat but we know it's not. I keep trying to do what he does but the way he does it it's just so natural. Not that I'm giving up though, I'll win Gwen over before this season is done. That is a Cody Anderson guarantee!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam gathered Cody, Gwen, Trent, Ezekiel, DJ and Bridgette to go over the plan "Alright, I think I have the perfect formation or as close as I can get to it. Cody is clearly the most fragile of all of us he'll be in the middle of the formation, and on top of that he'll be the one holding the stick. Trent will be behind of Cody and Ezekiel will be right in front of him him, DJ is our strongest level of muscle so he'll be guarding from behind, Gwen will be right in front of DJ and right behind Trent. I'm putting Bridgette right in front of Ezekiel and that leaves me to scout ahead for us. Everybody agree on that?"

"I say we go for it." DJ pumped his fist, only to accidentally hit a seagull in the process "What the-?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ immediately began freaking out " _Oh come on, first I accidentally destroy a mummified dog and now I assault a bird? Come on man I love animals, there's no way this ever would've happened back home!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Izzy, Owen, go higher." Alejandro coaxed while he was trying to get everyone else on his team to balance on the goat's back.

Owen grinned "Oh this is so cool Ale-handout- Alakazam- You know what, I'm just gonna call you Al okay? Go Al!"

"...If you must."

"Oh yeah, this is gonna work." Noah grumbled.

"Have some faith Noah, just have some faith in us." Alejandro leapt up and ended up landing on top of Owen's back.

Tyler grinned "Woah man, you look perfectly balanced!"

Noah let out a sigh "Okay man, go ahead and color me impressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _It's basic weight distribution."_ explained Alejandro " _Anyone with a degree in engineering or an IQ of 163 or higher could figure it out with no problems."_ he looked back at Chef " _By the way, you truly are doing a magnificent job flying this plane."_

That actually moved Chef " _Who me? Nah."_

" _Now now don't blush, it's true."_

" _Yeah okay it's true."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright peoples, the Nile is thataway." Chris pointed "It's kind of big and blue and watery, I doubt you could miss it. Or I guess you can but then you'd die, you might end up getting killed by the local scarab beetles. I mean it is mating season all kill happy when they're in heat."

"Oh thank god." Leshawna breathed a sigh of relief "I am glad there aren't any out here, those things are nasty as hell!"

"I'll be sure to tell them you said so." he had Chef push over a gigantic vase filled to the bring with scarab beetles, freaking everyone out until a familiar dinging noise was heard "Well will you look at that, it's time for a song. Think of it as a mini challenge, music is able to soothe the savage mate seaking scarabs so all you have to do is make up a good song and maybe they won't kill you. Or don't and you can get disqualified like Duncan."

"Allow me." Alejandro started with the first line of the song " **No need to get crazy, it's loving time at last!"**

" **You don't wanna eat us up, we're mostly full of gas!"** Adam looked at Owen " **Some more than others!"**

" **It's mating time for scarabs, so what'cha waiting on?"** everyone began pushing the scarabs into pairs " **Just ignore us humans, and make out until the break of dawn! It's loving time (loving time, loving time)! Scarabs get busy now. It's loving time (loving time, loving time), scarab mating season."** they started creeping away while the scarabs were distracted " **Oh it's loving time (loving time, loving time)! Scarab mating season."**

" **SEASON!"** Ezekiel tried to finish things on a high note, only for it to sound like a bear in labor being unloaded in a gravel truck "Crap." yeah now they were being chased by the scarabs again.

Adam let out a sigh and put a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder "I give you points for effort Zeke, not many points but still points."

"Nice one, now get moving!" Chris blew an air horn, prompting everyone to start running like hell without looking back "Who's going to die and who's going bye bye? Fine out after the break here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and each of the 3 groups were well on their way.

Courtney tried to coax the camel into speeding up "Come on camel, go faster okay boy? You can do this."

"Girl it's a camel not a dog." Leshawna pointed out.

"For once we agree, this is how to talk to a camel. Hurry the f*ck up!" Heather barked.

"Oh yeah that's much better flat chest. Hey Harold baby, how ya doing back there?"

Harold was hanging onto the back of the camel "I'm alright, as long as this majestic creature doesn't go number two."

"We're gonna go win the race now, see ya!" Heather flipped off the other teams "Go ahead and eat sand losers!"

Alejandro just gave a calm smirk "Such witty remarks from such a fiercely intelligent woman, I am both humbled and intrigued."

"Nice try but I happen to be with Duncan right now." Courtney pointed out.

"Yes I am aware and what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter like him who doesn't deserve you."

"Hey that's not- Duncan is totally- You're just- Will someone just make this camel hurry up already?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather had her suspicions " _Oh yeah he's good, too good if you ask me. I mean seriously, what the hell is that guy's deal? He is just so perfect and- No no pull it together Heather, don't think about his eyes or- Dammit!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can anyone see the Nile yet?" asked Heather.

"Hold on." Courtney looked ahead "No nothing yet, it has to be around here."

Alejandro looked to his right and noticed the Nile river in the distance "Hold on everyone, I'm changing out route!" he swayed his hips, sending the signal to their goat to change their course towards the Nile.

Harold was the first one to notice that Alejandro and his team were gone "Hey where did they go?" he received a fart from the camel "Oh no, please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do."

It did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly " _Perhaps it would have been kind to show the girls team which way to go but… Well you've seen the buffoons on my team, we need every edge we can get over the rest of the teams."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen up sisters, the other team is gone!" Leshawna pointed out angrily "We're all alone out here!"

"And we don't know where Cody is!" Sierra began hyperventilating like a madwoman, which left everyone weirded out.

"...Uh huh, does anyone know where we are?" Leshawna was met with no replies "Okay it's official, we're lost as f*ck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam led his team to their side of the Nile river "Alright guys we're here, I can see the finish line over there."

"Yeah but it's on the other side." Trent pointed out "The other side of a huge river piled high with crocodiles."

"Oh yeah. Crap."

"Do you have anything in that bag of tricks to ward them off?"

"Nope."

"Welcome to the third challenge!" Chris called from the other side of the river.

"What? Speak up man!"

"Oh for-" Chris pulled out a gigantic megaphone " _I said welcome to the third and final Egyptian challenge, basket racing! Each team must weave a basket made out of river weeds, your basket has to be big enough to hold your entire team including your reward from the last challenge!"_

"Hence why the stick is so convenient for us."

" _Then you're gonna use the basket together with those oars to row yourself and your team across the river to the finish line, the first team to cross all the way flies first class to our next destination!"_

"Good to know."

"Well this works perfect for us." Bridgette told him.

"How do you figure?"

"Well my mom has been teaching me how to weave since I was a little girl, and I can tell you guys now that we're gonna need a lot of weeds." and she quickly got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour passed.

Adam looked at their basket "Looks like we're already about ⅓ of the way done, lucky for us we've got Bridgette on our side."

Bridgette let out a chuckle "Thanks." her cheeks turned pink, but then she got serious "Don't thank me yet, we still have to win the challenge."

"Right."

"Excuse me senor, senorita."

Adam looked back to see Alejandro's team arrive "Basket weaving Senor Jalapeño, just get to it."

"...Thank you but never call me that again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another half hour passed, making it a full hour in total.

This was when Heather's team finally arrived and she was not happy "Basket weaving an entire boat?!" she let out a scream of frustration.

Sierra was actually enthusiastic "This is perfect, I'm a 4th generation basket weaver! We're gonna need a lot of weeds, and I mean A LOT of weeds."

5 minutes later…

"Done!" Bridgette put the finishing touches on her team's boat.

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" without any sort of warning, Adam suddenly swept her up into a hug, only to realize and let her down after a moment "Sorry."

"No it's alright, I got a little caught up in it." her cheeks were burning red.

"Yeah but I'm the one who lost my composure so…"

"Done!" Sierra stood atop her teams new boat.

"...Wow. I mean that's just… wow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot were less than enthusiastic about that "Oh come on, that is so unfair!"

"Don't give up, we still have a shot." Alejandro encouraged them "It isn't over until everything is said and done."

"Yeah Al's right!" Owen was the first one to get his spirit back "Thanks Al."

"...You're welcome mi amigo." Al cringed noticeably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I have no problem with being referred to as Al."_ he cringed again " _I'm not- That wasn't- It's just… chilly in here."_ he shivered and looked around awkwardly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who's happy to have just a stick now?" Adam hopped into his team's boat, with Bridgette and the others following right behind him "Now then, let's get moving!" and they set out across the water.

"To the water!" Alejandro and his team finished weaving their boat a mere few moments after that.

"It floats, this is awesome!" Owen cheered.

Alejandro let out a whistle and the goat jumped into his arms, and once they were all on board the team set off after Team Mystery.

Heather chose this opportunity to whine about it "This is totally unfair, if it wasn't for this stupid camel getting us lost then we would be halfway across the Nile by now."

"We are going to win fair and square senorita but in order to make sure that you actually believe in that…" he looked back at Izzy "You said you could talk to camels right? If you would be so kind…"

"Oh yeah, I gotcha!" Izzy started talking to the camel, which earned her several weird looks from the other contestants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on guys we're getting there." Adam started paddling even harder.

Chris smirked maliciously "Well now, it looks pretty clear that this part of the challenge isn't hard enough for them yet so…" a familiar ding could be heard "Looks like it's time for a little musical reprieve!"

"Oh come on dude, we already did one for this episode!" Trent pointed out.

"Hey if it wasn't for Zeke screwing up the song the first time around then you wouldn't have to do it now. Now then, stop whining and start singing and be sure to put your backs into it!"

"...Well if we have to." so Adam started the first line and looked back at the crocodiles pursuing them " **My crocodile brothers, what are you swarming for?"**

" **We don't mean to bug you, please let us reach the shore!"** Courtney called.

" **The crocs are getting killy!"** Lindsay seemed nervous.

" **Just bop em on the nose!"** Harold made a call " **I learned that in the Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!"**

" **It's rowing time!"** Bridgette, DJ, Trent and Gwen did the chorus " **Vanquishing, vanquishing! It's crocodile season!"**

DJ took his own verse " **It's rowing time, crocodiles, crocodiles! I'm just glad we're not sinking!"**

" **It's rowing time!"** Cody and Gwen chorused " **Sinking in, sinking in! It's crocodile season!"**

" **Yeah it's rowing time, people it's rowing time!"** Adam led the group ashore once they hit land " **Until the Mysteries win!"** he struck a pose, with Bridgette, Cody and the rest of them following.

"Oh joy, you're all still alive." Chris noted dryly "But anyway as long as all of you brought your rewards across the finish line there will be no eliminations tonight." this was met with a number of cheers "Team Mystery, you guys will be flying first class to our next destination. Team Victory and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, enjoy loser class. Not!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Team Mystery was travelling in style.

Cody was lounging in one of the reclining chairs "Now this is what I call a reward."

"Hey."

Cody looked up and saw Bridgette handing him a soda "Thanks." he accepted it "So lucky us we got such an awesome team."

"Yeah I figured you would say that, I mean Zeke is okay I guess but DJ and Trent are both really cool. I can imagine why you would be happy, you're on the same team as Gwen."

"And you're on the same team as Adam you know."

"Yeah…" Bridgette let a small smile stretch across her lips as her cheeks turned red "Well he is a great teammate, he really came through for us in the second half of the challenge today. Plus he's really sweet, thoughtful and considerate, such a gentleman, so smooth and so smart, and he's so… so hot… and…" this was when she started daydreaming about Adam to the point where she had a little bit of drool starting to drip out if the corner of her mouth.

Cody snapped his fingers in front of her face to snap her out of it "Well it looks like somebody has a crush on him."

Bridgette snapped out of her thoughts and begann blushing uncontrollably "Oh you're terrible aren't you?"

"Maybe but Adam isn't, frankly he was pretty pissed when he found out you and Geoff broke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he spent like an hour venting on the first flight about it."

"Wow. Hey where is Adam anyway?"

"He's off trying to get some alone time, listen to some music and the like."

"Hey Cody!" DJ called from the entrance to first class while he was trying, and noticeably struggling, to hold shut "Can you get over here and see what this crazy girl wants? She keeps trying to break in, something about wanting the dead skin on your feet so she can make a clone of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam took off his headphones and let out a sigh "Nothing Bon Jovi to get yourself psyched up for a big competition."

"Hey."

Adam looked up and saw Ezekiel offering him a pop "Thanks." he downed it in one go "So what's up?"

"About earlier, when I screwed up the scarab song. You stood up for me when everyone else was giving me the evil eye. Just… thanks you know."

"Don't worry about it."

"I mean I know I screwed up my chances in season 1 by blurting out that stuff but I've changed since then. I just wanna make up for my screwups."

"Keep your cool man, I get it. I believe in second chances and if you want yours then you got it."

"Thanks homie."

"Just don't call me that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan let out a whistle "Sucks to be Cody at times like this."

"And sucks to be you." Chris shoved a parachute into him "Last stop for non competitors."

"Yeah right, you're supposed to give me a ride home dude!"

"Yeah but see the thing is we're going the other way so… See ya, happy landings!" and he promptly shoved Duncan out of the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Losing to Adam's Team Mystery is unfortunate."_ Alejandro admitted " _But it's also nothing more than a minor setback, for I still have the upper hand. I know from personal experience just what it is that Adam is capable of, leadership is just the tip of the iceberg of the skills that he has in his arsenal. As for the others, well they don't know a thing about me and that is just how I intend to keep it, you see compared to me even the likes of Heather could be considered to be a saint."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was actually rather pleased to hear this when he aired it "Oh finally, we actually get a real competitor! Where will our next destination take us and will Owen ever get over his fear of flying? Find out next time on an all new episode of Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **I know this was supposed to be about Cody winning the season but it's mostly going to be about him and Adam pairing up with Gwen and Bridgette respectively, along with Adam's relationship with Alejandro, mainly due to what I have planned later down the line for Alejandro's character arc.**

 **I referred to Duncan's ending in Total Drama Action because that's honestly the one I prefer, especially since Duncan is one of my favorite characters.**

 **Just to let you guys know, Duncan will still come back for the sake of the story. He will be downgraded somewhat though, considering how he's appeared in every single episode of the first two seasons, so he'll be downgraded in this story and in the last story in this series, which will cover Total Drama All Stars. Also, expect some major changes regarding his love triangle. I personally despise Gwuncan in every way, shape and form.**

 **I said before that I'm cutting out the whole feral Ezekiel thing because that was honestly just creepy, and it's one of two things that I hated about World Tour, the other one being Blaineley.**


	3. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan

Chris started off with a recap "Last time on Total Drama World tour: Egypt, the land of the pyramids, the land of hot and the land of the sweaty. Our contestants had a good load of fun on the run in the sun and yet they still managed to find time to dust a dog, chat up a camel, whack a bird and in case of one of them, punch out the confession cam. Team Mystery was quick to show style in the Nile and managed to pull out a win. Much to the surprise of everyone, but none more so than me, Zeke actually didn't screw it up. And as the sun began to set on the sandy sands of Egypt, we got a chance to find out what happens when someone refuses to get along and sing the song with everyone else. Now as for this week, we've got some essential questions. Who's gonna sing, who's gonna dance and most importantly, who's gonna sell out their friends to win a chance at one million dollars? Find out right here and right now on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A typical day in the loser class section of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

Owen was freaking out about flying like always "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Give it a rest with the sweating lunch box." Noah told him dryly "Air travel is like the 15th safest mode of transportation in the world, unless you're in a death trap." he calmly looked over and saw a hole open up in the wall of the plane "Like this one for example."

Leshawna found herself losing her grip on the bench "This is not the way Leshawna is gonna leave this world!" and yet she lost her grip.

Lucky for her, Alejandro was there to grab her and hold her tight "Such beauty will never fall through holes on giant airplanes when I am on watch."

"HELP!" that was when Owen's straps broke and he got sucked into the hole in the plane, his great body mass closing it effectively almost immediately.

Harold watched as Leshawna began cuddling up to Alejandro "I could've done that you know, I just prefer to leave the ladies wanting more."

Noah let out a scoff "Well she definitely wants more alright, more of Alejandro."

"Oh please Noah, you know nothing about women."

"Oh really?"

Leshawna snapped out of her daydream "You know you can put me down now, I mean if you want to. Or not, this feels really nice."

"Nothing you say?"

"Um hey guys?" Owen got their attention "Not that this isn't fascinating and all but HELP, MY BUTT IS BEING SUCKED OUT OF A PLANE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were a lot more calm in first class.

Cody was calmly slurping down a smoothie and talking to DJ about something "I'm just saying that I like being on this team and all but I also like winning and being in first class so maybe we should have someone on the team calling the shots."

DJ raised a semi skeptical eyebrow "You mean you?"

"God no, nobody would take me seriously to save their life. I was thinking Adam, I mean you saw how he led us during the challenge in Egypt."

"Well yeah but do you really think we need a leader?"

"Okay maybe leader is the wrong word, maybe something along the lines of strategic challenge specialist."

"Well he did do good with Egypt, and the formation seemed like an alright idea."

"Adam is the best choice by far."

"For the team? Or for her." DJ looked over to where Bridgette was napping in another seat and he gave a small knowing smile.

"Look Adam has a policy on dating while in competitions, he even blames couples hooking up for being the reason so many competitors got screwed over in the first 2 seasons. Gwen and Trent last season…"

"Duncan and Courtney in season 1."

"Gwen and Trent in season 1."

"Bridgette and Geoff in season 1."

"Harold and Leshawna last season."

"Duncan and Courtney last season."

"Bridgette and Geoff last season.

"Oh don't even get me started on that."

"You're one of the guys who voted them off."

"It's not like I wanted to, they're my friends but to be honest them making out all the time was getting under my skin."

"Yours and everyone else, try being stuck with it when they were doing it on the Aftermath show."

"I was."

"Not as long as I was."

"Fair enough. Where is Adam anyway?"

"I think he's off getting his gear together towards the back, Bridgette went off to help a little while ago."

"...You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Make a bet about when those two end up together based on only 2 days of seeing them interact? I'm in."

"100 bucks says they kiss by the end of the season."

"I say they make out before we even reach the final three." they shook on it, only for an arrow to pierce the wall above them.

"What the hell?!"

"Check this out." Cody untied the note and read it aloud " _Make a bet about my personal life again and I will skin you both, mount your heads and manhoods on pikes and make those heads suck each other off."_

DJ paled "Wow, I know you said he could be the vengeful type but you weren't kidding."

"This is nothing compared to some of the other stuff he's done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeke held up a bow in one hand and 50 bucks in the other, and he snickered " _Best 50 bucks I ever made in my life."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam sat in one of the reclining seats within first class as he stuffed something into one of his bags "Alright I'm good to go, but as long as everything goes well I won't need this."

"Won't need what?" Bridgette sat down next to him.

"Just taking care of supplies I might need if Chris comes up with any challenges that turn out to be lethal."

"You have more than one bag?"

"I brought 5 bags actually. First there's the one that I use for hotter climates like Egypt, then I have one for colder climates like the Yukon, one I use for personal stuff in case I get bored out of my mind or people like Heather drive me to the brink of insanity, one for first aid and medical stuff like bandages, medicine, epipens for all of Cody's allergies and elephant tranquilizers-"

"Elephant tranquilizers?!"

"For Sierra, come on you've seen that chick. Anyway, the last one is where I keep my secret weapons."

"You mean to sabotage?"

"Only if other teams sabotage us, I don't believe in taking part in violence but only if I'm not the one to start it. I only use violence in retaliation or if there's no other choice."

"Oh good, I was worried there for a second."

"Worried that I would turn out to be a male Heather will better social skills who's much better looking than any of the other guys on here?"

"No! Well maybe the last one-" she caught herself and began blushing heavily "So what are these secret weapons anyway?"

"Just stuff like a grappling hook, pocket knife, rope for lasso, retractable bo staff, nunchucks and the like."

"Oh. Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just… wow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Wow."_ Bridgette couldn't stop herself from blushing " _He's just… wow…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam finished packing up his bags "The question is, which one do you think I'm gonna need today?"

"Why don't you just bring the emergency bag?" Bridgette suggested "I mean the climate can't be that bad wherever we're going."

"Yeah I guess." he looked up at her and gave her a small smile "You know Geoff is a great guy and all, but he made a huge mistake when he let you go."

"Oh…" she found herself blushing again "Well it's nice of you to say that but Geoff isn't a bad guy."

"I never said he was, but even nice guys make horrible mistakes. If it's not too much trouble for me to ask, what happened with you guys?"

"Well… We never really got back together after what happened during the Aftermath show for last season, but to be honest I had been having doubts about our relationship ever since we got kicked off the show. I mean sure the making out was nice, really nice actually, but after awhile I got tired of it and wanted a real conversation. That was when I started to realize it wasn't gonna work forever between us."

"So you felt like you couldn't connect with him on anything other than a physical level?"

"That's about it I guess."

"Too bad, I was rooting for you guys."

"Thanks, that's sweet."

"No seriously, me and a bunch of other guys were calling you two the ultimate Total Drama power couple but now that you're broken up we had to find another one."

"Well that's Owen and Izzy."

"Nope, I caught her and Zeke making out in the luggage compartment last night."

"Oh. Well there's Gwen and Trent- Oh yeah. Harold and Leshawna I guess?"

Adam just stared at her in silence.

"I see your point."

"Yeah, and now that Duncan's gone he and Courtney are pretty much out of the picture so that just leaves Tyler and Lindsay. You can imagine how I feel about that."

" _This is your captain speaking, it's time for everyone to join me in the common area and by everyone I mean everyone."_

"Looks like it's time for Chris to try and fail to break me."

"You think he'll do anything drastic?" asked Bridgette.

"Nah, he's probably trying to save his big guns for later in the season. He wants to break me slowly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes passed.

Chris gathered everyone in the dining hall "Welcome to today's challenge, it's-"

"Is it an elimination or will it be a reward challenge?" asked Harold.

"Good question Harold, and like I'm gonna tell any of you."

"My guess is elimination." Tyler whispered to the others "I mean last time was a reward so this one has elimination written all over it."

Lindsay let out a sigh "I could use a reward, I hope it's candy or a whole bunch of shoes or shoes made of candy."

"ANYWAY." Chris effectively shut them up and continued "I hope all of you brought your gigantic radioactive monster repellent because we are about to land in… JAPAN!" this was followed by Chef bursting through the door dressed like a samurai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _YES!"_ Cody burst out of the seat of the confessional with joy " _Finally I get something good out of this show! Well aside from Gwen's bra. That was a good day."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gosh you guys, I mean come on." Harold grumbled "That's totally a chinese outfit."

"Thank you Harold, but the thing is that I really don't care." Chris waved him off "Now don't forget, anyone who refuses to sing-"

"I mean just, you think you would work harder to get it right."

"Harold! Anyone who refuses to sing is immediately disqualified."

"Your insensitivity to the culture is just, GOSH! I mean, GOSH!"

"That's it." with a smug grin, Chris motioned for Chef to cut down the doors to the plane, causing everyone to be sucked outside.

Adam inched his way back into the plane and grabbed his emergency bag "Well if you've gotta go then you might as well go in style! TUCK AND ROLL!" and he rolled up into a cannonball as he was sucked out of the plane.

Chris found himself hanging on for dear life "Or we could've just landed the plane you know!"

"No way, that's way too boring!" Chef pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tuck and roll!" Adam rolled his way down through the sky, only for a familiar dinging sound to ring through the air.

Noah was not amused, nor were any of the other contestants "Seriously? I mean, seriously?"

"Sing and I might think about saving your musical buttox!" Chris called "Maybe you guys will try harder this time around!"

So they did, but they weren't happy about it.

" **We're singing as we're falling."**

" **While some are cannonballing."**

" **Our lives begin to flash before our eyes."**

" **We might just go ka-blooey!"**

" **Get smushed and become chewy."**

" **Except there's tons we want to do before we die."**

" **Billionaires!"**

" **Billiards champion!"**

" **Make it home to see my Momma!"**

" **Marry Cody!"**

" **Catch a barrel!"**

" **Be an actress in a drama!"**

" **Corporate lawyer!"**

" **Prom destroyer!"**

" **Be a ninja with throwing stars!"**

" **Lion tamer!"**

" **New food namer!"**

" **Repairman for parallel bars!"**

" **But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!"**

" **Before we smash into the ground from the sky!"**

" **Flat into little pieces!"**

" **Heads merged with our feet-ses!"**

" **That would really suck and here's why:"**

" **We'd like to keep on living!"**

" **So Chris, we hope you're giving:"**

" **Some wings!"**

" **A jetpack!"**

" **A rift in time!"**

" **Parachute!"**

" **Water bed!"**

" **A trampoline!"**

" **Springy shoes!"**

" **Rocket boots!"**

" **Flying squirrel!"**

" **Bubble bath!"**

" **I change to bubbles too!"**

" **Momma!"**

" **Pizza! No! Chips and some dip will do!"**

" **Because there's still so much to do before we die, yeah we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!"**

With the song finished, the contestants all landed in a gigantic bowl of rice.

Harold popped up first and grinned "Japan! Yes, I know everything about this place."

Leshawna was less than impressed by this "What you know just got us thrown out of a plane and sent us free falling from thousands of feet in the air!"

"But I went to Sensei Steve's feudal japanese summer camp."

"Oh finally, another lover of japanese culture." Adam popped up from the rice and pulled Cody and Bridgette up by their arms "I speak a little bit of japanese too. Observe. Bridgette, hana no youni kine.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow "What does that mean?"

"He said you're as beautiful as a flower." Cody translated for him.

"Oh…" her nose began dripping with blood "Well thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone was free from the gigantic bowl of rice, Chris led each of the 3 teams to where the first challenge would take place "Okay people, your first challenge for today is inside of a japanese game show studio. Bow down before SuperHuman Mega Pinball Smash!"

"Yes!" Adam pumped a fist and caught both Tyler and Harold in a high five "I love japanese game shows, not to mention I'm a huge anime fan."

Harold grinned "My favorite is Human Itchi My Car Go-Go, where you have to throw a banana into a car window using a-"

"Giant shrimp fork bigger than any human being on the planet, it's totally awesome!"

Chris shut them up by hitting a gong as loud as he could "Oh cool check it out, my own personal geek gong."

Adam was ready for this and pulled something out of his bag "Oh cool check it out, my own personal tranquilizer gun."

"...Shut up. Anyway, I'm gonna need two contestants to volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls so that your teammates can beat you around the game board and score points by bouncing you off of bumpers and pops lowest. The team that scores the most points wins and I have a special local surprise for you to share your little ball shaped paradise with so all teams go ahead and choose a ball guy or gal. Team Mystery?"

"I'm up." Bridgette stepped forward "We're gonna need Adam and DJ's muscle for the bumpers, the same for the others. I'm probably the weakest in that regard."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Gwen.

"Of course I am, I wanna do my part for my team."

"Duly noted." Chris held up a panda "Here's your pinball buddy."

"I'm just glad it's not me." DJ muttered "I mean you guys remember what happened when I accidentally crumbled that mummy puppy in Egypt? The whole dang pyramid exploded!"

"...DJ that's not even close to what happened." Trent pointed out "I'm pretty sure the mummy dog statue just disintegrated."

"Well maybe but-"

"I remember when you knocked a poor little birdy out of the sky." Lindsay reminded him.

"Exactly, it was terrible! I think that dog thing might have cursed me!" then for some reason he was attacked by his team's panda.

"I've got him." Bridgette took the panda into her arms and gently cradled him while she scratched it behind the ears, calming it down almost immediately "There there cutie, it's gonna be alright." her voice was soft and gentle and she tightened her hold on the panda when it began cuddling up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a sigh " _Wow, I have never been so into a girl. Bridgette really is one of a kind. Geoff you son of a bitch, you blew it big time."_ he then proceeded to punch the camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris turned his attention towards the others teams "Alright Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, who's going for you guys?"

"I'm allergic to panda dandruff to be honest." Noah admitted "I get hives if I get exposed to the stuff."  
Tyler nodded "What he said."

Alejandro let out a sigh "I suppose I shall have to step up for the sake of my team."

"Wicked, now heads up!" Chris threw the panda towards him.

Alejandro caught it in his arms and proceeded to calm it down with his charms "Well hello there you handsome creature, may I scratch your ears or get you a tasty cookie?" this ended with most of the female contestants, with the exception of Gwen, Courtney, Heather and Bridgette, gushing over him and his latino charm.

"Alright, Team Victory?"

"Well I think Leshawna's face could use a little bit of remodeling." Heather snarked out.

Leshawna let out a scoff "Yeah right, look I hate to break it to you flat chest but we're on the same team so why don't you flip the witch switch off okay?"

"What?! Listen you little-"

"Enough." Sierra cut in "I'll go in for our team, and for Cody!"

"Which is who you're gonna be riding with." Chris told her "And take my advice dude, bring a toothbrush. And some elephant tranquilizers. Adam."

"Way ahead of you McLean." Adam handed Cody some tranquilizers, right before Sierra tackled him "Good luck Cody, you're gonna need it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 10 minutes of getting everyone into the gigantic human pinballs later…

Chris made the call "Alright people, it's human pinball time!"

Once Chef pulled the lever, the balls were on their way.

Bridgette looked up at her panda riding on her shoulder "Alright Tsing Tsing, where do we go first?"

Tsing Tsing pointed in a certain direction.

"Oh yeah right, great idea." Bridgette went around the edge of the pinball arena, bringing the score up to 19,000.

Alejandro received directions from his panda "Thanks Ting Ting, that's a great idea." he made his way around the edge as well, hitting almost every pop he found, bringing his score up to 23,000.

Cody and Sierra landed in the springer in the middle of the arena, sending them flying high into the air "Oh crap!"

"Hold me!" Sierra latched onto Cody.

"Remember DJ, ram it like it's Sunday night football!" Adam pushed on the bumper as hard as he could, sending Bridgette spinning and tumbling into several more pops, bringing her score to over 35,000.

"HELP!" Bridgette began bouncing back and forth between two pops in the middle of the arena, shooting their score up to over 50,000 and still shooting up like a rocket, with Alejandro's score not far behind hers.

Team Victory's ball was the first to roll back out of the arena, with steam emanating from the ball once it was opened, followed by the terrified form of Cody with kiss marks all over his face "Get me away from that she beast!" he crawled away in terror.

"How bad was it?" asked Trent.

"Well if we got a buck for how many times she kissed me against my will in there then I'd already be a millionaire, so you tell me."

"...Is that her gum in your ear?"

Cody answered by puking all over the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trent let out a sigh " _The moral of this story: Just because some guys dream of having a stalker fangirl doesn't mean they actually want one. Cody my man, you're one of the guys who had to learn this the hard way."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette's ball rolled out a moment later and she held up the panda in triumph "Team Mystery for the win." she promptly fell to her knees.

Adam knelt down in front of her in concern "Are you okay?"

"Not really, I…" she puked.

Adam cranked his neck to the side in order to avoid the oncoming landslide of vomit.

"Alright dudes, this is wicked!" Chris made his way over to them "Not only did you two rack up the highest score for your teams but this is gonna be wicked for ratings! With a score of 514,000 points, Team Mystery takes the gold in the SuperHuman Mega Pinball smash challenge and wins a leg up in the next Japanese challenge!"

"Alright, way to go Bridgette!" Adam caught her in a hug, only to be hit in the face with another landslide of vomit and was offered a towel by their panda "Thank you Tsing Tsing." he wiped his face off and turned to the rest of the team "You guys hold the fort on the next challenge, I'll take care of her and be back in a little bit." and he made his way back towards the plane, carrying her on his back.

Chris turned back to the camera "Will Team Mystery be able to hold out their lead? When exactly is Bridgette going to stop hurling up yesterday's lunch all over her team? When will I find a way to break Adam? Stay tuned, there's more wacky kappy mackey teriyaki action after the break."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes and one seriously f*cked up Total Drama Action commercial later…

"What?" Noah summarized what everyone was thinking "What the hell did we just watch?"

"That piece of cinematic gold was the Japanese promo for the show." Chris told him "You see guys Total Drama is huge here."

"Okay but that was in english." Courtney pointed out "Why would they bother to dub our voices?"

"Well it turns out the locals just don't like the sounds of all of you, sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not. So then, are you guys ready for the next challenge? I hope you paid attention because you're gonna be writing, directing and producing your very own japanese commercials."

"Commercial for what exactly?" asked Trent.

"Well there's a brand new candy hitting the japanese market, it's Chef's own Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. I call this the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails challenge of celebration fun."

"You said we were gonna pay a real Tokyo ad firm!" Chef barked.

"Oops, I did didn't I? Anyway as props you guys will be allowed to use anything you can find in the airplane storage area, since Team Mystery won the first challenge they get to choose their props from their first with Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot choosing second and Team Victory being stuck with whatever dregs are leftover."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam met up with Cody, DJ, Zeke, Trent and Gwen in the storage area "Sorry I took so long guys."

"How's she doing?" asked Gwen.

"She'll be fine, just a little bit of motion sickness. I tried out something my dad taught me for settling an upset stomach and it worked, she's out like a light though. Apparently Zeke snores like a pig and she didn't get any sleep last night either. That and she tried these candy fish that Chef made."

"And?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette continued with puking her guts out " _It tastes like rotting fish intestine with a side order of fermented squid and dirty hockey equipment!"_ she continued puking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I honestly didn't think they were that bad." Adam popped one into his mouth "So has anyone come up with an idea for the commercial yet?"

Cody thought for a moment, before realization struck him "I've got it!" he began shoving the good stuff out of the way and dug out all sorts of crap "This is everything we need."

"...Are you serious?!" Gwen blurted out "You think we're gonna win with this crap?"

"Gwen have you ever seen a japanese commercial? Come to think of it has anyone here ever seen a japanese commercial?"

"I have." Trent raised his hand.

"Good, I'm gonna need your help for this one. Adam, Trent, let's do this. DJ, Gwen, Zeke, do you guys know anything about japanese TV or animation?"

"It's supposed to be really awesome and confusing right?" Zeke offered.

"Yes! Let's do this boys!" he let out an anime like roar and charged out of the storage area.

"...We're both huge anime fans." Adam nonchalantly went after him.

Trent and Zeke shared a look before following them, with DJ and Gwen doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro studied the remaining materials and pondered for a moment "What I see is a tiny Tokyo, a giant radioactive monster…"

"Alright!" Izzy cheered and glomped Owen full force "Big O can be our monster for us!"

"Excellent."

Owen grinned "Alright Al, you're a genius."

Alejandro cringed.

Tyler smirked and walked up to him "Super japanese idea Al, nice."

"...Thank you." he cringed again "Noah what do you think?"

Noah shrugged "I guess."

"Excellent." he stuck an army hat on Noah's head and they all rushed off to get to work, but he stopped and bowed to Harold and the rest of Team Victory "Good luck honorable opponent."

Harold turned away from him "I don't need your luck."

"Of course you don't, you have superior skills in leadership as well as vision. Your team is lucky to have you."

"I know right? They are!"

"I have an idea." Lindsay offered "Last time I went out for japanese I had this HUGE bowl of pattai and it was-"

"Pattai is tai for crying out loud!" Courtney snapped at her.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound right."

"Fear not fair maidens, for I have a dramatic vision." Harold assure them "It mixes Kurosawa's pathos with Miyazaki's sense of wonder."

"I think I order that at the japanese place too."

Heather let out a scoff "Yeah like we're gonna listen to geek city, look I say we have the candy fish swimming in a fish tank and then it breaks out and plays basketball. I mean like duh."

"...What?"

"You heard me!"

Courtney let out a scoff "That's insane, flashing lights and fireworks are what it's really all about. Chef wants to be dazzled."

"Overruled, we're doing the fish tank!"

"You are just impossible, I cannot and will not deal with you! I am so out of here!" and she stomped off.

"Fine!" Heather stomped off in the same direction.

"Hey we can't storm off in the same direction, it kind of defeats the purpose!"

"You go back that way!"

"Forget it, you can go back that way, I'm the one who came this way first!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was in the middle of stomping near the set in the gigantic monster costume "Owen stomp it, Owen stomp it good!"

"Hold on there chubby buddy." Noah called him off "We need you to let us finish."

At this time, Alejandro stared at the bag of candy fish "It's strange, we're being forced to create a commercial for something we've never tasted. Oh well." he popped one into his mouth but spat it out almost immediately "Ay dios mio!"

"What's the matter?"

Alejandro began puking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _It tastes like rotting fish intestine with a side order of fermented squid and dirty hockey equipment."_ he began puking again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harold was going full force tyrant on Lindsay, Leshawna and Sierra "We need more rain, much more rain for that matter! This whole thing needs to be way more somber!"

Sierra rolled her eyes "Yes Harold, though I doubt Cody would be such a jerk about all of this."

"It's sensei, I told you to call me sensei!"

"Hey guys." Chris poked his head in "You guys have 5 minutes left to film your add, then it's gonna be happy fish yum… Whatever, we'll be watching these pieces of crap in 5 minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody held up a dead pelican, some Christmas lights, a firework and a donut in front of Team Mystery's camera "Alright guys, start filming."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing man?" asked Zeke.

"I don't have a clue and I've never been more hyped over something!"

"...Okay stand bye, and we're rolling."

Trent let out a groan "We're totally doomed aren't we?"

"You've gotta be more optimistic about these things." Adam handed him a soda "You want one?"

"Sure, thanks. So what do you plan to do with the money if you win?"

"Well I don't plan on winning but if I do then I'll probably just save it and invest in something, then go to a university and get a career in teaching."

"Cool." he looked away "To be honest, I'm not in this for the money. I only agreed to come back to make things right with Gwen."

"You mean because of how bad you f*cked everything up for everyone last season?"

"Yeah, I mean sure I decided that Gwen was more important than the money but-"

"But you still had a team depending on you and you seriously let them down, and in a competition like this that's the worst thing a leader can do to his team."

"Yeah. Plus I wanna make things right with Gwen, I can accept us not being together but what I can't accept is how I acted before."

"You mean how you sort of turned into a dick during the aftermath last season?"

"Well… yeah. I just wanna make things right."

"Just give it time, I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to redeem yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes passed, and everyone was gathered in first class for the presentation of each team's commercials.

Tyler was rather confused to see Owen still in his monster costume "Owen you know we're done shooting now, so you can take the suit off."

"I would if I could." Owen told him "I got really sweaty and now it won't come off."

"...It is sweat right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay good, just checking."

This was when Chris got everyone's attention "Alright people, now that you're done filming it's time to see if your hard work has paid off. Chef?"

"Yeah whatever." Chef grumbled "Low budget no add agency ripoff cheese ball cheap show."

"First up is Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot with Monster Rampage." he pressed the button and the commercial started, revealing Owen on a rampage destroying tiny Tokyo.

" _Oh no, the large and out of shape monster!"_ Alejandro cried out.

" _We must run!"_ Tyler declared.

" _Think of the children!"_ Noah called.

" _He's so hot!"_ Izzy earned some annoyed looks from everyone else.

Owen let out a roar " _Roar! Smash! Monster noises!"_

" _Wait! We shall stop him with this!"_ Alejandro pulled a candy fishtail out of the bag and threw it into Owen's mouth.

" _Oh delicious!"_ he started dancing around as the background changed.

The four faces of the others appeared in each corner and began singing " _ **Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fishtails! Better than no no! Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time! Taste so good! Wash your face!"**_

Chris shut the commercial off "Next up is Team Victory with A Samurai's Laments." he turned on the commercial, revealing Harold as a travelling samurai and Lindsay, Sierra and Leshawna as travellers on the side of the road.

" _Great samurai."_ Lindsay bowed to him.

" _Please, do you have food?"_ Leshawna requested, then turned to Sierra " _Girl that's your line!"_

Sierra was in a daze about a certain someone " _Cody…"_

" _Oh for- The hunger, the hunger!"_ she got to one knee " _The hunger!"_ she saw a beach ball roll by her.

Harold lay on the ground and held his lightsaber- I mean katana- above him " _Duty. Honor."_ he held up a fish tail to his face " _ **Total Drama Yum Yum. Happy Go Time. Candy Fish Tails.**_ _Eat them fast. Time is fleeting. Gosh."_

Chris turned it off and turned to Team Victory "Well that was interesting."

"Tell me about it." Leshawna turned to Lindsay "You know maybe your Pattai idea wasn't so bad."

"See? I told you." Lindsay told her.

"That you did girl."

"It was art, it was meant to be a metaphor." Harold told them "A commentary on the sorrow of the Earth and it's crying out for-"

"Nope." Chris shut him up "Next up, Team Mystery."

DJ and Gwen shared a nervous look "Oh boy. Well you see Chris, we-"

"Just had to a little bit of last minute editing." Cody popped up with the video, with Adam, Zeke and Trent right behind him "Granted this might seem like an LSD trip so we just decided to call it What the Hell Did I Just Watch." he put it in and played it, revealing an image of the fish tail, followed by a colorful background made of Christmas lights, a hockey mask and exploding donuts. Lots and lots of exploding donuts.

Trent and Zeke did a chorus throughout the commercial " _ **Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails! Eat them now! Eat them then! Eat them anytime! Just eat them, yeah!"**_

Adam popped up on the screen and let one fly into his mouth " _ **EAT IT!"**_ this was followed by another explosion, ending the commercial and leaving everyone dumbstruck at what they just saw.

"Okay…" Chris muttered awkwardly "Well Chef, what do you think?"

Chef thought for a moment "Well Chris to be honest, I think I've gotta go with Team Mystery on this one." he received cheers for this "What can I say? I just love exploding donuts."

Gwen was left thoroughly impressed "I've gotta hand it to you Cody, that was totally amazing! I mean seriously!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody smirked " _That's for the SOB's who said watching TV doesn't teach you anything! Showed them! See people, spending years watching anime with your cousin does pay off! Anime lover for life!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations Team Mystery on your second win in a row." Chris told them "But Chef I've also gotta ask, whose commercial bit the biggest?"

"Let's see… those guys." Chef pointed at Team Victory "The ones with that sad donkey thing, you lose. You're sending someone home and you're doing it tonight."

"Yeah I figured, that was just depressing to watch to be honest."

"Wait a second." Leshawna rounded on him "You mean it's not a reward challenge?"

"Well maybe not for you guys but I'm sure as hell enjoying it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet in the loser class section of the plane.

Harold sat by himself lamenting over his failure "Just great…"

Alejandro suppressed a devious smirk and sat down next to him, and he put a comforting hand on Harold's shoulder "It could just as easily have been me."

"I suppose."

"Look on the bright side my friend, we still have our honor. Especially those of the majestic caliber such as Leshawna. They love guys with honor."

"Like samurai's?"

"Like samurai's."

With this in mind, Harold began to think.

Alejandro smirked to himself as he walked away "One by one, they will all go down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time for voting came.

Chris gathered everyone on Team Victory in the dining hall "It's voting time people. Up in the loser class bathroom you'll find 5 passports, stamp the passport of the team member you'd like to see get sent home. Got it? Lindsay I'm looking at you."

"I know that I know." Lindsay waved him off "I get it."

She didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time for the elimination ceremony came.

Chris gathered all of Team Victory in the elimination area "Those staying in the game will get in flight snacks and if you don't take one then you'll be taking the Drop of Shame. The following players are safe. Lindsay. Courtney. Leshawna." he threw bags of peanuts to each of them, leaving only Heather and Harold remaining "And the final bag goes too… Har-"

"Wait!" Harold cut him off "It was I who brought dishonor to our team, and therefore only one thing may restore the balance!" he pulled out his lightsaber and pretended to stab himself with it, imitating a samurai committing seppuku "Leshawna, I think I shall miss you most of all!" he fell to the ground.

"...Harold you know that's a toy lightsaber." Leshawna pointed out.

Harold ignored her and threw himself out of the plane without a parachute.

"You might need this!" Chris threw one down to him "Good luck Harold! He's yelling something back at me- Wait no, he's just screaming for his life."

Leshawna just looked away sadly "My sugar baby…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet in the dining hall, except for one important discussion.

Adam was currently engaging with Noah in a game of chess and discussing with him about certain events that took place during and after the challenge "So you're saying that Harold only started power tripping all over his and Heather's team during the filming for the commercial after Senor Jalapeno started sweet talking him?"

Noah nodded "That's what I saw, my best guess is that he was trying to get Heather eliminated since he saw her as a threat."

"And thus he would find it that much easier to get to the finals with her out of the picture."

"Exactly."

"So you suspect him too?"

"Of course I do, I mean if that wasn't enough to make me suspicious then it would be the fact that he was right there when Leshawna was crying over Harold being eliminated. She was left vulnerable and behold, who else would swoop in to comfort her but Alejandro. Guys like him are perfect."

"Too perfect, especially if they're on a reality show like this. I know from person experince, but at the same time that's what troubles me."

"Uh huh."

"So what do you think, should we warn the others?"

"We will but we can't rush into it yet. Your move."

Adam moved his knight and put Noah into check "You mind elaborating?"

"You see Adam, this whole game is like a giant chess board and Alejandro is a king piece at the moment which means that if you try to go for him now while he's still well guarded by the likes of Tyler and Owen then you'll only end up hurting your own chances in the game." as he said this he took out Adam's knight with his bishop and put him into check at the same time.

Adam studied the board carefully for a moment "Looks like the only move I can make is to move my king forward one space."

"My point exactly." Noah grabbed his rook and placed Adam into check, resulting in the same issue occurring "What I mean is that if you're going to expose Alejandro then you're going to have to lure him out of his comfort zone one step at a time, and as soon as you've got him to the point where he's so far away from his comfort zone that there's no way he'll be able to go back… checkmate." he moved his queen, placing Adam in checkmate.

Adam stared at the board and smirked "No escape, I like your style. So here's the question though, how are we gonna lure Senor Jalapeno out into the open and expose him?"

"That's gonna be tough and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be after the merge at the very least. There's no question about one thing, this guy is always planning his next move and I have to give him some credit for that. Plus it's gonna be pretty tough when he's got a number of pawns at his disposal, along with his queen whether she knows it or not."

"You mean Heather."

"She's gotta go before we can even think about taking him down."

"How about we form an alliance between our teams for the time being, we make sure Heather's team loses until she gets eliminated and then it's every team for themselves." he held out his hand "Agreed?"

Noah shook it and smirked "Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam put his arms behind his head " _Do I like Alejandro? Yeah he's an old friend. Do I trust him? Well that's to be determined. Is he worth keeping an eye on? Definitely. Do I use him to do the dirty work? For the time being, because like a wise man once said you have to keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris appeared in the cockpit to sign off "And with that we bid you sayonara from Japan! Where will our travels take us next? Will Team Victory, now down a member, be able to keep their fragile peace? What other weird products does Chef want to sell? All of these questions and many more probably won't be answered on the next episode of Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

 **A/N:**

 **I honestly have a newfound respect for Noah after seeing him and Owen go at it in the Ridonculous Race, so I'm gonna have him go farther than he did in canon in this fic. At the very least he'll make it to the merge.**

 **On that note, I also read a fanfiction called _A Codette World Tour,_ more specifically chapter 7, I gained a new respect for Tyler so I'm having him make it a lot farther this time around too.**

 **I know I said all of my updates would be for my Danny Phantom fic until it finished but I decided to go straight to the finale with the next chapter, so that gives me more time to update my Underdog fic.**


	4. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

Chris started things off with a recap "Last time on Total Drama World Tour, steeped in a tradition Japan's modern allure is as fascinating as its rich history. Here is where our competitors experienced Japan's innovated entertainment, and Harold celebrated Japan's role in the world of martial arts which resulted in one of the longest eliminations in Total Drama history. What a way to have the first elimination of the season, am I right people? Harold's sacrifice means that we're 2 warriors down with 16 to go and 1 million big ones for grabs right here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and things were calm and peaceful in first class.

Bridgette sat staring out the window of the plane and she let out a sigh ' _Great, another sleepless night.'_

"You can't sleep?"

Bridgette looked back and saw DJ sit down next to her "Not really, I just have a lot on my mind is all. You?"

"I started thinking about my momma and got homesick, plus this whole thing with my curse is freaking me out. I don't wanna hurt anymore animals, I mean you saw what I did to that seagull in Egypt and to the panda back in Japan."

"DJ there's no such thing as curses, the only thing true about it is that the more you believe about that stuff the more power it's going to have over you in the long run."

"You think so?"

"I know so." she looked back out the window and let out a sigh "I've got a lot on my mind too you know."

"You're still taking the whole thing with Geoff pretty hard huh?"

"Well… no not really, at least not anymore. But then…"

"Adam?"

"Well…" she blushed slightly "Yeah, it's just that whenever I'm around him I just melt into this big pile of goo."

"I noticed. Maybe he's what you needed to help you move on."

"I guess but it's not like I wanna mess up my chances at winning. I mean you saw how that turned out last season."

"Oh believe me, we all did." then he let out a laugh "Sorry again about voting you off like that."

"Don't be, I brought it on myself. Where is Adam anyway?"

"He said he wanted to gather his thoughts in solitude."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet in the dining hall.

Adam sat in the dining hall staring at the chessboard in front of him "Perfect, I think this will work."

"Planning for the next strategy are you mi amigo?"

Adam looked up and saw Alejandro sit down next to him "Yeah, I find that it's best to do these things at night when nobody is around to eavesdrop on you."

"Are you referring to me?"

"Should I be?"

"I suppose that answer will reveal itself in time."

"I guess so. You up for a game?"

"For old times sake I suppose it wouldn't hurt, you know I myself actuslly placed 4th in the national championships last year."

"Sounds to be like you've gotten better, not that you're a match for me though. I placed 3rd in it about 2 years ago."

"Oh believe me I am well aware." he made his move.

"This may come off as a little bit out of the blue, but what would you say to an alliance between our two teams?"

"...You've peaked my interest."

"I'm saying my Team Mystery and your Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot could team up in order to take down Team Victory, or more specifically the biggest threat: Heather."

"And thus that would make it anyone's game if she were out of the picture."

"Exactly. But it's not going to be easy, with Duncan gone Heather is probably the strongest player in the game and therefore she's a major threat to both of us."

"Yes, not that she isn't attractive though."

"I'm not going there."

"Well not everyone has the same taste I suppose." Alejandro moved his knight and put Adam into check "So what do you suggest then?"

"You see I was playing a game of chess with Noah last night around the time of the elimination ceremony and he explained something to me that I think makes a lot of sense. This entire season is like a gigantic chess board, if we combine our teams together into one side then we could consider Heather to be the king of the other side, with Courtney being the queen, which means that if we try to go after either of them at the moment then they'll be well guarded by the likes of Lindsay, Sierra and Leshawna, even if one of them is very very reluctant. This means that we'll only end up hurting our own chances in the long run." as he said this he took out Alejandro's knight with his bishop and put him into check at the same time.

Alejandro studied the board for a moment "It appears that the only move I can make at the moment is to move my king forward one space."

"My point exactly." Adam grabbed his rook and placed Alejandro into check, resulting in the same pattern occurring "What I mean is that if we're going to kick Heather to the curb then we're going to have to lure her out of her comfort zone one step at a time and as soon as we've got her to the point where she's so far away from her comfort zone that there's no way she'll be able to go back… checkmate." he moved his queen and placed Alejandro into checkmate, thus ending the game.

Alejandro studied the board as well as Adam for a moment "No escape, an interesting approach to a situation such as this. How do you suggest we go about it?"

"Well first we're gonna have to whittle away at their numbers."

"Who should go first then?"

"Well keeping Lindsay around should secure Tyler's loyalty to this alliance, Noah already agreed to it when I suggested it to him last night and if he's in then that means that Owen should be in too."

"And by extension Izzy because Owen will agree to it as well, an interesting thought."

"Actually she'd join because of Zeke, I caught them making out in the luggage compartment after we left Egypt."

"...Oh. Well then I suppose it would be in the best interest of my team to agree to it."

"Good, that's settled then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro pondered for a moment and smirked " _A simple game of chess gave me a fair understanding of Adam's game plan, and I must say that from what I've observed so far he's grown into quite a sensible adversary since last we met. Should I eliminate him early on before he becomes a serious threat? No, he could be of some use to me in making it to the finals. I'll be sure to make him useful for the time being."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and things were quiet in loser class.

Courtney noticed Leshawna holding something "Isn't that Harold's num yo? Where did you find that?"

Leshawna let out a sigh "The dang fool wanted me to have it so he left it with me right before he threw himself out of the plane."

"I'm really sorry he's gone, but I doubt he'd want you to mope around like this. He'd want you to win for him."

"Yeah I guess not, thanks girl."

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney let out a sigh " _Look I'm stuck on the same team as Heather, clearly I'm gonna need some allies. Lindsay is out of the question and Sierra is clearly unstable, lucily I should be able to use Leshawna's grudge against Heather to my advantage. Besides at least she's one of the nice ones, and Leshawna if you're watching this then you go girl!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris poked his head into loser class "And how is everyone doing back here? That is what I would ask if I cared." he received a number of glares "Coming through, make way."

"So where are you taking us next?" asked Leshawna "Please just let it be someplace where there's no pinball of any kind. Or pandas. Or candy fish tails that make even Latino the Wonder Boy over there puke his guts out." she gestured to Alejandro as she said this.

"Worry not Leshawna, our next destination is everything you've just asked for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sierra cringed involuntarily at what she heard " _Thanks to my extensive viewings and reviewings and re-reviewings of Total Drama seasons 1 and 2, I can safely say with no uncertainty that when Chris says one thing he means another."_ she let out a sigh " _Classic Chris."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam buckled himself into one of the seats in first class "Word of advice guys, you might wanna buckle yourself in."

"Why?" asked Zeke, only to be followed by some nasty turbulence that nearly threw everyone out of their seats.

"That's why."

Zeke needed no further coaxing or suggesting of any kind and quickly buckled himself in "You know, I realized something from not being eliminated first. Chris is a dick."

"Oh gee no kidding." this was followed by them hitting the runway and eventually skidding to a stop.

"Where are we now?"

Adam looked out the window "Looks like we're back in Canada, or the Yukon to be more specific."

"So snow?"

"And ice, freezing water and wild animals." he looked out the door of the plane from first class, only to see a drop to the ground, so he stopped everyone "Hold it guys, I've gotta hurry and get my bag." and he rushed back to first class.

Chris shoved them all out into the icy snow "Welcome to the Yukon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes passed, and everyone was gathered at the starting line for the challenge.

Adam made his way towards where his team was located, not even shivering or wearing any kind of jacket "Sorry, I had to get my bag."

"Whatever you think will nullify the torture." Chris grumbled dryly, clad in his own jacket.

Heather didn't take very kindly to freezing her butt off "Um hello, where the hell are our jackets?"

"Chill out, I ordered jackets for everyone here." this was met with cheers "They won't be ready for weeks but as soon as they arrive I'll be sure to hand them out." this was met with a number of groans.

"M-M-Maybe we should huddle together for warmth." Courtney suggested, with everyone else agreeing, as shown with Izzy and Zeke cuddling together, Lindsay and Leshawna both grabbing onto Alejandro, Owen grabbing a hold of Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Tyler and Noah, and with DJ and Trent huddling together.

Bridgette looked around ' _That leaves…'_

"Here." Adam pulled a jacket and handed it to her "It probably won't be of much help in a place like this but I figured it's better than nothing."

"B-But what about y-you?"

"Oh it's fine, I spent like a month trapped in a meat locker so now I'm immune to temperatures down to 25 below."

"O-Okay…" so Bridgette somewhat reluctantly accepted and zipped on the jacket, but still freezing she unconsciously leaned into his chest.

Adam held her closer to him, though nobody could tell whether he was doing this unconsciously or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette let out a sigh " _Wow, his body is so toned and muscular, his skin is so warm and… No come on Bridgette, focus on the game!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody grinned " _Looks like Adam and Bridgette are getting pretty close right now . DJ is so going down."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris watched them trying to huddle together and grinned "It's a little chilly without mittens huh?"

"Cocoa?" Chef held out a cup of hot chocolate to him.

"Don't mind if I do." Chris accepted it and chugged it down "Okay that's much better."

"Are you gonna finish that?" asked Owen.

"Uh-"

"Of course he is, it's Chris' favorite drink." Sierra answered for him.

"Wrong, my-"

"Second only to tomato juice."

"That's not on the fan sites, how do you-"

"I went to your high school and interviewed all of your old teachers for the unauthorized biography I'm writing, they said-"

"Okay okay, let's move on already!" Chris turned back to the contestants "Crossing the icy river of Canada's frozen tundra used to be easy back when the river was frozen solid, but thanks to global warming and a certain Owen the Earth is finally becoming a lot more interesting and when I say interesting I actually mean deadly. Today's challenge is something I like to call Total Drama the Icicle. Teams must make their way across this watery chasm by jumping from one ice flow to the next, the first team that makes it across must make their way to the dog sleds on the far shore and become the dog pulling their sled all the way to the finish line as you grab the rest of your teammates along the way at marked meeting points. The sleds are first come first serve so move fast if you wanna win. You don't have to worry if you fall into the water then we're legally required to save you guys, we've even got a couple of divers downstream ready to pull you out."

Tyler quickly turned to the others on his team "Are you guys ready for some mad ice flow jumping? This guy is gonna kick it into high gear! Whoo!"

Adam gathered Cody, DJ, Trent, Gwen, Zeke and Bridgette together in a circle "Okay listen up guys, whoever doesn't land near the sleds just head straight for the finish line so that we don't lose time stopping at every meeting point. And just to be safe stick with each other in teams of 2 just to be on the safe side, that way it'll be less likely for anyone to get lost if they go off on their own. Everybody cool with that game plan?"

"I think we should go for it." DJ told them, with everyone else, Cody and Bridgette in particular, nodding in agreement.

"Alright, thanks big guy." Adam turned to Chris "Hey McLean, is this a reward challenge or what?"

Chris smirked "Did I say this is a reward?"

"Well we already had an elimination last episode and it's not like there's enough players here for you to throw someone out of a plane in every episode."

"Yeah that's true but based on what we saw after reviewing the tapes of Total Drama Action we figured out that teams try a hell of a lot harder during elimination challenges so this year there's no set routine, every challenge could end in us having an elimination." he was met with a number of complaints "Now that's what I like to see! On your mark… get set… Move it!" he had Chef blow on a horn that sounded like the mating call for a moose, and everyone started running.

"You heard the man, move it!" Tyler burst forward and landed on an ice flow, but slipped and fell into the freezing water "Oh m-m-man…"

"Hi Noah!" Lindsay cheerfully rushed past him.

"I'm T-T-T-Tyler…"

"No I'm Lindsay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler let out a groan of frustration " _I don't get it, I'm the least talked about contestant on all of the Total Drama fanblogs. I mean even Zeke gets more play and he was the first one to get voted off back in season 1. And what's even worse is that on the flight here, Lindsay called me Noah. I mean, Noah?! I have to make her see me!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeke, along with Trent, watched as Izzy made her way across the frozen river "Now that's a woman."

"No biggie man, if she can do it then so can we! Come on!" Trent dragged Zeke onto an ice flow, only for them to slip and faceplant down onto it.

"If they can do it then so can we, come on!" Noah leapt onto another ice flow, but landed face first on it.

"Noah hang on buddy, I'm coming!" Owen leapt onto the ice flow, resulting in him accidentally catapulting Noah into a pile of snow back on dry land.

"Ow…"

"So… I'll just go on ahead okay?" he received a grunt "Okay cool." and so Owen went on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam pondered this for a moment and smirked " _Using the big guy to catapult someone across the river huh? That gives me an idea."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam pulled DJ aside before he could attempt to cross "I've got an idea but I'm gonna need your help okay?"

"What's the plan?" asked DJ.

"I need you to let me onto your shoulders." he got onto DJ's shoulders "Now I'm gonna jump as high as I can and try to land on that ice flow while you make sure Trent and Zeke stay on the side of that ice flow closest to the land."

"You really think that's gonna work?"

"Well it couldn't hurt to try, now wish me luck." he looked over at Trent and Zeke, still down on the ice flow "Sorry about this guys, but you've gotta take one for the team!" he leapt high into the air and landed on the far side of that ice flow which such momentum and force that he ended up catapulting Trent and Zeke far beyond the other side of the river, landing on the mountain where the finish line would be located with a loud thud "Oops, sorry guys!"

Chris checked it out with his telescope "Wow, it looks like the two of them already landed at the finish line. That is wicked!"

"So we just have to get the rest me, Bridgette, DJ and Gwen across the finish line and then we win?"

"That's how it works."

"Good to know."

"Alright, this is way too easy!" Leshawna casually hopped her way across towards the other side without much issue.

Gwen landed on an ice flow in the middle of the frozen river "Hey what do you know, so far so good-" she was cut off when the ice flow began to break apart beneath her "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

"Hang on Gwen, I've gotcha!" Cody rushed back from where he was to help her, only to collide with Owen and earn the ire of a polar bear from within the ice water, and it tipped the ice flow in an attempt to bring them into the water with it.

Lucky for them, or unlucky depending on the perspective, Sierra was there to save the day and hit it on the head with a chunk of ice "Bad polar bear, I'm not about to post an obituary on my blog about my Codykins! Got it?!" the only answer she received was the polar bear sliding back into the water, sending Owen and Cody into the icy waters regardless "Oh no, I'm coming my dear Codykins!" she picked up a fish from the water and used in an attempt to paddle over to him.

"Okay, here goes!" Bridgette leapt onto an ice flow in the middle of the river, only to nearly slide off it into the water.

"I've got you." Adam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, before she died my mother raised me as one of the few guys in the world who still believes that chivalry isn't dead. Plus I get to do this." he gently took her hands in his "It's too dangerous for anyone to go off on their own across a lake like this and frankly it goes against everything I stand for, so if you would be so kind to allow it milady I would be more than honored and privileged to escort you to victory along with the rest of your team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette found herself awe struck " _Wow, just… wow. When Geoff was around I was never tempted by any other guys. Then again that probably had something to do with the fact that we were always making out, but now that it's just me both inside and outside of the competition… I mean he's just… No Bridgette, focus!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was shivering in the freeing water until she suddenly let out a sigh "Oh yeah, that's better."

Cody noticed something off "Wait a second, why do I feel warmer- Oh come on man, you peed didn't you?!" he started swimming away from it "Oh man it's following me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam leapt onto a new ice flow "Come milady, I have faith in you."

"I can't make it, it's too far!" Bridgette protested.

"Sometimes all you need is 20 seconds of courage to change everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever failed you before now?"

"Well if you're sure… I'll do it!" Bridgette leapt forward, only to trip and land on him, accidentally kissing him in the process, before she freed herself from it "Uh… thank you for catching me."

"Whatever you wish milady."

"That was an accident by the way, the kiss I mean."

"I figured as much, but you got across didn't you? And besides, a wise man once said that one man's accident is another man's treasure."

Her cheeks were turning deep red now "I… let's go."

"Oh yeah right, I'd rather not have Cody pull the dog sled." he suddenly took her into his arms bridal style "This will save time." and he continued leaping across.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I got flustered, that's all that happened!"_ Bridgette defended herself " _Let me make this clear, I am NOT falling for him okay? Mark my words, I am not going to repeat the disaster that was my performance last season."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody was still freezing in the water "Can't… arms… f-f-freezing…" and he finally went under.

"CODYKINS!" a freaking out Sierra picked him up out of the water "Oh dear Cody, if one of us drowns then I hope it will be me!"

"Me… too…" he had icicles hanging from his nose.

"Oh no, you need to get to shore now!"

"Wait what are you-" he got picked up and thrown to shore, only to slam into the side of the mountain and fall to the ground slowly "Ow…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam carried Bridgette in his arms over to where the sleds were "Alright McLean we're tied but I'm pulling on my own, you got a problem with that?"

"Hold it big shot." Chris waved him off "In the event of a tie we go in alphabetical order so you're up."

"Good to know." Adam set Bridgette down in the sled and hooked himself up to the sled using the harness.

"Hey guys." DJ suddenly showed up and sat down in the sled, crying his eyes out.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Sorry man, being back in Canada makes he miss my momma. All this ice man, it's just like the inside of her freezer."

"I feel you man, being like this makes me miss my best guy friend Devin back home."

"Why best guy friend?"

"Because his real best friend is this blonde chick named Carrie, they're known each other since they were 4 and I've only known Devin since 7th grade. Oh and she's in love with him but he's dating this high maintenance chick named Shellie. The point is, whenever think about how much I miss Devin and Carrie I just strengthen my resolve to win this thing."

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." he wiped the tears away "I really should stop crying at a time like this."

"That's what I've been saying, I mean it's so cold out here you could literally freeze your eyes shut if you cry too much. Alright enough talk, let's move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris looked and noticed Courtney and Heather arrive at the same time "Courtney you're the first Victory to arrive, grab a sled and start pulling."

"But Heather got here at the exact same time, we should both pull the sled!" Courtney protested.

"Yeah no, in the event of a tie we go alphabetically."

"What? Come on Heather, help me out here!"

Heather just smugly sat down in the sled "Well what can I do Courtney? It's not like I'm the one who made the alphabet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler made his way to the third and final sled, only to find it was the last one left "Oh crap, does this mean-?"

Chris nodded "I'm afraid so."

"Great, that's just great!"

That was when Izzy showed up and saw the radioactive symbol on the box on the sled "Hey cool look, a speaker! Our sled must play music!"

"Wait a second, is that box radioactive?"

Chris shrugged "What isn't radioactive these days?"

"A lot of stuff!"

Izzy poked her head out from within the box, only now she was glowing green "I can't find the radio anywhere, I think someone stole it."

"...Don't comment Tyler, just get yourself ready and ride like the wind." Tyler strapped on the harness and took off as fast as he could.

Courtney suddenly found herself all alone at the starting line "Wait a second, how do I get this thing on?"

"Mush girl mush!" Heather started whipping Courtney with an actual whip.

"Hey, you can't just!-" she was silenced with another whip.

"I told you to mush!"

So Courtney did, albeit now she was foaming at the mouth with rage.

Chris turned to the camera "Will anyone survive the coldest challenge in the history of Total Drama? Place your bets and cross your fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now almost half frozen, Cody was slowly making his way across the icy path "H-Have to keep on m-moving…"

"CODYKINS!" Sierra popped up in front of Cody, startling him.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed your footprints, it was pretty easy really. You're a size 7 and your right foot really pronates."

"...I'm gonna go." and so he went faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, come on, come on!" Courtney continued pulling the speed up the slope as fast as she could.

That is, before Heather stopped her when she found Lindsay at a meeting point and whipped her to make her stop "Woah girl!"

"Yay!" Lindsay cheerfully hopped onto the sled.

"Mush girl mush!" Heather got back to whipping Courtney, sending her flying down the path again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pure, unyielding rage and frustration.

That was what Courtney was feeling at the moment " _Whipping? With a real whip?! Okay that is so it, when the time comes she is so gonna get it where the sun doesn't shine!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler continued running across the Yukon and looked back at Izzy "Hey Izzy listen, if you see anybody then just call out alright?"

"I gotcha." Izzy suddenly pointed at him "There's Tyler!"

"I mean anybody other than me."

"Oh, okay."

"Guys wait up!" Noah came running up behind them and jumped onto the sled.

"Oh hey look there's Noah, hey Noah someone stole our radio!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsay looked and noticed Leshawna standing by a meeting point "Leshawna!" she pulled her onto the sled.

Courtney was relieved "Perfect, now all we need to do is pick up Sierra and we can head over to the finish line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Sierra was carrying a significantly more thawed out Cody on her back until she found a meeting point "Oh great, we can wait here for my team to pick us up and then we can travel to first class together."

"...I'm pretty sure that's not how it works." Cody pointed out "Anyway I should keep going to the finish line."

Sierra ignored him and began cuddling him closer against his will "Come on Codykins, give momma some sugar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler continued pulling the sled until they found Owen at one of the waiting points "There he is guys!"

"Hey guys…" Owen made his way onto the sled.

"What's the matter buddy?"

"What do you think? I haven't eaten in hours. Man I wish we were in Russia right now, from what I hear they're building the world's cake."

"Oh cool, what flavor is it?"

"It's cake, does it matter?"

"I guess that's true." he started running.

"Okay Tyler, it's time for us to get moving for real." Noah told him.

"I am moving!"

"No you're not, you're miming."

"Oh crap, it's my court shoes! They're no good on ice you guys, I swear if the contest was pulling the sled across a volleyball court or something then we would've already won by this point!"

"Come mi amigos, vamonos!" Alejandro suddenly leapt into the sled, carrying Cody over his shoulder.

"Why'd you bring him with you?" asked Noah "I mean you do realize that he's on a different team right?"

"Of course I do but…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes ago…

"Let me go!" Cody found himself being held by Sierra against a pole at a waiting point against his will "I've gotta get a restraining order!"

"Come here Codykins, give me some sugar." Sierra leaned in to kiss him against his will.

"HELP!"

Lucky for him, Captain Jalapeno- I mean Alejandro, was there to save the day "Come mi amigo, run like your life depends on it because at this point it might!" he continued running along and dragging Cody with him, leaving a heartbroken Sierra behind with her tongue stuck to the pole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _And I continued dragging him until I found the rest of my team."_ Alejandro finished " _I must make good on my alliance with Adam at least until Heather is no longer a threat. Besides, I know what it's like to be hounded by loco senoritas who potentially have rabies. Thank you again for the birthday gift Jose!"_ he gave the middle finger to the camera, thought it was pixelated " _Is this going to be pixelated? What is this show rated anyway?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris made his way on a snowmobile and found Sierra still stuck to the pole "Oh dear, how ever did this happen?"

Sierra gave a response muffled by her tongue being stuck to the pole.

"This all sounds very heartfelt, too bad I can't understand a single word of it. Speaking of not being able to understand things, I bet this would be an amazing song." and cue the ding.

"Mush girl mush!" this was when Heather, Courtney, Lindsay and Leshawna came rushing towards them, with Heather still whipping Courtney.

"Hold it ladies, or should I say backup singers." he received a number of groans.

"Dammit, I thought that you forgot about the damn music challenge this time!"

"Like heck I did, that's my favorite part of this thing. Alright, get to it."

"Oh for- fine!"

So a rock guitar beat started playing, and Sierra started with a solo, though it was butchered by her tongue being stuck to the pole " **The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!"**

" **Oooh, mess!"** Heather and the girls came in with a chorus.

" **It's beating so hard, it's jumping out of my chest!"**

" **Oooh, chest!"**

" **I tried to fit my main man in my soul!"**

" **Oooh, soul!"**

" **I ended up getting stuck to a pole!"**

" **She got stuck! She should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!"**

" **I loved everything that he had to say!"**

" **Oooh, say!"**

" **And when I closed my eyes he got dragged away!"**

" **Oooh, away!"**

" **He's moving on and I'm still stuck in this place!"**

" **Oooh, place!"**

" **Would someone please pour warm water down my face!"**

" **She got stuck! She should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole! Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!"**

Chris gave a small applause once the song was over "Very nicely done, now Team Victory get going."

"What about Sierra?" asked Courtney.

"Oh yeah, I've got that covered." he handed them a chainsaw "Good luck with that." and he took off on his snowmobile, leaving them to free Sierra by themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler struggled to pull his team across the icy bridge, his sneakers fighting against him "Come on, come on…"

"Tyler get moving already!" Owen pleaded "I need to hit a john or another river and I need to hit it fast!" unfortunately, his stomping caused the bridge to give out from underneath them, and they nearly fell off.

Lucky for them, Tyler gripped onto the ledge with all of his strength "It's alright guys, I'll pull us up!"

"How are you holding all of us?" Cody called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I've got wicked strong fingers."_ explained Tyler " _The docs can't explain it, when I had my first piano lesson I broke the piano and I got into sports after that."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam continued looking around as he led the group across the Yukon "Hey ladies, DJ, any sign of Cody or the others yet?"

"Nope, nothing on my end." Gwen told him.

"Bridgette you see anything?"

"Yeah…" Bridgette found herself staring dreamily at Adam.

"Bridgette. Bridgette! Bridgette!"

She snapped out of it "Sorry what?"

"Do you see Cody, Zeke or Trent anywhere?"

"Uh… no, sorry."

"Okay, DJ what about you?"

"I can't see anything." DJ told him "My tears froze my eyes shut about a half hour ago!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Bridgette.

"I tried but you were too busy swooning over Adam to notice!"

"...Oops." her cheeks were burning red from this.

"Nevermind that guys, look!" Adam pointed to where the finish line could be seen not very far away "The finish line is right over there!"

"Man we really took the long way around." Gwen commented "How come we didn't just use that bridge? I mean it would've been a lot faster."

"And risk it collapsing beneath us? Yeah right, who in their right mind would be stupid enough to go over that thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler, the person stupid enough to go over the bridge, held himself and the sled in place while everyone else climbed back up to safety "Come on, come on…" once they were all back up he pulled the sled back up with him.

"Sorry about this you guys, and thanks again for the save." Cody ricocheted off of Owen, only to leave himself to tumble down the mountain and stop just short of the finish line.

"After him, follow him to the finish line and overtake him!" Alejandro pushed Owen forward, increasing their speed to the point where they overtook Cody on the race down the hill, dragging Tyler behind them, and they managed to cross the finish line first, only a few mere seconds before Cody did "At last, victory has reached our grasp!"

Team Victory crossed the finish line not long after, and Heather was far from satisfied with the results "Last place?! I can't believe I did all that work for nothing!"

"You did all that work?!" Courtney rounded on her "I'm the one who did all the work, you just whipped me and made me do all the work for you like the lazy evil little cow that you are!" she received a number of voices of approval.

Cody poked his head up "Should we try and stop them?"

Chris shared a glance with the members of Team Mystery and shrugged "Nah."

"So what then, is this an elimination challenge or not?" asked Adam.

"Nope, I figured I would make this challenge neither so that I could make the next challenge a double, meaning that next time the losers will face elimination but the winners will also receive a reward as a result. Anyway, Team Mystery came in second place for once and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Crazy Hot takes first and they'll be travelling to our next destination in first class."

Owen found himself being left hanging by Alejandro when he just walked away "Al, Al, Al, hey Al! Come on buddy don't leave me hanging! Al! Al! Al! Al! Al! Al! Al!"

Adam looked around and noticed something "Hey what happened to Trent and Zeke? DJ and I hurled them up here hours ago."

"Over there." Chris pointed to where they were stuck in a gigantic pile of snow "They tumbled down from the top of the mountain inside a gigantic snowball and crashing into like a dozen interns. It was awesome."

"Yeah I bet it was." he grabbed DJ by the arm "Hold still, this might hurt." he ripped off his shirt and began using it to chip away at the ice that kept DJ's eyes frozen shut.

Bridgette was actually rather pleased by what she saw ' _Woah…'_ and she quickly became lost in her fantasies as she gazed upon his muscular chest.

"Bridgette you know you're staring." Cody pointed out with a smug grin.

"What- Oh sorry." she blushed slightly "It's just that… well… you know… Adam…"

"Has the physique of a god amongst Canadian teenagers but you're still worried about him freezing to death out here?" he received only a dripping nosebleed as a response "Don't worry about it, he broke up with this red head awhile back and she locked him in a meat locker for like a week."

"I thought he was in there for a month."

"Oh he was, we found him after a week but he stayed in there for another month and a half or so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro shrugged " _Adam may be useful for the time being but that doesn't change the fact that he's expendable, just like the rest of them. Granted some of them like Heather or Courtney may prove to be more challenging than the rest of them, but one by one they'll all go down and in order to further establish my dominance I'll make sure to take Adam to the finals so that I can eat him alive!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Well I totally rocked it today!"_ Tyler pumped a fist in triumph " _I saved the lives of Cody and everyone on my team with just my bare fingers, I doubt there's a single person out there who knows who Tyler is now! Mission accomplished!"_

Then Lindsay suddenly poked her head in " _Oh sorry Noah, my bad!"_ and she left.

" _Oh son of a-"_

Chris poked his head in to sign off " _Will Noah ever get Lindsay remember him?"_

" _It's Tyler!"_

" _Will the alliance between Team Mystery and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot hold out for more than a single episode? Find out next time on Total! Drama!_ _ **World Tour!"**_

 **A/N:**

 **I made this a reward challenge so that the next challenge in New York could be an elimination, especially because of who I plan to have go home next. And for the record, she has to go for the sake of the plot.**

 **I figured that since most of Team Victory gets eliminated early on anyway, it would make more sense for the other teams to have an alliance and gang up on them in order to take out one of the strongest players: Heather.**


	5. Broadway, Baby!

Chris started off with a recap like he always did "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: the Yukon, the frozen gem of Canada. Here our competitors discovered the thrill of jumping across ice flows, the thrill of dog sledding and the buzzkill of Sierra's potential molesting of Cody. In the end nobody went home since I decided to create the first and potentially only elimination _and_ reward challenge of the season. The Yukon, live the adventure! Where will we dump our remaining competitors this time? Find out right here and right now on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were nice and peaceful in first class.

Alejandro was enjoying breakfast, with Tyler doing the same "Breakfast of champions, wouldn't you agree mi amigo?"

Izzy let out a sigh as she got a massage "Oh yeah, that's the spot…" she looked over towards where Owen was sleeping on the couch, tied up "Hey guys check out Big O, his fear of flying is so adorable."

Owen rolled off the couch, revealing a crushed and mangled Noah lying underneath him, as he had been for the entire night "Oh thank the great god above I'm free, and thanks for not noticing that I was missing all night! What do I look like to you people, Tyler?"

"Hey!" Tyler accidentally spat his food in Alejandro's face "Oops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather was foaming at the mouth in the economy section "Oh my god, what is that smell?"

"Defeat would be my best guess." Leshawna offered.

"Ugh, don't even get me started."

"I could've pulled the sled a lot faster and we could've won even with Sierra slowing us down if someone wasn't whipping me like I was a dog!" Courtney started glaring daggers at Heather.

"Oh come on, we both know that's not true."

"You little-" she tried to get herself under control.

"First chance we get, she goes." Leshawna caught her in a subtle high five "You can count on me for that girl."

"Gladly, can we whip her off?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather let out a scoff " _Whip me off? Not if I can prove my worth to the team or if I can manipulate Sierra and Lindsay into slavishly obeying me. Adam and Alejandro are both tough contenders so I'll need all the help I can get, but if I can manipulate Cody through Sierra then who am I to complain?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet in the dining area.

This was the main reason why Adam was in here listening to music "Finally, somewhere where I can gather my thoughts in peace and solitude-"

"Oh, you're in here too."

"Son of a-" Adam looked up and saw Courtney sitting in front of him "You too huh?"

"I'm on the same team as Heather, that's all I'm going to say about that."

"Fair enough, do whatever."

Courtney pulled out a pair of headphones, but for some reason she still decided to make conversation with Adam "So what are you listening to?"

"Bryan Adams, Everything I Do, it calms me down in tense situations or when things get on my nerves."

"Me too. You know I've always loved music ever since I was a little girl."

"Cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro poked his head into the loser class section of the plane and was quick to get Leshawna and Lindsay's attention "Excuse me senoritas, I took the liberty of smuggling a few goods out of first class for you."

"I'd better not, I might break out-" Lindsay cut herself short at what she saw in his hand "Is that a snuffer's bar?!" devoured it in one bite.

Alejandro then turned his attention towards his next target "Sierra my fellow newcomer to the competition, I smuggled this one out just for you."  
"Well she doesn't want it!" Heather refused it for her "We never trust the enemy, especially the excessively disgusting flirty ones like you."

"Is that so? Well I believe we should let her answer that for herself."

"No thanks, enemy." Sierra let out a very unnerving sounding snicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro made his way into the dining hall and found Adam waiting there for him with a huge shit eating grin "Can I help you mi amigo?"

"You know she wants you." Adam pointed out.

"Oh such a thing is undoubted, but what concerns me is her plan for this challenge."

"You mean the fact that she's trying to force herself to bond with Sierra because she's the host's pet?"

"And the fact that if that manipulative minx has Sierra then she will have Chris as well, oh she is good I have to give her that much."

"She is one of the stronger competitors I have to give her that much, but don't forget that she doesn't know about our alliance."

"The question is, how do we go about eliminating this advantage?"

"I think I have the solution for that one. Sierra knows anything and everything there is to know about McLean right? All we have to do is get her to spill the embarrassing stuff on him and humiliate him, then whatever grip she's got on him goes out the Drop of Shame along with her and we'll be one step closer to removing the king." he pulled a chessboard out of nowhere "How does that sound to you?"

"So to bring our alliance closer to getting rid of the king we have to rid her of one of her pawns. I see, quite the sound theory."

"And in the meantime, we should be careful to protect our own pieces."

"You mean such as your knight and your queen to you, the king?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Cody would be your knight obviously, he would do anything to protect you. And as for your queen…" he poked his head into the loser class section where Bridgette was reading a book on one of the benches "I think we have a fine candidate."

"For the record, if you try to get her or any of my team eliminated the truce is over and I'll have your head on a pike."

"I can assure you, as long as this truce between our teams stands I will not lay a hand on her. I have a code of honor when it comes to using my Latino charm, I stay away from taken women no matter how breathtaking they may be."

"She and Geoff broke up during the Aftermath last season."

"I was not referring to Geoff." and he walked off towards first class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a snort " _I do not have a crush on Bridgette okay? I mean sure she's sweet, kind hearted, caring, great with animals, a great sense of humor, really brave and loyal to the team, not to mention how she's drop dead gorgeous to boot… and she's the only girl that's ever really peaked my interest. I mean sure I dated this one other red headed girl for like a year but she locked me in a meat locker. You can imagine how it would go from there. Anyway, we're just friends and I have no intention of changing that during the competition."_ he punched the camera, breaking it upon his fist making contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drop zone.

That was where Chris gathered the remaining contestants in a small boat "Alright people, take a seat, grab a handle and I'll tell you where we're going."

Tyler grinned "Oh man, sweet boat dude! Hey Lindsay, am I right or am I right?"

Lindsay blinked "Um sure, Dave is it?"

Tyler just slammed his face into the ground.

Noah looked up at Chris "How come you're wearing a life jacket?"

"Because there's 17 of you guys and only of the priceless treasure that is me." Chris told them dryly "Hit it like it's hot Chef!" and they were dropped down into the waters below.

Adam made sure to grip onto his emergency bag and looked around "So where the hell are you gonna dump us this time?"

"Contestants, and Adam who I break before this season is over, welcome to our next exciting destination: New York City!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsay let out a squeal " _New York, New York?! Do you have any idea how many stores there are here?! I'm gonna buy like 10 seasons worth of lip gloss without even trying!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris docked the boat and brought everyone to the base of the most notable place in all of New York City: the Statue of Liberty "The first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park, which I personally like to call Liberty or Death."

"Alright!" Owen pumped a fist "I've always dreamed of riding a horse drawn carriage!"

"Don't even think about making me the horse." guess who Courtney was glaring daggers at when she said this.

"Slow it down a little bit conclusion jumpers." Chris waved them all off "I never said it was a horse carriage race, it's a _baby_ carriage race."

"So where are the carriages then?" asked Trent.

"Yeah about that, I hope you guys brought your climbing gloves." he pointed to where the baby carriages were dangling from the the Statue of Liberty's crown and received a number of groans from everyone else.

Sierra took this moment to creep everyone out with her worship of Chris "LOL Chris, I think your mischievous spirit makes the game."

"Thank you Sierra, you know it's nice to be appreciated for once."

"Appreciated? I love you, I always did even way back when you were making those terrible movies about talking cats."

"Uh…" this received a number of snickers from everyone present.

"I was even going to call my first fan club the Christians but that name was already taken, which was so LAME."

"...Yeah." he patted her on the head and shoved her out of the way "Okay people, cut the chatter and get on with the splatter- I mean climbing, get on with the climbing."

"Yeah we know what you meant." Adam told him dryly, but he shared a look with Alejandro regardless, and they both shared a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro let out a chuckle " _It looks like we found our first target."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group continued to directly underneath the base of the Statue of Liberty.

Chris continued explaining the details "Once you guys reach the crown of Lady Liberty pull up your rope in order to pull your team up faster and once everyone is up your team has to grab the corresponding carriage off of the spike, back down to your boat parked at the dock and follow the booies to your next destination: Central Park!"

"So when do we go shopping?" asked Lindsay.

"You don't."

"...NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Alright, enough of that." Chris blew on his whistle "Now get moving!"

"As if you had to ask!" Adam started climbing at full speed up his rope, with Alejandro doing the same.

"Hey guys check it out, I'm a rabid monkey!" Izzy followed Alejandro upwards.

"Come on guys, we can't let Adam leave us behind!" Bridgette started climbing up the rope at full speed, a renewed fire of determination burning in her eyes.

"Wow, I wonder what got into her." Zeke started climbing after her, only to notice something off with the rope "Hey what are these things made of?"

"Steel wool." Chris told him "We chose that because it's strong and rough and that really does capture the spirit of the big apple."

"Good to know." Cody, DJ, Trent and Gwen began climbing in that order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FOR CODY!" Sierra bolted up the rope at full speed.

"...Okay I guess that's one way to go up." Courtney noted dryly "Well anyway let's just get moving, I don't want to come in last again." and she started climbing up the rope "I have a plan that can help us win the overall challenge."

"I think we should let Sierra decide how we go about it." Heather suggested.

Sierra stopped climbing for a second "OMG, I thought I knew everything about everyone on this show but you're really nice Heather."

"Of course I am, I'm a team player."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sierra let out a scoff " _Team player? Yeah right. Of course I know Heather is trying to play me, I've seen every single episode of the first 2 seasons like 50 times! Hello? I'm playing Heather like a sucker."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minutes continued to pass.

Chris looked down on the teams from atop the Statue of Liberty "It's been 25 blister busting minutes people and we've still got nothing, you guys are bumming me out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro quickly swung over to Sierra "I'm worried about Chris, do you ever get the feeling that he misses his glory days from back when he used to be a huge star? That he feels like no one remembers or cares?" and he swung away.

Sierra was left heartbroken as a result "Poor Chris. I remember, I care!"

"And the trap has been set." Alejandro let out a chuckle.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm pretty sure you said something."

"I'm sure you just heard Chris' cries of pain from atop the Statue of Lady Liberty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam went over a checklist in his hand " _Use handsome latino devil to manipulate crazy fangirl into getting herself eliminated: We'll put that on hold for now, so let's call that strike 1 out of 3 for the time being. All we need is 2 more strikes and she'll be ripe for elimination, and if that humiliation isn't enough for McLean to boot her off then Heather will probably convince the rest of her team to since Sierra outlived her usefulness. Lindsay is a natural follower and Courtney is seriously hard headed, it's too easy. The only problem there could be Leshawna, then again I'm sure La Cucaracha will take care of that eventually."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen found himself tangled up in the rope "Okay, making me sweat. Yeah okay I've got it, I just-" he got even more tangled "Oh come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry it up people, I'm officially BORED!" Chris called.

Alejandro struggled to the top, with Adam doing the same, both gasping for air "You… are pure… evil." he received only a glare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler stopped climbing when he noticed something "Hey check it out, look at those!"

"Hey what's going on?" Zeke looked over and noticed the Statue of Liberty's cleavage "Woah man-" he leaned over and accidentally fell in.

"Alright man, way to go for the 10 point landing!"

"Oh man help, they're sucking me in with their size!"

"I've gotcha little buddy!" Trent swooped in and pulled Zeke out by grabbing him by the jean leg with his mouth, giving Zeke a chance to grab back on further down "You okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeke wrapped some bandages around his ankle " _Man for a second, I actually thought I was gonna die in there."_

" _But what a way to go."_ Chef let out a snicker.

" _Oh true that man, true that. Alright!"_

Chef caught him in a high five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minutes continued to pass, and everyone was struggling to pull up each of the stragglers from their team.

Chris was not pleased with this "Come on people, let's go already! I'm tired, I'm hungry and I've gotta pee!"

Adam finished pulling Zeke up to the top "I really hope it was worthy delaying us winning to go deep cleavage diving."

Zeke couldn't get rid of the shit eating grin that just kept getting wider "Oh yeah, totally worth it…"

"...Right. Alright you guys just wait here, I'll get the-"

"Just stay back, I'm getting this." Bridgette inched her way out onto the edge of Lady Liberty's crown.

"...Okay."

Gwen blinked in surprise "Weird, what got into her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette let out a sigh " _Look after what happened with Adam back in the Yukon I realized that I was being thrown way off my game, I have to step it up. No more acting like a fangirl, no more losing focus, no more getting distracted by such a hot- No, focus!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather and her group finally finished pulling Sierra up to the top "Alright girls just wait here, I'll get the carriage which is something only a really valuable teammate would do!" she inched her way onto the edge of Lady Liberty's crown.

While this happened, Sierra went up to Chris and did her thing "Hey Chris you know what? I own every single one of your TV appearances on DVD, I even have your cooking show."

"...Great." Chris scowled "Just what I needed, to be reminded of that dark age."

"Dark age? Your recipe for white rice was so great, I thought it was totally unfair that you got cancelled after only one episode." this caused the other competitors to burst out laughing at him, causing his look to turn to embarrassment.

"I was… going… through a faze."

"Got it!" Bridgette made her way back with the baby carriage "Alright guys, let's get a move on."

"And Team Mystery takes the lead."

"So how do we get back down?" asked Gwen.

"Fireman's pole anybody? The drop is only about 30 stories."

"You expect us to-"

"DIBS!" before anyone could protest, Adam sped down the fireman's pole at full speed, leading to a mighty crash when he hit the bottom.

"Are you okay man?" Trent called.

"That… was… AWESOME! Come on guys, try it out!"

"...Yeah I figured as much, he's as nutty as they come." Trent grabbed the baby carriage and made his way down, with Cody, DJ, Gwen, Zeke and Bridgette all following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Heather came back with Team Victory's baby carriage "Done! Like I said, I'm a valuable teammate Come on, let's move!"

"Less talking white girl, more sliding!" Leshawna was the first one down the pole, with Heather and the rest of them all following suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heave!" Alejandro led his team in completing an exceedingly difficult task: pulling Owen up to the top.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Owen kept banging against the nostril of Liberty, at least until they ended up getting him stuck inside of it "What the- Where am I? Echo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on guys, let's keep moving!" Bridgette pushed the baby carriage out of the Statue of Liberty and led the rest of her team towards the dock where 3 boast waited, a gold one for Team Victory, a blue one for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and a red one for Team Mystery "There's the boat!"

"I've got it!" Adam leapt into the boat first and began driving once everyone was on board.

"Next stop, Central Park! Or however we can get there by boat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Owen finally made it to the top of the Statue of Liberty "Oh my god… oh my god…"

"I get the spy, I totally called it!" Izzy leapt out and grabbed the baby carriage for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot.

"Alright Izzy, way to go!"

"Vroom vroom!" Izzy rode it into the fireman's pole, sending her crashing to the ground, whereas Tyler and Noah just followed her, screaming all the way down.

Owen tried to get down but found himself stuck "Oops."

"Please mi amigo, allow me." Alejandro grabbed the baby carriage.

"You think you could give me a push Al?"

"Of course." he held it up.

"Oh great big apple!"

He slammed Owen down with the baby carriage and followed down himself with the baby carriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam continued driving the boat for Team Mystery through the waters "Alright, we're going for the gold! Heather can suck on that one!"

"Well yeah but taking a boat to Central Park doesn't make any sense." Gwen pointed out "I mean isn't it supposed to be in the middle of Manhattan- Hey check it out, there's the next booey. And it's leading us into the New York sewers."

"Of course it is." and they went inside.

"The sewers?!" Heather's team followed them not far behind "Oh for- Sometimes I absolutely HATE Chris. Okay all times."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris watched them through a telescope from atop the Statue of Liberty "Who will survive and who's gonna take a dive? Find out when we return right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen struggled not to vomit as they forged their way through the sewers "Oh god dammit the reward at the end of this challenge better be worth it or Chris is gonna be on the receiving end of my-" she was cut off by a roar echoing throughout the sewers.

Zeke was rather freaked out by this "Oh man, that wasn't an alligator was it?"

"Oh get real Zeke, there aren't any alligators in the sewers. That's just some urban myth and who in their right mind would-"

"You realize this is Chris McLean we're dealing with." Adam pointed out "The guy who would and probably did put alligators in the sewers to torment us for a bunch of shits and giggles."

"...Oh crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler looked back "Hey do you guys hear that? It sounded like a-" he was cut off when an alligator pounced on them from behind, but they managed to get away from it, leaving it to go after Heather instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Team Mystery and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot were spat out back into the open sunlight.

"Yes we're alive!" Cody and Zeke caught each other in an awkward hug.

Adam shared a look with Alejandro from the other boat and looked back "No sign of Heather's team anywhere."

And then Heather and her team got spat out by the alligator and reached the dock last, much to her ire "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Chris let out a laugh, note how he was wearing a gas mask "Oh now that is just nasty, now that is the kind of stink that never comes out!" he looked over at Chef "Go make the gator sign a waver so we can show that on the episode."

"Stupid show." but Chef grumbled, but he complied nonetheless.

"I love my job."

Sierra chose this opportunity to begin gushing over Chris again, initiating the third and final strike "OMG Chris you are such a brilliant commander, that's why you always stood out so much more than the others in your boy band."

"...Oh no."

"Back it up sister back it up." Adam cut her off for a second "You're telling me Mr Hollywood here was in a boy band?"

"Moving on!"

"Oh yeah he was back in the 80's." Sierra told " **Making trouble is easy to do, but making you love me is painful!"**

Gwen's jaw literally dropped through the boat "You were in Fametown?" she burst out laughing, with every single other contestant doing the same, much to Chris's ire.

"I really do admire the way you never let people mocking you get to you, I'll have to be sure that I include that in your obituary. I already have a draft, you wanna hear? Chris McLean was born in 1978-"

"THAT IS IT!" Chris finally exploded "ZIP IT! PERMANENTLY!" that shut her up.

"Hey." Adam got his attention "Just say the word and I'll hit her with one of my elephant tranquilizers, we won't hear from her for at least an hour and a half."

"...I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam's smirk widened " _And the trap snaps shut, now all we have to do is make sure Team Victory loses again and then Sierra is as good as gone. Then we'll be one step closer to getting rid of Heather, and then it's every team for themselves."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather's scowl deepened " _Sierra could've been Chris' pet all season but she just had to go and throw it away, that makes her way less useful to me in the long run. How the hell could this have happened?"_ then it hit her " _Wait a minute… that smile! Alejandro, that sneaky little- Oh get ready La Cucaracha, it is so on now! Just you wait and see."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright people, time to focus." Chris got everyone's attention off of his dark past and back onto the challenge "Welcome to the second half of the challenge, that being bobbing for big apples NYC style. Here's how it's gonna go down. Each team must push their carriage along one of the three paths to the fabled Turtle Pond in Central Park, there one member of each team will bob for some very special apples and the trick is that they're not allowed to use their hands. Once they get it back to the shore the rest of the team must load it into their carriages and race to the finish line here in the heart of Central Park, and what's a baby carriage without a baby?"

"A shopping cart?" Adam offered.

"Dude that was a rhetorical question."

"Yeah I know, and I gave you a rhetorical answer."

"...Oh my god why did I let you on this show?"

Sierra let out a sigh "Oh Chris, that is so-"

"Adam."

"On it." Adam stuck her with one of his tranquilizers, knocking her out cold, something that prompted Alejandro to shoot a wink in Heather's direction.

"Thank you. Anyway, one member of team must ride in their carriage and stay there all the way to the finish line. Team Mystery?"

"Cody." Adam, DJ, Gwen, Trent, Zeke and Bridgette let out a simultaneous chorus.

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot?"

Noah let out a sigh "Fine, I'll do it."

"Team Victory?"

Courtney let out a groan "Well hopefully Sierra won't give us too much trouble since she's knocked out, we'll have her do it."

Lindsay pouted "Too bad, I love it when people call me baby."

Noah nudged Tyler and grinned "Be sure to make a mental note of that bro."

Tyler checked his tracksuit "I don't have a pen."

"If you're done gossiping." Chris cut in "Team Mystery was the first one to get here so they get the shortest path to the pond here in the middle, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot will get the longest path here on the left and Team Victory will get the longest path here on the right. Oh and before I forget, a little travelling music please?" cue the familiar ding they all despised.

Courtney let out a whistle sigh "It's always been a dream of mine to dance to my heart's content in New York City."

"Finally, someone who gets the song thing!"

Leshawna was nowhere near as enthusiastic "Wait a second, you mean we're gonna play this music card every single time?"

"Fun huh? Now get moving people, we've only got the permits to cordon off this section of the park for another hour."

With this in mind, each of the 3 teams took off for Turtle Pond.

Courtney was the first one to start off the song " **What's not to love about New York City? The taxis honk out a New York ditty! The crime is high, the pigeons fly! What's not to love about New York?"**

Owen went next with his own solo " **The lights are brighter, the fun is funner, the bagels are bagel-er and the bums are bummer! The dirt and grime make every alley shine! What's not to love about New York?"**

Lindsay took over next " **The stores and the fashion, big shows where stars cash in. It's crazy cause the city never sleeps!"**

"Dance break!" DJ cut off the solos with a tap dancing solo of his own, only for Leshawna to hijack it, much to the horror of him and everyone else.

"For the love of dance stop!"

So she did.

Everyone else took over with the chorus to close off the song " **Subway trains and the hustle bustle! Cappuccinos while the mobsters tustle! And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans! What's not to love, what's not to love, what's not to love, about New York?"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Turtle Pond was in sight.

Adam slid to a stop along the grass of Central Park, with the rest of Team Mystery doing the same, and they saw the gigantic apples floating in the center of the pond "Alright, you guys know what we have to do."

"And remember people, you're not allowed to use your hands." Chris pointed out.

"Yeah yeah I know. Just wait here, I'll-"

"I've got it." Bridgette cut him off, taking everyone by surprise "I wanna do my part for my team." and before they could argue she dove into Turtle Pond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam blinked " _Wow, I don't think Bridgette has ever taken such a take charge kind of attitude in the game before. It's so hot."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro and his team arrived not long after "Alright, who will go for our team?"

"Chillax you guys, I've totally got this one." Tyler dove into the pond, only to end up in a very painful belly flop.

This was when Leshawna and the rest of Team Victory arrived "We're the last ones here? I didn't think our path was gonna be that much longer than the others!"

"Maybe but your dancing took the longest to recover from." Lindsay pointed out.

Courtney turned to the rest of the team "My perfect ballet leaps was what closed the gap now somebody jump in before we lose the advantage." she received no response "Alright fine, clearly I have to do everything around here don't I?" and she dove in.

With this chance, Alejandro made his way over to Heather and smirked "I must admit that Central Park is truly a romantic spot, would you not agree?"

Heather let out a scoff "Whatever, I know you've been messing with Sierra's head all day so back off or I'll make you wish you had."

"Oh trust me senorita, my wish does not involve backing off."

"Oh for- Just go play with your stupid team and leave us alone!"

"You truly are beautiful when you play hard to get."

She snarled at him.

"Alright, I'm going."

"Yeah you bet you are, right out of the game!" she and the rest failed to notice Adam switch their baby carriage, with Sierra still inside of it, with a nearby baby carriage.

Alejandro shared a look with Adam and smirked deviously "All will fall into place." he went back to cheering Tyler on.

Adam made his way back over to his team "Sorry about that, how's Bridgette doing?"

"See for yourself!" Bridgette pulled the gigantic apple out of the bond using one of her feet, with one of the turtles riding on her shoulder "It is called Turtle Pond for a reason after all."

"Yeah that's true."

DJ suddenly found Bridgette's turtle biting him on the- let's just say apples in the back, and he quickly pulled it off "Alright little buddy, back you go to your home." he threw the turtle back into the pond, only for it to be eaten by a bigger turtle "OH COME ON!"

Tyler on the other hand found it difficult to get his apple moving "I don't get it, it's not working!"

"Come on mi amigo, use your head!" Alejandro called.

"...Oh yeah, good idea!" so he began beating his head against it and pushing it closer to the shore.

Courtney grabbed apple by the stem with her mouth "Let's hurry, there's no way I'm letting us come in last this time!" she stuck the apple in the carriage and she and the rest of her team took off, quickly overtaking Team Mystery in the process.

"Come on come on!" Tyler kept beating his until it was at the edge, and he finally sunk below the water.

"Come mi amigo, we will not lose this challenge!" Alejandro stuck the apple in the baby carriage and forged onwards, with the rest of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot following right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fountain in the heart of Central Park was quiet and peaceful.

So much in fact that Chris was making small talk with Chef "She's got a really hot sister you know- Oh look, here comes the losers!"

Sure enough, Team Victory arrived on the scene with Heather in the lead "Finally, suck on that one Alejandro-" she was cut off when she heard a noise coming from the baby carriage and found an actual baby in place of Sierra "What the-?"

Lindsay gasped "Oh no, Sierra regressed into a baby!"

"No you bimbo this isn't our carriage- Alejandro that sneak, he must've somehow switched our carriages while I wa snarling at him!"

"No Sierra means no first place." Chris told them "Although it is a refreshing change of pace when you think about it."

"Great, now we have to go back!" and they stormed back towards the Turtle Pond as fast as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minutes continued to pass.

Adam and his team stormed up to the fountain in first place, with Alejandro and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot not far behind "And that be how we do!" he caught everyone on his team in a group high five.

Not long after, Heather and her team returned and found that they had come in last place, much to her rage "What?! We LOST?!"

Chris made the call "And the winner of the race to Central Park is Team Mystery! Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is in second place, no surprise there. Team Victory you're facing elimination for the second time, and once again no surprise there."

"Well at least we succeeded in not coming in last." Alejandro blew a kiss towards Heather, causing her to scowl and look away indignantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Team Mystery was once again enjoying the perks of first class.

Adam was talking with Trent about the challenge "Lucky for us we got one step closer to getting rid of Heather for good."

Trent laid back on the couch "I've gotta hand it to you man, switching Heather's carriage was a smart move though it might have been a little bit too far."

"Yeah I guess but I wasn't gonna let anything happen to my team, especially not Bridgette-" he cut himself off "Crap."

"Especially not Bridgette huh?"

"Well… she's my teammate just like you and Cody and the rest of them, and teammates look out for one another."

"Sure. Hey let me ask you something man, who are you trying to convince here? Is it me or is it really you?"

"...Dammit. Okay fine, it may be more than that. Look man Bridgette is awesome, I've only known you guys for like a week and I already know that. She's sweet, smart, strong willed, has a great sense of humor, drop dead gorgeous to cap it all off. Plus she's one of the few people I can talk to on this plane without getting the overwhelming to desire to throw myself out of the plane."

"Uh huh."

"Look maybe I do like Bridgette but I'm not gonna get involved in anything like that while we're still in the competition. As for after, well we'll just have to wait and see. I'm not even in this for the prize money anyway, I came to help Cody make it to the finals and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Probably the smartest move you can make right now, especially consider what happened between me and Gwen."

"Story of my life."

"Gwen for me and Bridgette for you, we've got great taste in girls don't we?"

"True to that my brother." he caught Trent in a high five.

"Hey guys." Bridgette came over to them, with Gwen Zeke, DJ and Cody doing the same "So who gets to open these things?" she held up one of the gigantic apples "I mean Chris said that we get to do whatever we want with the prizes inside each of them so each of us should get to open at least one of them. Who goes first?"

"I say you, you really came through for the team in today's challenge." he received various nods of agreement.

"Alright, if you say so." so Bridgette used a mallet they got from Chris to open the first apple, revealing a large number of other apples inside it.

"Can I go for the next one?" asked Cody.

"Be my guest."

"Thanks." he swung it at full speed, breaking apart the front and revealing a motherload of candy inside of it "CANDY!" he dove in.

"So can we have some too or…" Zeke reached in, only for Cody to nearly bite his hand off "You know you could've just said no."

"I know, but that wouldn't have gotten the point across anywhere near as clearly. Hey Adam, why don't you get the last one? I mean that carriage swap move with Heather did help us win the challenge."

"If you say so." Adam opened the last one, revealing a meat grinder inside "A meat grinder?"

"Why would he give us that?"

"My best guess would be that it has something to do with the next challenge, in shows like this every single move we make is critical to success." he stuck the meat grinder into his emergency pack "I'll hold onto this for the time being."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time for the elimination ceremony had come.

Chris stood in the elimination area in front of the Drop of Shame with Team Victory "I have with me 4 barf bags filled with the finest peanuts that will never be allowed to be handed out on commercial planes due to lawsuits induced by allergies. Now then, I've read the votes and the bags go to… Lindsay. Leshawna. Courtney." he tossed them to each one "Sierra, revealing some very embarrassing personal information about yours truly prompted me to have Adam shoot you with a tranquilizer dart. Heather, you're the one who misplaced the baby carriage with Sierra inside. Pretty good reason to send you packing. So the last bag goes to…" a dramatic pause for a few seconds "Heather." he threw the last bag to Heather.

Like one would think, Sierra did not take this well "What?! But I was just trying to show Chris that I care-"

"And I'm showing you that I care about getting you the hell out of here!" Chris shoved her out of the plane through the Drop of Shame "I knew that was going to be satisfying." he looked over to where the others were eating their peanuts "Who will be dropped out of the plane at thousands of feet in the air next? How much can we hurt him before then? How much can we make them suffer before then?"

"You know we're still sitting right here." Courtney pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Find out next time right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **I had to get rid of Sierra because, to be honest, I really don't like her as a character at all. I mean first she was clearly unstable and even Chris got unnerved by her after a while, and even worse what she was like in Total Drama All Stars. Plus since this is a Cody and Gwen story I need her out of the picture.**

 **I'm trying to make Courtney nicer for the sake of her and Duncan staying together in this fic. I don't like the thought of Duncan and Gwen pairing up either, but I'm going to do something more interesting with that. I'm not going to say what it is for the sake of spoilers.**

 **To tololo03-07: Thanks for suggesting that, I honestly had no idea how I was gonna go about that. Also I never intended to make Bridgette act like a fangirl or anything like that.**

 **To my readers, I deleted my Dragon Ball Z story: The Rise of a New Generation. I'm sorry but I just lost my drive to finish that one and I honestly just wrote myself into a corner.**


	6. Aftermath I

Things were all set up for the next Aftermath show.

Geoff appeared sitting in front of the crowd "Alright people, who's ready for some totally dramatic aftermath? I'm former contestant Geoff and today we're here to talk about the new season, Total Drama World Tour! But first let's introduce my awesome friends here in the Total Drama peanut gallery! Let's give it up for Eva, Sadie and Katie, Justin and the Total Drama Action finalist, Beth! Like me they're sitting on the sidelines this time around just because I tried to organize us into a rescue party for everyone from the bus of doom, but hey I through them all a wicked consolation party with a pinata and everything!"

"Dude, you do realize that was Trent's guitar." Justin pointed out "I mean he kept telling you and everything, and besides being on that show is way too tough on the bod. And I think I speak for everyone here when I say that trying to win a million dollars while travelling around the world with Chris and Chef in the plane of doom is so not worth it."

"Oh trust me I get you man, I don't have any regrets either. Well aside from leaving behind my boys Duncan and DJ, and the others of course. I mean I would way rather be part of this awesome aftermath show than suffer through more of that so called drama. Anyway back to the good stuff, we've got something awesome for the fans this time around. You see our peanut gallery, myself included, were asked by the producers to select two Total Drama fans from the audience and let me tell you now that they did not fail to disappoint. Give it up for your new temporary co hosts, depending on how this goes, Devin and Carrie!"

At that moment, from backstage emerged two figures, one being a guy in a mint green shirt with black hair and a girl with blonde hair and a dark green shirt "Hey guys!"

"Hey dudes!" Geoff caught both of them in a fist bump "So glad to have you guys here hosting for us!"

"So glad to be here man." Devin sat down on the couch "So apparently me and my homie here are co hosts now huh?"

"Yep, and I pass on to you the fiery torch." he sat in the peanut gallery.

"Thanks man." he looked out at the audience "Hi guys, I'm Devin and my homie here is my best friend Carrie and apparently we're your new co hosts. Alright focus, I think I know how to kick this off." he looked back at Geoff "So Geoff, you got any regrets about not being able to compete in Total Drama World Tour?"

Geoff let out a scoff "Are you kidding bro? I said it before, I'd way rather be here in this awesome aftermath show than suffer through more of the torture that Chris calls drama."

"Care to prove it with a game of truth or hammer?" asked Carrie "It is truth or hammer right?"

"Yeah it is and sure why not? I couldn't be happier." he ducked to avoid the hammer "You know what, I'm just gonna move over here." he moved over to the guest seat "Alright then guys, fire away."

"So there's no hard feelings about you not being on the show? Like how you ended up screwing over your chances with Bridgette and now she's getting the moves played on her by another guy?"

"Happy, happy, happy…" he let out several terrified yelps and avoided an anvil, a safe and a piano being dropped on him "Man you guys are naturals at this, hey by the way is there any chemistry between you two?"

"...Oh wow look at the time, we'd better move on to our first segment."

Devin nodded "That's right Carrie, we get to spend time with the two contestants who've left the show since the season began. Well technically it's three contestants who left but we've only been able to find two of them. That actually leads us to our new segment as designed by the two of us, a little something we like to call Total Drama Fugitives. After refusing to sing back in Egypt during the first episode, Duncan became the first contestant in the history of Total Drama to quit the competition."

"Well technically the second, I mean DJ did quit last season."

"Well technically he voted himself off out of guilt for having an illegal alliance with Chef but that's not the main topic right now, even after he took the Drop of Shame Duncan never came home. He was last seen hanging from a large rooted bush willow somewhere in Africa but since then there hasn't been a single sign of him. He vanished without a trace."

"So everyone spread the word and the viewers responded like never before with some seriously incredible sightings and pictures alike."

"What do you say we have a look at some video captured by someone named Hamish McTavish of Loch Ness." he showed a picture of what appeared to be Duncan's mohawk sticking out of the water.

"What do you think Devin, is that sighting real or fake?"

"Oh come on Homie, the sighting was clearly a massive fake."

"Well we'll agree on that at some other point later on but just days after that we had another sighting courtesy of Traw Hat in Sweden." she showed a video of a shadowy figure that looked like Duncan falling off of the cliff, cursing all the while "What do you think Devin, is that one real or fake?"

"Honestly that one is tough to tell Carrie, there wasn't a single word in that clip that we could actually use."

"You can't say it's not something Duncan would say or do, who could fake that level of profanity?"

"The question does remain though, where is Duncan right now?"

"Nobody is able to find him, not even everyone's favorite reality TV hose Chris McLean himself."

"True that homie."

"You mean Chris is looking for Duncan too?" asked Beth.

"Are you kidding? Chris even sent his new Total Drama Machine looking for Duncan. Anyway be sure to keep those Duncan sightings coming people, Duncan may be good but even he won't be able to hide from us forever. Alright, onto the next one. You know who I'm really excited to meet today guys?"

Carrie grinned "I think I know what you mean Devin, today's aftermath guests from Total Drama World Tour. None other than Harold and Sierra themselves!" she received a number of cheers from the audience "Now then, please welcome Total Drama's favorite stalker blogger-"

"It's Harold, bring Harold out here! NOW!"

At that moment, Harold was shoved out onto the stage "But I'm no blogger, I'm more of a net surfer to be honest. Oh well." he sat down in the guest seat.

"Alright, welcome to the show Harold and it's great to meet you in person."

"You guys too."

"Now then, the time has come for the video documenting your journey throughout the course of the show. Why don't we take a look at the dramatic events to this moment in the show." he pressed a button, beginning a montage of clips involving Harold.

" _Awesome!"_

" _Sweet!"_

" _Lame!"_

" _B-B-B-B-Bogus!"_

" _Cool!"_

" _Help!"_ he reached for a parachute while he was taking the Drop of Shame " _Gosh!"_

"...That's it?" Harold looked on in disbelief "It's over? I was on the show for 3 whole seasons and all I got was a nanosecond?"

"Yeah I'm afraid so, sorry you got eliminated so early. I mean you were the first one to get thrown out of the plane unless you count Duncan, but on the bright side now Geoff and Zeke have someone to connect with right?"

"Correction Devin, I booted myself out of the plane to save Heather."

"Something that we all question for a number of reasons."

"And in response to getting eliminated first, let's just say I know how Ezekiel feels about it now."

"And Geoff too."

Geoff shot him a glare "In case you forgot bro I was eliminated with a certain someone who will remain nameless for the time being."

"For reasons we all know."

"But where's my elimination with my honor intact?" asked Harold "I mean where are all of my wicked skills?" he hit himself in the face while trying to display his skills with his nunchucks.

"Well then my man have we got a recap for you." Devin pushed the button, showing a number of clips featuring Harold.

" _When your bladder is full it's roughly the size of a softball."_ he got punched by Justin taking a leak.

" _The world's longest cricket match lasted 14 days, that's a lot of goo glee's."_ he was kneed in the kiwis by Heather.

" _In Alaska it's illegal to talk to someone when they moose hunt."_ he got slammed into a tree by a moose.

" _Squirrels only blink one eye at a time, like this."_ he demonstrated blinking one eye at a time and got punched out by a squirrel.

" _111,111,111 times 111,111,111 = 12,345,678,987,654,321, which is a numerical palindrome. How cool is that?."_ this was met with a number of contestants, namely Beth, Justin, Heather and Cody, along with Chef and a bear, lining up to beat the crap out of him, while Leshawna just stood by and rolled her eyes.

"Yikes, even Leshawna is in there too?" Carrie shook her head "Oh Harold you poor thing."

"I'm not worried, she rolls her eyes at me all the time." Harold told her "I figured that she had some kind of eye tick."

"You mean one that only happens when you talk." Devin pointed out "Now then, it's time for our man Harold to sing."

"Are you really gonna to that to him now?" asked Justin.

"If by that you mean a reunion of your awesome band the Drama Brothers right here on the aftermath of the show from which they originated then yes, yes I am." Carrie let out a squeal of joy.

Devin blinked "Carrie I was actually thinking of having Harold do a solo, I mean I know you're a huge fan but-"

"Hey man it's cool." Harold told him "I could actually use some backup for this, but what are we going to do about Cody and Trent? The two of them are part of the band but they're still competing right now."

"Well I was hoping to take over for Trent but as for Cody, well we already have that covered so don't worry."

"Well then I'd like to send this one out to Leshawna."

"You heard him boys, get ready!" Devin got ready on the guitar, with Justin on the tambourine and Sasquatchanakwa on the keyboard in place of Cody.

" **You might think I know it all, and maybe I'm heading for a fall. I'm just that brainiac guy, left alone to sit and cry. Honey! I have some questions for you first! Girl… take some time to school me and quench my thirst… for knowledge cuz, gosh! I just gotta know…"** he pulled out a mic out of nowhere " **How'd you get so hot?"**

" **Baby!"** Devin and Justin joined in on a chorus with the picture of Leshawna sitting right behind them.

" **You're so smoking hot!"**

" **Baby!"**

" **My physics knowhow ain't got a hope of explaining why your butt's so dope! You bend my space time continuum when you shake what your momma gave you em! I don't even hardly know my name, cause when you walk in the room nobody looking the same!"**

Devin and Justin did the chorus " **Baby! Baby!"**

" **Baby!"** Harold started beatboxing into the mic.

Geoff looked around and noticed the girls attempting to scratch each others eyes out "Yeah, I think now may be a good time to get some security out here."

"MARRY ME DEVIN!" Carrie squealed at the top of her lungs, only to faint almost immediately afterwards.

"Oh boy not again."

"Alright!" Harold popped up in front of him " **I demand a scientific investigation to whether you're even from the human nation! I swear with all of your sexy ions you're making my heart rupture!"** he started moonwalking, only to collapse to the ground, causing the music to cut off.

"Uh…" Carrie turned to the camera "Can the new aftermath host rookies regain control of this seriously messed up situation? Stay tuned and see if we'll even be back with more of Total Drama: the aftermath." and the screen cut out.

A few minutes passed, and the screen cut back in.

Carrie now held an ice pack on her head with a swollen black eye "Hi everyone, welcome back to the aftermath of Total Drama World Tour."

"As in the aftermath of Carrie losing her mind over a boyband. For like the umpteenth time this week alone." Devin pointed out from where he was forced onto the ground, tied up in a straightjacket "And why am I tied up like this?!"

"To keep the audience here. As we've just proven, Total Drama is without a doubt the most dramatic TV show in the history of drama!"

"And Carrie just proved that I am just that good of a singer, thanks for that homie."

"In news of entertainment the rest of the Drama Brothers just caused a small riot here on the set."

"They were last seen on foot running for their lives without looking back and being pursued relentlessly by- a yellow school bus?"

"Do we have any footage or witnesses?"

"Sadly no, this is what we get for making Eva the person who goes around being the interviewer."

"...Well anyway time to welcome our next guest."

"But first it's time for what could be the most popular segment in all of the Total Drama aftermath: That's gonna leave a mark! Roll it like it's hot people!" they showed a number of clips from the show that showed the contestants hurting themselves in a hilarious fashion, which included Alejandro hitting a sewer pipe with his face in New York after managing to dodge the first one, DJ getting attacked by a panda in the bathroom and Tyler slipping on an iceberg in the Yukon so many times that a polar bear had to shield the eyes of its cub.

Geoff burst out laughing "You remember when you guys asked us if we wished we were back in the game?"

"Yep, and now we have our answer." his tone was dry.

"Well let me tell you now guys, watching that makes it all worthwhile. I would totally rather be here chillin like a villain partying and chatting."

"Speaking of chatting, I think it's about time we bring in our next guest." Carrie got a call on her earpiece "Wait a second, change of plans."

"What's the matter?" asked Devin.

"Well apparently after her elimination Sierra got checked into an insane asylum against her will and she's forbidden from attending."

"...Probably for the best. Oh I know, how about instead we talk about the two other new competitors: Adam of Team Mystery and Alejandro of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. First up is La Cucaracha himself. Alejandro has proven himself to be quite the fierce competitor, with a wide range of knowledge of different cultures and has quite an effect on the ladies. Plus raise your hand if he's the reason you're here now."

Everyone in the peanut gallery raised their hands.

"Raise your hand if he's the reason you were eliminated without counting the whole thing with the Total Drama Dirtbags.

Everyone lowered their hands except for Harold.

"Yeah that's what I thought, and based on what we've seen of him so far it's pretty clear that the guy has a horseshoe up his butt the size of California."

"Next up is Adam of the appropriately named Team Mystery." Carrie took over for him "I think it's safe to say that Adam proved himself to be a competitor just as strong as Alejandro and maybe even rivalling the great Heather herself, whom he and Alejandro have allied to take down, already succeeding in eliminating 2 of her teammates."

"He's carried his team through at least 4 challenges up until now and we know that he's quite a hit with the ladies, especially our classic surfer girl Bridgette." he failed to notice Geoff cringe violently at the mention of Bridgette's name "Plus he puts his heart into everything that he does, he really does care about people and his team seeing how he's only in it to help Cody win. He definitely has what it takes to go all the way, but the question is whether or not he will and who has what it takes to take him on? Especially with Duncan out of the picture for now and it looks to me like Heather's days being clearly numbered. It looks to me like when he and Alejandro end up going at it, nobody is going to be safe." cue the image of the two of them going at it on the screen, included with an explosion and everything, drawing even more cheers from the crowd "So will their alliance for the sake of getting rid of Heather hold out? Will Carrie and I keep these awesome new jobs that pay way more than the contestants are trying to win? Stay tuned and find out on the next dramatic and action packed episode of Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **Devin and Carrie are the Best Friends that appear in the Ridonculous Race, I put them in here to co host in place of Geoff and Bridgette since she's still in the competition at this point and I thought it would be fun.**


	7. Slap Slap Revolution

Chris started things off like always, with a recap of the previous episode "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: New York City, the city that eats other cities for breakfasts. Here is where our competitors went to great heights to discover New York's finest, from the bosom of Lady Liberty herself to the rotten stankee sewer core of the Big Apple. In the end Team Mystery claimed victory and a number of surprise rewards thanks to a sneak move by Adam, and not at all surprisingly anymore Team Victory came in last which lead to Sierra the crazy stalker that potentially has rabies being voted off. Not a minute too soon either. We have 17 competitors still in the running for the million dollars. (insert bad german accent here) And we shall see who will win the one million bucks soon on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A typical day in loser class.

Heather punched a wall out of sheer frustration "I am sick of losing to team Ale-jerk-dro and that team of losers every time!"

"A team of losers who've won 3 of the 4 challenges up to this point." Courtney pointed out "You need to face it Heather, you constantly underestimating them and focusing only on Alejandro is just going to make us lose altogether."

"I'll focus on who I want to focus on, just stay out of it you little cow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney let out a low snarl, but she quickly composed herself " _Heather is letting her anger and frustration cloud her judgement, that's what happened to me in the final four last season and you saw how that turned out. Alejandro is definitely good but there's no way he could've switched the baby carriage while Heather had her back turned, so who… Wait a second… Adam, I thought it seemed weird that he and Alejandro are always talking in private on the plane. They must be conspiring against our team! We have to step up our game if we want to win this next challenge, and that means I'll have to rely on… Heather. Dammit!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro frowned in thought " _Courtney is quite the intelligent one and she's clearly much more rational than Heather. She will have to go soon but she is much more cautious than Heather is, that means that we cannot take any unnecessary risks just yet. In order to eliminate the likes of those two we must widdle away the expendable ones. Courtney is too smart to fall for my latin charm and Heather is not particularly prone to it, whereas I must keep Lindsay around in order to ensure Tyler's loyalty. That leaves… Leshawna. A prime target."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen let out a cheer "Alright, we're 6 episodes in and we've got no eliminations! You know if we were a steak then we'd be a 32 ounce porterhouse and you guys would be a tiny slice of bologna." he received glares from Courtney and the girls.

Alejandro didn't look amused "Need I remind you mi amigo that we came in second place in the last challenge?"

"Well yeah but with you as our leader nothing is impossible, heck I'm not even afraid of flying anymore. Check this out!" he unstrapped himself and began dancing around the plane, only for it to begin to shake violently "What's going on?"

"Either your dancing is literally about to kill all of us or in the more likely sense we're simply hitting some turbulence." he looked and noticed the hole open up again "And thus my point is further proven.

"Spoke… too… SOON!" Owen nearly got sucked out "HELP! Somebody, pretty please! Al come on, give me an Ale-hand-bro!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro scowled " _How dare that irritating butter donkey pervert the highly respected name that is Alejandro Burromuerto. But to avoid suspicion._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Of course my amigo, just hold on." Alejandro grabbed Owen by the arm and pulled him back into the plane.

"Everybody hold on!" Leshawna shoved a large crate into the wall of the plane to block the hole, allowing everyone a chance to breathe.

"Excellent senorita, a most impressive solution."

Heather tried not to vomit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were more peaceful with Team Mystery in first class.

Bridgette peacefully downed a chocolate being offered by the flight attendants "Well I've gotta say, winning does have its perks."

"I know what you mean." Gwen downed a few chocolates of her own "So where do you think we're gonna end up next?"

"Who knows? Wherever it is I'm sure it's gonna be somewhere seriously dangerous."

"No doubt." a brief pause "Hey Bridgette you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well don't take this the wrong way or anything but you and Adam really have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"...I guess you're right." she forced herself not to blush at the thought.

"So what's that about?"

"Well I don't know, I mean maybe because he's such a nice guy and all. I mean he knows a lot about everyone here too, so I don't have to clue him in on everyone here. But he's the first guy I've been able to talk to in awhile, mainly after the aftermath show…" she let out a sigh at the memories of her breakup with Geoff during season 2.

"Yeah not gonna lie, that was pretty rough. But you still haven't answered my question, why are you spending so much time with Adam of all people?"

"Well… I just get this feeling when I'm around him, like when I'm with him I can just relax and be myself. I mean sure I don't know him very well but he seems like a nice guy and with him I just feel safe and warm and- Hold on a second, why are you asking me all of this?"

"Oh no reason. It's just that Adam is a single guy from what I've heard, you've been a single girl for about a year now, the two of you are spending a lot of time together, you look like a couple so cute that I almost wanna vomit and-"

"Wait a second, me and Adam? Come on Gwen I've barely known the guy for more than a week or two and now you think there might be something between him and me?"

"Hey it's just my opinion. And the fact that me and Trent have a bet going."

"What?"

"Huh? Anyway all I'm saying is that your breakup with Geoff was pretty rough and you deserve someone that's a nice guy and easy to get along with who doesn't let stuff like that go to his head. Maybe Adam is the kind of guy you need, and you've gotta admit that he fits the bill pretty well."

"Look Gwen the fact is that Adam and I are just friends and nothing more, and besides the same could be said for you and Cody when you think about it."

"...What?" a little bit of blood dripped from her nose, but she quickly wiped it off "Are you kidding me, me and Cody?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Look Cody is a nice guy but he tries way too hard, it's not like I haven't thought about him but you've seen what relationships do to people when you're in a competition."

"Yeah that's true."

"So you and Adam-"

"Are just friends, that's all we are for now okay."

"...For now?"

"Oh for-" and she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen let out a scoff " _Please, if those two are gonna be just friends then I'm as perky as the likes of Lindsay or Beth."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was discussing with Cody, DJ, Trent and Zeke about the competition "Since they have someone like Heather in command Team Victory is a prime candidate for OCT FIU syndrome."

"What does that mean?" asked DJ.

"It's an acronym for overconfident then f*cking it up syndrome. By this point Heather is gonna let her anger cloud her judgement and that's gonna cost them greatly at some point."

"So you're saying that Team Victory is gonna end up on the chopping block?" Trent guessed.

"That's about the sum of it. The only question is, how can we make sure they botch it enough to get them to boot Heather."

"It's Heather, I doubt it's gonna be that much of an issue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah looked out the window and noticed something "Hey guys check it out, aren't those the alps?"

" _Vak kon my wiener schnitzels, in preparation for landing please unbuckle your seatbelts and head for the cargo hold."_

"You know we can hear you snickering right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With this in mind, everyone made their way down to the cargo hold "Now what?" they got their answer when their were dropped from the plane down into the snowy alps, crashing into a thick blanket of snow.

Alejandro recovered first and looked up to see Leshawna falling towards him "Come senorita, I will catch you!"

So she landed on his head "Thanks Alejandro."

"No problem senorita."

Adam knelt down beside him once Leshawna was off of him "Are you okay?"

"I'll be just fine, thank you mi amigo. One question though, how can you tell if you have a concussion? Is everything around you turning purple a bad sign? Oh wait, now it looks like everything down here is underwater."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler popped up from the snow "Ow…"

Lindsay waved joyfully "Hi Darrell."

"It's me, Tyler! Season 1, you and I were together."

"I think you must have me confused with someone else, the only guy I was ever into on this show was Tyler and he's never coming back."

(Insert a confessional of Tyler screaming at the top of his lungs in frustration)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ was horrified to see a seagull land on his lap "No no no! Go away, you're not safe with me!"

Gwen let out a groan "DJ will you let it go? You're not cursed, you're just letting your fears of being cursed get to your head."

"Tell that to the seagulls in Egypt, the panda in Japan and the turtle in New York!"

This was when Chris floated down on his parachute, his voice soft "Guten tag and welcome to our next painstaking destination, Germany! We're in avalanche territory so you might wanna keep it down."

"What?!" Lindsay blurted out "There's a sale at the Cackey Barn?!" she let out a scream at the top of her lungs, only to be silenced by Tyler and Cody.

"Welcome to the musical challenge for today." cue the familiar ding "The key here is to avoid the song-alanche, to avoid a potentially fatal tumble down this mountain and a suck-tacular climb back up you better keep the singing nice and not loud."

Noah was quick to shove his hand over Owen's mouth " **Keep it down so I can win the loot!"**

Owen took his hand off " **Try I will but I still gotta fart, no toot!"**

Heather was quick to shush him " **Toon on, but you're still out of luck! You suck the lemon chuck!"**

Gwen took this moment to round on her " **Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!"**

" **I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you off the plane!"** Courtney tap danced over and pointed in Heather's face.

Alejandro took this moment to win over Leshawna with latino charm " **When you don't hold back and leave the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you."**

Leshawna was almost immediately overtaken by his charm " **Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies and suddenly there's nothing I can't do.** Sorry Harold."

Lindsay stared at Tyler long and hard for a moment until she FINALLY felt the realization hit her " **Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame, and Tyler's your name! You're Tyler just the same!"** she picked Tyler up and spun him around in a joyful hug " **Oh Tyler Tyler Tyler back you came!"**

"You remember me?" he received a nod, much to his joy "She remembers me! She really remembers me! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" and by screaming at the top of his lungs out of sheer joy, he unintentionally caused an avalanche, engulfing everyone and sweeping everyone down the mountain.

Chris glided down and burst out laughing when he saw it "That was AWESOME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather scowled " _Alejandro flirting with Leshawna of all people? Oh you can't be serious, I would throw up but he's not even worth the puke. Did you hear the crap that he was spewing out during the song? I mean it's so obvious, even his singing is up to something! It's so infuriating I just wanna grab him by the neck and-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsay rushed up to Courtney and Leshawna "Great news you guys, Tyler is back in the competition!"

"What?" Leshawna faked acting surprised "Girl no way, just no way."

"Yeah I know, can you believe it?" and she rushed ahead.

"That poor little white girl."

Courtney raised an eyebrow "Why are you humoring her?"

"Because it's easier to just go along with it, it saves more time and patience in the long run."

"Fair enough."

Owen continued struggling up the mountain when he caught scent of something "I smell… food!" he rushed up the mountain at full speed and ended up catching sight of a number of piles of raw meat "FOOD! It's so beautiful…" and he started eating.

"Hey alright tiger, take it easy would you?" Chris called him off "Don't think of this as raw meat, think of it as raw building material. Over 1,500 species of sausage call Germany their home, hence the theme of our most efficient challenge yet."

Chef popped up from the meat "Shut up und stuff it!"

"Danka Chef. Each team must make a gigantic german sausage by shovelling their piles of meat into the grinder, push it down and grind the mixture out into an oversized sausage casing all without losing a finger or a toe."

"I'm sorry, SAUSAGES?!" Heather spluttered "This is by far the most disgusting challenge you've ever come up with!"

"Count yourself lucky you're not making hot dogs, there aren't any beaks, hooves or butts in this pile of meat." this prompted DJ and Bridgette to puke "You're going to have to shovel fast or you could get stuck with an incomplete sausage which is gonna be a lot harder to ride down the hill."

"You mean the nice one with the rainbow or the one with the evil thunderclouds looming over head?" asked Adam.

"The second one, that's the spot. Of course, if any of you should happen to have a shiny new electric meat grinder then all you would have to do is plug it in to our portable generator over there and then your sausage would be fully stuffed in seconds."

"Called it." Adam pulled the electric meat grinder out of his bag "I told you guys carrying an emergency bag was a good idea, and any Total Drama fan would know that every reward comes in handy eventually. Hey speaking of rewards McLean, should we be expecting one at the end of this bacon fest? No Owen, there is no bacon."

"Oh there will be prizes for those who make it down the hill alive and there will be punishment for one sorry loser on the last place team." he had Chef hold it up "Behold, a little something I like to call the penalty hosen." the horn was blown "Now get moving!" but while the teams got moving he grabbed Adam by the arm "You on the other hand I have another job for." and he dragged him away.

Leshawna got to work barking out orders "Heather and Courtney you shovel, Lindsay you stuff the thing, I'll do the grinding! Start believing the impossible girls because the pigs are about to fly!" she started grinding.

However, Heather was choosing to be rather difficult about it "Forget it, shoving meat into a grinder is dangerous! I'm valuable remember?"

"Yeah, you being an annoying flat chested little white girl is so important to the team! Now quit whining and start shoveling!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright!" Izzy poked her head into the grinder.

Alejandro quickly pulled her out and turned to the others "Alright men, I have a plan to drive us to success. Tyler on the grinder, we'll need your strength for it. Owen I need you to stuff that casing like your life depends on it."

Owen saluted him "Aye aye captain."

"Noah you have what could be the most important job of all, I need you to make sure Izzy stays out of the grinder so we can get the job done as fast as we can." he grabbed Izzy and threw her down to Noah, sending him crashing to the ground.

"And there goes my pelvis." Noah grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette plugged in the electric meat grinder to the generator "I'll stay back here and make sure the meat is getting through properly, DJ you man the sausage tube."

"On it." DJ grabbed the sausage tube and began making sure it got all the way through into the tube.

Bridgette kept pumping, and within moments the tube was filled all the way, and she quickly tied it up "Alright guys, let's get moving!" so she hopped on the tube along with Gwen and the others, while DJ pushed them and they began sliding down the hill.

Chris looked down as they forged onwards down the mountain "I forgot to mention, you might wanna watch out for the rabid mountain goats! They're super deadly, we brought them in special!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now he tells us?!" Gwen barked out.

"Focus!" Bridgette pointed to a mountain goat in front of them "Duck!" she forced herself and most of the others to duck.

DJ caught the mountain goats in his arms "Woah take it easy little buddy, I'm not going to hurt you." he accidentally held it up too high and caused it to hit a tree that they passed on the way down "NOOO!"

Zeke shared a look with Trent "You ever look in the mirror and wondered how you got to where you are in life?"

Trent let out a sigh "These days, all the time. Hey where's Adam anyway?"

"I saw Chris pull him away with something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam followed Chef into a building "Remind me again why McLean had me go with you to some grungy german punk club."

Chef let out a groan "Look I don't know anymore about this than you do kid, Chris just said that he was following a lead and that he wanted an excuse to have you out of the picture for the rest of the challenge."

"Why would he want me out of the way?"

"Probably because he knows you'll take anything he can dish out without breaking a sweat and he's tired of failing to break you."

"...Yeah that sounds about right."

"I doubt he'd want you to win though."

"I'm not even in it for the money, if I make it to the top 5 or something then that'd be cool but I came here to help Cody make it to the finals and that's it."

"I'm sure Chris would love to hear that."

"I be he would-"

" _Und now welcome your number one jamming punk group band: Der Schnitzel Kickers!"_

Chef poked his head out onto the stage and his jaw dropped "Woah?"

"What is it?" Adam looked out at the stage and his eyebrows shot up "Son of a schnitzel, is that who I think it is?"

"Yep."

"You think that's why McLean sent us here?"

"Yep."

"You grab him, I bag him."

"Works for me." and they charged out onto the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's our sausage doing?" Alejandro looked up and his jaw dropped "Ay dios mio, are you kidding me?!"

As it turns out, Owen was eating the meat straight out of the grinder and he was stuffed to the point of bursting "Oh man, it's so spicy…" he burped.

Alejandro slammed his fist against the meat grinder "Oh come on!"

"Dude that was raw meat, that's not a good thing." Chris pointed out.

"Oh for- Wait I have an idea, why don't we ride Owen down the hill?"

"Interesting solution."

"No way, that has got to be cheating!" Heather protested "That can't be allowed!"

"Owen is stuffed with raw meat and therefore I say he's fit for sausage duty."

"All I needed to hear." Alejandro turned back to the others "Quickly mi amigos, hop on before we run out of time!"

"All aboard der weiner express." Noah hopped on, with Tyler and Izzy doing the same, and the 5 of them sled down the hill.

Chris looked on as they departed "That guy just might be the dream of every single reality TV producer. The question is, can Team Opposite of Victory pull out a miracle and not come in last place?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was coasting down the mountain at sausage levels of speed.

"Alright!" Owen cheered "Way to go Al, great steering!"

"...Thank you mi amigo." with a noteworthy cringe, Alejandro began hitting every single bump on the path intentionally.

"Ow! Oh careful Al- Ow! I'm okay Al- Ow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they reached the bottom, with Team Victory crashing into the back of them with a mighty thud.

"Alright congrats teams, but Team I am Really Super Mega Inhumanly Hot is only in second place." Chris told them "Since they won the challenge in New York City Team Mystery finished and got here like a half hour ago. Still though I've gotta give you points Alejandro, way to make use of Owen's face as a brake pad."

Owen popped up from the snow, clearly disoriented "Did we won?" and he collapsed.

"Onto the fifth part of today's challenge, the competitors must learn and perform a traditional german dance on this very platform. The mats are rigged to deliver a hilarious to me and painful jolt to you every time one of you missteps or I need a laugh out of this. The last team standing wins."

"And where's the reward that you promised us?" asked Leshawna.

"Patience mine flower, Team Mystery was the first to arrive so they're the first ones to get the reward." he handed out a number of sturdy helmets to them.

However, Zeke was quick to find a problem with them "These things weigh a ton."

"Yes they do, now on to Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot." he tossed them some swedish hats "And in last place is Team Victory, no surprise there." he tossed them some traditional german hats.

"Maybe it's reverse psychology." Courtney suggested "I mean since these are more culturally correct than the others so maybe the losing team gets the best reward."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now then, since Team Elusive Victory here is down by one member let's try and even things up a little. For Team Mystery and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, 3 of you dance and the rest sit out."

Bridgette, DJ and Zeke agreed to step up for Team Mystery while Owen, Noah and Alejandro stepped up for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot.

"As for Team Victory, 2 dance while the other one sits out."

"Oh come on!" Heather protested "That's 3 against 2, how's that fair?"

"You are kidding aren't you? Anyway one member of the losing team must wear the penalty hosen."

Courtney, Heather and Leshawna all shared a look, then pointed at Lindsay "She will!"

"Well I was going to give it to Lindsay, but since you all want her to… Heather it is!"

"Yes!" Courtney and Leshawna caught each other in a high five, both for not having to wear it and for Heather's misfortune.

"NOO!" Heather fell to her knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather let out a low snarl " _That is it, that big butted cow is so going down! I don't know what it was that Alejandro did or said to her, but once she's gone he's next!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the teams had started practicing, with Courtney and Leshawna taking part for Team Victory.

Gwen looked over at Heather off of the platform and had to stop herself from laughing "Okay, that is so worth it!"

Heather was now clad in the penalty hosen, much to her clear ire "It's like someone gave my wedgie a wedgie!"

Chris blew on a gigantic horn to shut them up "That's german for telling you to shut the hell up for once in your life! Look just follow my lead and I won't have to fry your insides, now let's get started. Right knee up, left arm swing, stomp, hop, slap your hide, kick your butt, jump and clap. You got it? I really don't care, now let's get started!"

"Yeah here we go baby, Leshawna's rocking it!" she wasn't, much to Heather's amusement.

"Pay her no mind." Alejandro assured her "Ignore those who do not know fabulous dancing when they see it before their eyes, truly you are fabulous and that is why you must not hold back any longer."

"You know something, you're right candy apple. Clear the way people, this dance train is about to leave the station!"

"I must say that I expected more from you Heather, all this time I had believed you to be above petty teasing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following scene proves that claim to be wrong.

Heather let out a loud scoff " _No I'm not! Dammit, I would love to just go up to that arrogant jerk and smack him right in those-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna had other things to say about it " _-strong sexy cheekbones. Man I knew I could dance already but with his encouragement I just went from Janet to Beyonce!"_ and then she fell off of the toilet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah looked back at Alejandro and frowned "What's up with you and Leshawna? Giving the enemy, an enemy on the same team as Heather for that matter, a pep talk is so not cool."

Alejandro nodded in approval "Very perceptive my brilliant teammate, I can assure you that the angle I'm currently working will benefit our team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah let out a snort " _More like benefit his own hide and bring him closer to the million big ones as he picks us off one by one. Once Heather is out of the picture we've gotta focus on getting rid of him."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was acting very sluggish throughout the challenge "I don't feel so hot."

"Looks like it's the perfect time to test this baby out." Chris pressed the button on his remote, electrocuting Owen on the spot.

Owen let out a belch "Hey cool, it smells like cooked sausage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather quickly called up to Leshawna, her voice low "One girl and teammate to another, keep an eye out for Alejandro. He isn't what you think he is."

Leshawna let out a scoff "Get real girl, you're just jealous that he's paying attention to all of this."

"What?! As if, I hate everything about that guy!" she got fried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna's logic: " _Anyone that gets under Heather's skin that bad must be good."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris took this moment to shock all of the contestants "Alright people, it's challenge time!"

"Oh man…" Owen muttered "I think I just went from medium to well done." he got zapped again.

"The last person standing on the platform wins the challenge for their team, and I can tell you now that this episode is gonna be a winner." he raised the platforms for the first round of the challenge, with Alejandro going up against Zeke, Bridgette going up against Courtney, Noah against Leshawna and DJ going up against Owen.

Leshawna received a slap from Noah and a shock, and she had it "Oh that is it, Leshawna is going all out now!" so she did her thing and dealt Noah a swift kick that sent him flying off of the platform.

Zeke aimed a slap at Alejandro, only to miss "Uh…" he promptly got shocked and his unconscious form promptly fell off of the platform.

"Zeke! Sorry Courtney, but I've gotta do this for my teammate." Bridgette dealt Courtney a slap as light as she could and sent.

DJ started dancing to it "Come on big guy, show me what you've got."

Owen promptly got fried and puked up a piping hot sausage "Ow…" he fell off of the platform with a loud thud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ blinked " _Well at least I don't have to slap anybody which works well for me, even if I am still mad about the whole thing with the paintball deer challenge from season 1. No I am not hung up on it, aside from the fact that I've had nightmares about that for awhile. Plus there's the whole thing with that curse, man I have a lot of issues this season."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the semi final round was about to begin, with DJ against Leshawna and Bridgette against Alejandro.

"Come on Leshawna, don't give up now!" Courtney called up to her "No matter what happens just stay on the platform!"

"Oh trust me girl, I'm not going anywhere." Leshawna assured her.

"That's it senorita, seize the day!" Alejandro called "Even if we are all underwater!"

"...You know, maybe you do have a concussion."

"For f*ck's sake, she's not even on your team!" finally losing her temper, Heather chucked a snowball at Leshawna and hit her dead on, knocking her off the platform.

"Oh that is it girl, I'm seizing your head! You've had this coming for 3 seasons you flat chested millionaire wannabe!" now refueled with her fury, Leshawna charged at Heather in a rage and began repeatedly slapping her shit to the point where she knocked out a tooth, drawing cheers from everyone present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody held up a video camera and grinned " _Adam is so not gonna want to miss this, especially since he and Alejandro formed that secret alliance to take Heather out. Okay maybe eavesdropping on that conversation wasn't the best idea but he's my cousin and big brother figure so of course I'm gonna keep an eye on him in a big competition like this. But after today, I'd say Heather is as good as gone."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah you go Leshawna, show her what you're made of!" Bridgette cheered before turning her attention to Alejandro "Sorry about this, nothing personal but I have teammates counting on me to win this. I mean granted DJ is still in this but I don't wanna let them down."

Alejandro nodded "I understand this very well senorita, your loyalty to your friends and teammates is quite commendable." he lowered his hands "Do as you will, for I cannot strike a soul as pure and beautiful both inside and out as you. Apart from it not coming off as very noble of me it goes against my code of honor to strike a lady. I withdraw from this match." and he willingly jumped off of the platform.

"...Okay, I guess that's it."

Chris made the call "Looks like with 2 competitors still on the platforms, Team Mystery wins again. What a shocker." he had a couple of interns break Heather and Leshawna apart from their scuffle.

With this in mind, Noah made his way over to Alejandro "Dude seriously, what the hell happened up there?"

Alejandro sighed "Heather sacrificed herself to distract me so that our team would lose and her brilliant plan worked. I am most disappointed in myself."

"...Seriously?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro facepalmed rather hard " _Okay fine I chose not to risk Adam's ire so early in the game, especially before Heather is eliminated."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen smirked " _Well I guess Heather sort of helped us win, and frankly I can't think of a better way for her to take one for our team. Have fun replacing that tooth."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris turned to Cody and the others "Team Mystery, you have fresh baked strudle awaiting you in first class."

"Alright!" Cody caught DJ in a high five.

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, once again you guys are in not winner and not total loser purgatory. Team Opposite of Victory, no surprise there, you guys are voting someone out. Now then, everyone get back to the plane for another special announcement I have for all of you."

"What's going on?" asked Trent.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed, and everyone gathered back in first class.

Chris gathered everyone in first class for his announcement "As I'm sure you all noticed from me not going insane with frustration, I dragged Adam away around halfway through today's challenge."

"Yeah, I think I would've preferred getting my schnitzel fried and not kicked to the point where it nearly splattered all over a german stage." Adam limped in on crutches, his right arm and left leg both in casts, and he had a black eye, with Chef having both arms in slings and two black eyes, both of them carrying a large burlap sack as they sat it down on the ground "Here's a little word of advice McLean, the next time you want someone to go get a thug bound to you by contact why don't you GO GET HIM YOUR OWN DAMN SELF!"

"Yeah… Anyway I'll honor the deal we made, you and your team can stay in first class until the merge regardless of the outcome of each challenge." he received a number of cheers.

"Yeah you're damn right about that."

"Alright way to go dude!" Zeke caught him in a bro hug.

"Ow ow ow, easy!"

"Sorry. So who did you and Chef go hunting for anyway?"

"Well…" Adam used his good arm and removed the sack, revealing the figure underneath.

Everyone gasped "Duncan?!"

Sure enough, standing before them was Duncan, sporting a number of heavy bruises, a black eye and his left arm hanging limp at his side, and he scowled at Adam "You just had to bring me back here didn't you? Well that's just great, where the hell is the stupid exit again? I'm going back to kicking schnitzel."

However, Chris was quick to stop him "Not so fast Mr Alleged Quitter. You thought you could skip out on the game did you, thought I wouldn't find you?"

"You didn't find him, me and Chef did." Adam pointed out dryly "And this guy kicked me in the schnitzel like 5 times."

"And it turns out Duncan is seriously high in the popularity poles and he was in violation of his contract by quitting before the challenge was completed back in Egypt, so those reasons were more than enough to have me send out requests to the fans for Duncan sightings. Long story short, Duncan is back in the game after a 3 episode absence. Now then Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, as a consolation prize for not winning but also not losing the D Man here is now on your team. That and I wanted to cancel out the numbers advantage Team Mystery has."

"What, you so sick of me winning all the time?"

"You're damn right I am! I mean, it's only fair."

"Yeah I think we get what you mean."

"So how did get so beat up anyway?" asked Bridgette "I mean with you and Chef together nabbing Duncan couldn't have been that hard."

"Oh I actually went out pretty quick, Chef was the one who did most of the fighting. He's a lot tougher than you guys give him credit for."

"Wow, seriously?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a sigh " _Okay fine I changed the story a little bit, the truth is that Duncan slammed a guitar into Chef's head and me and him beat the crap out of each other. I just thought Chef deserves a little more credit for all of the crap he puts up with around here. And to make sure nobody hears about that…"_ he punched the camera " _I love reality TV."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the confessional, Courtney was tearing into Duncan "And how could you think it was okay to just leave like that? Because it was not! Abandon me again and it will not be pretty, now get over here you big lug!" she wrapped her arms around him and caught him in a hug at the exact same moment as when Adam came out of the confessional "I'm not really mad, I just missed you is all."

Duncan wrapped his arms around "Every time I ran from the cops I thought of you."

"...Any particular reason you're staring at me?" asked Adam.

"Because you're standing in my line of sight like a jackass."

"Not like I can walk particularly fast or at all thanks to you jamming a guitar into my kneecap and kicking me in the schnitzel."

"You nearly ripped my arm out of its socket!"

"You tried to fry mine with an electric guitar!" they started glaring daggers at each other, but then they smirked "You got one hell of a right hook though."

"Same to you man, you're one tough bastard."

"This coming from the juvie guy. Hey you guys wanna come join us in first class?"

"Sure why not, I could go for some strudel right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney blinked " _Wait a second… So one minute they're beating each other within an inch of their lives and the next it's like their best friends? What?!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the time had come for yet another Team Victory elimination ceremony.

Heather looked and noticed Adam and Alejandro hiding behind some pillars "Oh great, it's La Cucaracha and the Playboy."

"For the record, only one of those is an insult." Alejandro pointed out "But do cheer up Heather, your departure shall make the game a great deal easier for the both of us in the long run."

"I know you messed with Leshawna, and Sierra too for that matter. You are just lucky you didn't try anything on me."

"Perhaps but with the temptation of a kiss even you will not be able to resist me forever."

"I would have crushed the two of you like flies."

"Perhaps, but we will never know now will we?" and they left.

"Son of a-"

"Alright Team Victory." Chris approached them and got their attention "Are you ready to find out who you chose to eliminate? Now I could hand out barf bags full of expired peanuts but I decided that it would be a lot more fun to take a look at who you all voted for this time around okay? First up is Leshawna, the queen of the bitch slaps."

" _I vote for Heather, as if that wasn't obvious. And for the record Chris, there's $20 if you FORGET to bring a parachute."_

"Next up is Lindsay."

" _Goodbye Heather, hello lip gloss."_

"The rest of that clip is just her applying lip gloss. YAWN. Next up is Courtney."

" _Goodbye Heather and good riddance. Wow, it feels to good to be true."_

"Last but not least is Heather."

" _I vote Leshawna."_

"Kind of short and to the point, boring to me but anyway that's how it is. Heather is taking the Drop of Shame this time around, man just imagine the ratings we'll get for this."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Heather grabbed her parachute but turned back to the rest of them "You won't survive without me, I'm the one who's been carrying this team all this-"

"That's it!" Leshawna grabbed her, picked her up and threw her out of the plane, then waited about 5 seconds before throwing her the parachute "That really was satisfying. And that's how you seize the day girls, learn it, live it and love it!"

Chris appeared in front of the camera to sign off the episode "Can Team Victory really keep calling themselves that? I mean really?" he received sighs from the girls "Find out next time right here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

 **A/N:**

 **I figured I had to make Courtney figure it out, she's definitely smart enough to do so. I also had to tone down her antagonistic nature for the sake of the story.**

 **Let's be honest, who didn't want Leshawna to stick around after giving Heather a long deserved bitch slapping? By far the best scene of the entire season.**

 **I brought Duncan back early for a few main reasons;**

 **First: I like Duncan, he's my favorite member of the original cast and probably the most iconic of them all.**

 **Second: They dragged out the whole thing with him quitting way longer than they should've.**

 **Third: I plan to do something much different with the love triangle between Duncan, Courtney and Gwen. That will come during London and Greece. Also, if you could give me suggestions as to what to do with Jack the Ripper I would really appreciate it.**


	8. The Am-AH-Zon Race

Like always, Chris started off the episode with a recap of the previous one "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Germany. Here our competitors encountered the glorious Alps, as fun to go up as they are to go down. They also learned why Germany is world renowned for the care that they put into their sausages. From this day on however, Germany will only be known for one thing: Its traditional dance, or to be more specific the slap heard around the world. We also said a surprise hello to Duncan and a very satisfying goodbye to Heather. Thank god, she was fun in the first season but now she's just annoying. There's a solid 16 players left but not for long because this is Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A typical day in first class.

Alejandro was growing tired of listening to Owen snoring "Will you pipe down already?" he elbowed Owen in the side, which was a big mistake.

"Engine failure… crash position.. WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Owen flailed his arms, accidentally striking Alejandro in the eye "Wow, what a terrible dream- Oh man Al, what happened to your eye?"

"Nothing a little bit of ice and revenge won't fix."

"Cool- Wait a second, did you say revenge?"

"Of course not. Off topic, do you have any serious allergies?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen blinked " _It's kind of weird, sometimes I get the feeling Al might slightly not totally like me and punching him in the face probably didn't help. Well unless he likes that kind of thing, fingers crossed."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette gently placed an eye patch over Alejandro's eye "Better me than Chef in the nurse outfit right? Just be careful in the next challenge and you should be good by tomorrow."

Alejandro let out a sigh "Oh the fair Bridgette, so gentle and caring yet so honest and straight to the point as well and with such a fire in your spirit. It's quite the shame you're already taken."

"What are you talking about? Geoff and I broke up."

"I was not referring to Geoff."

"What are you… Wait a second you mean Adam? No Adam and I are just friends and teammates and that's it." the red in her cheeks said otherwise "Where is Adam anyway? I haven't seen him or Cody since this morning."

"Come to think of it, Duncan has been gone for some time as well. I wonder if the three of them are together."

"Why would those three do anything together?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan shot Adam a look of disbelief "Wait a second, you want me to do what?"

"Charge at Cody like an angry bull." Adam repeated nonchalantly "I spent the last year between last season and this one making sure Cody would have the skills to make it to the finals, and this one is the martial art of Aikido. The key principal is to deflect the attack of the aggressor by using their own speed and strength against them."

"And you want me to get my ass kicked by the pipsqueak."

Cody smirked as he took a stance "Why don't you come and try it or do I need to get that cardboard cutout of Celine Dion?"

"You just had to cross that line didn't you?!" so Duncan charged at him in a rage.

However, Cody grabbed him by the arm and flipped him to the ground "Yes, that be how we do!" he caught Adam in a high five.

"Did I throw him out the window? Did he go splat?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a sigh " _Now that Heather is out of the picture I'm guessing there's a pretty good chance that Alejandro is gonna target my team next, I have to make sure they can take care of themselves in case I'm never around. Not to mention while my arm is like this."_ he held up his broken arm " _Thanks again Duncan!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah was given a rude awakening when a rat landed in his mouth and he was forced to quickly spit it out "Stupid economy class!"

Tyler shrugged "Say whatever you will, I don't think being back here is all bad. I found a few perks to it." he looked over and saw Lindsay waving at him.

Alejandro wasn't quite as keen on this "The next time we get on this plane, we'd better be back in first class."

"Yeah cool, let's be a team!" Owen pulled him into a hug "A team that gets along, all of us with everyone forgiving anything that might have ever happened by accident or whatever. Plus now that we have Duncan with us our team will be unstoppable!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another section of the loser class, Leshawna was having her doubts about it "I mean sure it felt great slapping Heather into the ground but how are we gonna win when there's only three of us left?"

Lindsay wasn't having it and decided to motivate them "Enough downy talk you guys! We aren't quitters, we're fighters and we're winners."

"Yeah you got fire in your eyes girl!"

"Besides, if Tyler can come back then anything can happen, maybe the three of us will become the best team ever!"

That was when Chris showed up "Here's the best team ever, that's exactly what I'm going to say when I get into the first class compartment of the plane." and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tension in the air was thick in first class, with one team being of DJ and Gwen and the other of Zeke and Trent.

DJ slowly reached forward "Come on, please let this be right."

"Easy DJ, you've gotta take it slow." Gwen warned "Make sure you pick the right card or we both know what's gonna happen."

"Yeah I know." DJ reached for Trent's hand and pulled out an 8 of hearts "Yes I won, and that's how we do it in momma's corner!" he caught Gwen in a high five.

"Alright DJ!"

" _Brace yourselves for landing, we've arrived at our next destination: the Amazon! But I should warn you guys, the runway is a little bit short."_

"And the streak continues-"

"NO!" Zeke covered her mouth "Are you out of your gourd girl? You never mention anything about good luck or that, it's a huge jinx!"

"But I didn't- I just meant-"

" _I hope nobody on Team Mystery that this might turn out lucky for them because that would be a huge disaster!"_

"...Yeah I'm gonna shut up now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the plane had landed.

Chris led all of the teams outside "Welcome to Peru, the birthplace of the mighty Amazon river for a challenge I like to call the Am-AH-zon race."

"Super original." Duncan said dryly.

"Teams must hike along an ancient Incan trail through the Peruvian jungle all the way up to the peak of Machu Picchu. Hidden somewhere amongst the ruins of Machu Picchu a golden treasure awaits discovery. Find the treasure to win first class passage to our next destination and the last team to arrive at Machu Picchu will have to send someone out to take the Drop of Shame. And be warned, the jungle contains many vicious insects."

Cody raised his hand "Uh…"

"Yes Cody the legal department made me well aware of your deathly allergies and that's why they made me make Adam bring his emergency bag with the epipens inside of it."

"Good thing I do too." Adam commented "I mean this kid has a crap load of stuff that can send him into anaphylactic shock like black ants, brown ants, red ants, fujio beads, wolf spiders,, goat saliva…"

"Goat saliva? Must make dating pretty tough for the kid." Duncan let out a snicker.

"Oh trust me dude, I've dated worse." he turned to the rest of his team and started handing out a number of epipens "I keep a number of them with me in case anything happens to the others and in case we get separated in the forest I think it's best if you all have at least one with you at all times."

"Can I finish now?" asked an irritated Chris.

"I don't care if you do."

"Good."

Noah raised his hand "Uh…"

"Oh for- Yes Noah the legal department made me well aware of your deathly allergies to but since you don't have an Adam they insisted I supply you with an epipen of your own."

"Great, fork it over."

"It wouldn't make sense to give it to the person who has the allergy now would it, I mean what would happen if you need an injection while you're out cold?"

"So who gets it then?"

"Let's see… eeny meeny miny Duncan."

"Me?" Duncan caught it and shot Chris a dirty look "Why the hell are you sticking me with this thing?"

"Dude, I'm giving you a free pass to shove a needle in his butt."

"...Alright fine, but this one time and only this one time."

"Good. Now then, also in the jungle are the Zing Zings, a native tribe who have never encountered modern man and they're not about to so if you spot a Zing Zing then do not make contact." this was followed by a thunderous drumming "They- Will you give that a res?!" this prompted Chef to stop drumming "Thank you."

"How far are we talking to Machu Picchu anyway?" asked Trent.

"Oh it's just a hop skip and a jump from here, plus a hike that'll last about 18 hours." this was met with a number of groans "The jungle is too dangerous for anyone to travel at night so teams are going to have to break at dusk and camp along the trail until the sun rises."

"And I assume there are no tents?" asked Alejandro.

"Correctamundo, now because the playing area is so vast and dangerous each team will have a walkie talkie in case of an emergency. Teams I wish you the best of luck or at the very least to stay alive until the end of this whole thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, all 3 teams had hit a fork in the rode.

Lindsay chose for the rest of her team "Eeny meeny miny… right?" and she went to the right, with Courtney and Leshawna following reluctantly.

"What do you think guys, right? Yeah I think right is good." Tyler started walking.

However, Duncan grabbed him by the headband "Yeah nice try dumbass, the left one is more open so I doubt we'll deal with as many predators and maybe not even any of those Zing Zing guys."

Alejandro nodded "I agree with Duncan, besides even if it turns out to be wrong at least Adam's team will be wrong as well."

"You mean Team Mystery."

"That's what I said."

"Whatever, they passed through here about 10 minutes ago so we're gonna have to pick up the pace if we don't wanna come in last."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Cody and the rest of Team Victory had reached the zip line first "Alright!"

"Welcome Team Mystery, big surprise but you're in first place." Chris told him "But hey first is first and since you guys got here first you get to cross this water hazard on the zipline using the t bar while everyone else will have to take the line hand over hand."

"You guys go ahead and take the T bar." Adam told the group "I'll just hook onto it using my bag and follow right after."

"If you say so, grab on guys." DJ got Trent and Zeke on his back "First place here we come people!" and they slid on down.

Adam pulled out a thick metal bar from his bag "Alright, two of us will use this thing to cross and the other two will cross using my bag."

"I'll stick with Cody." Gwen blurted out, earning some looks "What? I figured he'd need somebody to latch onto."

"Or here's a better idea." Cody grabbed the bar and held out a hand "You ready?"

"Uh…"

Adam snapped his fingers in her face "Hey, you still with us?"

"R-Right." so she wrapped her arms around Cody's waist "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Not a clue." but before she could protest, Cody zipped down the line on the bar.

"Alright, let's get moving." Adam hooked his backpack up to the line "Alright Bridgette, are you ready to do this?"

"For the team and for my friends, I'll do anything." Bridgette quickly wrapped her arms around his waist "Let's go."

"First place here we come!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette sighed " _Maybe I do kind of like Adam but I'm not putting that before the team or the competition, this time around I'm in it to win it."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after Team Mystery had passed through, Tyler and the rest of Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot "Where's the hanging on thing part? You know the riding stick, the grabby whatever- the zipper buckle handle."

"It's called a t bar genius." Duncan told him dryly "And frankly I don't think we need one, all I need is one good jump. Owen, get ready!"

"I gotcha buddy!" Owen charged at Duncan and used his gut to bounce Duncan high into the air, to which he landed on the other side of the river with a not at all graceful landing.

"Duncan speaks the truth, let us show them all the strength of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!" Alejandro ripped off his belt and and hooked it onto the line "Arriba!" and he zipped down the line at full speed.

"Whatever you say Al, arriba!" Owen zipped down the line with his bare hands but ended up getting some seriously bad rope burn and ended up in the water, where he got attacked by a horde of pirajnas.

Chris let out a chuckle "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there may or may not be pirajnas in this water."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam led his team onwards through the jungle "Come on guys, it can't be that much longer before sundown so we've gotta-" he stopped when he noticed something, and he promptly hid behind a tree.

"What's the matter?" Bridgette suddenly found herself forced to hide behind a tree, the same with Cody, Gwen, DJ, Trent and Zeke.

"Take a look." he motioned to where two masked figures were sitting by a fire "Those are the Zing Zings, remember that we can't make contact and-"

"Dude." DJ pointed.

Adam looked behind him and noticed a Zing Zing standing before him "Oh crap. Everyone get behind me." he reached into his bag and pulled out a small object, which then extended into a bo staff "I've got this so just stay back!" as the Zing Zings closed in on him he began fighting them off with the staff, but they continued closing in.

"Wow, lucky us." Zeke shot a glare in Gwen's direction.

Bridgette quickly pulled out the walkie talkie for their team "Chris we need help! Chris? Hello? Anybody?" the bottom opened up to reveal no batteries inside of it "What the-?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turns out, Chef was using the batteries from the walkie talkies to power his game console while he was chilling in Chris' hot tub "Oh yeah, choke on that one ghost scum!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris surveyed the events about to unfold "This should be interesting, and it will make for one hell of a wipeout."

As it turns out, Tyler decided to use his pants as a makeshift T bar "Yeah wait for me boys, the big guy is coming in hot!" and he zipped down the line, only for his pants to be hit with a serious case of rope burn "Uh oh-" he fell into the water and was chased to shore by a number of angry pirajnas.

"Okay it's official, that was awesome."

"He does have good vertical." Noah pointed out.

"For a guy leaping out of pirajna infested water, it's about as good as it'll get. Alright, who's up next?"

"Izzy has a plan!" Izzy stuffed Noah into her backpack and used it to slide down the zipline and onto the shore, knocking over Tyler and Owen in the process.

"Ow…"

Duncan and Alejandro shared a look and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Team Mystery had been tied to a tree by the Zing Zing warriors.

"I think I've got a fix." Adam told them, now sporting a black eye with one of his arms hanging limp at his side "I have some spare batteries in my bag that should fit into the walkie talkie but I can't reach it while my arms are tied like this. Gwen you're closest to me, reach in there and see if you can get them."

"Alright, just hold on." Gwen reached into the bag and started pulling stuff out "Epipens, first aid kit, pocket knife, pair of nunchucks… x ray glasses?"

"Hey what color is Cody's underwear?"

"Hold on." Gwen put them of, only to get a surprise "Damn Cody, since when did you have abs?"

Cody shrugged "I did a lot of working out."

"Huh. Not gonna lie, did not expect that. Oh and by the way, red boxer shorts."

"Dammit." Trent reached into his pocket and paid Zeke 5 bucks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody had his mind wandering elsewhere " _Gwen noticed I've got abs, and she saw my underwear. YES!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen kept reaching in "I think I found some- OW!" she held up her hand, now with an epipen jammed in the palm "Uh…"

"Relax, you'll be just fine." Adam assured her "It's just like you're getting a huge adrenaline rush."

"How big?"

"Big enough for you to crash like you stuffed a whole turkey down your throat, you know because those things make people tired? Whatever, DJ reach into my bag and be sure to avoid the epipens."

"On it." DJ reached into one of the other compartments and pulled out some battiers "You mean these?"

"Oh crap I forgot about the other compartments, sorry guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro stopped Duncan and the rest of the team in a wide open area "It looks like dusk has come, we can camp here."

Owen was struggling to even crawl on the ground "Need rest… and water… and nachos would be killer right about now."

"Oh yeah sure." Noah said dryly "I mean all we're missing is chips, beef, tomatoes, cheese, salsa…"

"Hey slow down." Izzy was scribbling on a notepad "Easy guys I can't write that fast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was waiting at the top of Machu Picchu, growing impatient "Eesh, I was just joking about the whole 18 hour thing."

" _Chris, Chris, this is Gwen!"_ it sounded increasingly rushed " _The Zingies, tied up to a tree, I saw Cody shirtless-"_

"Wow, she sounds like she's really in trouble. I should pick this up, right after the break that is. Oh what the heck." he picked up the walkie talkie "I thought I told you that walkie talkies are for emergencies only- Wait, did you say you saw Cody shirtless?"

" _YES!"_

" _Alright!"_ Tyler picked up on the frequency " _Way to go Cody, major points!"_

" _For f*ck's sake will you two shut up?"_ Adam got in on it " _Here's the rundown McLean: We got captured by the Zing Zings, Gwen saw Cody shirtless and ended up epipening herself and these guys are holding us at spear point."_

"Okay Team Mystery, just be sure to remain calm and…" cue the familiar ding they hated oh so much.

" _...You're serious. Are any of the other teams gonna sing backup?"_

"Nope, this one is all on you guys and just to keep things interesting let's have Bridgette end things with a little solo. And begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a groan "You heard him guys, let's get this over with. Zing Zings, music!"

Suprisingly enough, the Zing Zings actually began playing on a guitar.

" **We just had to go left, and now we're in this mess."**

This was when DJ took over " **I said so too but then Gwen used Cody's epipen. Now if he gets bitten…"**

" **His obituary's written. Oh what would I do then?"**

Gwen took over with a little rap solo " **Tied up, rope is no joke! Spears in our face, get us out of this place! Ain't having the luck I anticipated. Probably means I'm eliminated. Yeah, I'm out!"**

" **Out!"** Bridgette started her solo " **Ooh, ooh yeah. Yeah, yeah."**

"And with that…" Adam used a small pocket knife to finish cutting the rope "Come on boys, time for round 2!" he pulled out a pair of nunchucks and charged at the Zing Zings at full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Chris was waiting on a mark point on the path and listening to the commotion from his side of the walkie talkie and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket "Wow, please tell me we can get this on camera. Really? Oh come on!"

"Yo McLean!" Adam, now covered in bruises with his clothing ripped in various spots, bolted up and stopped in front of him, with Bridgette, Cody and the rest of them right behind him, all of them gasping for air "How do you like that one?"

"Oh joy, you guys are in first place. Again. Anyway here's your reward." he sukily cut a rope, revealing a crate full of bananas "All the bananas you can eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _You know, sometimes I get the feeling McLean doesn't like me."_ Adam remained silent for a moment before he burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and everything was peaceful, especially since Team Mystery had settled down underneath a big tree for the night.

Bridgette found herself huddled together and shivering like there was no tomorrow ' _So much for that phobia challenge…'_

"You can't sleep?"

Bridgette let out a startled yelp and found Adam sitting right next to her looking at a picture "I… well yeah. I'm just a little jump is all, you know with being in the woods and all."

"I know, I saw the phobia challenge in the first season. I thought it was only when you were alone in the woods though."

"Well yeah, I mean if you and the others weren't here then I'd probably be a lot worse than I am right now." she unconsciously scooted over to him.

"Relax, if anything tries to eat us then I'm sure I can fend it off without killing it. Tell you what, stick with me until we head out in the morning alright?"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well…" she smiled, her voice soft "Thanks Adam, that would be a big help." she scooted closer to him and noticed what he was looking at "I didn't know you could draw."

"I can't to save my life, Cody's the one who did these. The guy's got a serious talent for drawing."

"Oh really? How come I haven't seen him doing them before now?"

"Take a look at what they're about."

Bridgette looked and noticed that the drawing, while very well done, was mainly focusing on the relationship between Cody and Gwen "Oh."

"Yeah, you can see why he doesn't want her to- Do you hear a slapping noise?" he looked and noticed the shadow of DJ moving around a lot "DJ what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm covered in some kind of bugs!" he kept on slapping.

"Hold on." Adam shined a flashlight on DJ "And bugs in the Amazon look like an army of angry tiny monkeys?"

"Hold on, what?" DJ realized too late "They must've been attracted to all the bananas!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen woke up, along with the others, when he heard a growling in the distance "Please tell me that was coming from the fire."

"Owen fires don't growl." Duncan pointed out.

"Well Al built it so maybe spanish fires growl."

"No now keep quiet for a second." Duncan made the fire bigger using his lighter and noticed a large number of gigantic caterpillar creatures surrounding them "Oh crap."

One of them spat on the fire and put it out before they converged on them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette finished gently bandaging the unconscious tiny monkeys, with everyone, with the exception of Gwen who was being carried by DJ, now awake at this point "I think they're gonna be alright."

"Alright, now let's get out of here before they wake up." Adam told her.

"Right." DJ started tiptoeing, with the rest following, only to accidentally step on a twig, causing all of the monkeys to suddenly begin attacking him.

"...Yep, that figures."

DJ could only run around screaming.

"And so does that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Alejandro was quick to wake up Tyler and Izzy, with Duncan and Noah both already being wide awake "Daybreak has come my teammates! No time for a headcount, we must make haste and reach Machu Picchu and find that treasure before the other teams do or one of us will be sent home. Let us hurry!" and he rushed on ahead, with Tyler and Izzy blindly following behind him without a second thought.

However, Noah spotted Duncan going off in another direction and grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

Duncan let out a snort "I think it's pretty clear that you're the only other one who bothered to notice that Owen got dragged off."

"And you're going to look for him?"

"Obviously, knowing what Chris is like I doubt he's gonna let the team up to Machu Picchu unless the whole team is there. Alejandro didn't think that part through." they started walking.

"So you know that he's not who he seems."

"I spent like 3 years in juvie, nobody is who they seem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining high in the sky.

Adam led his team, mainly a shaken Bridgette, an unconscious Gwen, a severely scratched and injured DJ, and the others, up to Machu Picchu "Finally, we made it."

"Oh joy, you're still in first place somehow." Chris grumbled dryly "Whatever, just go in there and find the golden treasure before any of the other teams do and you'll be leaving Peru in first class. Just like always. Note to self, don't make deals with the contestants. By the way, what the hell happened to those three?" he was referring to Bridgette, Gwen and DJ.

"Well you know that Bridgette is afraid of being left alone in the woods, Gwen got a huge adrenaline rush from the epipen and is now experiencing what I refer to as the epi-crash, and DJ got attacked by a horde of tiny angry monkeys."

"I deserved it, I always deserve it!" DJ broke down in tears.

"Yeah but this time the animals were the ones who hurt you man, and it doesn't change the fact that we're still in first place. Alright you three just rest here while Cody, Trent, Zeke and I find the treasure." and he rushed inside the ruins, with Cody, Trent and Zeke following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan forged through the Amazon jungle, with Noah right behind him "Owen give me a sign or something, fart if you can hear me big guy!" he heard a fart "And there's the sign."

"Over here!" Noah gestured to a large cocoon hanging from a tree.

Duncan cut it open with his pocket knife "Owen!"

Sure enough, Owen was in the cocoon and breathed a sigh of relief "Noah, Duncan, man am I glad to see you two!"

"What happened to you man?"

"The caterpillars dragged me away but I think Al saw it, the others were asleep and Duncan you were trying to fight off the caterpillars but Al had his eye open! I saw him!"

"So he watched them drag you away and then tried to stop us from noticing you were missing by making us get moving and preventing us from doing a headcount."

"So Al… he's a bad guy?"

"Fraid so Farticus. Come on, let's get you down from there and maybe we won't come in last place." he ripped open the cocoon, causing Owen to fall to the ground.

"Ow… thanks."

"No problem big guy, now let's go rub this in La Cucaracha's face." and the three of them took off for Machu Picchu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are!" Alejandro led Tyler and Izzy up to the peak of Machu Picchu.

However, Chris was quick to stop them "Yeah nice try La Cucaracha, you can't start searching until the whole team is here."

Tyler looked back and realized that they were three short "Where are Owen, Duncan and Noah?"

"You mean you travelled through the jungle for hours and never noticed once? Dang that's dense man, even for you."

"You never said we all had to be here." Alejandro pointed out "You're just making up the rules as we go along!"

"And this would surprise you why exactly?"

"Very well, allow me to search for our missing teammates."

"No need, we're right here." Duncan showed up behind them, with Noah and Owen following him "But it's good to know you cared enough to go looking for us."

"...Yes. Now come mi amigos, let us find that treasure!" and he rushed off, with the others following.

Duncan helped a shaken Owen over to the bench "Alright bit guy, just wait here while-"

"I found it!" Tyler blurted out.

"That was fast."

"This is weird." Chris, along with Duncan made his way over to where Tyler and Izzy were trying to pull some sort of pillar out of the ground.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"We found the olden treasure and we're trying to pull it out." Tyler told him.

"Guys, I said it's golden treasure." Chris clarified.

"You mean like this?" Zeke burst out of the ruins carrying the golden treasure, with Adam and the others right behind him.

"Actually yeah. Once again victory for Team Mystery, and to the surprise of me and everyone else it was Zeke who scored it for them."

"Hey!"

"Oh come on, I can't be the only one who's surprised."

"Yeah boy!" Zeke caught the guys in a number of high fives.

"Did he say golden?" Izzy pulled the pillar out of the ground, causing the sun to cast an ominous light from the tip, causing the ruins to shake violently "Oops."

"Run!" Chris took off running, with Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and most of Team Mystery right behind him.

However, it was now that Gwen came to "Did we win?"

"Gwen no time to talk, let's move!" Cody grabbed her and pulled her out of the way before the place came down on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, everyone had gathered back on the plane and they were travelling through the skies away from Peru.

Cody found a tray of cookies in his face "More freshly baked chocolate chip cookies? Don't mind if I do." he popped one in.

Gwen blinked "So you're saying that Adam fought off like half a dozen Zing Zings before we finally got there?"

"Yeah you should've seen it, it was awesome!"

"I guess so. And you kinda saved my life when the ruins were about to come down on me back at Machu Picchu."

"I guess so."

"Well…" she pecked him on the cheek "Call that a thank you gift and don't get used to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody placed his hand on his cheek " _Woah… she actually kissed me… YEEEESSSSSS! Score one for the boys back home!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeke looked over at Adam "Hey man would you be cool if I-"

"Asked Izzy to come join us up here so you guys could make out?" Adam guessed "Go ahead man, after the win you scored us today I say you earned it."

"Thanks man." and he rushed off.

"He's not that bad of a guy."

"Yeah I figured." Bridgette sat down next to him and reclined her chair.

"I'm kinda surprised you actually bothered to look at him."

"What, you think just because he blurted out one sexist comment back in season 1 like a year and a half ago I'm supposed to hate him like every other girl for the rest of his life? It's not right for anyone to keep a grudge like that and I honestly got over it like a day after he got voted off. I mean sure I was mad at first but I got to know him while we were at Playa de Losers together and I realized that he was just doing what his dad told him. It's not his fault he got some bad advice, though the nose picking thing was really messed up."

"He got over that really quick."

"I know. But anyway I decided to get to know him a little better after seeing you defend him back in Egypt, he'll go far this season."

"If Izzy doesn't kill him." they burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was surprised to find a heavily bandaged Courtney in loser class "What the heck happened to you?"

Courtney let out a sigh of frustration "We went on the right path thanks to Lindsay and we ran into a bunch of Zing Zings, and when Leshawna decided to sieze the day and charged at them like an angry bull things only went downhill from there."

"Ouch."

"Ouch? That's all you have to say?"

"Wha-"

"You don't even care do you?!" and she stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan let out a groan " _Women, am I right?"_ an arrow pierced through the door and nearly took off his mohawk " _Who keeps shooting arrows at the mohawk?! That's like 5 today alone!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeke held up an arrow and 250 bucks " _At this rate I could probably make a full million myself before the season is up. I'm already 500 bucks in. Thanks Adam!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time for the elimination ceremony had come.

Chris held up two bags of peanuts "I have two barf bags full of the finest peanuts never allowed to be handed out on commercial planes due to lawsuits enduced by allergies. The votes have been tallied and I know who's going home, but if I just come out and say it like that then where's the fun in it? Leshawna… You may or may not get one of these bags of peanuts after I give the first one to Courtney." he threw the bag to Courtney "Okay then, down to the bottom two already. Kind of a downgrade. Lindsay, the longer you stay here the more likely you'll end up getting your team killed with your crappy directional skills. Pretty good reasons to send you packing. Leshawna, it kind of goes both ways for you. The longer you stay here the less Zing Zings remain on Earth, pretty good reason to keep you here. Yet at the same time the longer you stay here the more teeth remain in Heather's mouth, which is a pretty good reason to send you packing. So the last bag goes too…"

Leshawna crossed her fingers "Come on, come on…"

"Lindsay." he threw the bag to Lindsay.

"What?! You guys voted me off?!"

"Well to be fair you did waste time fighting the Zing Zings." Courtney pointed out "And you were completely out of charaacter by being so demanding and controlling, that's my thing."

"What!? But I was just trying to motivate us that's lall, I was trying to sieze the day! I was just being my fabulous self, being a good leader and the like!"

"Yeah yeah, not impressed." Chrus pulled her towards the Drop of Shame and handed her a parachute "You know what to do now get out of here, I need some aspirine." and he walked off.

Leshawna looked and noticed Alejandro hiding behind one of the tikis "YOU!"

"Until we meet again, senorita." his voice soft, Alejandro blew a kiss to her and sent her tumbling out of the plane.

Chris popped up in front of the camera "Who will be the next from Team Victory to take the Drop of Shame? Find out next time right here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so one of my reviewers pointed out that I was pushing Cody and Gwen to the back while I was focusing on Adam, but that was never my intention. I just got caught up in the new guy, plus Bridgette is my favorite female competitor and I think she got way screwed over. I'm gonna try and put some stuff like that in there over the course of the next few chapters, and then incorporate into there the stuff with Duncan and Courtney.**

 **I know some people may not be keen on seeing Team Mystery win every challenge but don't worry, they'll lose one soon enough. Within the next 3 chapters or so actually.**


	9. Can't Help Falling in Louvre

Chris started things off like always, with a recap "Last time on Total Drama World Tour. The conestants experienced every pitbull Peru could put forward. They visited and destroyed some ancient landmarks, hung out with and beat the crap out of the locals, and DJ kept his animal curse alive by whacking some tiny angry monkeys. Someone's feelings soared with the magic of a kiss (insert snort here). And something not at all surprising anymore happened, Team Mystery won and Alejandro's latino charm led to the fabulous Lehsawna getting the boot in a not so fabulous way. 16 contestans are left, 1 million dollars is on the line, and loads more loacals are left for us to destroy right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a peaceful night, and things were calm in first class.

Adam was watching a movie on his ipad in one of the reclining seats "Oh yeah, by far the best one there is."

"This seat taken?" Bridgette sat down next to him "What movie are you watching?"

"Breakfast Club, my favorite movie of all time."

"No way, that's mine too. You mind if I watch it with you?"

He handed her a pair of headphones.

"Cool, thanks." she strapped them on and leaned against his shoulder without realizing what it was "So where are the others?"

"They're over watching Piranha 3D and Cody's off god knows where. Worst movie of all time in my opinion."

"Oh god don't even get me started on that."

"I don't care if it is just a movie, if a piranha eats its way up your stomach and out your mouth then you don't wait until the thing is in your mouth to open up and scream at the top of your lungs."

"I know, it's so stupid. They don't even bother to go after the guy standing right next to her and her, I mean I'm sorry but that kind of thing just doesn't happen."

"...You realize that letting DJ watch that movie is probably a horrible idea."

"Yeah but he hasn't started screaming at the top of his lungs so that's probably something right?"

"It's DJ."

"...Yeah we may have a problem."

"Probably." a brief pause "Hey while we're here I need to ask you something important."

She froze and slowly turned to face him ' _Oh no, is he going to…_ What's up?"

"About Alejandro, what do you think of him?"

"Alejandro?" she frowned at the mention of his name "I mean sure he's handsome and charming and all but so was Justin and look how that turned out. Cody was talking to me about him a little while ago too, he said not to trust him but he wouldn't say why."

"Probably because he manipulated Harold into voting himself off and flirted with Leshawna so that he could get Heather eliminated?"

"Maybe- Wait, how did you know?"

"Oh we decided to form a mini alliance until we eliminated the biggest threat."

"Which is?"

"Heather, and as a bonus I saved Cody's virginity by getting rid of Sierra."

"...You do realize that sounds really underhanded right?"

"Yeah but I only agreed to it because of who we were up against. Besides he's an old friend of mine so I know how he works, and now that Heather is out of the picture our agreement is dissolved, which means that it's every team for themselves."

"So you were just-"

"Playing him like he played Harold and Leshawna, my plan from here is to pick off those who side with him one by one and once he's no longer protected I'll take him down."

"Oh. Sounds like we're not gonna get rid of him any time soon though."

"Yeah but getting rid of the antagonist of the season takes time."

"Wait, there are antagonists?"

"As defined by the fanbase yeah. Heather was the antagonist of the first season but season 2 is more complicated than that. See there were technically two, one for each half. There was Justin for the first of the season, and once Courtney returned she was it for the second half."

"So for this season…"

"Alejandro, especially now that Heather is gone. I've got a guy on the inside though, he'll let me know if La Cucaracha is up to anything- Do you hear screaming?"

Bridgette looked over and noticed DJ screaming at the top of his lungs in a blind rage, ripping out the DVD and bolting out of first class at top speed "I think he got to the part where the guy was worrying about his penis being eaten off when he lost everything below his waist."

"Oh that's the worst part, I mean after having that much flesh eaten off your body you would never live long enough to see that."

"I know right, can you believe that guy? His lower body gets eaten off and all he's worried about is his manhood?"

"Well I mean I can kind of understand half of that but-" he was cut off by DJ's screaming in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler let out a sigh "I'm glad we still haven't lost any of the challenges and all but I'm worried about Lindsay, with the way her team keeps on losing she might get eliminated soon."

"Oh trust me man I know what you mean." Owen assured him "When I was away from Izzy for too long I used to get really-"

"Happy?" Noah cut him off "You know, because your ex girlfriend is a complete and total nutjob and now you pity Zeke for clinging onto her like that? And I'm not talking tiny peanuts, that girl is a Brazil nut sized nutjob."

"Hey where is Izzy anyway?"

"Probably making out with Zeke in the cargo hold again."

"Actually I saw her go to the cockpit to talk to Chef not long ago." Alejandro told them, drawing gasps from everyone present "Am I missing something?" this was followed by violent shaking and the plane spiralling out of control throughout the sky.

Lucky for them, everything finally settling down after a few painful minutes, much to everyone's relief.

Alejandro looked around and noticed his team scattered all over the loser class section of the plane "Ay dios mio."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet in the dining hall.

That's the main reason why Cody was in there drawing away "Okay, a little more blue here and…"

"Is it safe? Is she here?"

Cody looked up and found a beat up looking Duncan sit down in front of him "Courtney isn't here, she's down in the economy class."

"Good."

"She's still making you feel like a schmuck?"

"Yep."

"What did you do anyway?"

"I don't know, ever since we left the Amazon she's been trying to hunt me down like a dog all because I said "Ouch" when I found out she, Lindsay and Leshawna got attacked by those Zing Zing dudes."

"So she's mad at you for blatantly disregarding any concern for her?"

"I don't f*cking know-" he paused when he noticed the drawing "The Statue of Liberty?"

"I'm using a picture Adam took while we were there as a basis."

"It's actually pretty good, one of the better ones I've seen."

"Thanks, it's just my way of relieving stress. Plus it beats listening to DJ screaming at the top of his lungs over watching Piranha 3D."

"True." a brief pause "You know, Gwen said she's into art history or whatever so finding a guy on here who could draw would-"

"Make her think that the nerdy little guy who's like a really annoying little brother only got into it to impress her." he pulled out a drawing of him and Gwen sitting on a hilltop, one of his arms around her, another pointing towards a shooting star, with her leaning against his shoulder, his eyes closed with a hand over her mouth.

"Wow, this must've taken you ages."

"Not really, just a couple hours."

"You've been doing this the entire time?"

"Yeah, I don't really know why though. I guess I just thhink if I keep drawing it then it might really happen. Yeah right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan let out a groan of frustration " _The kid's got it for her bad, normally I wouldn't think the runt had a shot with her but with the art… I think we just got our ammo to hit this target. Hold on, I don't think that came out right."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan let out a sigh "Look why don't you just-"

" _This is your captain speaking, if you look out your window, if you look out your window then you'll get to see what happens when a plane does a summersault!"_

Cody and Duncan shared a look "Oh crap."

" _Give me that! Um, yall might wanna hang onto something heavy."_

"...Go find DJ?"

"Works for me." and they took off running, right before the plane landed with a mighty crash.

" _You said we were landing at the Eiffel Tower."_

" _And you said you were gonna replace the curtain with a locked door!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Chris led everyone to outside the Louvre "Okay I didn't exactly get a chance to prep my introduction what with the unexpected water landing and all so I'm just gonna give the highlights. France, city of love, art gallery, filler, lots of artwork, priceless priceless artwork, blah blah blah."

"Yay, we're in Paris!" Lindsay let out a squeal of joy "There's only one guy I want to share this with, the guy I've been dreaming about this whole time! Where's my Tyler?"

"Right here!" Tyler popped up beside her "Hey Linds."

"Are you sure that's you? I mean you look slightly different in my head."

"Everything looks slightly different in her head." Duncan muttered, earning a smack upside the head from Courtney "What?" he received not even a glare as a reply.

"Do you always wear a tracksuit? You know what it doesn't matter because us being in Paris means only one thing."

"I know." Tyler took a deep breath and decided to go for it "I love-"

"Shopping! I can pick out all sorts of new clothes for you!"

Chris promptly pinched her lips shut "There's no time for shopping, the first challenge is about to start now everyone now everyone inside the Loave!"

"I believe you mean Louvre." Courtney told him.

"Whatever, just get in there already!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, Chris led all of the teams inside the Louvre as Chef wheeled in a large suspicious looking crate "Challenge time kids! Each team will get their very own famous sculpture. Team Victory, yours will be Roden's the Thinker. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, you guys are gonna get the Venus de Milo."

Alejandro let out a whistful sigh "Ah the Venus, such beauty."

"Cool it for a lover boy. Team Mystery, you guys are gonna get the statue of David. Here's how it's gonna work, it's up to all of you to find your team's statue hidden somewhere in the Loave or whatever."

Courtney shrugged "Well that shouldn't be too hard, the statues are big and I happen to be amazing at reading brochure maps."

"Yeah that's the thing about that, Chef has broken the statues into pieces and hidden them which means that the first team to find to find their pieces, race to the pyramid court and reassemble them wins."

"But that's not even accurate." Alejandro pointed out "The Thinker isn't located in the Louvre and the statue of David isn't even in France. And isn't breaking them into pieces a serious crime?"

"Chill out La Cucaracha, we're not using the actual statues. I mean those are priceless, the stuff we do to you may be messed up but we're not trying to break any laws. Chef made a bunch of fake ones for the challenges, right Chef?"

"Uh…" Chef promptly took off running.

"...Oh boy, legal's gonna have some complaints about that. Anyway I almost forgot about the twist twist, here's your motivation." he pressed a button and the crate opened, revealing a bear with a chainsaw, Sasquatchanakwa and a very familiar goat.

"Goat!" a terrified DJ leapt into Zeke's arms, sending both of them crashing to the ground from his weight and size.

"I'd start running if I were you guys."

And so they did, with Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot being chased by the Sasquatchanakwa, Team Victory by the bear with the chainsaw, and Team Mystery by the seriously f*cked up goat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't wanna be yeti poop!" Owen cried out.

"I've got your ginormous back big boy." Noah stopped running for his life "Watch this, it totally works on my dog. Who wants the ball? Who wants it? You want it don't you? Well you're gonna have to go get it!" he threw the pretend ball, sending Sasquatchanakwa running for it.

Alejandro nodded in approval "Well played Noah, now onwards."

"Right behind you Grand Puba- Wait a second, where's Duncan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney was hard at work collecting the pieces, with Lindsay struggling to keep up "Get a move on Lindsay, there's no way I'm going to let any of the other teams beat us to the pyramid court. We have to find the rest of the pieces of the Thinker and fast."

"Here." Duncan suddenly popped up out of nowhere and handed her one of the pieces "That one was pretty easy to find."

Courtney said nothing, she just took it and kept walking, with Lindsay awkwardly following after her.

"Courtney? Hello?" he received no response except the sound of a chainsaw "What the-" he looked back and saw the bear coming at them with a chainsaw "Oh crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was leading Team Mystery through the Louvre carrying the pieces of David back towards the pyramid court, only to get annoyed when DJ was only holding a tiny piece "Hey DJ, you mind taking a load off? I mean I'm carrying almost ever piece we've got so far and you've got the muscle for it so-"

"What?" DJ snapped out of his thoughts "Oh sorry Adam, I'll take a few off for you."

"Just as many as it takes for me to be able to see, let's just win this one so Alejandro doesn't because the last thing we need is for that handsome asshole to get back into first class."

"But I don't wanna win remember? All I want is to go home and stop my campaign for hurting animals around the world." he looked up and saw something in the corner of his eye "An Egypt exhibit? Could this be the answer?"

"You mean the fake mummies in the Egypt exhibit can help me carry these things to the pyramid court?"

"No not that, I meant the answer to my animal hurting curse! I got it when we were in Egypt so maybe there's some sort of cure for the curst in all this Egyptian stuff. Hold tight Adam, I'll be back as soon as I can." he pushed the stuff into Adam's arms and ran off.

"That was just a joke about the fake mummies, it was really just a jab at you not carrying any of these things! And I'm going down." he fell to the ground, the pieces crushing him "Hey guys, can I get a little bit of help?"

"Are you okay?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but the real problem here is that we're falling behind. You guys just take these and head down to the pyramid court, I'll grab DJ and meet up with you there." once he was free of the pieces he rushed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro was continuing to motivate his team to collect the pieces of the Venus de Milo "You have all been brave and courageous but we need to pick up the pace if we are going to win this challenge. I-" he paused when he saw Izzy sticking her head through the American Gothic "Oh for- Izzy we're doing a challenge, I need you to focus."

"Yeah!" Izzy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would you just-"

"Al hold on." Owen whispered something in his ear.

"Oh yes, excellent suggestion mi amigo. Izzy guess what? We're playing sculpture piece bingo and Chef is winning, we can't have that now can we?"

Izzy promptly threw the American Gothic off her head "Look out Cheffy, Izzy is coming for your head!" and she charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things weren't looking good on another end.

Duncan was still chasing after Courtney and Lindsay, with the bear right behind them "I mean seriously, we're running for our lives right now and you won't even look at me?"

"Shut up for once you idiot!" Courtney backhanded him across the face, sending him crashing into the wall as she ran off.

"Courtney!"

The bear stopped running and looked at Duncan.

"Yeah what the hell do you want?"

He pointed at Courtney.

"Yeah she's my girl and I have no idea why she's pissed at me, what the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

He took out a number of pictures of him with his girlfrend.

"You got it too huh? Well who the hell am I kidding, this night has been kicking me in the ass over and over again. My girlfriend is pissed at me and I don't know why, I pretty much abandoned my team to find out why she's pissed at me, and now I'm stuck in a wall talking to you and I still have no idea why she's pissed at me!"

The bear started making all sorts of weird gestures.

"So you're saying that she wants some romance in our relationship instead of just making out all the time?"

The bear nodded.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

He started making all sorts of weird growling noises again.

"I'm not that much of a sucker!"

He just stared.

"I am not!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro and his team found the last piece of the Venus del Milo, only to run into a problem with retrieving it "How are we supposed to get the last piece of our sculpture from behind those security lasers?"

Tyler let out a snort "Get real man, guess who was the captain of his gymnastics team in kinder gym? It's time for Tyler!" he ran face first into a wall "Ow…"

"...Noah you will have to move through the lasers, Owen's _girth_ and my muscled chest will not fit." a growl could be heard in the distance.

Noah let out a groan "Fine but let's just get this over with, I don't think my imaginary ball trick is going to work on Yeti Wawanakwa a second time."

"Ball, where? I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it!" Izzy took off running after the fake ball.

"...Okay I just have to move and-" he touched the laser "Ow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris watched the scenes unfold along with Chef in the control room "Looks like things have taken a shocking turn for our contestants, electrifying wouldn't you say?" he received a groan from Chef "What, too cheesy?"

Chef let out a sigh "Me oui."

"Okay then, we'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were continuing to get worse for the lovebirds.

Duncan was still trying to talk his way out of the doghouse with Courtney "Look it's not like I wasn't concerned about you back in the Amazon, I was just more concerned about Owen getting dragged away by a bunch of angry giant caterpillars- No wait I don't think that sounds right."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to focus in the challenge." she just kept walking.

"But-"

This was when Chris showed up "Hi my name is Chris and I'm the host of the show, hey did you know that you're on it right now and you're supposed to be doing a challenge?"

"Piss off McLean I've got my own things to worry about."

"Aww, don't care."

"You will once I shove those pieces up your-" he was cut off by the ding "You timed that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yes yes I did, now sing like a canarie or I'm shoving you out of the plane."

"Oh you've gotta be-"

"I'll do it." Courtney cut in "But only because I want to." she shot a glare at Duncan and began the song " **I love Paris in the springtime! Je t'aime in the fall! It's the city of love in the summer, but it's just a bummer because… Duncan broke my heart and chewed it up and spit it out and stepped on it and threw it down a sewer and called it name and then laughed!"**

"What the hell are you-"

" **Oui, my friends you must never trust a boy. Oui, my friends they will treat you like a toy. Oui, my friends they will…"** she took a breath " **Break your heart and chew it up and spit it out and and step on it and throw it down a sewer and call it names and then laugh!"** she smashed what looked like a statue of Duncan.

"Courtney wait-" Duncan tried to follow her, only to be hit by the head of the statue and left rolling on the ground.

Owen watched as Noah made his way through the lasers with little success "Oui, my friend you are going to make it through!"

"Um non my friend, that thing just burned off my shoe." it also burned a hole through the crotch of his pants.

Courtney popped up next to Lindsay and continued with her solo " **Oui, my friends all I did was love him true! Oui, my friends and now I'm stuck telling you… If you fall in love with a boy on TV and sue to get back on the show and then sue again and finally get back on the show and be nothing but good to him you will still… Oui, end up in Paris! Oui, feeling disparaisse! And the boy won't even take you outside!"** she got up in Duncan's face as she finished the song.

"...Wait a second." Duncan said slowly "You're telling me that after all of that, all you wanted to do was go outside?! Why the hell didn't you say anything? Let's just go."

"Forget it, if you don't want to then it doesn't matter. Just let me go, I have a challenge to win for once." and she rushed off after Lindsay.

"Courtney!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teams gathered at the pyramid court with all of the pieces to their sculptures, ready to finally begin assembling them.

Alejandro led his team onwards "Come mi amigos, let us make haste! Quickly now, put all of the pieces here!"

Cody listened to this and turned to the others "Alright guys let's move it over here, that way we don't get our pieces mixed up with theirs." he motioned towards an isolated spot and had everyone put down their pieces to begin the assembly process.

That was when Noah noticed something "Aren't you guys missing a giant teddy bear and subtle ladies man?"

"Aren't you missing a thug with a green mohawk?"

Tyler looked back and noticed Duncan helping Courtney and Lindsay "Dude you're supposed to be helping your own team! What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping the team with your girlfriend on it." Duncan pointed out dryly.

"...Oh. Do whatever then, just make sure we don't lose."

"Whatever." he looked at the rest of Team Mystery "Aren't you guys short one Adam and one DJ? Where the hell are those two?"

Trent shrugged "My guess is that DJ went to Egypt and Adam went with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ stopped making his way through the Egypt exhibit when he noticed a mummified dog statue exactly like the one he broke in Egypt "Perfect!"

"You do realize how bad of an idea this is." Adam pointed out dryly.

"Can't hear you, too busy breaking the curse!" DJ snatched the dog staue, grabbed Adam by the back of his shirt, hopped on a cart and started driving off.

"DJ."

"Okay little fella, if I can get you back to that pyramid in Egypt to replace the mummy doll that I destroyed then I can kiss my curse goodbye."

"DJ."

"Then the million is gonna be in my grasp, this one is for you momma!"

"DJ!"

"What?"

"Look ahead!"

DJ looked ahead and saw the goat from Germany charging towards them "Goat!" the goat leapt onto the cart and started ramming both of them over and over again, leading him to hit Sasquatchanakwa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler tried to make sure the pieces were put together properly "Put the middle piece under the wide part, then rotate the thing straightwise- No wait, I think it should be underover."

"Those aren't even words." Noah pointed out.

Owen on the other hand was more focused on a painting with food on it "Wow would you look at that on, looks yummy." he ripped off a piece and ate it "Acrillic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney studied the picture and the sculpture, mainly since the arms and legs had swapped places, courtesy of Duncan and Lindsay "I'm pretty sure this doesn't look right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ was driving through the Louvre at full speed while trying to free himself from the grip of the Sasquatchanakwa "Those big feet really don't slow him down do they?"

"DJ stay focused, you've got a bear in our path at 12:00!" Adam called from where he was being dragged along the ground against his will.

"What-" DJ accidentally ran over the foot of the bear "Woah my bad, I'm sorry!"

"Do you even know what you're doing?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ let out a sigh " _Okay I'll admit, my logic may have been a little bit thin considering I had no idea where in Egypt I was supposed to return the mummy dog statue. Or how to get back to Egypt. Or even how to get out of the museum. Or-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsay put the second to last piece of the Thinker together "Alright Courtney, we're totally going to win!"

"Yes!" Courtney pumped a fist "Finally, Team Victory will live up to its name." she held up the head of the Thinker, only to notice something "Do you hear something?"

"Sounds like screaming right?"

"Yeah I think it's coming from-" Courtney paused when she saw Adam and DJ driving towards them, both of them getting the crap beaten out of them by Sasquatchanakwa, the bear and the goat "Oh son of a-"

"Get out of the way!" Duncan dove in and shoved her out of the way, right before the cart accidentally destroyed the statue of the Thinker, smashing it into pieces.

Adam landed on the ground in a heap of pain "Ow…"

"You okay?" asked Trent.

"I'm gonna be honest… I thought I might get hit in the kiwis at some point while I was here… but the goat was a surprise…"

DJ looked up from where he was pinned and noticed the dog statue about to fall "NO!"

"I've got it!" Izzy dove in and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Yes, it didn't break!"

"Oh hell yeah, Izzy rules like it's hot!" she smashed it to celebrate and began doing her victory dance.

"NO!"

Cody put the last piece on the statue of David "There, that's all of them."

Seeing them done, Chris made the call "And once again, oh joy, Team Mystery wins. Coming in at a close second is Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and the losers for this week are, not at all ironically anymore, Team Victory."

"But what are we going to do then?" asked Courtney "I mean me and Lindsay are the only two left so a vote wouldn't be fair."

"You're almost too smart for this show but you are right Courtney, since this is the first time we've had a two person team elimination scenario I've decided to do something special. I figured that since we're in the fashion capital of the world I declare that it's a walk off people, it's a walk off!"

"Oh man, I hate walking." Owen grumbled.

"We know. Anyway, each of you will have to pick a model to-"

"Tyler!" Lindsay immediately grabbed Tyler by the arm "I pick Tyler, I'm going with Tyler! He's my pick, Tyler is!"

"...Okay. Courtney, who's your pick?"

"Let's see here…" Courtney studied the room "I'm going to have to go with Bridgette, if she doesn't mind I mean."

Bridgette smiled "Sure, anything for a friend."

"Oh joy, girl power." Chris grumbled dryly "Alright, each designer has to come up with a costume for their models to wear and then yours truly along with one member from each of the non losing teams will do the juddging. The designer with the best design gets to stay for another episode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan let out a groan "Unbelievable. I follow Courtney around like a jackass, I help her almost win the challenge, I even save her f*cking life from getting run over by two idiots getting hit in the crotch by a rabid German goat and she's still giving me the cold shoulder! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You know man, you really are bad at this." Adam pointed out "She wants you to pay attention to her, I mean you've barely paid any attention to her since me and Chef brought you back into this thing, then you completely blow off any danger she might have been in back in the Amazon and now you're following her around like a jackass trying to win her back just because she's mad at you."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"She wants you to make some kind of romantic gesture to show how you feel about her, she wants you to make an effort with her."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Leave that to me, I just need to know two things. What's her favorite type of flower and her favorite movie?"

"Roses and Footloose, the newversion."

"Good to know." he whipped out his ipad "I'll take it from here." he looked over at a figure in the corner and gave a thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney let out a groan as she pinched the bridge of her nose " _Look I was never really that mad at Duncan, but that being said it was kind of nice to have him paying attention to me instead of just carving skulls in the walls all the time. Wow playing hard to get really does work, thanks again Adam."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler was less than satisfied with his hairstyle "No, just no."

"Come on Tyler, I could use some support with this." Lindsay told him.

"Look I'm glad you're having fun but come on, when the guys on my hockey team back home see this I'm gonna be a laughingstock!"

"We'll deal with the hair later, for now let's move onto wardrobe." she held up a picture of a little girl in a dress carrying a lolipop and balloons "Do you think this one looks manly?"

"...This isn't gonna get better for me is it?"

"It is for me!"

"That doesn't answer the question."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette was actually concerned with what Courtney "Nothing too girly right?"

"Right I know." Courtney finished putting the finishing touches on her design "Alright let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the time had come for the walk off to start.

Chris sat at the judge's table along with Cody and Owen doing a poorly done excuse for a french accent "First on stage is Lindsay culture as worn by that poor sucker Tyler."

Sure enough, Tyler came out onto the stage wearing Lindsay's outfit ' _I hate every single second of this…'_ he was distracted by his own thoughts and the sound of Alejandro, Duncan and the others laughing at his expense, and he ended up walking all the way off the runway, leaving him to hit the ground painfully.

Chris burst out laughing, still doing the bad french accent "And here comes Bridgette wearing an original by Courtney!"

Sure enough, at that moment Bridgette stepped out clad in a light blue dress that reached her knees and a gem collar around her neck, her hair still in her ponytail but now with a light blue ribbon, along with a black pair of heels ' _Come on Bridgette, you can do this…'_ she barely took two steps before she ended up tripping over her feet, to which she stumbled all the way back across the platform and fell past the curtains "Ow… stupid heels."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam pumped a fist in triumph " _It's official, there is a god. Only a god could create someone like Bridgette."_ he punched the camera.

Cody let out a sigh "Look I've got nothing against Lindsay but I have no idea what she was thinking, surrealism like that just makes a guy nauseous."

"Uh huh."

Owen leaned up to his mic "I'd have to say that Lindsay's design just made me hungry, there were pictures of pheasants and I think some fruit. Yeah hungry, definitely hungry and absequeous."

"I can't picture myself wearing water lilies, I mean sure I've worn them before but I don't like it." he gave Lindsay a thumbs down "And what about Courtney's work?"

"Well granted Bridgette is known to be pretty klutzy on land, I mean you all saw her during the talent show in season 1. No offense Bridgette. But that aside, I call the dress a 10."

"I agree. Model's a major klutz and the shirt is a winner, I'd wear it."

Owen leaned in to his mic again "Well I would have to say that I didn't realize that there were going to be 2 models so I wasn't really paying attention, but that being said I really do like the way Bridgette dressed. Owen out."

"Alright then, victory to Courtney and Bridgette."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Team Mystery was once again enjoying the luxuries of first class. For the

DJ let out a sigh "I feel bad for Tyler, what with his girl getting eliminated and all. Reminds me of how Duncan felt after Courtney got kicked off back in season 1."

"Yeah but these reward elimination challenges rock!" Cody shoved a handful of French chocolates into his mouth.

"So do you plan on sharing any of those?" asked Trent.

Bridgette looked over at where Cody was hogging the team's prize box of chocolates all to himself "You know you're probably gonna get sick if you eat that many."

Cody looked down at the box, his mouth covered in chocolate and all, and he winced and cowed under the uncomfortable glares they were giving him, when he got an idea "Tell you what, how about at our next stop I'll treat you guys to dinner."

"Cody you know you don't have to do that." Gwen told him "I mean who knows how much it's gonna cost to eat here, just give us a few chocolates and we'll be okay."

Cody studied the half eaten box of chocolcate ' _Okay, so out of the 200 pieces that were already in there and the 100 I already ate they haven't gotten any yet. Give them each one piece of chocolate for free or buy them dinner later and have the whole box for myself? Who am I kidding, the choice is easy._ Seriously guys, the first chance I get I'll take you guys to the best restaurant I can find. I insist, and for the record I'm not letting any of you say no."

"How do you have money for that anyway?"

"Don't you remember? Me, Trent, Justin and Harold were in the Drama Brothers over the past year or so, we made more than enough money for me to afford to spoil my friends once in awhile. And besides…"

"He's got the worst sweet tooth known to man." Adam told them dryly without looking up from his book.

"Sweet tooth?" Bridgette guessed.

"More like sweet tapeworm." he pulled out a few rags and started wiping off Cody's face "I have to do this a lot more than I should."

"Hold on, let me help." Bridgette pulled out a cloth and started wiping off other parts of Cody's face ' _He's like a little boy, it's kind of cute.'_

' _She's so gentle with the cloth, it's kind of hot.'_

"Hey by the way, how did things go with Duncan and Courtney? I know you told her to play hard to get."

"Worked like a charm, I set them up in the dining room with a bunch of roses watching Footloose on my ipad."

"Which one?"

"The 2011 version."

"Nice."

Gwen watched them suddenly staring into each other's eyes in a way the two of them never had before ' _It's nothing too romantic but it's not casual, it's kind of what me and Trent used to be like back at Camp Wawanakwa. Don't tell me…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time had come for Lindsay to take the Drop of Shame.

Tyler came to see her off "Those judges wouldn't know fashion if it smacked the lot of them upside the head."

"You're nice, even if you're bad at walking." Lindsay told him "And I totally hope your hockey team wasn't watching."

"At least they saw me with a beautiful girlfriend for 20 minutes. Oh hell yeah, suck on that one for awhile Brent Steves!"

Lindsay giggled "One quick kiss before I go?"

He puckered up.

Chris the lip blocker cut them off "It's a half hour show."

"Win for us, I'll be rooting for you all the way." she prepared to blow a kiss.

Chris stopped her "I said it's a half hour show."

So Lindsay jumped, accidentally hit her head on the top of the door, and fell down towards the earth below.

"That's one more teen off the plane, will next week be this insane? Find out next time right here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

 **A/N:**

 **I'm using Lindsay's elimination as away to give Tyler some character development throughout the course of the season, especially considering how far I plan to have him go. Go ahead and guess, but all I'm going to say is way farther than any of you expect. I've been looking and I don't think I've found a single fic of him getting this far.**

 **I put a little bit of Duncan and Courtney action in place of whatever the hell it was between Cody and Sierra in this episode to fill up that part. Also, I would like to emphasize something: Duncan x Gwen will NOT be a thing. I said before that Cody and Gwen would end up together and they will, in the next few chapters. It's just going to take some time to get there and since I ended up making Adam the main character unintentionally I just need you guys to be patient with me.**

 **For the record Courtney is not going to be eliminated in Jamaica like DJ was, and that is when Team Mystery will have their first elimination. Go ahead and guess who it's gonna be.**

 **Here's the elimination order so far: Harold, Sierra, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay.**

 **For those who can't keep track, here's who's left:**

 **Team Mystery: Adam, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Trent and Zeke**

 **Team Victory: Courtney**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Duncan, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Tyler**


	10. Newf Kids on the Rock

Chris started things off with a recap just like he always did "Previously on Total Drama World Tour: The competitors were exposed to a little bit of culture as a field trip to the Louvre sent all of them scavenging through the most important works of art in the world while a certain someone had them all chased by a bear with a chainsaw, a Yeti and one seriously ticked off and messed up goat. When someone by the name of Duncan unintentionally blew Courtney off after the whole thing in the Amazon the guy had to spend almost every single moment in France trying to get her to at least look at him while DJ's inability to shake his Egyptian curse left him eager to get out of the game. Look out beasts of the world, and Team Victory who ended up getting screwed over as a result. What a shock. Anyway, in the end it was Lindsay who had only just remembered poor old Tyler who ended up getting the kiss off. But now it's time to dump the kids in yet another mystery location. Will any of them survive? Will the world survive them? Find out right here right now on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A typical day in first class. Mostly.

Trent looked up and noticed Adam trying to climb into one of the air vents above him "What the heck is he doing?"

Zeke shrugged "You got me man."

"Unless he suddenly turned into Izzy and he's looking for leperchauns in there I'd bet it's got something to do with Alejandro."

"Use your heads guys." Adam poked his head back down "I mean think about it, he screwed over both Harold and Leshawna and got them eliminated. Plus there's the fact that he comes off as every girl's dream Latino guy and he knows all sorts of things about different cultures from speaking other languages to being tough as f*ck. The guy's a dream machine and that makes him a serious threat." and he popped back into the air vent.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night man." a shoe conked him on the head "Ow!"

"Think about it. We've still got all 7 on our team, Alejandro still has all 6 on his team. And then there's Courtney, her own team of one. Use her connection to Duncan and they may as well add her to theirs, that's gonna totally cancel out our advantage in numbers and with someone as big of a threat as Alejandro we can't afford that. Plus there's the fact that nobody's seen him since we left Paris and that can only mean he's up to something big."

"And why are you telling this to us instead of just venting in the confessional and punching the camera like you always do?"

"Because Tyler's been in there hogging it and bawling his eyes out ever since Lindsay got kicked off in that fashion show." he paused to let them listen to let them listen to Tyler wailing in grief in the confessional down the hall "See what I mean?"

"Sounds like the poor guy is having a hard time accepting it huh?"

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah it turns out Tyler was so upset about it he started singing about her in the confessional, and it was terrible " **Baby come back! Any kind of fool can see…** something, something… **About you! Hey Linds, sending out mutual love to wherever it is that the Drop of Shame takes you!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney cringed at what she heard "Sounds like Tyler is having a hard time accpeting what happened with Lindsay getting kicked off huh?"

Duncan let out a groan of annoyance and frustration "Yeah he's so weak. Alright come on guys, let's go check on him." and he walked off.

"I'm right behind you man." Owen followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler finally made his way out of the confessional "Come on man, you can do this."

"Attaboy, hug it out." Owen pulled him intto a bone crushing hug out of nowhere.

"What are you-"

"Look man, you've gotta get over it." Duncan told him "I mean if you're that bummed about her getting kicked off then just do what she told you to do and win it for her."

"Yeah I know but…"

"Let me put it another way, if we lose the next challenge then we're voting you off and what would Lindsay think of that?"

"I don't know man, going on without Lindsay is like- Wait do I smell bacon? Oh crap, did I miss breakfast?" and he rushed off.

"Alright, I think it's safe to say Tyler's in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ let out a sigh " _I'm gonna be honest here, I'm having a hard time seeing how I could possibly have any chance of winning this thing. Plus I have a little bit of a cold and let's face it, I've never really had much of a killer instinct. Unless it's an animal as it turns out."_

" _DJ!"_ Adam suddenly poked his head out from the air vent, startling DJ " _Dude I've been telling you for ages, that curse is just in your head! You've gotta get over it man!"_

" _Woah what are you- How did you- Hey man it's a good thing for the both of us I wasn't doing my business in here when you popped out like that, what are you doing in here anyway?"_

" _I've been looking for Alejandro all morning, I finally decided to just wait here until he showed himself. Oh and by the way, it turns out Izzy likes to sing Pop Goes the Weasel when she- Oh man I didn't even know it could bend that way."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam dropped back down into one of the seats "You know what, f*ck it."

"You're done spying?" asked Gwen without looking up from her book.

"If by spying you mean trying to help our team only to listen to Tyler wailing like a starving walrus then yes." he looked over as he pulled out his ipad "Hey what's that think sticking out of your bag?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen looked over and noticed something sticking out of her bag "What the-"

In her lap sat a very well drawing of the Statue of Liberty with a note attached to it.

"Wow, just… wow."

"What is it?" asked Bridgette.

"Just look at it, it's amazing… This looks like it must've taken days to make. All the shades of color, the sheer amount of detail, the realism… It's even got little dots of pigeons crapping on top of it."

"Okay that's impressive, but what does the note say?"

"Let's see…" Gwen pulled off the note and read it out loud " _Sometimes the right guy for you isn't the first guy that catches your eye, just look where you least expect it and you'll find the right one for you._ " like that her admiration melted away "You've gotta be kidding me, is this really just Cody trying to win me over again?"

Adam looked over at the note "Nope, it's not him."

"How can you tell?"

"I know his handwriting and that's not it, maybe someone else is crushing on you."

"Like who?"

"Who here on the plane is single? Could be DJ."

"Nope, I've seen his drawing style." Bridgette told him.

"I doubt it's Noah, from what I know about the guy this isn't his thing."

"Alejandro?"

"Doubtful, I don't even know where he is."

"Owen?"

"...No, I don't think that's his thing."

"Zeke?"

"No, he's making out with Izzy in the cargo hold right now. Don't even look at me for the record."

"You think it's Trent trying to win her back?"

"Maybe, but then again drawing doesn't really seem like his sort of thing."

"You guys do know I'm sitting right here right?" Gwen pointed out dryly.

"Yeah I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trent let out a sigh " _Alright fine, I faked a note and stuck one of those drawings in her bag so she'd get the idea that she has an admirer. I had my chance with Gwen a year ago and I screwed it up big time, Cody gave up his chance at being with her back in season 1 so I might as well at least try to help him."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not much time passed before the plane started bouncing off the surface of the ocean until it finally came to a stop.

" _Attention all Total Drama passengers, in accordance with emergency landing proceedures you will now be shoved out of the nearest exit."_

With this in mind, Chef proceeded to shove almost every remaining competitor out of the Drop of Shame and into the water below "Alright, where's the last one?"

"CANNONBALL!" carrying a cushion and his emergency pack, Adam ran out and cannonballed into the water below, resulting in a mighty splash "Hey DJ, grab on!" he threw DJ the cushion.

DJ grabbed onto it like his life depended on it "Thanks man."

"No problem, just looking out for a teammate. So about in the confessional-"

"Not something I wanna relive."

"And you think any of us do?" Cody cut in "But listen, I think I know of a way to help you with your curse."

"You found a way to lift it?"

"Not so much as lift, more like suppress its effects."

"What do you-"

Then Chris showed up "Hey there ya landlubbers, you ever get your sealegs before?"

"What with the who now?"

Adam thought for a moment "Oh I get, we must be in Newfoundland. Chris McDouchebag over there is originally from Highlands."

Chris nodded and ignored the jab "Aye, it's gonna be a great homecoming for buddy McLean, the beautiful East Cost of Canada."

"Birthplace of Canada's most sadistic douchebag." this prompted Duncan and the other guys to burst out laughing, only for him to receive a look from Bridgette "What? You know it's true."

"ANYWAY, it's just a hop, skip and a jump that away. The first part of the challenge, you guys have to swim over to your team's boat and start paddling. And to keep this interesting, Victory since you're a team of one your boat has been set up with an outboard motor."

"You heard the man, let's move it!" Adam started swimming at full speed towards the green boat, and once he was in he quickly helped Bridgette, Cody, Gwen, Trent and Zeke aboard "DJ come on, let's get moving!"

DJ said nothing, he was just floating there.

"DJ."

Still floating.

"FOR F*CK'S SAKE MAN, GET IN THE F*CKING BOAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen let out a sigh " _Well at least Adam and Bridgette crushing on each other the way they are isn't screwing over our team or getting in the way of the game in any way, I mean having a relationship with Cody really screwed things up for me last season- Trent, I meant Trent. You know, just your average slip of the tongue."_ she reached for the camera " _I want that tape back, give me the tape! How do you open this thing?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ was floating in the water nonchalantly "Alright, I'm okay… I just have to float here long enough to lose and once they come back and save me the others vote me off and then I get to go home to momma." he let out a cough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on guys, get moving!" Duncan forced his way into the boat and quickly pulled in Noah and the others, only to notice Owen struggling to move at all "Izzy you know what to do. The fishing net I mean, I don't even wanna know what you think I mean."

"Come on big guy, keep moving!" Izzy whipped out the fishing net and quickly caught Owen in it "Damn you're quite the catch Big O, welcome to the cruise of Izzy!"

"Population: Anyone stupid enough to drop their guard around you."

"So what are we gonna do about Courtney?" asked Owen "And what about Al?"

"Just leave Courtney to me, and as for Alejandro we'll just go on without him. Whatever he's up to right now it's not our problem."

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Don't forget about what happened back the Amazon, that's all I'm gonna say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ was still floating there in the water, refusing to move "Someone get me back to shore, hallelujah-" he was cut off when a killer whale unknowingly took him on its back "What the- A killer whale?! Please Mr Killer Whale, you don't wanna be around me! I'm bad news man, I'm serious! Why aren't you listening to me?" he accidentally pushed the cushion into the killer whale's blowhole, causing it to strugle "NOOO!" he ended up getting catpuled into the Team Mystery boat as a result "Sorry whaley, sorry!" lucky for him the killer whale managed to blow the cushion out of its blowhole… and hit a seagull "NOOO!"

"So nice of you to join us." Trent said dryly.

DJ ignored him by continuing to bawl his eyes out.

Then Chris showed up in his boat "Aye there contestants, you all ready to row row row your boats? The first two teams that manage to get their dory boats to the shore will take part in the final challenge, and if any of you manage to land some seafood along the way then you'll get a special reward. On your mark, get set…" he blew on his horn "Now get moving!"

So they did. Well, most of them.

Courtney was trying to get the motor on her boat started, and when I say trying I mean failing miserably "Come on, come on, come on!"

Duncan noticed this and looked at Team Mystery in the lead, then turned back to the rest of his team "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up. Tyler you're in charge." and he dove off the boat into the water.

Tyler blinked "Did he really just bale on us?"

"Yep." was all Noah said.

"And he put me in charge."

"Yep."

"...Okay then. Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan took a moment to process what was happening " _Did I just bale on my team just to go help Courtney, and leave Tyler in charge? Yeah I am so dead when this is over."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy was quick to pull a lobster out of the sea "Well hey there snappy, welcome to the cruise of the Izzy! Tell your friends!"

Owen suddenly snatched it out of her grasp "Does anybody have any butter?"

"Don't you dare even think about it." Noah warned him.

"Can I think about tarter sauce?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Fine." Owen looked away and licked the lobster while his back was turned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris took this moment to sign off for a commercial break "Who's gonna be the first to make it to the rock and who's gonna be the first ones to go to the chopping block? Find out after the break there lads."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney was caught off guard when she saw Duncan jump into her boat "Duncan what the heck are you-"

"You're pulling it out too far." Duncan started pulling on the motor on her boat "You're a lot of things princess but I know you're not a quitter, don't start acting like one!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on guys, we've gotta move it!" Adam kept paddling as hard as he could, shooting a glare at DJ while he did "You know dude, it wouldn't kill you to help."

DJ sighed "Look man all I want to do is drift along peacefully and lose okay? I'm sick man, I've got a messed up cough."

"Well we don't want to lose." Cody pointed out, with the rest of them nodding in agreement.

"But I don't want to hurt one more little animal okay? I just wanna go home!" the ding could be heard as Chris pulled up alongside them "No way, forget it. I am not singing."

"You do know that if you don't sing then you're out right?" Chris pointed out.

"Wait a minute you're right, if I don't sing then I get to go home. Please start the song."

To start things off, Noah laid off the rowing and pulled out an accordian out of nowhere " **We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!"**

Owen was looking at some random menu he pulled out from who knows where " **I'll have the shrimp, muscles, cod and the lobster thermadore!"** he did a little jig.

Gwen and Bridgette were trying to catch something while their team forged on ahead " **We can't get a thing to bite so we better get there first!"**

Tyler was barking at Owen and Noah to get moving " **Row harder, faster, both of you! For the win work up the thirst!** Stroke stroke stroke!"

Courtney looked onwards as she and Duncan forged ahead " **It's a sea shanty and it's darn catchy!"**

Duncan let out a groan of frustration " **I can't believe you caught me with this stupid sea shanty!"**

Adam looked back at Bridgette and saw her catch " **Bridgette you're amazing, you can sure catch quite a fish!"**

As it turns out, Bridgette had caught a huge one with surprising ease " **Thanks there B'y, you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish!** If you guys want the next thrill then he's all yours!"

Noah and Izzy were struggling to keep on paddling " **Trying our best Tyler, our arms are getting fried!"**

Tyler looked out at a shadowy figure amidst the fog in the distance " **What do I see? Could it really be? Steer hard starboard side!"**

Trent and Zeke were doing a little jig of their own " **It's a sea shanty and it's darned catchy!"**

DJ remained increasingly smug as he joined in without realizing it " **No you can't catch me with a sea shanty!"**

"Yes!" Cody caught Adam in a high five.

"What? Oh no!"

"I knew we could get you to sing, you're still in the game!"

"Yes, yes you are." Chris told them "But maybe not for long, you laddies and lasses might wanna take a wee gander over there bye."

"What do you-" Cody looked over and noticed a massive iceberg in their path, and instead of getting scared his expression dulled "Oh crap." this was met with very loud screaming, mainly coming from DJ, Trent and Zeke "Hang on guys!" he used the lever attached to the motor in order to weave them out of the path of the iceberg "That was close."

"Looks like it's about to get even closer!" Trent pointed to where a number of icebergs were sitting in their path "Look out!"

"Hang on, this one's gonna be cutting it close!" Cody started zig zagging the boat in order to avoid hitting the icebergs, and once they were clear they continued onwards, followed by a mighty crash once they hit the shore.

DJ looked around, along with the rest of them "We're alive, Cody man you saved us!"

"Hey when the Codeman promises, he delivers!"

"Meh, not bad." Duncan pulled up onto the shoulder with Courtney by his side "Better than I would've expected pipsqueak." note the smirk on his face as he said this.

Chris dropped down on his jetpack in front of them "In an out of nowhere come from behind finish, Cody pulls Team Mystery into first place! Not gonna lie, did not see that one coming."

"I just can't lose!" DJ fell to his knees and buried his face in the dirt.

"Team Victory, or actually just Courtney now that I think about it, comes in at a close second place. Duncan on the other hand seems to be missing his entire team."

"Might as well blame that on me." Duncan shrugged "I put Tyler in charge of leading the team here."

"...Seriously dude? That's just stupid."

"I never said it was a good idea. Where the hell are they anyway?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler was climbing up one rock after another "Lindsay is it really you? I knew you couldn't stay away-" he stopped when he realized it was just a rock oddly shaped like Lindsay "Oh man you've gotta be kidding me, I threw our team into last place for nothing?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris lined up Duncan, Courtney and all of Team Mystery on the beach of Newfoundland "Okay then everybody, it's time for us to start the next leg of the challenge. Since Team I Am Super Mega Hyper Ultra Hot were the big losers that means they're out, they'll have to clean the fish and the lobsters the other teams brought in and-" cue a bucket of clams Chef brought in "-shuck every last one of these giant clams."

"When the rest of the team gets here you mean, right?" Duncan was grinding his teeth "I mean we don't even know where Alejandro is."

"Well yeah but you're here."

"Well yeah but not as a team, I'm just here as me."

"Yeah and I'm here as a guy who's hosting a swanky beach shin dig in a couple of hours for which he needs a crap load of clean and beautiful Atlantic clams for. Now get to shucking mohawk." he threw one of the clams to Duncan, accidentally causing it to squirt goo all over his face.

"Oh that is it, those idiots are so dead when they get here!"

"Which is something we'll most likely have to sensor since this is a family show."

"I thought you said that the team that brings in the most stuff they catch out there gets some kind of special reward." Adam pointed out.

"You do, you get to watch Duncan here shuck a crap load of clams. How do you like that for a special reward?"

"...Yeah works for me." he received various nods of agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan slammed his fist against a wall " _If Chris wants to have some stupid party then he should just hire a caterer or something since I happen to be anything but, then again maybe I can use this chance to add a few surprises to his clams."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys." Tyler sulked his way back down to the boat, looking increasingly downcast.

"It's about time you dragged yourself back down here." Noah grumbled "So where's your girlfriend?"

"I really thought I saw her but it turns out it was just a bunch of dumb rocks."

"You're suffering from girlfriend withdrawl, you're so desperate to see her your mind is messing with you so you think you see her when she's not really there."

"So you're saying that I saw Lindsay just because I wanted to?"

"What, you don't wanna?"

"Of course I do man, but we're still in last place."

"Then stop whining about it and start barking orders dude."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time had come for the next challenge to start.

Chris led Courtney and Team Mystery inside the restaurant, leaving Duncan to shuck clams alone outside "Welcome to my traditional Newfoundland kitchen party, in this part of the competition it's gonna be Team Mystery vs Courtney in a screeching in relay. Screeching in is a ceremony performed by the locals to welcome newcomers, first you'll have to swig a hell of a lot of apple cider."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Trent commented.

"Correction, that was supposed to be apple cider vinegar and that stuff is gonna put hair on your chest. Trent and Bridgette must each finish a whole bottle of the stuff, as soon as you do you'll be able to tag Gwen and Zeke, leaving the two of them to decipher a local Newfoundland saying spoken by my cousin. Give up for Jerd McLean!"

At that moment, a shorter version of Chris with a red beard made his way in and spoke in Newfoundland, prompting Gwen and Zeke to share a look, though Zeke's didn't seem confused in the slightest.

"Once that's done Gwen and Zeke will have to tag Adam, who will have to kiss a cod like he means it. That leaves Cody and DJ with nothing to do so go help Duncan with shucking clams or something. As for you Courtney, since you're the only member of Team Victory still in it at this point you're gonna have to do the whole relay yourself." he looked up, only to realize Courtney wasn't there "Courtney? Okay where is Courtney? An

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan looked up from shucking clams to see Courtney puking into the ocean "What's up with you princess?"

Courtney looked up from puking "At least you don't have to make out with a fish."

"...I don't think I have any snarky comebacks for that." he held up a jug of vinegar "Whatever, just jug this and cross that scaley bridge when you come to it."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little bit yeah, but at least you don't have to deal with clam spit in your face."

"...Fine, just give me the thing." she chugged it down and gasped for air afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris turned his attention to Team Mystery "Alright, since Courtney is apparently missing in action it looks like Team Mystery is going to get a head start on this challenge. Now then, let the screeching in begin!"

"Alright, here goes." so Trent and Bridgette both downed their bottles of vinegar as fast as they could before gasping for air.

"Alright, that's that."

Duncan led Courtney inside with an empty jug "Alright McScumsucker, princess here chugged her vinegar like it was nothing."

"Wow, not gonna lie I didn't see that one coming. Both teams move on to the interpretation part of the challenge. You ready? Okay Jerd, take it away it you would." so Jerd gave away a Newfoundland saying.

"...Are those even words?" asked Gwen "I mean you can't be serious."

"Surely you know the answer to that by now."

"He's asking to use the washroom like a true maritimer." Duncan answered for them, taking everyone by surprise "What? I met a few guys from Newfoundland in juvie."

"...Alright, I'll allow it."

"Speaking of which…" Courtney rushed out without another word, and she came back in after a few minutes.

"Well it looks like you're back in the game Courtney, in fact you're leading. You can now move on to the third and final part of the challenge."

Bridgette looked around "Hey what happened to DJ and Cody?"

"They left while you guys were chugging the jugs of vinegar. Yo Chef!"

"Yeah yeah." Chef came in and tossed a cod onto the table in front of Courtney, causing her to recoil in disgust.

"Alright Courtney, all you've gotta do is smooch the cod for the win and don't forget that it has to be like you mean it. As for Team Mystery, you'd better get a move on or Courtney could be joining you guys in first class. Jerd, another saying if you would please?" so Jerd gave another saying.

Gwen looked around for a moment "Okay, I think he said something about Owen's butt."

Chris listened to Jerd give some snark about Gwen "Oh I know, trust me you should've seen her last season. Well Zeke, unless you've got anything up your butt it looks like Team Mystery is out-"

"He said the worst thing you can have in your head is no teeth." Zeke blurted out "And he just called Gwen a goth wannabe." he received a nod of approval from Jerd and various surprised looks from everyone else "What?"

"...Okay, that was surprisingly impressive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeke shrugged " _I've got a few relatives from Newfoundland, you've gotta be able to understand at least the gist of what they say or things get real ugly real fast."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anyway bingo and now true." Chris held out a fish "Alright Adam, time to pucker up and kiss us some cod."

Courtney tried not to puke "I can't do this, victory or not it's a fish! Adam you're tough but I doubt you could do something like this either right?"

"...You guys might wanna look away, this is gonna get sloppy." Adam puckered up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody stopped the dory boat out in the middle of the ocean "Alright, here should be good."

"Why did you bring us all the way out here?" asked DJ.

"So we don't have to listen to what Adam's gonna do to that cod." he shuddered a bit, but then got back to business "Look the reason we're doing this is so we can suppress the effects of your curse."

"But how are we gonna do that?"

"The reason you have this so called curse to begin with is because you're still shell shocked over destroying that mummy dog statue back in Egypt."

"Well then what am I supposed to do to get un shell shocked?"

"You have to find your center, meditation will help you to enlighten your path."

"No offense Cody but I doubt daydreaming with my legs crossed is gonna help."

"This isn't daydreaming, it's meditation. While we were in Japan I learned about a personal mantra that you can chant in order to calm angry spirits and suppress the effects of any sort of curse." he got into meditative position and took a deep breath "Kore wa nanimo imi shinai. Kore wa nanimo imi shinai. Repeat it."

"...Kore wa nanimo imi shinai."

"Good, now keep repeating it."

"Kore wa nanimo imi shinai." the more he said it the more relaxed he got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point Chris, along with everyone else, was shielding his eyes "Alright Adam that's enough, give it a rest already!"

Adam stopped what he was doing and let down the fish "So does that satisfy you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen shuddered " _No wonder my little brother isn't allowed to watch this show, I thought it was out of control before but now it's way out of control!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris tried not to gag "Okay since you did kiss the cod, along with doing many other things that will forever scar even me, and since Courtney did too I'm calling it a tie."

Then Tyler showed up with the rest of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot "Did we make it?"

"Hey right on time guys, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot you guys are today's full on big time can't get any bigger losers."

"I figured as much."

A pissed off Duncan stormed inside and rounded on his team "What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Well…"

"I'm waiting!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler let out a sigh " _Okay fine, Lindsay getting kicked off messed with my head a lot more than I thought it would. I mean first she forgot about me for more than a year and right after she finally remembered me she's just gone… It hurts man, it really does. But I'm not screwing up again, from now on this guy is going all the way for his girl! Lindsay I'm gonna win this one for you!"_

" _Glad to hear it mi amigo."_

Tyler looked up and saw Alejandro in the air vent above him, bound by ropes with a gag hanging around his throat " _What the- What are you doing up there?"_

" _After we left Paris Izzy tied me up and left me in here as payback for tricking her with the ball thing and for lying to her about Chef. She's quite the vengeful one as it seems."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was me." Tyler held up a hand "I was off my game and I got us lost."

Duncan gripped his fist "You're a dead man walking."

"Actually he's not." Chris told them "You see, in celebration of my home and native land this is a reward challenge only with no elimination. Courtney and Team Mystery, you guys are tied for first place and therefore you guys get to share the reward: a delicious clam and fish chowder supper." this was met with cheers "And Adam, after what you did with the fish-"

"Yeah I figured, be back later." and he left.

"That is one seriously messed up dude."

"Yeah but Cody has to live with the guy." Trent pointed out.

"That is also true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam gulped down from a bottle of ipecaca and puked his guts out " _I'm not sure what's more disturbing, how into it I got or how into it the fish got!"_ he started alternating between puking and gargling with mouthwash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours hour passed, and the teams, or the team and Courtney, were chowing down on the clam and fish chowder like there was no tomorrow, with DJ and Cody included, the food having been prepared by Duncan and the rest of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, much to their chargin.

DJ leaned over to Cody "Hey thanks for helping me out like that man, it's been more than 2 hours and I haven't hurt a single animal. I'm back in the game!"

"No problem." Cody waved him off "It's what a good teammate does."

Adam looked down at his spoonful of chowder and noticed something "Wait a second, is that…?"

Owen grinned "Hey that's my sock, so that's where those went!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam puked his guts out with a bottle of ipecac but smirked regardless " _Oh well played Duncan, but you of all people should know that this means war."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody sighed " _Okay so the mantra that I taught DJ was just something I picked up from an episode of Ninja Turtles, but then again what DJ doesn't know won't hurt him right?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris watched these confessionals on the beach "Wow, I'm not sure if these guys are a reality producer's dream or everyone else's worst nightmare. What will they think of next? What despicable tactic will Alejandro come up with next? Stick around and find out here next time on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **I added in that bit about Alejandro and Izzy just as a joke and as an excuse to keep him out of this chapter, mainly so he doesn't screw over anyone like he did in the canon version with DJ.**

 **I honestly just like writing out the Duncan and Courtney moments since they're my favorite couple in Total Drama, and what happened to them in season 3 sucked big time.**

 **To Zafnak, who gave such a detailed and well thought out review:**

 **Firstly: Yes it was.**

 **Secondly: Yes they were.**

 **Thirdly: Thank you.**

 **Fourthly: I had to look up the meaning of the word altruistic but yes, that's the point of Adam's character. I always assumed that their intentions for bringing in Alejandro were to add a new element of evil amongst the cast since the evil characters already there had outlived their usefulness in that regard. I added in Adam as the good element in order to counter balance that evil while helping Cody make it to the finals. As for helping Duncan, I made it so they gained a degree of respect for Duncan after their off page scuffel in Germany.**

 **Lastly: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Also, I love your profile picture.**


	11. Jamaica Me Sweat

Like always, no surprise anymore, Chris started things off with a recap "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Newfoundland ended up showing us a whale of a time, literally. FYI we did not set that whole killer whale thing up in advance, DJ seriously has a gift for injuring animals of all shapes and sizes. Anywho, that all went away thanks to Cody pulling some major plagerism stuff out of his butt. As for the challenge, in the end thanks to Adam doing some seriously messed up stuff Team Mystery and Courtney tied for first place while Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot were spared because it was a reward challenge of the lobster kind. We have 14 players who are still fighting for 1 million clams, who's gonna be the next one to leave the fold and who's raygay gold? Find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a stormy night, and the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was flying through the storm while Team Mystery, along with Courtney, were relaxing in first class.

Courtney let out a sigh "Winning really is everything."

"Says the girl who frenched a cod." Trent pointed out.

"So what? That's nothing compared to what Adam did."

"Hey in my defence I never expected the fish to get so into it." Adam defended himself "I mean it started out as just being part of the challenge but then the thing just grabbed me by the throat and-"

"Woah woah woah." DJ slapped a hand over his mouth "Nobody needs to get that image in their heads again."

"How do you think I feel? I'm the one who did it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ shuddered " _Ever since we won in Newfoundland I can't look at Adam without thinking about what that fish did to him, but on the bright side thanks to that meditation thing Cody taught me I'm starting to feel like I can win this whole thing!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette let out a sigh " _I don't know what Cody did to DJ in Newfoundland but it worked wonders, his confidence is blooming like nothing I've ever seen her before. At this rate our team may not lose any member before the merge, which would be amazing!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen looked around and noticed something "Hey where's Cody? I haven't seen him in hours."

"I think he went down towards the dining hall." Bridgette told her "But don't take this the wrong way or anything Gwen but I noticed something lately."

"What's that?"

"Well I've noticed something about you and Cody, you guys have been spending a lot of time together ever since Paris."

"...Seriously? Actually now that I think about it, he's one of the few guys on this team I actually talk with most of the time. I mean there's you since you're the only other girl on the team, Zeke is okay I guess but I don't really know him well, DJ is pretty cool since he stook up for me after what happened last season, Adam's been spending most of his time with Cody, Duncan, DJ or you."

"We're not talking about me right now." note the red that stained her cheeks.

"Right. Anyway I guess Cody and I have been spending more time together, I never really noticed it up until now."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't really know, maybe it's because we haven't really interacted since he got voted off back in season 1. I mean we never did get a chance to talk since then and during the aftermath show, well…"

"The whole thing with you and Trent breaking up? Yeah I know, that was a pretty hard time for me too. What with Trent throwing the challenges for his team and with Geoff turning into a total egomaniac… Things kind of died apart, I guess they really were just summer romances after all."

"I guess so." a brief pause "It was pretty rough, but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you hanging out with Cody now of all times?"

"Well… I guess maybe it's to make it up to him for always shooting him down and hitting him in the kiwis back at Camp Wawanakwa. I just got sick of seeing him as the epic fail of a ladies man and wanted to get to know the real Cody."

"And what does the real Cody look like to you?"

"I see the real Cody as a nice guy with a good heart and he's kind of a big shy softy but he can be brave if he wants to, I mean he did save me from getting crushed by the falling rubble back at Machu Picchu."

"So you don't think he's an annoying ugly pest?"

"Hey Cody is not a pest and he's not ugly! He's cute, he's smart, he has a great sense of humor, his butt is like 2 perfect apples suspended in mid air-" then it hit her like a ton of bricks "Oh my god. I like Cody."

"What?" her tone was mocking.

"I said I like Cody!" this earned her looks from everyone in first class, mainly Courtney, DJ, Zeke, Trent, and especially Adam "Uh… Hey guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam sat down in the confessional, started at the camera with a blank expression on his face for a moment, and finally opened his mouth " _YEEEEEEEEEE-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody looked back to hear Adam screaming at the top of his lungs "Wow."

"Damn." Duncan muttered from where he was setting up a punching bag "I don't think I've heard screaming like that since Courtney hit me in the kiwis with a guitar."

"On international television."

"Don't remind me." he finished setting up the punching bag "The most important key to landing a powerful blow is the right motivation, if you want to hit something bad enough then nothing will stand in your way."

"Hence why you drew Heather on this thing, since I would be motivated to hurt her after all the pain she's put Gwen through back in season 1."

"Exactly. Okay, try and hit me."

Cody landed a few week punches, much to Duncan's disappointment.

"Weak. Lame. Are you even gonna try? Come on you old hag, my dog used to punch harder than you!"

The punches intensified, but only slightly.

"Did I mention that I kissed Gwen?"

"You WHAT?!" Cody punched clean through the bag and grabbed Duncan by the throat, his grip tightening.

"Okay okay, that's better!" his voice was hoarse due to being choked "Alright, LET GO!" they failed to notice a certain figure watching them from afar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro made his way to the extra confessional in the cockpit " _I can see the usefulness of this extra confessional, especially at times like this."_

" _Speak for yourself."_ Chef grumbled " _I'm trying to fly a plane here."_

" _You won't speak of anything I say in here will you?"_

" _I won't but I don't speak for Chris."_

" _I imagined as much."_ Alejandro back to the camera " _Cody and Gwen eh? I must make a mental note of that and then perhaps I could use it to my advantage."_ he pulled something out of his pocket: a tape recorder, and he pressed the button.

" _ **Did I mention I kissed Gwen?"**_

" _Material manipulation, there is nothing finer. Granted I feel no pride in this, but some things just have to be done."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Zeke was discussing something important with Trent "I think I've made up my mind, I'm gonna ask Izzy to officially be my girlfriend."

"Good for you man." Trent patted him on the back "But are you sure? I mean…"

"Yeah of course, I mean sure she's…"

"Totally nuts?" Adam offered "As in nuttier than a 10 ton bag of peacans smothered in peanut butter encased in a cashew the size of Asia?"

"Well yeah, but you've gotta admit that's kind of hot."

"...Yeah, I can see why you'd dig that. I'm rooting for you all the way man, but just don't go throwing challenges for her okay?"

"You're not gonna stop bringing that up are you?" asked Trent dryly.

"No I am not, nor am I going to bring up the fact that you stuck one of Cody's drawings and a note in Gwen's bag. What's up with that dude? This is your ex girlfriend we're talking about."

Trent sighed "Look I can see why you're skeptical about this whole thing, if I were in your position then I would be too. But think of this from my perspective too, I had my chance to start a serious relatioinship with Gwen and I blew it big time." his face fell "It still hurts thinking about it man, she really is something special." then he smiled "But ever since she and Cody started hanging out together over the past 2 weeks I could sense something really special between the two of them. Even more than what we had back at Camp Wawanakwa. Heck I could see it way before then, whenever she's around him her whole face lights up. I don't think I even remember her being that happy while she was going out with me."

"You guys only went out for like a week and a half after Owen won the first season."

"...That's not the point here, the point is that he likes her."

"As if we didn't already know."

"And after an entire year she finally realizes that she likes him back, and if they're happy then the least I can do is be happy for them."

"You know that's really cool of you man."

" _Attention passengers…"_

"And here comes the report for the semi daily torture.

Chris instead started screaming at the top of his lungs as the plane began to descend.

"Or not. Everyone grab onto DJ like your life depends on it!"

DJ on the other hand was grabbing onto one of the seats like his life depended on it "Tell my momma I love her!"

Zeke on the other hand rolled towards the door and found Izzy towering above him "Hey Izzy I think we need to talk!"

"Sorry Zekey, you'll have to catch me first!" Izzy the door off its hinges "Last one out is a rotten egg, and I'm so gonna beat Owen to it!" she jumped out of the exit.

"Izzy wait!" Zeke jumped out after her without thinking.

Adam sighed from where he was clinging onto DJ's arm "The poor guy's screwed for life and he doesn't even know it yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen landed on the beach with a loud thud but with no visible injuries "I'm okay? I'm okay!"

"You mean we're okay!" Zeke landed on his gut and ricocheted off of his stomach fat, leaving him to land head first in the sand with his feet sticking out in a comical fashion.

"Alright Zeke, way to stick the landing!"

"Coming down!" Izzy parachuted down to the ground and landed on Owen's groin, much to his dismay.

"Oh great gobs of chudney that smarts!"

"A perfect landing if I do say so myself, not even a scratch!" and then the Total Drama Jumbo Jet landed on top of the two of them, managing to miss Zeke by just a few feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 10 minutes passed and everyone was gathered outside the plan in order to survey the situation.

"Unbelievable." Chris grumbled "There are two airports on an island the size of a postage stamp and he misses both of them but somehow it's my fault."

"Probably because you're the jackass that blew your gas money!" Adam pointed out "And in case you haven't noticed guys, Courtney and I could use some help in pulling Owen and Izzy out from UNDER THE F*CKING PLANE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was quick to bounce back. Sort of "Oh it's no biggy, it's just a concussion. Can you parents my phone and worry them not to tell Santa?" he passed out and hit the ground with a loud thud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Owen and Izzy had been escorted away by ambulance, with Zeke tagging along to make sure Izzy was okay.

"Relax guys, Izzy and Owen are gonna be fine." Chris assured them "Thanks to a little something called travel insurance help is on the way, in 6 to 38 hours that is."

"And what's the plan for the rest of us?" asked Gwen.

"Well we're out of gas, the plane's busted and we're broke but the show must go on. We can't waste any of this footage. Think of the hits we're gonna get on YouTube."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Tyler.

"We're in Jamaica man, we were supposed to land in Ochos Rios but since somebody forgot how to glide but since somebody forgot how to glide we're going to have to do the challenges here instead and we'll have to do it fast before whoever owns this dump shows up and wants us to give them a location fee."

"Didn't you guys budget for the entire season?" asked Adam.

"Hey man some things cost a hell of a lot more than expected, airplane ready hot tubs don't grow on trees you know."

"You have to have some kind of emergency fund."

"Nope, that's what we used for our last fuel up."

"Which turned out so hunky dory."

"Whatever, all of you just grab your shorts and meet me at the waterfall in an hour for the first part of the challenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet in the infirmery.

Zeke knelt down by Izzy's bedside and hung his head "Izzy, no… This is all my fault, I was gonna ask you to go out with me and instead I ended up dropping a plane on you! It's like I made it happen with my thoughts!"

Then Izzy suddenly bolted up "Ezekiel, I've devised a mathematical formula for infinite time travel." then she passed out again.

"...Oh my damn this is so much worse than I thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serious business was underway in the dining hall on the plane.

Adam stood in front of Duncan, Trent and DJ, now all in their swim trunks "Gentlemen, I've called the three of you here to discuss a very important matter: We know Cody likes Gwen and we now also know that Gwen likes Cody back, the only question is how to get them to admit it to each other."

"And why am I here exactly?" asked Duncan.

"Two reasons. First off, because you owe me for pulling you out of Courtney's dog house back in Paris. Second, because Zeke is watching over Izzy in the infirmary and I didn't feel like having to deal with Alejandro in this situation. Anyway, over the course of this season Gwen got to know the real Cody instead of the abomination of a lady's man he was back in season 1 and it didn't help his chances that he got Gwen and Trent together."

"To be fair it did get him here bra." DJ pointed out.

"Yeah but it doesn't help that he framed it and he still has it hung up on his wall. Anyway, the key to starting any good relationship is to set the right mood."

"Me and Courtney first kissed after she puked her guts out." Duncan pointed out.

"Yeah but you guys had tons of sexual tension between the two of you going on since that dodgeball game. Anyway, we need to set this up properly or it could turn into a bigger disaster than Gwen and Trent in season 2."

"Hey!" was the offended yelp that came from Trent.

"I'm not wrong and you know it dude. Okay, so I think that-"

"Hey guys." Bridgette stepped into the dining room with her hair in her classic ponytail, only now she was wearing a bright blue bikini and noticed them staring "What? Oh this? Yeah I bought it back before the season started, I just haven't had a chance to try it out yet. What do you guys think?"

"...Meeting adjourned, let's go jump to our deaths off of a waterfall." and he eagerly followed her out.

Duncan, Trent and DJ shared a look and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Yes!"_ Adam pumped a fist " _First my cousin's dream girl admits that she likes him, then I get to see my dream girl in a bikini. Today is a good day for the Adam man."_ he punched the camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the teams all arrived at the waterfall.

Noah snickered when he saw Chris's outfit "Wow, pretty blouse."

"It's a dashiki man." Chris told him with a crapp excuse for a Jamaican accent.

DJ chuckled "Yeah, only thing is it's a woman's dashiki."

"What?!"

"Enough about your cross dressing habits, can we please just get to the challenge?" asked Adam.

"I like to call our first challenges the Treasure Hunt of Death, we were supposed to do this at Dunns River Falls but this far more dangerous waterfall will have to do."

"So it's another water challenge?" asked DJ.

"Fraid so, you wanna say a few pairs?"

"No need, I've got this one in the bag for my crew." DJ ripped off his shirt "Let's do this."

"Your challenge begins with a dive off of beautiful wherever the hell we are falls into the lagoon far below."

"Which I'm guessing is full of sharks and whatever sick and seriously f*cked up stuff you could come up with?" Adam guessed.

"Yep, electric eels in this case. Players must tag team dive into the infested waters for as long as you can hold your breath in order to search the floor of the lagoon for pirate treasure, also known as the gold chains that Chef always wears on karaoke night. The first team to bring me Chef's treasure wins a major advantage in the next challenge. So good luck, especially to team I Am Super Duper Mega Whopper Hot. With Izzy and Owen both out of commission for the time being you'll have to work extra hard to make up for their absence."

"Oh joy."

"No problem." Noah looked up at Tyler "Hey Tyler it's your lucky day, you get to do all the dives for us."

"Yeah!" then it hit Tyler "Hey wait a minute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro gave a shrug" _Luckily I don't need Tyler for his brains, I'm still not exactly sure what I need him for but it's definitely not brains."_

" _And what he needs a sleezeball like you for, god only knows!"_ Adam called from outside the confessional.

" _Probably my athletic build, my rugged latino good looks, intelligence, wide range of skills and knowledge-"_

" _Which is compensating!"_

" _...He gets that one and only that one, now it's payback time."_

" _Compensating!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah man, let's do this!" Tyler lined up on the cliff.

"I've got this one in the bag." Courtney got into a stance.

Adam whipped off his glasses and handed them to Cody "Ass, prepare to be kicked."

Chris made the call "Ready, steady, freddy, go!" and they all dove in.

"Alright Adam, you show that shark who's the man!" Cody cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler shrugged " _I don't see very well underwater, I guess it must be a trade off for my super strong fingers. This one here can bench press 80 pounds."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam rubbed his eyes " _I can't see underwater like at all without goggles, there was an incident when I was a kid and now I'm as blind as a bat without my glasses. I didn't think that through when I decided to dive first for my team."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys I found it!" Tyler realized he was only holding a tire "Oh wait, nope."

"King is in the house!" Adam held something up, but it wasn't the gold chains and he quickly realized that "Hey Courtney quick question."

"What is it?" asked Courtney.

"I'm not holding the gold chains am I?"

"No."

"What am I holding?"

"An electric eel."

"...Oh crap." he got zapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney made her way back to the top of the cliff "Alright, time for round 2."

"You have beautiful form." Alejandro told her, throwing her off her game.

"What?" being thrown off by his charm, she hit the watery surface with a loud slap, causing everyone to cringe.

"Nothing personal!"

"Best two out of three!" Tyler dove back down into the water and came back up to the surface holding a tire, much to his ire "Are you serious, we're doing this again?!"

"I'm up next!" Bridgette gracefully dove down into the water.

"Round 3!" Tyler dove down and came back up carrying a broken grandfather clock "I finally found it- Are you kidding me?!"

Bridgette came back up to the top of the cliff "Sorry guys, I couldn't find anything."

"Don't sweat it." Adam finished drying off his glasses "At least you can see down there, I can barely see at all right now." he put them back on "That's better."

"Are you okay?"

"A little bit on the crispy side but I'll be alright. Gwen, you're up."

"On it." Gwen dove down, with Duncan following for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney was already in the water looking for the golden chains ' _Come on, they have to be around here somewhere.'_ she looked and saw a shark instead of the chains ' _Oh crap, that thing is back for more?'_ she took off swimming as fast as she could and hid behind a rock until the shark passed, only to notice the chains on the bottom of the lagoon ' _There they are!'_ she swam down and picked them up before surfacing again "I've got them, that's one point for me!" she got electrocuted by a number of electric eels.

"Tag, I'm it!" Alejandro dove down and cannonballed into the water before Duncan was able to react, splashing the eels away and allowing him to carry Courtney to safety, stealing the golden chains from her in the process.

"Thanks for the delivery!" Adam snatched the golden chains away from him and ran off.

"Hey!"

"Nothing personal La Cucaracha!"

"I suppose I earn that one."

"We didn't!" an annoyed Duncan and Noah called from atop the cliff.

Adam rushed back to the top of the cliff and held out the golden chains to Chris "Karaoke bling, check."

Chris accepted it rather dully "And surprise surprise, Team Mystery wins round 1. What a shocker."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, I'm gona hed down to the infirmary and make sure the others are alright." and he hiked his way down the cliff.

"Hold on a second dude." Duncan followed after him, carrying an unconsicous Courtney in his arms.

Chris turned to the camera "Will Owen, Izzy and Courtney recover? Will Chef be able to fix the plane so we can leave here while I'm still young?"

"We didn't land in the Great Depression dude!" Adam called from the bottom of the cliff, causing Chris to grit his teeth furiously.

"...Find out after the break right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!" no music played "Hey where the hell is my musical accompaniment?" he was hit in the head by a boombox, courtesty of Chef.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam made his way into the infirmary and found Zeke sitting by Izzy's bed "How are you hanging in there man?"

Zeke sighed "I've been better."

"How's Owen?"

"He woke up, he's in the bathroom right now." cue a loud far in the distance "How's everyone been doing?"

"Well I snatched Chef's karaoke bling from Alejandro and earned us an advantage in the next challenge."

"...I feel like a missed a lot. Anyway you're not gonna believe this, when the plane hit Izzy on the head the doctor said it fixed some kind of blockage in her brain and now she's insanely smart and it's kind of freaky, especially since she keeps waking up, spewing out all this smart stuff and then passing out again."

"Wow. Hey what's up with those army guys waiting outside by the way?"

"That's the other thing, they showed up about an hour ago and once she wakes up they're gonna airlift home for special treatment. She's leaving the competition for good man, no returns this time or anything."

"It must hurt, seeing the girl you're into get ripped away from you like this. There's nothing you can do for her though."

"I'm know, but I'm sure as heck gonna miss her."

"Don't worry about it man, we'll all be reunited in the fianle and you can see her then and tell her about everything she missed."

"Yeah I guess you're right." he looked down at Izzy's unconscious form "Izzy I've gotta get going now, but I just want you to know that you're the coolest girl I've ever met. I know you probably can't hear me but I'm gonna miss you and your wild personality because… well I love that about you and I know I'm too young to say this but… I love you." he leaned in and kissed her unconscious form on the lips.

Exactly 5 seconds later, Izzy suddenly came to life and wrapped her arms around Zeke, now making out with him with a great deal of passion.

Zeke on the other hand wasn't exactly making out with her, it was more like he was muffling, struggling and trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

When the kiss finally ended after a few minutes, Izzy released Zeke and sat up in her hospital bed and now she was wearing a pair of glasses that she got from who knows where "How peculiar, it would appear as though the fable that true loves first kiss can bring a sleeping beauty such as myself out of a deep coma is accurate. Of course this could be just a mere coincidence for the probability and sciences behind this hypothesis have yet to be further tested and experimented on, however I am currently obligated to incline that this theory is plausible at the moment. Therefore to make sure I don't fall back into my state of unconsciousness I may require an extra boost, so Ezekiel if you would be so kind I would like to exchange salive with you once more. So come here you!" without any sort of warning she grabbed a jaw dropped Zeke by the front of his jacket and forced him into another kiss, leaving Zeke to struggle and grunt, once again too stunned by what the hell was going on, as she kissed him with a fiery passion and warpped a leg around his waist.

All the while, Adam was recording this with a video camera ' _Go Zeke go!'_

Another few minutes passed before the make out session came to an end and Izzy finally released Zeke from her hold "Now then, considering my current state it is a very likely conclusion that I am incapablle of further participating in this season and that you must carry on without my assistance. Therefore I wish the two of you the best with your future endeavors and I request for you to win the whole thing for the both of us, now I realize that such a thing is entirely up to chance but here's hoping that my wishes for your victory do bring you some luck."

"Wow Zeke wasn't kidding, you're way smarter now."

"Of course I have, Brainzilla has indeed increaed her intelligence quite considerably as a result of this head injury. The reasoning behind this is quite simple really, if you study this section of my brain then you will see that-" she was promptly dragged off by the army soldiers "Very well then, adieu!" and she was taken away.

"...Wow, just wow."

"I'll say." Zeke muttered "I think I found my soul mate."

"You poor naive little man." Adam patted him on the shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris turned his attention to what remained of the teams "Alright Team Mystery, since you guys were the winners of the first challenge you've also won this advantage for your team in the second challenge." he gestured to a helmet Chef was wearing.

"So we need helmets? What exactly is the next challenge?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh nothing big, just a little something I like to call the bobsled of death. Ta da!" he directed them to a poorly designed bobsled course.

"Wow." Gwen muttered "That's messed up Chris, even for you."

"Yeah, the intern who tested it for us is gonna be out of commission for… what was it again, 10 months or so? Anyway we can't afford bobsleds so you guys are going to ride longboards in the same style as bobsleds instead down Chef's track and into the pool. Each team gets a total of 3 runs, the fastest total time wins it for their team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was trying to comfort Zeke in the infirmary, with Owen farting in the distacne "You okay man?"

Zeke let out a sad sigh "Yeah I guess, I just miss Izzy is all."

"You do realize that she's the reason you jumped out of a plane and almost got yourself killed right? And that was just today."

"I know, but you never know what to expect with a girl like that."

"...You've got some serious issues man." cue the familiar dinging noise "You can't be serious."

"I can and I am." Chris poked his head into the infirmary "This emotionally demented moment sounds like a song."

"We're in the infirmary."

"Or you can not do a song and take the chopper home with Izzy." and he left.

"...Fine. Come on Zeke, let's just get this over with."

Zeke started things off with a solo, with Adam in the background " **I miss the way Izzy said hello, by hoofing Owen in the kiwis! I miss the daytime, when Izzy moved so slow."**

" **Ooh, ooh."**

" **Cause other times, she'd get freaky. Oh Izzy, Oh Izzy, I miss you so! Oh my Izzy, oh my little Izzy, I never wanna let you go!"**

"You didn't let her go, she grabbed onto you, forced her tongue down your throat and then took off with the military." he received a glare "Continue."

" **I miss her smile and the way she liked to bite on my arm when there was trouble.** Which was almost all the time. **I miss the way she'd always say good night."**

" **Ooh, ooh."**

" **And boot us in the kiwis, double time! Oh Izzy, oh Izzy, I miss you so! Oh my Izzy, oh my little Izzy! I never wanna let you go! Why did I ever let you go?"**

Adam put a comforting hand on Zeke's shoulder "Hang in there buddy, the road to recovery from heartbreak is a long one but you'll get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Alejandro, DJ and Courtney were lined up at the start of the bobsled ready to begin the challenge.

Duncan turned his attention to Courtney "Well look at you princess, you seem to be quite fired up. What you think you can whoop everyone here?"

Courtney smirked "That's the plan."

"And quite the plan it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris turned to Chef while the were relaxing in lounge chairs by the pool "Isn't this way better than being mad? Sure we have to wait for a cash influx before we can jet but that's awesome, make the interns fill the pool and it's a paid vacation bro!" he dealt Chef a toast.

"Hey guys wait up!" Owen came rushing towards the group, with Zeke and Adam not far behind him "The doc says I'm okay to compete!" he tripped and skidded to a stop on the pool deck.

Chris whipped out his ever despised megaphone " _Owen's back!"_

Alejandro sighed "Vacation's over I suppose."

" _Round 1! Courtney for Team Victory , are you ready?"_

"Ready!" Courtney got herself into a position.

" _Go!"_

Courtney sped her way down the course at high speeds before crashing into the wall of the pool with a massive thud, though luckily for her the bobsled broke her fall.

" _46.32 seconds is the time to beat. Duncan of Team I Am So Hunky Dory Dreamy Hot, are you ready?"_

"Ready!" Duncan called.

" _Go!"_

Duncan sped down the course at full speed and hit the pool with a loud thud.

" _48.49 seconds, looks like Courtney still holds the lead by a healthy margin! DJ of Team Mystery!"_

"Team Victory is ready to go!" DJ sped down the course with surprising gracefulness, sped up the side of the pool and landed safely on the ground "How's that?"

" _45.01 seconds, and a solid 9 out of 10 on the landing! We have a new leader, Team Mystery takes the first one!"_

"You realize we're all here." Cody pointed out "You don't have to use that megaphone in our faces you know."

" _Well maybe I just like it, now get up there for round 2!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Courtney, Bridgette and Owen were all up at the top of the course ready to take their turns.

Bridgette was quick to stop Courtney when a thought came to her "Hey Courtney your lawyers know the contract for the show inside and out, Chris can't really kill us right?"

Courtney shrugged "Well not in my contract and I doubt he'd put anything really bad in yours, but I can't speak for the others." and she rushed her way down the course, only to slam into the wall of the pool, causing everyone to cringe "Ow…"

" _Courtney comes in at 47.28 seconds, better than Duncan's run on the course but not by much. Now then, Owen of Team I Am So Wicked Wicked Hunky Dory Hot, you're up!"_

"I'm on it!" Owen rushed his way down the course, only to get stuck in the pipe on the loop of the track "Oh crap!"

"Come on man, suck it in!" Noah called.

"I'm sucking it in as much as I-" Owen sucked in further and continued along the path until he screeched to a halt and hit the floor of the pool with a thud.

" _46.14, looks like it's going to take them a miracle to get them out of last place now. Bridgette for Team Mystery, are you ready?"_

"Ready to go!" Bridgette sped her way down the course with even more gracefulness than DJ had and landed on the deck of the pool in style.

" _42.23 seconds, Bridgette beats DJ's high score and ends up widening his lead even further. Time for round 3!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro scowled " _We're going to lose at this rate, and since we already lost Izzy we can't afford that, this method disgusts me but I cannot afford to not accept failure in any way, shape or form."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Courtney, Alejandro and Zeke were all lined up at the top of the course for the third and final run.

" _Courtney of Team Victory, are you ready?"_

"You bet I am!" Courtney burst down the course and slammed into the side of a pool.

" _And Courtney comes in with a time of 41.4 seconds, which combines with the other scores for a 3 run combined total of 2 minutes and 15 seconds. Pretty good, but will it be enough? Now then, Alejandro of Team I Am Super Ultra Mega Super Hot are you ready?"_

"Ready!" Alejandro sped his way down the track, but along the way he slammed his fist down on one of the planks, breaking it ' _Material manipulation, a necessary evil in life.'_ he slammed into the side of the pool with a thud "Ow…"

" _Alejandro comes in with a score of 46.34 seconds, which combines with the other scores for a 3 run combined total of 2 minutes and 21 seconds. Zeke for Team Mystery, you ready?"_

"FOR IZZY!" Zeke charged down the course on his board at full speed, only to not notice the broken plank until it was too late "Oh son of a-" he sped over the broken plank and was launched away into the distance.

" _We have an incomplete! Team Victory, really just Courtney now, wins and gets to fly to our next destination in first class whenever the hell we get back in the air. Team Mystery on the other hand, you guys are gonna have to vote someone out! I wonder who it will be."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the teams had gathered in the dining hall back on the plane to unwind from the events of the day.

Zeke was now sporting a broken arm as a result of his landing "I'm sorry guys, I really botched this one didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it man." Adam waved him off "These things happen, it's not like we were gonna keep winning every time."

Cody nodded "Adam's right, just take these things and learn from them. I mean you made it way farther than you did in season 1 so that's something you should be proud of."

Zeke sighed "I guess but it still sucks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam gripped his fist tightly " _I saw what happened there, Alejandro rigged the track while he was going down so my team would lose. Let me make this clear, you can mess with me all you want but if you mess with my friends then there's gonna be hell to pay. I hope you're ready La Cucaracha, I'm coming for you."_ he punched the camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time for the elimination ceremony had come, and Team Mystery all sat in the elimination area.

Chris held up the passports "Alright guys, I've got the results of your votes right here. Those staying in the game will get barf bags filled with peanuts while the one who doesn't get a bag takes the Drop of Shame down onto the beach about 10 feet below us. The following players are safe. Bridgette. DJ. Cody. Gwen. Trent." he threw bags to all of them "Okay then, we're down to the bottom two. Zeke, you botched the bobsled challenge and spent all of the first challenge moping over Izzy getting eliminated. Adam, you bailed on your team after the waterfall challenge to go watch Zeke. Anyway, the last bag of peanuts goes to…" a dramatic pause long enough for the music to play through "Adam." he threw the bag to Adam "Zeke dude, I honestly expected this on day one instead of like day 16 but you're out."

"Yeah yeah." Zeke took the parachute but strapped it on "Later homies."

"The Drop of Shame is that away, you can let yourself out."

"Right right."

"Take care dude." Adam held up two fingers "Say hi to Izzy for us when she gets out of intensive care."

"Sure thing. And Adam."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything I mean. Win this thing homie." he took the drop, for about 2 seconds before he landed on the beach.

Chris poked his head out "You know it really isn't the same without the scream."

"Fine. Geronimo!" he gave a half assed scream.

"Not bad."

Zeke looked down and noticed a colony of fire ants crawling up his legs "Fire ants!" he began running around the beach screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Okay now that is much better. Will Zeke ever get those ants out of his pants? Will we ever find a way to get out of Jamaica? Find out next time right here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

 **A/N:**

 **I imagined you guys guessed that Zeke was the one who was going to get eliminated in Jamaica, I figured that it was about time I start decreasing the numbers of Team Mystery since all of the eliminations before now have been from Team Victory.**

 **I tried to add in a few more Cody and Gwen moments since this was originally meant to be a Cody story, and 2 chapters from now, the one after this being the aftermath telethon Coden or whatever their couple name is will officially become a thing. But on the downside, that is when Alejandro will truly begin to make his move.**

 **For Bob, the reviewer who clearly hates my OC character Adam: Too bad, he's gonna be around for a long time and that's all there is to it. But if it helps I've changed the summary.**


	12. Aftermath II: Revenge of the Telethon

The second aftermath of Total Drama World Tour had begun.

Devin appeared on stage in front of the audience clad in a suit and tie, with Carrie right by his side clad in a purple strapless dress "Good evening everybody, I'm Devin and this is my homie and awesome cohost Carrie."

"And we're coming to you live for one very important reason." Carrie told them "We need all of you to help us raise money for a very important and seriously worthy cause."

"I bet you guys are wondering just what we're talking about, but think back to the last episode where the Total Drama Jumbo Jet ended up crash landing on the shore of Jamaica. It's such a tragedy."

"One that could've been prevented so easily if only they had more gas, but unfortunately their host had blown the budget for the show on decorating his personal quarters."

"I mean I love the gold line hot tub as much as the next guy but there has to be some kind of limit to it, but anyway unless we can raise enough money for them to refuel the rest of the cast could be stranded in Jamaica forever." this was met with gasps.

"Total Drama could end up being cancelled, we could be cancelled too and that's the main reason why we're bringing you something special."

"We're bringing you Total Drama the Telethon! The phone lines are open with our very own peanut gallery so please, for the love of Total Drama just call now and donate as much as you can. Now please welcome our first special guests, the Drama Brothers." she motioned to where the Drama Brothers were lined up on the left side of the stage, namely just Harold and Justin, with Sasquatchanakwa taking over the roles of both Cody and Trent as they started playing the first song " **This show, you need to save. This show, you've gotta tell. This show, that you care."**

Devin took over from here " **Jamaica, they're trapped down in. Jamaica, they can't even Ja-party. It's so unfair."**

" **You've gotta help now, we're on the brink."**

" **The crew will get fired if this ship sinks."**

" **So make a difference in their lives."**

" **Give us cash or this show dies."**

" **Save this show, Total Drama."**

" **Save this show, you know you wanna."**

" **Save the show-"**

" **-that you love!"**

" **Save this show, Total Drama!"**

" **Save this show, so call the numbah!"**

" **Save the show with love, and $500,000!"**

" **Save the show baby, just give me some dough. Give it some love, give it some dough."**

With the end of the song, Geoff made his way out onto the stage "That's right dudes, we need you to give us a full 500 grand in the next half hour! How are ya people, I'm your former co host and fellow Total Drama veteran Geoff and I've come out of retirement for this very important occasion! Devin and Carrie will be doing the main thing today but I'll be keeping all of you posted as your calls and your cash pour in. The number is 1-800-555-5555 so get to calling people, we have gifts."

Carrie nodded "That's right Geoff, for a donation of just $25 you'll get a commemorative of delicious and semi nutritious Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails."

Devin grinned "And for a measely $50 you guys will get a special commemorative Total Drama t shirt."

"If you guys get a busy signal then keep trying, you guys will get through eventually. Now get to it!" Geoff told the audience, only to be followed by dead silence "If all of you loyal fans and viewers don't get to donating right away then everyone here is gonna get canned and for the gang down in Jamaica the nightmare will truly begin. Our goal tonight is a whopping $500,000 and thanks to your donations so far we've managed to raise a grand total of…" he checked the board to see how it was going, only to be very disappointed "Nothing, are you kidding me?"

"Oh come on!"

"Easy homie." Carrie called him off "Why don't we just welcome our first guest and encourage her fans to call in."

"Oh yeah, good idea. It took a total of 6 episodes for her to recognize her own boyfriend and she loves it when people call her baby and her hotness."

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for Lindsay!"

Sure enough, at that moment Lindsay emerged "Hi everyone!"

"Hi Lindsay, why don't you go ahead and tell us about the gifts you brought for those who donate to us in your name."

"Oh no, I was supposed to bring presents?" she looked down at a crate full of tubes of lip gloss pushed in by the interns "Ooh, lip gloss!"

Devin turned to the camera and grinned "Yeah that's right, for a donation of a simple $100 you guys will receive one of the 400 remaining tubes of lip gloss Lindsay had brought to wear this season. Word of warning, the supplies are vaguely limited so you might wanna call in while you have the chance." this prompted the peanut gallery to receive a number of calls "Man look at the phones, looks like Lindsay's got a lot of fans."

"No surprise they love one of the hottest chicks on the show." Geoff commented.

"True that my man." they bumped fists and he turned to the camera "Oh and this is a shoutout to my girlfriend Shellie back home, love you baby. So Geoff, how are we doing?"

"Well it could be better, you see Katie and Sadie are talking to each other, Harold is checking on movie times and Justin is talking to his dermetologist which means that our new total is…" he looked up "$1,000, and about 200 of that came from Harold's mom in exchange for him keeping his promise to clean the garage when he gets home."

Harold shrugged "Well I am very thorough."

"Still though, extortion earns you some serious points in my book dude."

"But don't forget that we still have a seriously long way to go." Devin pointed out "Come on you guys we need you to work with us, I mean Carrie and I will be fine but as for most of these guys here… well this show is all they have." then a thought struck him "Wait a minute, that might work."

"What are you thinking about homie?" asked Carrie.

"I think Harold might be onto something, who wants to see an episode of a favorite segment from last season: truth or electric chair?" he received a number of cheers.

"Uh Devin I don't know if-"

"Relax homie, I know what I'm doing. Before I go into more detail, let's do a little bit of background on our next guest and just so you know I'm not bringing her out until we get $20,000 in donations." he clicked a button and the screen shifted to reveal footage of their next guest, which prompted the calls to come in "Heather has proven herself to be a tough and manipulative competitor in the past using every dirty trick she can come up with, from reading our favorite goth girl Gwen's diary out loud in front of the entire viewing world to manipulating people like Beth and Lindsay into doing her dirtywork only to dump both of them to stealing locks of hair from the other female contestants, and let's not forget all of the stuff she did during the semi final round of Total Drama Island. I still get nightmares about that stuff."

"Hey guys check it out!" Geoff pointed to the screen "Thanks to Devin trashing Heather like it's nobody's business we just cracked $25,000!"

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere. Our next guest has licked Owen's armpit, sucked jam out of his belly button, been fired into a mountain of pig crap, eaten live cockroaches and even gotten some sense slapped into her by Leshawna. Let's give it up for Heather everybody!"

Sure enough, out onto the stage came a clearly pissed off Heather "Whatever."

"So Heather, I hate to rush things more than I have to but we are on a schedule here so we're gonna have to send you straight to the hot seat and when I say hot seat I mean electric chair."

"Devin are you sure about this?" asked Carrie "I mean it seems a little bit extreme-"

"Relax homie, I'm telling you this will get us up to $50,000 in no time flat."

"So let me get this straight." Heather crossed her arms "After spending all of my time on this season on a team of losers getting our butts handed to us because the others kept ganging up on us, you're strapping me into an electric chair?"

"Yep."

"Fine, let's just get this over with." she was promptly strapped in.

"Heather you can back out of this if you want." Carrie told her.

"Go ahead and shock me as much as you want, my parents tried to use electroshock therapy on me when I was a kid because they were trying to make me a nicer person and it totally worked like a charm."

"Yeah we noticed." Devin said dryly "So Heather, newcomers Adam and Alejandro formed a secret alliance for the sole purpose of eliminating you from the game. Do you see either of them as strong or worthy competitors?"

"Of course not." she got zapped.

"Awesome. Do you think Lindsay is as dumb as she comes off as?"

"Yes!" she got zapped.

"Do you see Courtney, Gwen or Bridgette as any kind of worthy competitors?"

"No!" she got zapped.

"Do you find Alejandro attractive?"

"No!" she got zapped.

"Oh man, this is way too easy. Do you have any respect for any of your fellow competitors from the show?"

"No!" she got zapped.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Devin I think that's enough." Carrie told him.

"Yeah you're right, we've only got a half hour time slot. Alright Geoff, how's our income looking right now?"

"We got at least 2 dozen calls during your Heather torture porn, and thanks to those our grant total has gone up by a whopping…" he looked up at the screen "$15,000 which puts us at a total of $40,000!"

"Not to worry about that, I think our next guest is bound to bring in some cash."

Carrie nodded "That's right Devin. He's proven himself to be way tougher than he got credit for in season 1 and he's clearly the only one who can keep up with the craziness of Owen. Let's give a warm welcome to season 3's underdog, Zeke!"

Sure enough, Zeke came out and sat down next to them "How ya doing homies?"

"Zeke my man, great to have you." Devin gave him a fist bump and set something up on the screen above them "Zeke said in the first episode of this season that he was out to redeem himself and that's exactly what he did, he proved himself to have a lot more skill than any of us gave him credit for and he managed to outlast a total of 6 other competitors. Serious improvement dude."

"Well what can I say, someone believed in me and that pushed me to go forward."

"Izzy?"

"Adam actually, I mean when I screwed up the song in Egypt he stood up for me and defended me like nobody has ever done before."

"And it looks to us like it really paid off. Now then, what are you gonna do to help us raise funds?"

"Anybody ever see my audition tape on the internet? I got mad archery skills people."

"That you do, which is why we're doing this." Devin pushed a button, removing the guest seat and revealing the stunt they had planned "For your role in the telethon we're gonna have you live up to that, for you to do an impossible shot that we tried to copy from some old Avengers cartoon."

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes?"

"Yep."

"Nice." Zeke lined up with his bow and arrow "Hey what happens if I hit the button?"

"No idea, Geoff is the one who set it up days ago."

"Okay, so Geoff what'll happen?"

Geoff smirked "Oh you'll see, you'll all see."

"Was that supposed to sound menacing?" asked Carrie.

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, if you guys wanna see Zeke take the impossible shot of a lifetime then you'd better call in now." Devin told the audience, prompting them to start calling right away.

"Wow, how did you guys know that was gonna work?" asked Carrie.

"Simple, Geoff has the experience and I just naturally know what people like. Geoff, how's it looking?"

"Let's see…" Geoff looked up "We just cracked $75,000 in donations and now it's gonna get us up to at least $150,000. Zeke, take the shot and show us what you got!"

"Right." Zeke lined up with his bow and arrow "1… 2… 3!" he fired the shot through the shifting walls and various targets meant to stop the shot, only for it to soar past each obstacle with ease and hit the button at the end dead center "I got it!" this was met with cheers which quickly subsided when several cages of familiar and angry animals popped up, and their cages opened "Uh… hey guys, what's with all the animals?"

"Oh yeah that, see we thought DJ was gonna go next so I set this up for him in advance. Sorry bro, and you might wanna run."

Zeke needed no second warning and promptly took off screaming, though for some reason the animals ended up attacking everyone in the peanut gallery, along with Devin, Carrie and Geoff, instead, trashing the set in the process.

Carrie crawled up to the camera during all of the carnage "We'll take a short break and get right back to you. I hope." she got rammed by a goat, which promptly attacked the camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a little while, but the show soon came back on.

The show opened back up with Lindsay getting attacked by an angry tiny monkey "Have you guys seen Tyler? Tyler they're stealing my lip gloss!"

Carrie was bandaging Devin's arm when she heard a shout from backstage "Wait a second, we're on? Oh, and we're back live."

Devin quickly regained his composure "Welcome back to the telethon to end all telethons, I think it's about time for us to check in with our main man Geoff to see what our new total is."

"Hold on a second." Geoff staggered back to his feet, his arm now in a sling "You bet it is you guys, let's give it a drumroll." he looked up "And it looks like we're up to $350,000."

"Alright!" Carrie grabbed Devin in a hug, but quickly regained her composure "Sorry. Anyway folks, it looks like we're almost there."

"Not really, see now that the studio got trashed we have to raise an extra 500 grand to cover the damages."

"...So we have to reach a million now?" Devin slapped his face "1 million dollars in less than 10 minutes?"

"Don't worry homie." Carrie assured him "I'm sure our next guest will inspire the viewers to start calling in, I know she's definitely inspired me and many other girls out there. Please give a big welcome for the queen of the knuckle sandwhich, the luscious Leshawna herself everybody!"

Sure enough, from backstage emerged none other than Leshawna herself, blowing kisses to a certain Harold "Hey Harold baby!" she received a standing applause from said Harold.

"Why don't we take a look at Leshawna's journey up to this moment." Carrie played a clipshow of Leshawna's most prominent scenes, mainly where she slapped Heather's shit into the next century "Leshawna, on behalf of every single competitor who's ever been hurt by Heather, and that's mainly Gwen in particular, thank you."

"Girl you are welcome."

"So how did that first hundred slaps or so feel?" asked Devin.

"Listen smacking the crap out of Heather was fun and all, really fun, but either way it ended up getting me stuck here. I wish I had smacked some sense into Alejandro too?"

Carrie let out a sigh "I know what you mean, he's the worst. What with that evil mind and the silky hair and tan skin… So evil!"

Devin shrugged "I get that he's evil and all that but at least Shelly isn't here to fawn all over him like that. No offense Shelly, love you baby!"

"...You know what, I think we should just move on from that. Gifts and stuff clearly aren't working on the fans anymore and this season of Total Drama is supposed to be a musical."

"So if you want to hear Leshawna sing then you'd better start calling."

Leshawna let out a scoff "I sang more than my piece on this show, can't I just dance for them this time around-"

"No! I mean, because your voice is so great and I know we would all love to hear just what you would say to Alejandro if you had the chance. Right guys?" he received various terrified nods of agreement.

Leshawna's glare hardened.

"Or you can sing and dance to your heart's content and not crush me to death."

"That's better." so Leshawna took the mic and started singing " **You think you got me good, okay maybe you did. You think you rule the game, I guess. But you don't rule a thing, cause baby you're a squid whose gone and made a nasty mess!"**

"Yeah!" Carrie cheered for her.

" **You lied right to my face and you messed up my head, and ain't that just the way with men?** Not you Harold. **I know just how to do it, oh brother's going down and won't be getting up again!"**

"Yes!" Carrie and Harold joined in as her backup dancers.

" **Sisters, come together now and take him down! Sisters, come together now and sort him out! Sisters come together now and make him see what we're all about, woah! Sisters, come together now and show what's what! Sisters, come together now and help me strut! Sisters, come together now and make him see what we're all about: Revenge!"**

Geoff picked up one of the lines "Total Drama- You'll donate if she stops?"

Devin decided to use this to their advantage "Well guess what guys, Leshawna here is going to keep dancing until you all donate another 125 grand."

"What?! Dude are you out of your mind?"

"It's the only way, we have to reach a million in like 7 minutes! Please, for all of our sakes hurry!" this prompted the peanut gallery to start receiving calls.

Leshawna was starting to feel the strains of dancing like she did "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

"All of you fans of Leshawna please just start calling in so she can stop dancing, the bigger your donations the sooner this madness can end."

Geoff looked up at the board "Alright we did it, we cracked $400,000! Now for the love of all things good, stop her!"

"Cut the music!" this prompted Leshawna, Harold and Carrie to freeze in place as the music cut out as everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

Harold looked up at Leshawna "You nailed it like always Le-goddess."

Leshawna sighed "You know it ginger baby cakes." and she fell over.

Carrie quickly regained her composure "So Geoff, how are we doing with the official talley update?"

"Looks like we've cracked $475,000." Geoff told her "And that's still less than half of our new million dollar goal."

"We're dead."

"Yep."

Devin sighed "I have one idea that might work, you're probabbly not gonna like it."

"Hey man if it's gonna raise money then I promise I'm cool with it."

"Well there's only one person more popular with the female audience then even the likes of the luscious Leshawna, and that is… Alejandro!" he showed a montage of images of Alejandro that made the females in the audience swoon and made Geoff cringe.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Check it out homies, audience research tells us that people just love watching the female contestants drool over Fabulando up there. That's right people, keep the donations coming and I'll be sure to keep the drama rolling."

Justin let out a scoff "Oh please, I did way better."

"No you didn't." he looked up at the screen "Alright, Mr Latino Man Candy has already got us up to $600,000 already." and then the screen suddenly cut out "What the- What gives?"

"...I don't know." Justin stood by an outlet in the wall holding a plug, which he quickly hid behind his back "It could've been anything."

"Let's just take a look at the grand total." he looked at the other screen "Looks like we've managed to crack $735,000 before Justin screwed things up. We were so close too."

Carrie sighed "We'll never reach our goal now."

"Never give up on my ability to work with people homie, I've still got one more trump card to play. You go ahead and introduce our last guest, I'll be back in a flash." and he left in a flash too.

"Okay, I guess. Our final guest is the only competitor in the history of Total Drama to ever get sidelined by injury, and that's saying something considering every crazy stunt she's pulled during her time on the show. Fresh from intensive care, please give a warm welcome to evrybody's favorite maniac who goes by multiple names, Izzy." nobody came out "Okay then, I guess please welcome… Brainzilla."

Sure enough, the new smart Izzy emerged, now with her hair in a bun "Greetings carbon based form of life commonly referred to as Carrie."

"So great to meet you, how are you?"

"Brainzilla's health is currently falling within exceptional parameters, thank you. More importantly, Brainzilla is also making cracking progress on her new time machine."

"Awesome."

"Brainzilla has also completed a cure for what we know as cancer, although it will take 2 more years to stabilize, and is currently close to patenting a donut maker that fits in your purse."

"Really? Hey Devin?"

"I'm coming." Devin rushed back out "Don't worry homie, it's all good to go. Hey Izzy, so awesome to meet you homie!"

Izzy's frown deepened "Greetings carbon based life form commonly referred to as Devin, your grammar is appalling."

"Thanks, it's what I do."

Carrie looked back and notice only Geoff sitting where the peanut gallery was supposed to be seated "Hey what happened to everyone else in the peanut gallery?"

"Don't worry homie, you'll find out soon. But before any of that, it's time for a brand new aftermath segment I like to call Brain Blast!" he quickly had Izzy strapped onto a gigantic gameshow wheel above a pool of sharks "Here's how this is going to work, you guys call in with donations and I blitz Izzy or Brainzilla or E-Scope or Explosivo or whatever she's called now with skill testing questions. The bigger the donations determines how hard the questions will be, and let me tell you all now that you guys are gonna want these questions to be as hard as they can get."

Izzy looked down at the shark in interest "Fascinating creatures, they can have up to 3,000 teeth."

"I know, and that's exactly what I'm counting on."

"Devin what exactly are you doing?" asked Carrie.

"Just trust me homie, I'm giving the people what they want."

"When did you last feed these cartilaginous beauties Devin?" asked Izzy.

"It's been a few weeks, anyway one wrong answer from whatever we call her now and her straps will unlock dunking her in a tank of shark infested water."

"Interesting."

"Devin you can't do this!" Carrie protested.

"Worry not my dear Carrie." Izzy assured her "It may seem a trivial waste of Brainzilla's mind and enhanced intelligence but Brainzilla believes in challenging her enormous gray cells."

Devin grinned "Just what I wanna hear, so if you guys back home are violence, sharks, skill testing questions or all of the above then you're a fan of mine. So get to calling." this prompted for Geoff to start getting a large number of calls "Yeah that's what we do. Alright, let's give her a spin." he spun the wheel.

"I say, 78 rotations per minute, how truly marvellous." she stopped spinning.

"First question, geography. Difficult, major. What is the capital of Uzbekistan?"

"Please, Tashkent."

"Correct, next question." he spun the wheel "Next question, currency exchange. Difficulty level, brutal. What is the equivalent $2,789 in yen?"

"Elementary. 21,981,551.82."

"Correct, now for number 3." he spun it again "Next question, math. Difficulty, impossible. Now then, what is the square root of 67?"

"Child's play. 8.18535277187245."

"Correct! This is awesome, now let's go to the next round!" Devin spun the wheel, accidentally sending it rolling off of the platform and into a nearby wall.

"OW!"

"Oh no!" Carrie rushed over to her, with Devin right behind her "Are you okay Brainzilla?"

"Who? I heart marshmellow sauce!" and she started bouncing all over the stage like a mad woman.

"Oh no, I think that sounds like old Izzy."

"Oh boy." Devin sighed "That could be a problem."

"Wow you're really into this Brain Blast thing."

"Well yeah, but I was talking about the peanut gallery." he pointed upwards to where everyone in the peanut gallery was suspended in mid air above the shark tank.

Izzy found a bomb placed in front of her "Neato!" then she was blindfolded by one of the interns from behind "Hey where did the universe go?"

"Alright Izzy, the rules for this challenge are simple. What's her face has to defuse the bomb in front of her blindfolded as the members of the peanut gallery are slowly lowered into the tank of sharks."

"Please Izzy, you have to hurry and defuse the bomb right now!" Carrie pleaded.

"Hurry, we've got less than 3 minutes before this episode ends!" he received glares from everyone in the peanut gallery, along with Carrie "What?"

Izzy got a feel of the bomb "It feels boxy, better hit it with a hammer just to be sure."

"Hit the deck!" they dove under the chairs.

Izzy hit the bomb with a hammer, causing it to explode, resulting in all of the former contestants, hosts and sharks being scattered all over the studio.

"Okay… that was AWESOME!"

"WHAT?!" Carrie held up a hand to her ear "I can't hear you over the ringing!"

"Hey Geoff, how did we do with reaching our goal?"

Geoff struggled to get back to his feet "Give me… a drumroll…" he collapsed while the numbers finally ground to a halt.

"1 million dollars and 1 cent! Yes, we did it! I did it! Who knows the fans better than even the great Geoff himself? Me, Devin, that's who! I know them better than anyone!"

"WHAT?" Carrie still had the ringing in her ears.

"Thanks to your support we all still have jobs, even me and Carrie! That means Total Drama will be back for another episode too, so all of you be sure to tune in next time for the continuation of the greatest reality TV show in the world! Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

"WHAT?"

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry I took so long with this one, I was on vacation in the Bahamas and I didn't have a chance to work on this until I got back.**

 **Next chapter is when things are gonna start heating up, starting with the first official elimination ceremony for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot.**

 **I added in that little bit about Izzy making a cure for cancer for something I have planned in the future, and it will be important.**

 **Like said before, next chapter in London will be when Gwody finally becomes official! Hallelujah! On the downside, the chapter after that is where things start to go downhill.**

 **To Zafnak:**

 **Firstly: I kind of just pushed Owen off to the side for this chapter since he's really not that important to the story.**

 **Secondly: That line about Cody's butt was a nod to the Ridonculous Race, which I will be doing another story on later.**

 **Thirdly: Yes, yes he is and it will be a nod to A Codette World Tour and will lead to Courtney's early downfall not long after.**

 **Fourth: I didn't put much thought into the whole thing between Zeke and Izzy so I just decided to say that she and Owen broke up after Total Drama Action ended.**

 **Lastly: Thank you for telling me the official name for the Gwody pairing, I was concerned about that.**


	13. I See London

Chris started off the episode off with a recap "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: We had a few mechanical difficulties and ended up in hot water Jamaica style, no problem right? Well except for Izzy, whose squished brain was a major problem and led to the first elimination by injury in the history of Total Drama. Stranded and short on gas money we were forced to improvise, and Zeke was forced to finally admit that he was still a loser like in season 1 when he became the first member of his team to get the shove out of the Drop of Shame. But thanks to a seriously rocking telethon that ended up raising a ton of cash from all of our viewers and peanut gallery in the aftermath show, we're finally ready to get back in the air after 2 weeks. The vacation is over and now it's time for some more action and drama here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was pitch black as the Total Drama Jumbo Jet soared through the skies on the way to their next destination.

Trent gathered DJ, Bridgette and Gwen in the dining hall with a drawing board standing next to him "Alright guys, we're all here for one main reason: Now that we know for a fact that Cody likes Gwen, we've gotta find a way to hook them up. Any questions before we start?"

"Yeah I've got one." DJ raised his hand "Why are you doing this instead of Adam, and more importantly where the heck is Adam?"

"No idea, haven't seen him in hours and also he asked me to do this since I was the one who stuck that note and drawing in Gwen's back before we landed in Newfoundland."

"Hold on, what?" Gwen bolted from her seat "I thought it was Cody who did that!"

"He did the drawing but I'm the one who put in the note, I mean it did say to look where you didn't expect for the right guy didn't it?"

"Okay, but why?"

"You remember when the guy set us up back at Camp Wawanakwa, it's only right that I pay him back for it." she patted him on the shoulder and cringed "Ow."

"What's with the sunburned hand?"

"I have no idea."

DJ shared a look with Trent and cringed ' _Oh boy…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(What happened with Gwen)

Cody watched Gwen sleeping in a beach chair under an umbrella and quickly handed DJ a camera "Make sure you get the bikini in the shot."

"You got it." DJ held up the camera "Say cheese dude."

Cody snuck his way over to Gwen and posed while DJ got the picture, only to notice Gwen stirring slightly "Oh crap."

"Bail dude, bail!" they ran off.

However, Cody unknowingly knocked the umbrella back slightly, leaving her hand exposed to the sun.

(And that's how it happened)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here." Bridgette held up a bucket "Go ahead and soak your hand in this."

"What is it?" asked Gwen.

"A remedy I learned a long time ago it'll cool the burn down in no time." she stuck Gwen's hand in the bucket "It's a special mix of green tea and bird guano."

"Wow this feels… Wait, did you say guano? Doesn't that mean…"

"Yeah but it's full of healing properties, my mom taught it to me when I was a little girl. Sure it might not be the most clean solution but it does help doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" she stuck it back in "Thanks for that, really."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"Can we get back to the discussion at hand?" Trent got their attention "Anyway what we need is for Gwen to work up the guts to just kiss Cody or ask him out or something."

"First of all, that's really bland." Gwen pointed out "Second of all, why are we doing this in the dining hall?"

"Because Chris said he needed first class for some special guest for today's challenge or something, that and it was either in here or in economy class listening to Noah making fun of everyone and Owen doing noseshakes with jamaican peppers."

"...Oh yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen let out a sigh " _Oh man my little buddy Noah is the funniest guy I know so being able to make him laugh the way I do with my noseshakes is awesome, it's like getting an A+ in hilarity and I want to top his honor roll. Did that sound creepy?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _A noseshake? Are you kidding me?"_ Alejandro slapped his face " _How many more episodes are there?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody sighed " _There's gotta be a way to win Gwen over, I have no idea where Adam is so I can't ask him. Do I really have to resort to asking Trent, Gwen's ex boyfriend, or Alejandro, the evil handsome latino version of Justin? Great, did I tick off the god of karma or something?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro was making his way towards first class ' _At least with Adam I have someone who doesn't make me want to- Wait, what are they saying?'_ he poked his head through the door only to find Chris and Chef standing in first class with a shadowy figure.

"This guy is a freaking beast, you've seen what he can do." Chris pointed out "He can take all of them out like a lion praying on a back of chubby asthmatic gaselles."

"But what if he ends up taking them out for real?" asked Chef.

"Legal says we're clear and imagine the ratings we'd get, that dip is gonna score major hits on the internet."

' _What?'_ Alejandro accidentally leaned against the door.

"Did you hear something?"

' _Dammit!'_ Alejandro tried to hide, but the mysterious figure found him within seconds, causing him to scream in terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were still quiet in economy class, since Team Mystery had halted the attempted matchmaking process.

"Hey guys." Cody sat back down and shot Gwen a grin "Hey."

"Whatever." Gwen looked away, but she shot him a small smile while her head was turned away from him.

" _Attention helpless competitors, we've been denied permission to land so you guys are gonna have to jump and since Chef may have miscounted the number of parachutes we have."_

" _Hey I'm a cook, not a math matician!"_

" _So anyway, you guys might wanna light a pepper under your butts and grab one before they're gone."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before everyone gathered in the elimination room to jump out of the Drop of Shame.

Noah found a quick problem he and Owen shared "Oh joy, there's only one left. Oh life, why do you hate me so?"

"Let's go little buddy!" Owen strapped on the parachute, latched Noah onto his stomach, and dove out of the Drop of Shame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, most of the competitors had landed in their next destination: London.

Courtney let out a whistful sigh "London, I've always wanted to come here. Maybe after this I can bring along a little someone else." she slid her hand into Duncan's "What would you say to that?"

Duncan rolled his eyes "Whatever." but he didn't try to hide the ghost of a smile on his face as he gave DJ a thumbs up and received one in return.

"EXTREME!" Tyler parachuted to the ground and did a surprisingly graceful landing "How was that?"

"8/10."

This was followed by Owen and Noah landing on top of a large double decker bus, or it was more like Noah landing on the bus and Owen landing on top of Noah "Wow, that wasn't so bad was it Noah?" he received a groan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, Chris had gathered everyone inside the bus "Welcome to London."

Bridgette looked around and noticed something that left her concerned "Wait a second, what about Adam and Alejandro?"

"Yes, what about the two strongest competitors of the season?"

"Hey!" Duncan and Courtney both flipped them off.

"Whatever, the answer will come in a second. Gun it Chef!"

"On it!" Chef floored it and sent them speeding through London.

"London, home to loads of all sorts of wicked stuff. Big Ben, the London Eye, the sandwhich stuffed french fries known as the chip butty.

"Yes please!" Owen went ignored.

"London also happens to be home to Scotland Yard, the biggest crime busting outfit in the entire world. But there was one case that even the great Scotland Yard himself was unable to crack, Jack the Ripper!" this was met with gasps "That's right, the psycho serial killer who terrorized victorian London. Today your challenge is going to be to track that bad boy down, but you guys might wanna be careful since Jack also happens to be hunting you guys down. That's the main reason why Team Mystery and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot are both down one man."

Owen was immediately horrified by this "What?! The Ripper got Al?! Not Al!"

"Yeah that's right Owen, now to our next stop: the Tower of London."

Concerned about Adam, Bridgette turned to Cody and the others "Do you think we should go and look for him?"

"Don't worry, this is Adam we're talking about." Cody assured her "He can take care of himself no problem, and knowing him he'd want us to go on and win it without him."

Gwen nodded "I'm with Cody, because I agree with him I mean. Besides, I know all sorts of stuff about Jack the Ripper. I did a speech on him back in 6th grade."

"That'll be great, so what did everyone else think of it?"

"Well the librarian said that my fascination was morbid and occassionally offensive."

"Cool, you know in 6th grade I myself did a speech on the Tower of London."

"Wow, it's like we're a mega nerd dream team."

"I guess so." a brief pause.

"Hey Cody, I've been wanting to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"...Nevermind, it can wait."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen smacked her face against the camera " _Stupid stupid stupid!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Chris led the teams to the front of the Tower of London "Your challenge is to follow a series of clues through the complex of the tower all the way to the secret lair of the Ripper. Bag the criminal mastermind before he gets you and you win, and if he captures all of you then the last person to get captured wins it for their team. Also, since Team Victory only has one player left and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is currently down a man they will be working together for this challenge. Your first clue will be found during the changing of the guard, and when I say change I mean change the guards themselves so one of you has to strip them down to his gitch until you find the clue." this was met with a number of disgusted gasps.

"Woah, strip a dude? No way, I'm out!" Tyler protested.

"Up to you bro, a million bucks and all. That's all I'm saying, and while you guys are gonna be at it…" cue the ding that was met with groans.

Owen went up to the guard and stared him in his face " **It's creepy how they stand there and don't even blink, I don't wanna see his bum all naked and pink!"**

Noah tapped the guard on his shoulder " **Hey buddy, can we bribe you to strip yourself down?"**

" **Yum Yum Happy Go Time Fish?"**

" **Don't kill him you clown!"**

Tyler was still adamant about not doing it " **No way, I can't strip him! Lindsay will freak!"**

Owen shuddered " **And I'm allergic to uniforms."**

Courtney was adamant for another reason " **I made a vow that Duncan was the only man for me!"**

Duncan took this as a reason to round on Tyler " **So either you get to it or there's something worse you'll see."**

" **If we're gonna find that clue then there's only one thing to do!"**

" **Force someone to strip him down, and Tyler it's gonna be you!"**

Bridgette, DJ and Trent had all reached another conclusion " **If we're gonna find that clue then there's only one thing to do, force someone to strip him down and sorry Gwen but that's you!"**

Courtney outfitted one of the guards with a mask of Lindsay's face " **Hey Tyler look it's Lindsay, and I think she wants to strip!"**

" **Alright baby, way to go! You know you're a total trip!"** Tyler got to work with stripping the guard.

Team Mystery watched as Gwen was forced to strip down the guard with one hand " **Yeah we're gonna find that clue, we're doing what Chris proposed! Force someone to strip him down because if we don't then we're hosed!"**

Courtney finished the song with a solo " **Totally ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-osed!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan let out a whistful sigh " _The voice of an angel and wearing tight pants, is there anything more a guy can want in a woman? Did I say that out loud?"_ he reachced for the camera " _I want that tape back, give me the tape! How do you open this thing?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, come on!" Gwen struggled to pull off the guard's boot.

"I've got this, just hang back." using both hands, Cody pulled up the boot and found the clue, which he promptly led out loud "Pull tot atop a southern spire. Come on guys, follow me. I know where to go!"

"In a second." Gwen began puking her guts out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Well she did have to see an old guy naked."_ Cody pointed out " _I mean that would make even someone like Duncan puke, or at least gag."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody quickly led the team to a torture chamber inside the Tower of London "Here we are, this is the very room where Anne Boleyn lived in before she was beheaded by Henry VIII."

"What about the creepy desk?" asked Trent.

"That's a midevil rack, the clue must be inside so we just have to tie someone on and stretch it like there's no tomorrow."

"...Alright fine, I'll do it."

"You sure man?" asked Cody.

"Well it's not like either of you two would, and I doubt DJ or Bridgette would- Hold on a second, where are DJ and Bridgette?"

"You don't think… oh boy."

"That the Ripper got them already?"

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan glared down at Tyler "Come on dude, you lost rock paper scissors fair and square so quit your whining and get to it already!"

"I'm trying!" Tyler whined "Why don't you come down here and try taking off a dude's pantyhose with your teeth!"

"...Tyler, nobody said you had to use your teeth." Courtney pointed out.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Owen put on the guard's hat and started using a really bad english accent "I say, I'm the queen. Oh heavens, I think I ate too many royal beans at the royal luncheon!" he tried to fart, but nothing came out "Hold on guys, stay with me here!" still nothing came out.

"You done?"

"Yeah just about."

"Okay good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris watched as the Ripper dumped DJ and Bridgette down in the plane next to Alejandro, and he grinned "And then there were 8. Will anybody survive the wrath of Jack the Ripper and the wrath of this show? Come back after the break when we'll try and answer at least a couple of your questions here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan surveyed everything they got from the guard, along with Noah "A pen in his pocket and lint in his socks, that's all we've got and I'm pretty sure it's safe to say nobody here is gonna be willing to search his boxers. Unless… Owen, give me your hat."

"Or we could find another guy to strip." Owen gave him the hat regardless, revealing the clue inside "Oh. Funny right?"

A clearly not amused Courtney opened up the clue "I know where to go, let's move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trent was screaming in pain as he was tied up on the torture rack "Oh man no more, I'm begging you guys! I can't take it!"

"Trent you realize we haven't even started yet right?" Gwen pointed out.

"...Oh. I knew that."

"No you didn't." without batting an eye, Cody started stretching the rack, causing Trent to cry out in agonizing pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen was taken by surprise " _Wow, I've never seen Cody act so cold. It's kind of hot."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Courtney and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot arrived at one of the other torture rooms.

Noah had an idea of what would go down and was not amused "Are we going to have to play rock paper scissors again to figure out who's going to get stretched?"

"No way, I'm flexible to the extreme bro!" Tyler flexed his legs over his shoulders, and he did it the back way, leaving everyone's jaws dropped "Sweaty moksha yoga!"

"...Not even gonna ask, let's just hurry and tie him down before Alejandro shows up and makes me do it just because I'm shorter than all of you."

"You got it." Duncan quickly tied Tyler down, with Courtney helping him "The last thing we need is for La Cucaracha to try and screw one of us over again."

"Agreed."

"Why don't you guys like Al?" asked Owen "I mean he's awesome."

"Me and Mohawk here don't get along very well but we agree on one thing, neither one of us trusts him. He's like an eel dipped in grease swimming in a pool of motor oil."

"Dirty?"

"Slippery. Think about it, he's like Heather only with social skills."

"Well it's not like he's ever done anything really bad." Courtney pointed out "All he did was conspire with Adam to get Heather eliminated."

"Yeah and then he left Owen for dead in the Amazon." Duncan told her "If me and Noah here didn't go looking for him then the big guy here probably would never have been found."

Tyler suddenly began screaming in pain "Oh my god stop, it's too much! STOP!"

"Tyler you do realize that we haven't even started yet right?" Courtney pointed out.

"...Oh. My bad, it's cool, I'll go silent sweaty yoga-ish monk dude style.

"Good enough for me." Duncan started stretching him without giving a damn.

Tyler's screams only got louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trent finally stopped screaming in pain "Will you guys stop acting like you're enjoying this whole thing!"

"Sorry dude but it's not like you wouldn't do the same." Cody kept on stretching.

"That is not the point." then the thing opened.

"And now we're done."

Gwen took the clue and read it out loud "If your teammate can still use their feet then bring them down for something to eat. What do you think?"

"Probably the banquet hall, back downstairs and off of the courtyard. Trent you good?"

"Yeah I guess." Trent forced his way back onto his feet, followed by a sickening cracking noise coming from him "Somewhat. Do I at least look taller?"

"Oh yeah dude, you could totally be a runway model."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, Cody led Gwen and Trent outside the banquet hall and looked through one of the windows "It looks like there's some kind of jewelry on the table, I think that means we have to go in and get it in order to find the clue. But then again, with as many movies as I've seen I doubt it's gonna be that easy."

"You guys go ahead in and check it out." Trent told him "I'd probably just slow you down so I'll stay here and guard the door."

"...Works for me." Gwen grabbed Cody by the arm and dragged him inside before he could process what was happening.

"Trent my man, you are a matchmaking genius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler was gritting his teeth as he was streched on the torture rack "Oh god, oh god…"

"Are you doing that thing?" asked Owen "You know, that yoga thing where you breathe through your toenails? Oh man that is so cool." then the thing opened up, revealing the clue inside.

Courtney read it out loud "If your teammate can still use their feet then bring them down for something to eat. Banquet hall, move it!" they took off running out of the room towards the banquet hall.

"Hey guys, you know what's hilarious?"

Noah froze when he remembered something semi important "We forgot Tyler!" he heard Tyler screaming from the torture room.

"How is that hilarious?"

"My guess would be the look on his face." Duncan led the group back into the torture room to get him "Sorry dude but you were doing so good at staying quiet that- He's not here is he?"

"Nope." Courtney sounded rather dull, while Noah and Owen both screamed in terror "Drama queens."

"You would know, especially after last season."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trent stood outside the banquet hall, his mind wandering "I wonder if either of them have said anything yet." he noticed a shadow blitz past them "What the-?" he looked behind him and noticed Jack the Ripper staring him dead in the eye, and his screams echoed around the Tower of London.

Jack the Ripper quickly nabbed him in a sack and slung him over his shoulder before disappearing into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody checked through the jewelry box within the banquet hall "Come on, come on, where the heck is the clue? Golden toothpick, emerald, stutted toothbrush, save those for later." he stuffed them into his pocket "What the heck is wrong with these royal types and what they cover with their jewels?"

"You might wanna ask the guard dogs." Gwen pointed towards the guard dogs snarling at the two of them "You find anything round in there?"

"This might work." he tossed her a jewel encrusted egg.

Gwen held it up and managed to distract the dogs with it "That's right boys, follow the shiny ball now sit!" they did.

"That's awesome, where did you learn to do that?"

"I taught all sorts of obedience tricks to my pet lizards, I guess corgis are just as trainable and inbred." she spun it on her finger, revealing the clue hidden inside.

"And it reveals clues." Cody checked it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, Cody led Gwen back outside to pick up Trent "Hey dude check it out, we found the-" he froze when he realized Trent was gone "Well that's just great, four of our teammates are gone now."

"You might as well just read the clue." Gwen told him.

"Right." Cody checked out the clue "The Ripper's most natural place has two levels inside its space. Go use your sack to bring the guy back at the red starting line to the race. Sounds like the double decker bus to me."

"Probably to try and lure us into a trap, we need to think about what the Ripper's most natural place could be."

"What do you think?"

"If I remember right from what I said in my speech then he did his dirty work in Whitechapel."

"So I guess we know where to go and we look for a place with two stories."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan checked out the jewel encrusted egg "Hey guys check it out, I found the clue."

"You call that an attack?" yeah as it turns out, Owen had his hands full with the guard dogs "Hey you guys check it out, it's a fur coat for animal lovers!"

"...No comment."

"Agreed." Noah opened the clue "The Ripper's most natural place has two levels that make up the space. Sure, easy peasy."

"Double decker bus?" Owen guessed.

"Yeah! So there is a brain in there, you've been holding out on us big guy."

"Holding out? I told you I smuggled some weiners off the plane!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody found himself and Gwen would be in serious trouble "Well this could've gone better."

Gwen sighed "I guess I forgot that most of Whitechapel would be closed and that the only place open would be some grungy punk club. Sorry, I guess my hunch sucked."

"Don't worry about it, we just have to wait for the Ripper to come to us."

"And let him capture us, are you nuts?"

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, and when I say a few tricks I mean Adam's bag of weapons he brought with him." he held up the bag "I know how to use a few of them."

"Wow. That's convenient."

"So is being able to learn from YouTube videos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan stopped Owen, Courtney and Noah outside of the bus "Me and Courtney will stay out here and check and see if he's coming, you guys check inside the bus."

"Got it, come on big guy." Noah cautiously led Owen onto the bus, only to see no sign of him anywhere inside.

"Here Ripper Ripper Ripper." Owen cautiously proceeded forward "We have a nice lovely bag for you."

The Ripper dropped down and grabbed Noah from behind.

"What the-" Owen looked and saw the Ripper trap Noah in the glass driver's booth "Hey listen up big guy, nobody locks my little buddy in the corner!" he unleashed the guard dogs from the banquet hall "Royal beasts, sic him!" they sicked Owen instead "No no no- Ow ow ow- Bad doggies!"

The Ripper shared a look with Noah and advanced forward.

"Ow my weiner!" one of the dogs bit one of his sausages, which he promptly kicked out of the dog's mouth and into the Ripper's hands.

Reacting quick, the Ripper threw away the sausage, sending the dogs running away, allowing him to advance on Owen, kick out his legs and tie him up within a matter of moments and stuff him in the glass driver's booth along with Noah.

"Sorry buddy…" he farted, causing Noah to gasp for air and eventually pass out.

With a heavy sigh, the Ripper shook his head and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan looked around as he pulled out his pocket knife "He's coming, Courtney you'd better get ready." no response "Courtney?" he looked up and let out a snarl "You!"

Sure enough, the Ripper leapt down from atop the double decker bus, holding the unconscious form of Courtney in his arms, engaging Duncan in a fierce stare down

"Let my girl go and I might only rip off one of your arms."

The Ripper gently set Courtney on the ground to the side and removed his gloves, which hit the ground with a loud thud, and followed up by pulling out a dagger from his cloak.

"Oh so that's how we're doing this huh? Well too bad for you pal, because a knife fight is my favorite kind of fight!" he thrusted his knife forward.

Ripper blocked it with his dagger and dealt a kick to Duncan's legs, sweeping them out from under him and sending him crashing to the ground, allowing Ripper to hold the knife directly above Duncan's face.

Thinking quick, Duncan kicked the Ripper's hand, knocking the dagger out of his grip, allowing him to wield two at once "You've got a few skills big guy, I'll give you that. But now it's time for round 2, Duncan style! And to be honest, that smug look of yours underneath the mask is really starting to piss me off!" he thrusted the knife forward.

The Ripper brushed it aside with ease, as well as easily dodging every attempted stab and kick being thrown at him, before catching one of his wrists, his voice soft to the point where it was unrecognizable "You are skilled but your attacks lack grace, they're wild and untamed. One can easily maneuver them like this." he dealt an uppercut to Duncan's jaw, sending him to the ground.

Duncan spat out some blood and got back to his feet "You think I'm… gonna let one… insanely hard punch… do me in…?"

"...Tell me, why do you fight for this girl?"

"What?"

"Surely you wouldn't go out of your way to fight me in anger over my abduction of her unless you cared a great deal for her."

"That's none of your business, now hand the girl over and I might let you live!" he let more punches fly.

The Ripper caught them with ease and punched Duncan clear in the nose, sending him staggering back.

Duncan wiped away the blood "A punch like that barely even tickles…" he coughed up more blood "I'm fighting for her because… because… BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" he charged forward for one final punch "You hear me?! I love Courtney and I'm not gonna let some ugly freak like you take her away from me!" he let the punch fly.

The Ripper caught the punch, despite being forced to use both hands "I see, so you fight for your pride in your juvenial heritage and you fight because of your love for this girl. I'm sure she will be thrilled to hear this when she regains consciousness. Rest now, for you have more than earned it." he slugged Duncan in the gut hard.

Duncan coughed up blood several times before falling to his knees ' _Dammit… Courtney… I'm sorry…'_ and he passed out.

The Ripper knelt down and picked up the both of them as he looked at Duncan's unconscious form ' _Now if I can just get her to admit it then things can really heat up between the two of them.'_ and he disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets of Whitechapel were dark and quiet.

Cody stopped and peered around a corner, his voice low "Get ready Gwen, he should be coming any minute." no response "Gwen?" still nothing "Gwen-" he turned around.

The Ripper had already tied Gwen up with ropes and gagged her, leaving her unable to even cry out or scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Oh that is it! Nobody messes with my dream girl and gets away with it!"_ Cody let out a roar and pointed at the camera " _I'm coming for you big guy!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody whipped out a set of gloves and put them on "Come on big guy, nobody messes with my dream girl and walks away without a scratch!"

The Ripper charged and let a fist fly.

' _He's fast!'_ Cody ducked and kicked the Ripper in the gut, sending him stumbling back.

The Ripper pulled a club out of his cloak and swung it.

Cody narrowly dodged every strike and managed to catch the club "Gotcha!" he slammed the club into the Ripper's side and slammed him into the wall.

The Ripper stumbled slightly before he fell to one knee and held up his hands above his head as if to say he was surrendering.

"Yeah that's right, now stay down!" Cody quickly stuck the sack over the Ripper before he went over to Gwen and untied her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little bit of rope burn." Gwen stood up and breahted a sigh "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well a number of things, I watch a lot of movies like you already know and I worked out with a friend of Adam's back home. He's got… a really extended family, his cousins all have really vareying skill sets. One is a Russian with gymnastic skills, one is a rough Italian with street fighting skills, and one is basically an austrailian version of Indiana Jones with the hat and everything."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"You get used to it, anyway let's grab the Ripper and head back to the plane. The others are probably waiting there already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turns out, all of the other contestants were gathered in first class.

Cody and Gwen dragged the bag with the Ripper and found everyone there "Oh good, I knew they were all gonna be alright."

Courtney let out a scoff "Of course we are, I said everyone would be fine."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, and you guys were so stupid to be worried."

"Sure we were." Cody looked over and noticed Duncan lying unconscious in one of the reclining chairs with bandages across his face and chest "What happened to him?"

"He tried to fight the Ripper but got the snot beaten out of him." DJ told him "Poor guy took a real beating, he's gonna be fine though."

"Good, we're gonna need him." Noah pointed out.

"Yes." Alejandro started glaring daggers at Noah "It's actually quite reassuring to see that at least some of you were concerned."

"...You were watching everything? Oh man that's awkward."

"Like an eel. Dipped in grease."

"Oh. Where I'm from that's a compliment, tough neighborhood. You're not buying this are you?"

"No."

"Crap."

"If it makes everyone feel better, we caught the Ripper." Cody pointed out.

Gwen patted Cody on the shoulder "More like Cody did."

"We saw, it was awesome!" Tyler pumped a fist "Way to go dude, none of us knew you had it in you!"

"Well that's what you get when you watch a lot of movies." Cody pulled off the Ripper's mask, revealing his face.

All of the contestants present gasped "Old Man Jenkins?"

"Oh sorry, forgot about this mask." the Ripper then pulled off the other mask, revealing his true face.

They all gasped again "Adam?!"

Sure enough, the Ripper was actually Adam dressed like the Ripper "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Why were you the Ripper?" asked Trent.

"It was one of the agreements of my deal with McLean back in Germany, see in order for my team to travel in first class up until the merge I had to help Chef track down Duncan here and play a part in one of the next challenges. I've gotta admit though, going another round with the likes of Duncan was a hell of a lot of fun. I might have gone a little bit overboard in trying to accomplish my goal though."

"What goal?" asked Courtney

"Oh yeahh I forgot, you were unconscious. So you didn't hear anything Duncan and I said during our fight?"

"No, why?"

"...No reason." he shot glares at everyone else with one clear message ' _Keep your mouths shut about that._ Anyway, I think we have to announce the winners and losers."

Chris nodded "Right you are Adam. Since Cody was the one who managed to capture Adam the Ripper without managing to get captured himself, that means Team Mystery wins today's challenge."

"I captured Courtney right after I beat the crap out of Duncan so Team Victory comes in second, and that also means Team Chris is Super Hyper Overrated As F*ck that means they're heading for the elimination room."

"Right you are, and never insult that team's name again."

Owen and Noah shared a look "Uh oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within an hour, the first elimination ceremony was well underway.

Chris red the votes aloud "We've got one vote for Noah, one for Alejandro, a second vote for Noah, one vote for Tyler, and the final vote is for… Owen. That means that with two votes against him, Noah is eliminated."

"NO!" Owen burst up from his seat "Don't make Noah leave, let me go in his place!"

"Sure, I really don't care either way." he tossed Owen a parachute.

"Alright, let's do this."

Noah was taken by surprise "Dude, why would you…?"

"Doing this season with you and Al and Duncan and Tyler and Izzy has been the most fun I've ever had, there's nobody else in the world I'd rather catch a crook with. But I already had 2 whole seasons to shine, you go on ahead without me little buddy and show them all what you've got!"

"Jeez big guy… I don't know what to say."

"Just win it for me."

"Too bad." Duncan wrapped an arm around Owen "It was fun working with my favorite ball of farts."

"You too bud."

"We'll miss you buddy." Tyler patted him on the shoulder.

Noah sighed "You're going to hug us all now aren't you-"

"YEP!" Owen instantly crushed the three of them in a bear hug, only to notice Alejandro not moving "Hey Al aren't you gonna join in on it?"

Alejandro quivered in digsust, even though nobody seemed to notice "I'm afraid I cannot mi amigo, for though I may not show it I am deeply saddened on the inside."

Noah let out a scoff "Yeah right."

"I am!" he received only glares from Duncan and Noah.

"Well it's time, bye guys." Owen jumped, but quickly got stuck "Oops… hey guys, a little help?"

"Allow me." Alejandro went over to Owen and promptly kicked him out the door, only to be farted on right in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Team Mystery was enjoying the perks of first class.

Adam rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry about being so rough on you guys, I guess I kind of let myself get carried away with the whole Ripper thing."

"Don't worry about it man." DJ waved him off "On the bright side, you got Duncan to bring out that side of him and that's a feat in of itself. Nobody has been able to do that since season 1."

"I know, you two and Geoff were the ultimate bromance."

"Tell me about it. So how do you think Cody and Gwen are doing?"

"Well I huddled all 4 of us in one corner so that gives the two of them a chance to get some semi alone time, let's just hope they do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody sighed " _I don't know how everyone else is so cool with this, I still feel fuzzy like I drank too much coffee. Not just because we won either, I still really like Gwen. Who am I kidding, she'd probably never go for a geek like me. I don't have a hope in hell."_

" _No!"_ Gwen suddenly fell through the door.

" _...I didn't lock the door?"_

" _The lock broke. This is you then?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Your real personality, your real thoughts and feelings instead of all of that over the top stuff you pull in front of the camera. This is the real you, a big shy softy with a big heart."_

" _Gwen, come on."_

" _No it's not bad, I'm just surprised is all. Pleasantly."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, thise side of you is so much more… mature I guess. It's kind of cute."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Cool."_

" _...Oh the hell with it."_ Gwen suddenly wrapped her arms around Cody and pressed her lips against his.

DJ poked his head in, his jaw dropped, and he quietly slipped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris observed this from the cockpit "Woah man, now that's how you get some drama started on this show. Just wait until Adam loses it over this one, will DJ tell all and who's gonna be the next to fall? Find out next time on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **I got rid of Owen because I wanted to give Noah more spotlight this time around since he's one of the few suspicious of Alejandro, and I think Owen's had his fill in the spot light.**

 **I made Adam into the ripper this chapter because I couldn't think of any other good fixes for this since Zeke is out of the competition now and not on the plane.**

 **Can you guys guess who Cody was talking about? I'll give you a hint, he'll show up in the sequel and it will revolve around a darker side of Adam's character.**


	14. Greece's Pieces

Chris started the episode off with a recap, just like always "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: London, England. Home to royalty, history and some very hard buses. Here Trent went through a painful growing period, we got a surprise visit from Adam the Ripper and said a sad goodbye to our favorite big buddy Owen. Last but not least, Cody and Gwen had a very long awaited and very steamy private moment which turned out to be not so private. Thanks a ton for that one DJ. It's almost like someone broke the lock on the bathroom door on purpose just so this could finally happen, but who's got two thumbs and would've done that?" he pointed at himself and grinned "This guy! We've got 11 competitors left and another cool million dollars on the line, whose game is getting old and who's strong enough to grab the gold. Find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! World Tour! Ompa!"

"Okay now that was just embarassing." Chef grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just rising throughout the morning sky.

Courtney was in the dining hall talking with Bridgette over sodas "He looks so good, doesn't he look good."

"He looks really good Court, I'm so happy for you." Bridgette's tone was full of false cheerfulness.

"Don't get me wrong, he's not perfect. I just made a little list of the things that he needs to change, but once I change these 32 things about him he will be perfect."

"32 things? Courtney isn't that a little bit overkill?"

"Well it was originally 47 things but he's been so much more attentive, considerate and romantic to me since Paris. The other 32 things aren't that hard and then we can take the next step."

Bridgette did a spit take "Oh come on Courtney you've got so much for you in life, wait until you really want it!"

"What are you-" her face turned red at the thought "No no no, if anything he would probably be the one to suggest that. I meant I'm going to tell Duncan I love him."

Bridgette did another spit take "Seriously? Courtney that's awesome!" she caught her in a girl hug.

"But only after he says it first, it'll be more romantic that way." she broke off the hug and noticed the strange look on Bridgette's face "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette groaned " _Courtney was practically the only person who didn't hear Duncan's little confession during his fight with Adam back in London and Adam doesn't want anyone to tell her about it for reasons I still don't know. I swear Adam can be so insufferable sometimes."_ she started blushing as dreamy smile formed on her face " _He's such a sweetheart too, he's strong, smart, charming, really cute and super humble… No Bridgette, focus on the game!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney let out a happy sigh " _Bridgette's such a great friend, it's so nice to be able to have a girl to talk to especially about Duncan. I mean granted she and him aren't fond of each other but that's number 13 on the list."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you imagine it?" asked Courtney "I mean you, me and Duncan in the final three?"

"I think that's a little bit long term." Bridgette pointed out "Maybe just the three of us and Adam in the final four."

"Well I can see how Adam is a formidable competitor, from what I've seen of him so far his tactics and skills are pretty impressive. Plus I know some other reasons why you would want to bring him with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You like Adam, just admit it."

"What? I do not like Adam, and even if I did I wouldn't even think about anything like that until after the end of the season. I spent all of my time on the show last season making out with Geoff and I ended up getting voted off first. I'm not letting that get in the way of the game this time."

"That's what I promised myself last season and look at how that turned out."

"...So overall, season 2 could've been better for both of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cargo hold was dark and quiet.

Noah wasn't exactly keen on this as he sat next to Duncan "Remind me again why we're talking in here again?"

"Because we need to make sure nobody can hear us." Adam pointed out "Look Noah your plan is working like a charm so far but we need to pick up the pace, with Owen gone you guys lost a vote we could count on. Biding our time and picking off Alejandro's pawns will only work for so long, and now that Heather's gone my temporary alliance with him is long over. With both Izzy and Owen gone you guys are down to four members on your team, and while you guys have two in numbers Alejandro still has one pawn left on your team: Tyler."

"The two of them are super tight now, especially after spending all that time together stuck on the plane back in London."

"My best guess is that Tyler was the second vote for you during the elimination, anyway he's the only pawn Alejandro has left so all we have to do is turn him over to our side and Alejandro is as good as gone."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" asked Duncan.

"We just have to be patient and wait for the right moment, either that or you could beat the crap out of him and threaten him into voting for Alejandro."

"...Yeah that sounds about right." they failed to notice a figure watching them from the door to the cargo hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro frowned and tapped his chin in thought " _It would appear that I've let things get more out of control than I thought. First problem, Duncan is without a doubt a strong player which is both good and bad for me. The solution, quite a simple one really. Courtney is quite the volatile one, throwing her off her game will throw Duncan off of his game as well. All she needs is a smiple push, and lucky for me I have just what I need for that."_ he pulled out a tape recorder " _I love insurace policies. Now then, the other problem: Noah. His and Adam's plan is a marvellous one, I clearly underestimated the both of them. Since neither he nor Duncan trust me and I only have Tyler left, I must simply bide my time and wait until the merge to eliminate him. With any luck I should be able to convince some of the others on the other teams by that point. All I need at the moment is patience."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed.

Chris gathered everyone in the dining hall "Prepare yourselves for challenges of an amateur caliber because we're going to create the original Olympics. For this we're gonna be heading for the birthplace of the Olympics right now in-"

"Greece." Courtney answered for him.

"Wrong."

"Atlantis?" Tyler offered.

"Fictional."

"Valhala?" Adam offered, earning some looks "What? Going to Valhala would be awesome as f*ck."

"Not even close but that would be awesome. We're going to Rome, Italy!"

"...McLean I love a pizza party as much as the next guy but Courtney's right, the Olympics were originated in Greece."

"No they weren't, they-"

"It's Greece, they are correct." Alejandro told him.

"...Interns!" he summoned two interns, one looking particularly nervous "Everyone might want to hang onto something." he glared at one of the interns "Everyone except you!" the plane tilted and sent one of them out of the Drop of Shame "You're fired." he turned his attention to the other intern "You might wanna find some info on Greece, quickly. Greece it is then. Yo Chef, looks like there's been a slight change of plans."

Adam shot a smirk at Alejandro and cracked his knuckles "I hope you're ready to lose the battle and the war."

Alejandro let out a scoff "This will be child's play, there's no way us athletes will lose to a team with only 2 men."

"One of your men is Tyler, there is Noah. Just get ready to enjoy silver, my team is gonna look great in gold."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and the plane set down in their new destination.

Chris gathered everyone outside for the team's challenge "Welcome to the Acropolis in Athens, Greece, home to many of the very first Olympians who as my intern has informed me competed naked."

"You make us drop the laundry and I drop you out of the Drop of Shame." Adam's tone was flat and unamused, albeit with a hint of venom.

"No need, that was just a quirky fact not an order. There's no need to be 100% accurate, and the last thing I need is to see your bodies in my nightmares. All of you stay dressed, very dressed."

"Good, for once you have reason."

"We only have to resort to nudity if there's a tiebreaker. Today we're gonna do things a little bit differently. Since Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is down a man and Team Victory is a team of one, in order to make things fair for everyone all of the challenges for today are gonna be one on one matches. Each victory will get your team a gold medal, the team with the most gold medals after the final challenge wins first class passage to our next destination while the team with the least gold medals wins a brutal elimination ceremony."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam pumped a fist " _Looks like all that trainins is finally going to pay off, thanks again for all that Mike!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris led all of the competitors towards the sight of the first challenge "Our first challenge is going to be a Grecian scavneger hunt, the inside of the Odium of Pericles is filled with all sorts of maize like rows of huge columns and players must search through this ancient forest of columns and return with the Grecian treasure that awaits you inside. The first one to do so takes the gold for their team. So who's going in for which team? And for the record Courtney, you have to do it for each team."

"I'll do it." Gwen stepped forward, with Duncan doing the same.

"Are you sure?" asked Cody "I mean against Duncan and whatever-"

"I'll be fine, just chill okay?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone shared looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro blinked " _First two of my own team are conspiring against me and now there's tension between Cody and Gwen? Adam definitely picked quite the ideal team, so I suppose now would be the right time to begin working on picking them off. After Duncan and Courtney that is to say."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stared at the camera long and hard for a moment " _Those sparks, the tension between them, has my boy Cody finally become a man and made Gwody canon? Note to self, check on that after the challenge."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah thought for a moment " _Maybe Duncan can use this chance to pull Gwen over to our side and we can work to take down Alejandro. All we need is the right moment."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris handed garbage can lids to Duncan, Gwen and Courtney "Here you are."

"Why do we need these?" asked Courtney.

"These authentic spartan shields will help you in your treasure hunt for the treasure you seek is tied to an erymantheon boar." actually a bear with bore teeth tied to it "Good luck to all three of you, Chef get ready to sound the spartan battle horn!"

"On it!" Chef blew out of a kazoo.

"...That's the spartan battle horn? Are you serious? You know what, just go already."

So they did.

"The rest of you follow me, it's time for us to flip chanels just like the real Olympics."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _*Cough* weak *cough*."_ Adam let out a series of fake coughs " _Wait a second why the hell am I fake coughing? This is a confessional._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris led the remaining two teams to a small battle ring "Pankration is an ancient Greek martial art with no rules of any kind, the last man standing wins the gold."

"So a free for all brawl?" Adam summed up.

"Pretty much. Now then, since Team Victory has no members present to take part they automatically get a gold medal for this event. You guys can still win one to even things up though."

"I'll go for it." DJ stepped up "I wanna do my part for my team."

"Done." Chris turned to the other team "Is anyone from Team I Am Really Really Really Really Hot gonna get involved here or what? Anyone?"

"I was on the wrestling team in grade school." Tyler let out a primal roar "I'm gonna destroy you!" he kicked Cody in the gut out of nowhere and sent him flying.

Adam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Let's just hope Gwen is doing better than we are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen was one on knee as she faced the boar bear in front of her ' _Well this is just great, Courtney gets thrown into a wall and Duncan gets pinned to the ground. I don't believe in miracles but if some sort of greek god or whatever wanted to give me a hand then now would be the time to do it.'_

That was when Cody landed and crashed into the bear, sending it tumbling back and causing it to run away "Ow…"

"Thanks baby."

"Sure." he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris quickly grew bored with watching Adam beat the crap out of Tyler "Okay you know what forget this, Trent and Noah get in there."

"Alright." Trent and Noah both got in the ring, but they ended up just slapping each other girlishly.

"Oh the hell with it!" Adam dealt a swift back kick to Tyler's face, sending him flying into a nearby wall "Trent are you gonna keep pretending to be a wuss or just win it?" he received no reply "Trent?"

As it turns out, Trent was lying on the ground clutching his kiwis "Mommy…"

"Are you kidding me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah shrugged without giving a damn " _What can I say? He dissed the sweater vest, and_ _ **nobody**_ _disses the sweater vest. Remember that Alejandro, and make sure you're ready because I'm coming for you! Owen my chubby buddy, this is for you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris handed one gold medal to Adam and another to Noah "That's one gold for Team Mystery and one gold for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. I was right, a team event is way more entertaining than one on one."

"Alright!" Adam caught DJ in a high five and pumped a fist.

"In a world where there is one contestant I cannot break, does Courtney the loner really stand a chance? Find out when we come back here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The maze of colulmns was as quiet as it was dense.

Gwen was cautiously searching for the boar after the beating she took earlier "Hear boar boar boar." she jumped when she felt something hit her back.

As it turns out, it was just Duncan with a bandage across his nose, his tone dull "Oh. Hey."

"Hey, you seen the boar yet? Or Courtney?"

"Yes and no, what about you?"

"I was taking a beating from the boar until Cody dropped in." she revealed the scratches on her back.

"Yeah then you thanked him by sucking face with him?"

"How do you-"

"DJ can't keep a secret to save his life, same with Tyler. I didn't think the little runt had it in him to be honest. Anyway, I've gotta talk to you about something-" cue the familiar ding "Oh come on!"

"Time for a song." Chris popped up between the two of them "Please feel free to continue, this time with music. This duet should be interesting." he disappeared when Chef started playing the bouzouki.

Duncan leaned out from behind a column " **You wouldn't understand, not what I've gone through."**

Gwen leaned out from behind her own column " **I know just how you're feeling because I'm singing with you!"**

" **Oh wow you're oh so called, what have you got against me?"**

" **I wouldn't go that far, it's really awkward you see."** they failed to notice Alejandro watching them from afar.

" **I can feel the boar near us!"**

" **I think it's just some lame paranoia!"**

Duncan looked up at a statue of Alejandro dressed up as Zeus " **I didn't want to play, but thanks to a certain someone I was forced into this cruel game!"**

Courtney listened to both of them from a distance "He's got such a great voice but I can't make out the lyrics, speak up!"

Chris popped up in front of her "Shush!"

Duncan looked up at a statue of Adam dressed as Hercules " **I've gotta tell you, it's serious I swear!"**

" **Save it for later, look out for that bear!"** Gwen pointed to where the boar bear was charging at them.

Duncan was unable to react in time and was promptly mauled and beaten by the boar bear " **The pain, the pain! Too much to explain!"**

" **We've gotta stop what we're doing, because this is just insane!"**

" **The boar bear's got me, and that's seriously lame!"**

Gwen jumped on the boar bear's back and ripped off the gold medal " **Thanks Mr Boar Bear, I guess I win this game!"** and with the end of the song, she rushed off to join the rest of Team Mystery.

"...Hello? Anyone?"

"Leave my man alone!" Courtney charged at the bear in a wild rage.

That was the last thing Duncan saw before he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice one Gwen." Bridgette caught her in a high five "So is Courtney alright too?"

Gwen shrugged "Well last I saw she was charging at the bear in a rage, I feel sorry for the bear."

"Next event, moving on." Chris started walking off.

"What about Duncan and Courtney?" asked Adam "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"They can catch up, moving on!" and he left, with everyone else following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro held up the tape recorder and gave a sigh " _Interesting song, I think that means it's almost time for me to make my move."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris led the two teams, along with Courtney and a beat up Duncan, to the sight of the next challenge "Welcome to the hurtles event, the ultimate test of speed and flexibility. One player from each team must leap higher and higher over this series of hurdles while they race towards the finish line. The first one to cross the finish line will win 2 gold medals, so this one is for all the marbles. Now then, since Alejandro is the only member of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot who hasn't competed yet he'll be going head to head to head against Courtney and one member of Team Mystery who hasn't gone yet, that means he'll face either DJ or Bridgette. Who's up between the two of you?"

"I'll do it." Bridgette stepped up and turned her attention to Alejandro "I work out a lot with a friend of mine back home who's training to become an Olympic gymnast herself and I know she'd want me to make her proud, nothing personal but I'm gonna have to beat you."

Alejandro shot her a smirk "Is that so?"

"Hey Alejandro, if we lose tonight then we're gonna end up voting out whoever didn't win a medal right?" asked Tyler "Should I be worried?"

"Does this answer your question?" he did a split, tied his hair into a small ponytail with only his feet, and stood back up without a single bit of difficulty.

"Oh yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen was left horrified by Alejandro's feat " _Okay, no man should be that flexible!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's do this." Bridgette lined up at the starting line, with Courtney and Alejandro both doing the same.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Chris blew the airhorn, sending the three of them running on their way.

Alejandro took the lead within the first three hurtles and let his confidence get the better of him as he turned his attention to Bridgette and Courtney "No need to worry senoritas, you can both feel free to borrow my medal if you need to feel like winners."

"Yeah!" Tyler was repeatedly high fiving an unamused Noah against his (Noah's) will "Gold! Gold! Gold! Gold!"

Now Alejandro was doing the course while walking on his hands.

"Dude come on, move it already!"

Alejandro switched back to his feet "Relax my friends, victory is at hand-" he rammed face first into one of the hurtles.

"Yes!" Courtney overtook the lead, with Bridgette not far behind her.

"No no no!" Alejandro got back on his feet and charged after them.

Courtney ended up crossing the finish line a split second before Bridgette, allowing her to claim the victoru "Yes!"

"NO!" Alejandro slid on his knees in defeat.

Chris made the call as he held up two gold medals "Two gold medals for Courtney, Team Victory."

"Yes! Courtney for the win!" without thinking, Courtney grabbed Duncan and pulled him into a long and heated kiss.

"Love is a fine thing." Cody wrapped his arms around Gwen and pulled her into a heated kiss of his own, something she gladly returned, which was met with cheers from almost all of the contestants present, but none louder than Adam.

"YES!" with a roar of joy, Adam grabbed Bridgette by the waist and spun her around in a joyful hug.

"That is it!" Chris finally exploded "This is Total Drama, not Total Sweethearts! It's about pain and suffering and more pain, not hugs and kissing! PAIN!"

"Shove it McLean!" Duncan pulled a surprise move and dipped Courtney "Listen princess, I should've said this awhile ago but now's as good a time as any. When I saw the Ripper capture you back in London I was losing my mind at the thought of him taking you from me. You know what, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Courtney, I-" he was cut off by a very irritating sound that nearly drove him up the wall "Oh come on!"

As it turns out, it was Alejandro doing a slow clap "Bravo mi amigos, quite a fine show. Love is indeed a very fine thing, especially when it's genuine."

"Go f*ck yourself!"

"Duncan don't be rude!" Courtney scolded him and got back on her own feet.

"Worry not senorita, it's quite alright." Alejandro turned to Duncan and shot him quite the devious smirk "Surely I haven't said or done anything to offend you? Is it something that I'm wearing, or am I standing on something that belongs to you? Or could it be… no, surely that couldn't be it."

"What?"

"I have a theory but, no that couldn't possibly be it."

"What are you getting at?" Noah crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing my dear teammate, it's just that I overheard quite the interesting conversation some time ago between Duncan and Adam. Before we landed in Jamaica actually. He mentioned something about getting Courtney to lower her guard, I was unable to hear much else but I would beckon to say that he intended to have you eliminated."

"That's kind of a broad assumption." Courtney pointed out.

"True but it's not entirely impossible, I mean he did vote you out last season did he not?"

"I was half asleep!" Duncan barked.

"So you claim."

"He was, I know he was." that sounded more rushed than Courtney would've liked.

"My point is that it's not impossible for him to value the prize money over you, after all you did the same did he not?"

"That's… That's different!" that didn't sound as confident as she had hoped it would.

"Now now, you mustn't get so upset. At least not before you hear of his true betrayal of you." he pulled the tape recorder out of his pocket "Normally it would go against my code to interfere in a relationship already in progress, but this is merely because I believe you have a right to know of what he said."

Adam froze in his tracks ' _He wouldn't…'_

Alejandro pressed the button, revaling the contents of the tape recorder in his hand " _ **Did I mention I kissed Gwen?"**_ time seemed to freeze after that, and almost all of the contestants were left speechless.

' _He did, I knew he was a slimeball but I never imagined he would go that far.'_

Duncan wasn't anywhere near as worried as he should've been "Nice try La Cucaracha, you think taking something out of context like that is gonna-" he never got to finish his sentence as a stinging pain came across his face that sent him crashing to the ground in a heap.

Yeah as it turns out, Courtney had slapped Duncan across the face as hard as she could and was now standing above him, heaving in anger and grinding her teeth to the point of breaking, tears of anger brimming in her eyes "How dare you? How could you?! I thought…" now both hurt and embarrassed, she fled back to the plane so nobody would see her crying.

Still trying to comprehend what just happened, Duncan just sat there speechless with a good number of the remaining contestants were glaring at him.

"Not cool bro, not cool at all." Tyler was the first one to make his way back to the plane in an attempt to comfort Courtney, with Trent and Bridgette right behind him.

Adam and Noah shared a look and backed off a short distance.

Cody gripped Gwen's hand reassuringly and led her back to the plane, glaring daggers in the direction of Alejandro all the way.

DJ was the only one who bothered to help Duncan to his feet "Sorry dude."

Alejandro looked between Duncan, Adam and Noah and gave an expression that appeared tto be apologetic "Well mi amigos, it would appear that change is now on the horizon for all of us. Just know that I take no joy in these actions, but some things have to be done for the sake of the greater good." and he made his way back to the plane after the others, failing to notice a certain gentle giant growling at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ's fist tightented as his expression formed into one of rage " _Momma, I know you raise me to never raise a fist unless it was called for. But now it's called for, Alejandro hurt two of my friends and now he has to pay. Get ready Alejandro, DJ is coming for you!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the tension in the air was thick in first class.

Cody sipped on a soda at the bar in first class and sighed "I know I just got my dream girl and all, but I just can't get very pumped up about it now after everything that's happened."

"Well then let me get pumped for you." Adam patted him on the shoulder "I told you before that you'd be able to do it, man when everyone back home finds out you and Gwen got together they are going to lose it!" he was cut off by constant sobbing and looked back to see Bridgette trying to console Courtney "Like that, but with a lot less crying."

DJ sat down next to them "Hey."

"Hey."

"Is it true? What Alejandro said about you and Duncan working against him?"

"Noah was in on it too, we tried to get Owen in too but Alejandro ended up getting him the boot before we could."

"You're brutally honest sometimes."

"I don't keep secrets from my friends unless they want me to."

"...I want in on taking Alejandro down."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I may be the nice guy out of everyone here but I don't forgive guys like Alejandro who mess with my friends."

"Well I know Duncan is gonna be glad to hear that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time for the elimination ceremony had come.

Chris stood with Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot "So here you guys are again for the second time in a row. Noah is the only one on your team who won a gold medal so he might be the only one who's face, as for the rest of you we'll have to look at the facts. Tyler volunteered for the pankration challenge which is one of the main reasons why you guys are here, plus he got TKO'd by Adam for punching out Cody. Granted it was really hilarious but not very helpful. Alejandro let his ego get the better of him and ended up blowing it in the hurtles race which is the main reason why you're here, plus he knocked himself out cold while trying to outman a girl and all of this while he had his hair in a ponytail."

"What does my hair have to do with-" Alejandro was promptly ignored.

"Duncan on the other hand, he lost his first challenge back, ruffled a lot of melted feathers, and even ended up screwing over his own girl. I'd be pissed too if it wasn't Courtney." he received a number of looks "What? I can't afford another lawsuit after last season, do you think I get this face naturally?"

Duncan let out an uninterested scoff "Whatever."

"Oh yeah I forgot, plus if all the girls get eliminated then we have no idea who he'll end up trying to kiss next." he held up the votes "Your choice is pretty clear but today the final decision is mine, and I say that the Drop of Shame will be taken by… this intern!" he pushed the intern behind him out of the Drop of Shame "That's right, I'm ignoring the votes. As if I'm gonna be sending Duncan home when the fun is just getting started. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot stays as it is, for now at least." he turned to the camera to sign off of the episode "So, will Duncan and Courtney be able to patch things up or will Tyler and Lindsay be the only original power couple left from season 1? And who's going to be next to take the drop? Find out next time right here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

 **A/N:**

 **Just so you know, next chapter will feature Team Mystery in their second elimination of the season.**

 **So, do you hate Alejandro now and want to see him get mauled? Good, then you'll most likely enjoy what I have in store for him next chapter. It's inspired by something I saw in a Cody x Courtney fic called Candy For Your Thoughts and it will foreshadow a major plot twist I have in mind for Alejandro. I've seen this for other characters but not for him so I'm gonna try and come up with something new for it. Bottom line, you're welcome.**

 **To Zafnak:**

 **First: I honestly ran out of ideas so I figured what the hell and just went with it.**

 **Second: I know Courtney couldn't hear, but I plan to bring that full circle in the next 2 or so chapters.**

 **Thirdly: Of course Adam was going easy on him, the guy took out Duncan and barely broke a sweat so do you really think Cody could beat him? Besides, I based it off of a fight scene from Kickin It.**

 **Fourth: Yes I was referencing Mike, that will play a big part in the sequel so go ahead and see if you can guess why.**

 **I just added in DJ seeing Gwen and Cody kiss so he would have more than one reason to side with Duncan.**


	15. The EX-Files

No surprise anymore, Chris started off the episode with a recap "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Greece, a place that was actually ruined before we even got there. Here is where we learned that Alejandro may not be perfect unless perfection means being super klutzy, while it turns out that Noah has one hell of a right hook. In the end, Courtney won the day for the one woman Team Victory but nobody ended up going home so everyone could merinate in a soup full of awkward for at least one more challenge. Who's going to get knocked out of orbit this week? Get ready to believe right here, right now on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 nights had passed since the eventful Olympic challenge in Greece, and the tension on the plane had only grown more thick.

Courtney was jotting down her to do list on a notepad "Pummel Duncan… pummel Gwen… wash my socks…" she began sobbing again.

Bridgette wrapped a comforting arm around her "I'm here for you Courtney, just go ahead and let it all out."

Courtney needed no further invitation and buried her face in Bridgette's shoulder as she cried her heart out.

Cody watched the scene from afar ' _Great, just perfect…'_

Trent placed a hand on his shoulder "You hanging in there okay man?"

"This whole thing sucks, I finally get to kiss the girl of my dreams and now I can't even enjoy it and my cousin/ big brother figure is dead set on taking down Alejandro."

"Well what the guy did was pretth heinous, I mean Duncan might not be the nicest guy there is but he's not a cheater."

"This coming from the guy who screwed things up with Gwen because of his own paranoia."

"Don't remind me, the point is that she needs you by her side now more than ever."

"I know." and he left.

Trent watched as he wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulder and let her bury her face in his neck "Wow, little dude works fast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney let out a scream of frustration " _Duncan is going down, I can't believe I ever thought I loved that selfish, heartless, two timing bastard! Well at least my break up with him was on my terms, being able to slap him like that felt so empowering. Yep, and at least I still have… my pride…"_ she broke down in tears again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things weren't any better for Duncan in loser class.

Tyler was in the middle of gossiping about him to Alejandro "I'm serious, the guy's a total jerk with a capital G."

"You mean J." Alejandro corrected him.

"Whatever, the point I'm trying to make is that I would never cheat on my Lindsay the way he hurt Courtney like that. He deserves two kicks to the-"

"Please my friend, don't go there. No matter what a man does, such an action is uncalled for in my eyes." he sighed and hung his head "Besides, I can't help but feel guilty about my role in this."

"You said it yourself before, Courtney had a right to know about what Duncan and Gwen did to her."

"...Perhaps. By the way, where are Duncan and Noah right now?"

"I saw them heading down to the cargo hold a little while ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cargo hold was dark, quiet and isolated from the other areas of the plane.

Adam sat down in front of DJ and Noah "Well you guys it looks like our situation have taken a grave turn for the worse, not only did Alejandro manage to save his own ass, he ended up screwing over Duncan and Courtney."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked DJ "I mean it's not like Courtney is gonna listen to any of us if we try to tell her what really happened, not as she is right now."

"I know. But on the bright side, Alejandro basically exposed himself as a sleazeball to everyone else in the competition."

"Except for Tyler, he's still got him." Noah pointed out "And now he's got Courtney too thanks to his little so called revelation, she's so beside herself she might as well be under his thumb. You have any ideas on how to deal with that? I've got a few but you're just as much a part of this right now."

"I'm leaving Tyler to you, Courtney is the bigger problem here. Where the hell is Duncan right now anyway?"

DJ sighed "Poor guy locked himself in the confessional a little while ago, venting his lungs out about Alejandro and the like."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan let out a furious snarl as he punched clean through the door " _Alejandro is so gonna pay for screwing up my life!"_ he composed himself " _Not that I have that much to worry about at the moment, so what if Courtney hates me now over something I didn't do? It's not like I ever needed her to begin with. Because I don't."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane started shaking wildly as two strange crafts began shooting at it with strange electric beams.

Chris noticed this while he was in the middle of a game of chess with Chef "Weird, I guess the plane could use a tune up." he pulled out his walkie talkie "Attention potential crash victims, please remain calm. Our autopilot is simple testing some equipment, if you don't believe me and want a last meal then there are snacks in the common area for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With this in mind, pretty much all of the contestants made their way to the common area.

Duncan was the last one to make his way in and stood by DJ "Hey."

"Sup man." DJ placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a fist bump "You doing okay?"

"For the last time I'm over it, just let it go." it didn't sound even remotely convincing.

Courtney let out a scoff "Disgusting."

"Abysmal." Alejandro received a look from Courtney "Forgive me senorita, I'm simply offended on your behalf. Perhaps a little bit of payback would be in order, how would Duncan like it if you were to flirt with someone like how he did?"

"Who then? And don't say you."

"Of course not, that would be too obvious. DJ perhaps?"

"No, I want to get even and it's not like Gwen and I were ever really friends. I mean we were never even on the same team." she surveyed the remaining guys in the room until her eyes landed on Adam and she smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney gave a triumphant grin " _Of course, how did I not see this before? Duncan is going to lose it, it's basic breakup math! The more mad Duncan gets the more jealous he looks, the more jealous he looks the crappier he'll feel, the crappier he feels the more vindicated I am. This will be perfect!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With this in mind, Courtney pretended to try and whisper to Alejandro "Adam is super cute, and he's definitely a lot smarter and tougher too!"

"Excellent senorita." Alejandro gave a thumbs up, only for the lights to go out, followed by a sudden nosedive, followed by the sound of the plane hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow."

"Okay, I think I've got it!" Adam hit the light switch.

"Alright!" Courtney wrapped onto Adam's arm tightly, much to his charging "Great work, you're so smart Adam!"

"...Are you gonna let the hell go of me or not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a groan " _She's trying to flirt with me to spite Duncan? Even after season 2 I always underestimate just how low Courtney will stoop, I mean come on!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now wearing an army hat, Chris led the three teams outside so that he could explain the next challenge "Everyone, welcome to the coolest and extraterrestrial-est plane in the world: Area 52!"

"And just like that he's giving us another half assed rip off." Adam noted dryly "For f*ck's sake man Area 51 is where all of the kickass alien stuff is, is the show really so broke that we have to fake an area?"

"Nope, this really is the actual Area 52 and that's Area 51 one behind that gigantic glowing mountain." he pointed to said gigantic glowing mountain "We happen to be just inside the border of Area 52, well all of us except for Alejandro that is."

"What do you-" Alejandro was cut off when he ended up being fried by a laser that hit him out of nowhere.

Chris pulled out a walkie talkie "Thanks for the laser show colonel."

The laser show subsided, leaving a heavily charred Alejandro to fall to the ground "Ow…"

"It's good to have friends in places like Area 51."

Adam burst out laughing "That's so awesome!"

"I'll say!" Courtney latched onto his arm and started laughing in an obnoxious way, making sure that Duncan heard and saw it.

"...Seriously are you gonna stop that anytime soon?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan just slapped his face " _She's flirting with Adam just to spite me? My god, I knew she hated me now but I had no idea she hated me that much. F*ck you Alejandro."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris presented a monitor to everyone present "Alright space cadets, listen up. The 5-1 is the most tightly protected military base in the world, which is why your challenge for tonight is going to be so much fun for me to watch. For me that is."

"For once I agree." Adam admitted, shocking everyone "What? Breaking into an alien housing government base, what's more kickass than that?" he gave Duncan a high five.

"Anyway, the first part of the challenge is for you guys to break into Area 51 without getting shot, gassed, plasma rayed or killed in any other way. The place is guarded by elite black ops soldiers so if anyone does end up getting all exploded then their untimely but hilarious demise will be blamed on a freak weather balloon accident. Now for part 2 of the challenge, each team must find a genuine functioning alien artifact inside the infamous black box warehouse of Area 51. The place is full of all sorts of alien junk, you need to find something alien that still works but you have to be careful. The warehouse is loaded with all sorts of booby traps."

"Planted by you?" Gwen guessed.

"Possibly, anyway this is where part 3 comes in. The winning team must bring their working alien artifact back to Area 52 intact, the first team back gets first class travel while the last team back faces elimination. And believe me when I tell you that you don't want to get caught over there, rumor has it that any trespassers caught get a memory wipe and are transferred to an alien colony where they either become slaves or food. You guys have until dawn to complete the challenge, now get moving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was making their way towards Area 51.

Noah was quick to come up with a strategy "Okay guys, let's split into two teams and scout for points of entry. I'm with Duncan."

"Agreed." Alejandro pulled Tyler aside "Listen mi amigo, out of all of the four of us who do you think should be the next one to leave?"

Tyler sighed "I'd really not think about that, I mean Noah's really smart and he's been a huge help up to this point. He was the only one to win a medal back in Greece."

"Don't remind me."

"What?"

"I said, what about Duncan?"

"...I know that I should hate him for what he did to Courtney but the truth is I kind of feel sorry for him, I know what it feels like to be separated from the girl you love. I went through that whole thing with Lindsay before, remember?"

"Hey guys, you've gotta see this!" Duncan called.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Alejandro led Tyler to where Duncan and Noah were hiding behidn a boulder with a clear view of Area 51 in front of them.

"Check it out."

"Wow." Tyler looked and saw a bunny hop its way past them "I think it's safe to cross without freaking out." the bunny got zapped by a laser.

"You were saying?" asked Noah dryly.

"...Yeah, I'll be on the plane." he was grabbed by the back of the tracksuit by Duncan.

"Alright listen up, I've got an idea on how to do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Mystery had reached the hiding spot before Area 51 on their side, along with a little bit of somewhat unwanted company.

Adam tensed and pinched the bridge of his nose "You know what I find really ubsurd about this whole thing?"

"The fact that Chris claims to have friends in Area 51?" Trent guessed.

"Nope."

"The fact that there's supposed to be actual alien stuff in Area 51?"

"Nope."

"The fact that DJ basically declared war on Alejandro for what happened in Greece?"

"No, the fact that Courtney has been clinging onto me like a lovestruck puppy all night. Which reminds me, Courtney will you get your hands off of my leg!"

"I'm not touching your leg!" Courtney held up her hands.

"Then what the hell is humping my leg?" Adam looked down and noticed a lizard clinging onto his leg "Yeah I've had about enough of this already, run like hell!" he took off running, with everyone else following.

The lizard followed after them, only to be blown sky high by an explosion.

"Okay that's convenient, I don't remember lizards being able to fly though."

"Everyone freeze." Gwen told them all out of nowhere "We are on a minefield."

"Way to lead New Heather." Courtney spat out, her tone laced with venom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen was horrified by this " _New Heather, over something I didn't even do?!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette was left rather indignant over this " _Okay I get that Courtney is really mad and hurting right now, but that has to be crossing the line."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember the plan." Duncan held up a rock "Throw the rock you're holding and run in the opposite direction, now!"

"Right!" Alejandro threw his first and took off in the opposite direction.

"Now!"

"Right!" Tyler threw his and ended up running face first into a cactus "Ow…"

"Noah let's go!"

"Right!" Noah threw his and took off, with Duncan doing the same right after "There's the entrance, let's go." and they rushed through an opening in the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen let out a groan of frustration "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Why don't you go ahead and kiss the minefield's boyfriend?" Courtney spat out, her tone filled with venom.

"Hey lay off her!" Adam rounded on her "Go ahead and hate Duncan all you want, just leave my teammates out of your little grudge!"

"Little grudge?!" cue the ding.

"Really, now?"

"Tell you what." Chris flew up to them on a jetpack "I'll give you guys two choices. What would you rather do, sing a song now or tap dance in a minefield?" he was quickly forced to dodge a number of lasers "Woah! Yeah okay, I think that's my cue to leave. McLean out." and he flew off.

Courtney's expression turned into a malicious grin "So Chris wants a song huh? Well I'll give him a song." and she began the song " **Boyfriend kisser! It's not like she's my friend so now it's time to diss her, we never had any fun times and I sure won't miss her now! Boyfriend kisser! You're gonna get what's coming to you if it's the last thing I ever do! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right!"**

"Oh for crying out loud." Adam pulled a bag of candy out of his bag.

"Is that the last of the candy I got from the challenge in New York?" asked Cody.

"I figured we'd need your sugar high at some point."

Courtney continued with her solo " **Boyfriend kisser! She's not my new sister, she's a pus-y, gothy, nasty splinter! Boyfriend kisser! You're gonna get what's coming to you if it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!"**

"Enough venting about my girlfriend, let's move!" Cody threw some of his candy down to clear a path through the minefield.

Gwen shot him a smile "You found the way out, and you sacrificed your candy to do it!"

"Let's thank him later, right now we've gotta-" DJ was cut off by him stepping on an explosion, sending him flying through the air.

"Where did DJ go?" asked Bridgette.

"MOMMA!" DJ landed on the ground on the other side of the fence "Woah… Hey guys I'm in, maybe now I can find a-" he was cut off when a metal tube shot out of the ground, sucked him in and disappeared.

"DJ!"

"Hold on man, I'm coming to get you!" Trent charged towards the fence and began climbing, being helplessly electrocuted in the process.

"Trent you know you don't have to-"

"Don't Bridge, he's not gonna listen." Adam motioned to the entrance further down through the gate and made his way in, with Bridgette, Cody, Gwen and a pissed off Courtney right behind him.

Trent hit the ground on the other side with a loud thud "Ow… Hey how did you guys get over here?"

"There was a door like 10 feet away."

"...Oh. Man this game is really starting to get to me."

"I've noticed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot had all made it into Area 51 without anyone getting caught.

"Looks like Courtney and Team Mystery aren't here yet." Noah noted.

"Think again sweater vest." Adam made his way in, with the rest of his team and Courtney right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris watched the events unfold from the plane "Will our amateur alien hunters manage to make it out of the mysterious black box with their butts intact, and where the heck is DJ? Find out when we come back right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was in the middle of explaining to everyone else what happened to DJ "The thing just shot up and grabbed DJ, then it brought him in here somewhere and now we don't know where he is."

"Oh no, you poor thing!" Courtney latched onto his arm and made sure Duncan was able to see them "You want to go somewhere quiet and talk about it?"

"How about no." he turned to the rest of his team "I think we should split into teams from here on. Cody and Gwen, you guys look for working alien artifacts. Trent and Bridgette, you guys look for DJ. I'm gonna lose crazy here and meet up with you later."

" _Welcome to the black box warehouse of Area 51, finding a functioning alien artifact in here is probably gonna be a bit like finding a needle in a haystack. A hay stack with a black ops security system that is, which I set off by accident when I hacked into this PA. My bad, sorry guys! Try not to die, it's bad for ratings!"_

With this in mind, everyone started screaming and running for their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam peered around a corner and watched two black ops soldiers pass "Alright, looks like they're gone."

"And we're all alone." Courtney wrapped her arms around him "Which means we're all alone, how could I have wasted all that time on some pathetic piece of garbage like Duncan when you were right here all along?" she looked back and smirked ' _Hook, line and sinker. That will teach you to cheat on me you jerk.'_

Duncan looked away from where he was peering around a corner, gritting his teeth furiously and clenching his fists to the point of bleeding ' _Courtney… so that's how it is huh? Well you know what, forget it. If she's done then so am I.'_

Adam looked around the corner and his eyes softened ' _Duncan… The poor guy, he really does love Courtney and now she's doing anything and everything she can to hurt him. This has to stop and it has to stop now.'_

Courtney continued gushing over Adam and making sure Duncan was watching "Oh Adam you can be so-"

"ENOUGH!" Adam had enough and finally exploded "Look Courtney I'm not normally the kind of guy to lose his temper very easily but I've had just about as much of this as I can stand!"

Courtney was actually taken aback by the sudden outburst "What are you-"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, the fact that you've become so desperate to try and hurt Duncan that you're really willing to go so far as to flirt with me!"

Courtney's expression turned to one of murderous rage "Don't even think about mentioning that traitorous ogre in front of me!"

"Would it kill you to just talk to him?"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't waste an entire year and a half of your life dating that piece of garbage!"

"He tried to kill me for capturing you in London!"

"Oh that makes me feel so much better, the fact that it had to be you, the one guy who could beat him, to get him to lift a finger for me!"

"For crying out loud, he didn't even know it was me back then! Does he have to sing to you to get you to listen? I know he'll do it, he'll most likely hate every single second of it but he'll do it!"

"I'd rather cut my own ears off and eat them!"

"Hey you yourself said that he had a nice voice!"

"You think I care about that? I don't want a song, I don't want any excuses, I don't want any apologies! All I want to know is why! Why did he cheat on me? Why would he go behind my back like that after everything he's done for me this season? Why was he so ready to think the worst of me."

Adam let out a sigh of clear frustration "Look Courtney, it's not like you're the easiest girlfriend in the world a guy could have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not like you were the model girlfriend after the end of season 1 and during all of your screentime throughout season 2, you turned into a jealous and self centered psychopath who kept trying to change him!"

"Easy for him?! Do you think being in a relationship with some thug like him was easy for me either? Duncan is a criminal, there isn't a single girl in the world who wants to see her boyfriend end up in jail in the future so of course I tried to change him! I only did it because I didn't want to lose that stupid idiot! There, are you happy now?"

"Not even remotely."

Her expression twisted into a mixture of pain, grief and rage, her eyes burning wildly "I'm not going to lie to you and say that I didn't go overboard when I was on season 2, I was angry and jealous and yes I was a total bitch! But I was honest with Duncan and completely loyal to him okay? I never lied to him about what I thought about him, and whenever he did something that would piss me off I damn well let him know it! And most importantly, I never dared to even think of voting for him to lose even when he did the same to me in season 2!" her eyes began welling up with unshed tears "I never dreamed of going behind his back."

"No, you tried to use me and shove it in his face." he went ignored as Courtney continued to pour her heart out to him.

"Before Duncan cheated on me I never considered even looking at any other boys other than him, which is a lot more than I can say for some other girls on the show. Lindsay for example."

"She's got the brain cells of a tumbleweed."

"Touche. Izzy."

"She and Owen broke up, and frankly I root for her and Zeke."

"Not the point." she took a deep shuddering breath as she tried to choke down a sob and steady herself "i never went behind his back, not once. So tell me Adam, because you're apparently so enlightened and I'm dying to know, tell me what horrible, what terrible, despicable and unforgivable crime have I committed that would make him think I deserve to have him go behind mine?"

Adam let out an aggravated sigh "I'll get to that in a minute Courtney, but before I do let me just point out something to you. With all of the arguments and fighting the two of you basically split your fan base in half, if anything just taking a breather to be with Gwen would be a hell of a lot easier. Even I had to admit after awhile that it was getting hard to tell whether you really truly loved Duncan for him or for the person you wanted him to be, so I guess he would've wanted to break your heart before you could break his."

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes glistened with grief "Well… I guess it worked, but I doubt it could've been a worse time. I was going to tell Duncan I love him."

"What the hell do you think he said before I knocked his ass out cold back in London, and more importantly what do you think he was gonna tell you back in Greece."

Courtney froze and her eyes shot wide "What… What did you say?"

"I pressured him both physically and emotionally when I fought him as Jack the Ripper, and in the end he blurted out that he loved you and wouldn't let me take you away from him, gathered all of his strength for one final charge and even struggle to reach you as he lost consciousness. If that isn't a sign that he's in love with you then I don't know what is."

Courtney said nothing, she just fell to her knees, unable to respond or comprehend what she had just been told.

"I would've said this sooner but I was trying to respect Duncan's wishes and let him tell you himself, but it looks like that shipped has sailed." his expression softened as he knelt down and placed a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder "Look you have to understand Courtney, the way I see it you and Duncan are one of the strongest couples I've ever seen. You guys have gone through some horrible stuff. The show, getting separated by Harold, the show, jealousy, the show, fighting, the show. But no matter what you and he have always managed to stay together no matter what. You guys still have a chance to be together, all you have to do is accept his embrace and run into his arms. I want you to do it, DJ wants you to do it, hell even Chef said he wants you to do it. The only person stopping you guys from fixing this problem is you. Just call this a little something to think about." and he walked away, leaving Courtney to her thoughts. Well, more like her semi catatonic state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a sigh, his voice clearly filled with frustration " _Could I have just told Courtney about how Alejandro is a lying chupacabra? Well sure but let's face it, Courtney has a lot of control issues to work out and she needs to learn to accept when she's wrong if she and Duncan are ever gonna have a serious relationship. Besides, I plan to deal with Alejandro myself. Get ready La Cucaracha, you're about to see what I think of foul play like that. After I do that and give him a warning not to mess with my team, I'll go help Trent and Bridgette search for DJ. As for Cody and Gwen, well they could use some alone time to sort out their issues."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ opened his eyes and found himself strapped into a metal chair "Oh no, no way I'm letting you guys fatten me up to feed your race of probe happy aliens." and cue various machines dropping down from the ceiling.

" _Initiate G7851 protocol: large."_ a metal helmet dropped down onto DJ's head.

"Oh no, not the memory wiper! Please, if I can only remember one thing then let it be my momma!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ's screams could be heard from all throughout the black box warehouse.

Trent stopped outside a metal box when he heard screaming "Hey Bridgette check it out, I think I can hear DJ in here. Hey in there DJ, we'll get you out soon!" he started repeatedly punching the machine "Never! Leave! A man! Behind!" he stopped punching and started gripping his hurting hands in pain "Ow…"

"Trent we need to focus." Bridgette told him "We have to find some way to open the door and get him out of there."

"Yeah but how? Even if we do get DJ out of there we still need to find an artifcat, and it's not like anything is going to just fall out of the sky right?" and something fell of the roof of the box and hit him on the head.

Bridgette picked him up "Or maybe it will."

"Does it work though?"

"I don't-" Bridgette dropped the box when it started lightning up and unleashed two bolts of electricity, taking the form of alien creatures.

"Bridgette, are these… aliens?"

"Yeah."

Trent was thoroughly freaked out "And I'm officially about to lose it!"

The alien blinked and held out one finger.

Trent gave a small smile and touched its finger with his own "Oh cool, it's just like that ET movie."

The alien smirked maliciously, making him uncomfortable.

"And just like that, this is nothing like ET." Trent was promptly electrocuted by the alien.

"Trent just hold on-" Bridgette was cut off when the other one latched onto her face and began electrocuting her as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trent let out a groan " _Great, from cool guy with guitar to love struck idiot with guitar, from love struck idiot with guitar to love sick psychopath, from love sick psychopath to dumped guy with guitar, and now from dumped guy with guitar to comedic pain guy. Man I've been going so far down hill in this show it's not even funny, I've gotta stop going on reality TV."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody looked around a corner and watched the black ops soldiers go by "Alright, I think the coast is clear." he started to make his way out.

That is, before Gwen grabbed him by the arm and stopped him "Cody wait, there's something I need to get off my chest first." she took a deep breath "Look our kiss after the whole thing back in London was amazing, I mean I felt it in my toes even though now Courtney is calling me the new Heather. Anyway I didn't kiss Duncan, I never have and I never will."

"I know, I was with him when he said what was on that recording. He was just trying to motivate me, and damn did it work."

"Oh, well that's reassuring. But look it's obvious that Courtney isn't gonna let up anytime soon, so if you've changed your mind about this whole-"

Cody cut her off by pressing his lips onto hers, causing her to pop up her leg.

Gwen waited a moment before she pulled away "Was that just to shut me up?"

"Partially, the other part is because I wanted to do it."

"Oh, well in that case how about we just let things play out the way we want it to and not care what anyone else thinks? No pressure, no planning, and most importantly no pookums or pet names of any kind."

"Oh thank god, you are the perfect woman." he kissed her again.

"So what about Adam?"

"Well knowing what he's like and what Courtney's like, my best guess is she's gonna try and flirt with him to hurt Duncan and he'll end up lashing out at her at full steam. Then he'll probably go and beat the crap out of Alejandro for doing this to them. In the meantime, let's go find us an artifact."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam rounded a corner after hiding from the black ops soldiers "Okay, now to find my new target."

"Talking to yourself? Not a good sign."

Adam looked back and scowled when he saw Alejandro standing behind him, to which he slowly turned around to face him "What's not a good sign is the fact that you're either stupid or ballsy enough to come looking for me after what you pulled back in Greece."

"What? Oh you mean telling Courtney about Duncan's unfaithfulness? She had the right to know."

"Well you would be right, except you and I both know damn well that your story was bogus and you took that recording out of context. Trying to get rid of a threat like Heather is one thing but deliberately trying to ruin a relationship is as low as you can get on this show."

"Oh come off of it amigo. This is a game, we're all here to become millionaires not to make friends." he started walking away without a care.

"Is that right? You know I expected a lot more out of you old friend, I figured Jose would pull something like this but after all of the good things I've seen you do and the things that Carlos told me about you've proven yourself to be one hell of a disappointment."

Alejandro stopped in his tracks "Where are you going with this?

"You already know that Carlos and I are in the same bowling league, he's taught me almost everything that I know and he's told me nothing but good things about you for as long as I've known you, which I think is about three or four years now. Jose showed up a couple of times and proved himself to be a total dick, Carlos said you were a better man than him and I was looking forward to seeing that. What a disappointment. I thought you would turn out to be a valuable ally and maybe even a close friend just like how we used to be, but you're even more despicable and vilethan Jose could ever be-"

"Callate!" Alejandro slammed his foot into Adam's gut, sending him skidding back "Never compare me to him! I am not my brother, I never have been and I never will be! I am better than him! My mother and father never saw it! Only my brother Carlos did! Jose is always everyone else's favorite! I will show him and the world that I am better than he is, then he will regret doing all of those terrible things to me for all those years! Giving me all those noogies, belittling me in front of his friends, humiliating me in front of the girls I like, and he always calls me Al just because I know I hate it!"

"He's a prick, tell me something I don't know. You can say whatever the hell you want about me but don't forget that I have never once called you Al. Look as much as I'd love to listen to you whine about your brother even though I intended to chew you out, I'm not gonna waste any more of my time on you." and he started walking away.

"Don't you dare… Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Alejandro charged at Adam and fired off a kick at his back.

Adam spun around and caught Alejandro's foot in his hand "So that's how it is? Fine then, come at me La Cucaracha!" he aimed a kick at Alejandro's head.

Alejandro ducked under the kick and aimed a spin kick at Adam's chest, sending him stumbling back, then followed up with a number of fierce spin kicks.

Adam ducked under every strike, being pushed back further because of it, and managed to land a solid kick to Alejandro's chest, sending him crashing into a crate behind him.

Alejandro pulled a metal pole out of the box, using it as a makeshift staff, and charged at him once again.

Adam leapt over an attempted thrust "Is that all you've got?"

"Far from it!" Alejandro jabbed the pole into Adam's face, allowing him to grab him by the arm and throw him to the ground "I expected more from you!" he brought down the pole.

Adam rolled out of the way of the attack and kicked the pole out of his hand, the fighting resulting in the two of them backing closer and closer to an alien portal behind him "You claim you're not like your brother but you're even worse that him, you don't care who you hurt so long as it benefits you! You're even worse than Jose!"

"SHUT UP!" Alejandro fired off a fist in a blind rage.

Adam caught it in his hand as he removed his weighted gloves, which hit the ground with a loud thud, the same with ankle weights he had hidden under his pants "Congratulations, you finally pushed me to get serious." he kicked Alejandro in the gut.

Alejandro coughed up blood "You little-"

Adam grabbed him by the ankle, swung him around and slammed him down into the ground hard right in front of the portal "So you ready to tell Courtney what you did or do I have to make even more of an example out of you?"

"Shut… up…" Alejandro looked up and found the portal "Hola, what do we have here?"

"A stupid idea just waiting to be unraveled, totally something that Jose would do. Or Barney Stinson. Or Charlie Harper

"Will you stop comparing me to my brother and television icons, one of which is far too overhyped which leads to Ashton Kutcher being unjustly despised." Alejandro had poked his hand into the portal, only to find himself being pulled in "Um… Adam mi amigo, a little help?"

"Fine fine, just come here!" Adam grabbed him by the boot, only to get pulled in as well, before the portal ended up shutting down, trapping the two of them on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney continued wandering around the black box warehouse in search of an artifact, only to find Trent and Bridgette still being attacked by aliens "What the- What are you guys on a double date?" she leaned towards Trent "Tell you what, you agree to vote for Gwen if you lose and then I save your butt."

Trent hesitated, but gave a thumbs up, though his fingers were crossed behind his back.

"Deal." she punched the alien in the back, splattering it all over his face.

Trent spat some of the guts out of his mouth "Okay that was gross, no offense Courtney but have you ever heard of overkill?"

"Heard of? Yes. Ever cared about? No. Bridgette hold on, I'll have that thing off of you in a second!" she tried to pull the alien off of Bridgette's face.

"Why didn't you try to bargain with her?"

"Because she is actually my friend." she tried to pull it off, only for both of them to be shocked by the alien, resulting in an explosion that blew them both back, Bridgette in particular into the metal box.

The door to the box opened, and DJ stepped out "Hey guys."

Trent's jaw dropped "DJ dude…"

As it turns out, now he looked like a clown with a green mullet "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Oh man they didn't eat my face did they?"

"No but they did do your makeup, and did a pretty decent job of it too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris burst out laughing when he saw this and picked up the walkie talkie "Oh man thanks again colonel, I can see why that mullet is top secret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dj sighed and pulled the mullet off of his head "Well on the plus side they didn't steal my memory so I guess that's good."

"Come on… just a little more… GOT IT!" Courtney pulled the alien off of Bridgette's face, only for it to instead shock DJ in the face.

Trent picked up a box and held it open "Hurry up guys, it's only getting angrier!"

"I've got it!" Bridgette pulled the alien off of DJ's face and hurled it into the box.

Trent snapped it shut "There, one intact alien artifact. Victory here we come, I guess the only mystery for our team is how many times we're gonna win!"

DJ however, was left extremely disoriented "Did we won…?" and he collapsed.

"So do we draw straws to see who carries the big guy out?"

"Guys!" this was when Cody showed up, with Gwen right behind him "Did you find DJ and the artifact?"

"Yes and yes, the only problem is that someone has to carry DJ out."

"Alright I've got him." Cody grabbed one end of DJ "Hey Trent you mind?"

"I'm carrying the alien remember?"

"Fine then I'll-"

"I've got him." Gwen grabbed DJ by the feet "Come on, let's go!" and they set off.

Courtney however, stayed behind and noticed the original box Trent and Bridgette found lying abandoned on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah met up with Tyler not far away "Please tell me you managed to find something."

"I found a penny." Tyler offered.

"So there's no sign of Duncan or Alejandro and we're officially screwed."

"Maybe not." Duncan came up to them holding a flying saucer "I found it while I was… gathering my thoughts."

"Not gonna question it, let's move."

"No arguments here."

"Wait a second, what about Alejandro?" asked Tyler.

"Screw him." the venom in Duncan's face was plain as day "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were heating up on another end.

Adam fell through the other side of the portal and landed face first on the ground with a loud thud, with Alejandro landing right next to him "Ow… Note to self, last time I go out of my way to save handsome latino jerk."

Alejandro forced himself back to his feet, with Adam following, and he looked around to see a purple colored ocean surrounding a large narrow mountain beneath their feet, as well as a dark grey and pink colored sky as far as they could see "Where are we?"

"How the hell should I know?"

" **Beware outworlders, for you are trespassing on the sacred ground of the planet of Ostium, gateway into the Cosmic Void."**

Adam looked ahead and saw a shadowy figure in a black cloak appearing before them "What the hell are we looking at?"

" **If one is to face the future then one must endure, accept and conquer the pain of one's past, or else one's past will destroy one's future."**

"...Huh?"

" **If you wish to leave this place and return to your world then you must face your deepest fears and overcome them."**

"Oh. Oh crap."

"So we must overcome our deepest fears?" Alejandro guessed.

" **Correct. They appear before you now."**

"...Oh no."

"You worried about fighting Heather?" Adam guessed "We both know that she wants you so why worry about it?"

"That's not it, hthere's only one person in the world I would rather fight less than Heather and based on our earlier spat I believe you know very well who that person is. Jose."

Sure enough, Jose appeared before him, with the blue shirt, spiked hair, condescending smirk and everything "So you've come Al."

"Jose." his voice was a low snarl "This must be destiny I suppose, as I said before Jose has been better than me at everything for as long as I have lived. Academics, sports and even at personal grooming. He has haunted me for too long but no more, this ends now. Adam stand back, I will finish this myself!" he stepped forward.

Jose's smirk widened, his tone laced with venom "Buenos dias Al, you look tired and in need of exfoliation."

"I exfoliate once a week my dear hermano, and the only thing I am tired of is you!"

"We'll see about that!" Jose aimed a kick at Alejandro's chest.

Alejandro ducked and aimed a few punches at Jose's chest.

Jose leapt back and dodged them with ease "Is that all? You're truly pathetic Al, it's almost as pathetic as the way you had to resort to using the help of that weakling to defeat the girl with the short top and unattractive personality." he let out an arrogant laugh, until…

"THAT IS IT!" Alejandro started laying a beating on him out of nowhere "That's for always calling me Al!" another beating "That's for always hogging the bathroom mirror!" yet another beating "And replacing my soap with a urinal cake!"

"...That's just gross." Adam commented out of nowhere.

"And THIS is for calling ANY aspect of Heather unattractive!" he dealt Jose one final punch to the gut, sending tumbling back and causing him to dissolve into nothing "Yes!"

"Nice work La Cucaracha, now let's get out of here."

" **No."** the statue materialized before them " **He has endured his past and conquered his fears, however you have not. In order for you to be allowed to leave, you must both face your fears and overcome them."**

"But the only thing I fear is-" he froze and began sweating "Oh no."

"What's the matter?" asked Alejandro.

"There's only one person in the entire world who can even come close to scaring me, and that person is-"

"Me." a voice rang through the air, laced with venom.

Adam slowly turned and faced the figure standing before him, and he let out a low snarl filled with fury "You… Mal."

Sure enough, before him stood Mal, a figure with dark rings around his eyes, a spiked portion of his hair hanging over his face and covering his left eye. His attired consisted of an aqua colored t shirt and blue jeans, and he shot Adam a malicious smirk as his body began radiating with purple energy, the area changing into a rocky mountain terrain "Here I am Adam, at your suffering just like always."

"I got rid of you a long time ago."

"You fool, you didn't really think you could get rid of me did you? All this time I've just been laying low, conserving my energy and waiting for the right moment for me to strike. But until that moment comes I guess I could stand to cause you some suffering, I miss the days when I could torture you."

"You don't scare me Mal, you didn't then and you don't know. I'll beat you here and now and then one day I'll beat you in the real world."

"You say that like you'll live long enough to see my return!" Mal blitzed in front of Adam and dealt him a kick to the side of the head.

Adam quickly rebounded and stopped himself "Is that all you've got?"

"Far from it, you see thanks to ugly here I've been able to learn a few new tricks. For example, this one!" he started fire blasts of pure deadly energy.

"What the-?!" Adam desperately raised his arms in an attempt to block the attack, though he was slowly being pushed back "When the hell… did you learn… how to do this?!"

"This isn't our world you fool, different rules apply here if any do at all!"

"Is that right?" Adam leapt back onto the top of a plateau, energy beginning to gather around his body "Then let me try something!" he held out two fingers " **Nail Gun!"** he fired a beam of pure white energy from his fingertips.

" **Hakai!"** Mal unleashed a purple sphere of energy, cancelling out the Nail Gun with ease "So that's the one you chose huh? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Just like how destruction suits you, especially with all of the crap you've pulled for as long as I've known you!"

"Then you know what's going to come next! **Hakai!"** Mal fired off a blast of destruction energy.

Adam leapt out of the way, and now he was floating in mid air.

Alejandro looked on in awe from afar ' _This is absurd, it's like a battle straight out of those anime that Carlos loves to watch! What was it… Dragon Ball, yes! This Mal character said that different rules apply in this world and that's why he's able to use these outrageous abilities to such a magnificent extent. Adam had easily figured this out as well, and he must share a similar love of this anime and that's why he's able to adapt so easily.'_

"Is that all you've got?"

Mal's smirk only widened "I should be saying that to you, we both know you'll never be able to defeat me here or in the real world. After all you never did understand, the only person you can count on in our world or any world is yourself!"

"You're the one who never understood Mal, I don't fighting just for myself. Everything I do is for the sake of the people I love, and that's why I'm not going to lose here."

"You just keep thinking that." Mal blitzed above Adam and smashed him down on the top of his skull, sending him crashing down towards the ground below.

Adam stopped himself and was forced down onto one knee.

Mal blitzed in front of him.

Adam kicked Mal's leg out from under him.

Mal aimed a kick at Adam's face.

Adam blocked the kick and was sent skidding back ' _This is insane, I knew Mal was insanely dangerous but I never thought I'd be fighting like a real life Dragon Ball character! I'm not sure where this is awesome or terrifying!'_

"You won't leave this place alive!" Mal fired off a barrage of energy blasts and began launching a furious barrage of punches and kicks.

Adam managed to catch both of Mal's fists "Leave it to you to be the one who's going on about destruction, especially when you're such a pro at it."

"Hakai and chaos are what this world is all about, you're the one who refuses to accept that fact!" he fired an energy blast, sending Adam skidding backwards and crashing into a plateau behind him "You're fighting for the people you love? That just makes me sick, just bearing disgusting and worthless morals and beliefs like that. This is my time and I'm going to make sure nobody stands in my way, least of all you! The only way you can ensure your own survival is if you cast aside your beliefs and just let it all go!" he held up his hand and begah to summon a dark ball of energy "Goodbye Adam, I can assure you that you won't be missed!" he fired the ball of black energy.

' _Cast aside my beliefs? He really expects me to just let it all go? Cody… Bridgette… all of them… Who I am… What I believe him…'_ he let out a bitter chuckle "You still don't get it even now do you Mal? You and I are nothing like, I will never cast aside what I believe in!" a white aura flared around his body "I fight for my beliefs, for my friends, for all of the people I love, and that's why I won't lose to you!" he charged through the ball of black energy and managed to slug Mal in the face, sending him tumbling back into a plateau, following up with a barrage of energy blasts and another barrage of punches and kicks.

"You little-" Mal aimed an energy blast.

Adam powered clear through it "You think you can just cast aside your own beliefs like they were never there to begin with? Then that makes you nothing but a pathetic loser with no reason to fight!"

"I will kill you no matter what it takes! **Hakai!"** Mal unleashed a Hakai blast.

Adam punched clean through the blast and slugged Mal in the face "There's no way I'll lose to someone like you!"

" **Hakai!"** Mal unleashed another round of blasts of energy.

Adam dodged them with ease and kicked Mal in the face, sending him tumbling back and crashing into a plateau "This is getting insane, I think we should just go ahead and wrap this up already." energy began building up in his hands "I think you'll recognize this one. **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

"Fine, let's end this so I can get you out of my hair for good!" Mal charged up two balls of purple energy, one in each hand, and slammed them together "Why don't you have a little taste of my **HAKAI CANNON!"** he unleashed a massive blast of purple energy.

" **HAAAAAA!"** Adam fired of the trademark signature attack of Dragon Ball, colliding with the Destruction Cannon and plowing right through it.

"What?! How?!" Mal struggled in an attempt to catch the blast "How… How are you doing this?!"

"Victory doesn't mean… anything… if you have to… let go of who you are!" and with one final push, Adam poured all of his strength into the blast, annihilating Mal on the spot before he even had time to scream.

When the blast subside and the smoke cleared, Alejandro slowly and cautiously made his way towards Adam lying on the ground "How… How did you manage to do this? Even if different laws apply here, how could you have adapted so quickly?"

Adam spat out some blood and let out a chuckle "Simple… unlike Mal… I stuck true… to what I believed in…"

" **Well done."** the statue appeared before them " **You have both endured well."**

"Tell us, what is this place?" asked Alejandro "How did we get here, and how do we get home?"

" **The portal you discovered is a gateway into the planet of Ostium, the gateway to what is known throughout the universe as the Cosmic Void, and because you entered the portal together your minds were temporarily linked. The portal is an artificial means that was originally intended to bring the human race one step closer to enlightenment, which the two of you have now reached as a result of you conquering your fears. You shall return home… now!"**

A white void engulfed them.

" **Beware young ones, for destiny has great plans for both of you."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was spat out first and crashed into a stack of crates, with Alejandro following almost immediately afterwards "Ow… Well at least we're still alive right?"

"Yes I-" Alejandro was cut off by a violent slap straight across his face, sending him stumbling into a stack of crates "What… What was that for?"

"What the hell do you think, acting completely out of character from what I know is the real you hidden underneath whatever the hell I'm looking at right now. Seriously it's only been what, a year or so but it's like I'm looking at a whole different person. What is it with you, is Jose blackmailing you or something because if he is then I'd like to take the pity money he tries to throw in my face, convert it into a bunch of rolls of nickels, then make that son of a bitch bend over and-"

"No no no no no!" Alejandro put a hand over his mouth, only to suddenly rip it away to reveal that it was now bleeding "Did you have to bite me?"

"Carlos learned that lesson and now you're following in his footsteps."

"Not in the way that I had imagined. Anyway to answer your question, what I'm doing to these people I'm doing of my own free will. Am I ashamed by it yes, but the ends will more than justify the means."

"And what ends would those be?"

"If all goes well then you will never have to find out, but please just let me find my own way for now. This is all that I ask of you… old friend."

"...Fine, I'll respect your wishes for now but if you try anything as underhanded as what you pulled back in Greece again then I'm throwing your ass out of the plane myself without any hesitation. Deal?"

"So be it."

"Good. Now then, one other thing." he slapped Alejandro straight across the face, sending him stumbling backwards into another set of crates "Now come on jackass let's get back before McLean takes off without us."

"Just… Just give me a moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Team Mystery was making their way back through the minefield.

DJ was still heavily disoriented as he was carried back by Gwen and Cody "Smells like… burnt momma spice…"

"Come on guys, let's move it!" Trent led them onwards, still carrying the alien creature trapped in the box "We didn't get as far in the competition as we did with only one elimination because we're wimps, it's because we're always gonna stay one step ahead of-" he was cut off when he accidentally stepped on one of the mines, rocketing him into the air and out of sight.

Cody let out a sigh "Well we just lost, even if Trent manages to come out unscathed as unlikely as that is there's no way the alien will survive the impact."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough, Trent crash landed right in front of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in a heap, his head buried in the dirt "Why is the purple meatball playing the piano?" he dropped the box, revealing the gooey remains of the alien.

Chris observed the damage "A former alien life form? Impressive, too bad it's not still intact."

"See? I told you." Cody stopped and set DJ on the ground, with Gwen and Bridgette helping to set him down gently.

"No!" Courtney suddenly rushed up to them with the box in hand "I lost?"

"Actually that's not the case." Chris told her "See Team Mystery's artifact wasn't still intact when it got here so that means that you're the winner, and unless they can go back to the black box warehouse and pick up a new artifact before Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot gets back then-"

"We're back!" Duncan rushed up to them holding the flying saucer, with Tyler and Noah right behind him.

"So yeah, as soon as Adam and Alejandro get back Team Mystery will be facing elimination for the second time."

Sure enough, as if on cue, Adam skidded to a stop amongst them, with Alejandro following right behind him "Hey guys, what did we miss?"

"Your team is facing its second elimination now."

"Of course it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed, and the time for the elimination ceremony had come once again.

Chris let out a sigh "Team Mystery, you guys are facing your second elimination ceremony of the season. Not gonna lie, there really wasn't much teamwork going on tonight. DJ you wasted time on your new hairdo, so not cool for a number of reasons. Bridgette and Trent, going on a double date with aliens. Just weird. Cody and Gwen, sneaking off to make out instead of helping with the challenge. Good for the ratings but the shippers are gonna lose it over this. Adam, going off with Alejandro instead of helping your team. What's really not cool is that we didn't even get to see what you guys did on the other side of that portal. Trent, you basically replaced Tyler and became the new pain magnet which is the main reason why you guys are here. Anyway, with 4 votes cast against him Trent my man you're out."

"I figured as much." Trent grabbed a parachute and turned to the others "Well later guys, sorry I botched things up."

"No worries man." Adam waved him off "How about I promise to take care of a certain rat on your behalf."

"Works for me. Cody and Gwen, good luck you guys." and with that, Trent took the jump out of the Drop of Shame and out of the competition.

With the elimination ceremony over and done with, Chris turned his attention to the camera in order to sign off of the episode "So who's going to take the drop next? What will happen to the dramatic trainwreck that is Duncan and Courtney? Find out next time right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **After Cody and Gwen got together, I decided that Trent had outlived his usefulness, or lack thereof in terms of the Duncan and Courtney incident, so that meant he had to go. Team Mystery will have one more elimination before the merge, in two chapters to be specific, now see if you can guess who it will be. Also, next chapter will semi wrap up the Duncan and Courtney incident since I never intended for it to have a huge impact on the game. She will return later on though. How? Well you'll have to wait and see.**

 **I decided to shrink Tyler's role in the story to an extent, I was planning to have him make it to around the final four but I decided to give his role to Noah instead. Tyler will make it to the merge though, so don't worry about that.**

 **Yep, Adam knows about Mal from Total Drama All Stars. I referenced Mike in the last chapter so you guys should've seen this coming. Also, I know ripping off a fight from Dragon Ball Super might be a little bit much, but it was an idea that just popped into my head and I just decided to go with it. Besides, it was either this or rip off the Alien Cody idea from that fic Candy For Your Thoughts.**

 **I edited some stuff about the fight scene between Adam and Alejandro, mainly the dialogue, and changed a few things around:**

 **Adam and Alejandro have known each other for a few years instead of making it seem like they didn't know anything about each other.**

 **Instead of being transported into their linked mindscapes they were sent to the gateway planet of Ostium, which will appear in the third story of my Total Drama series, the Cosmic Underdog.**

 **I took out Alejandro coughing up blood since during that time my original plan was to make it so that Alejandro had cancer, a plot point that I had scrapped, and instead had him and Adam come to a mutual understanding of sorts. It's also meant to be a small amount of buildup to my plot twist in chapter 23 so that it doesn't seem so sudden and anticlimactic as Zafnak pointed out.**


	16. Picnic At Hanging Dork

As one should expect, Chris started the episode with a recap of the last episode "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Area 51, lots from space to zap your face. Here is where Trent ended up getting into a pretty prickly situation and he wasn't the only one, I mean are you really supposed to call those lasers? And that wasn't a dentist chair either, do you really think these guys would actually go to the dentist? Tensions to rise with the Duncan and Courtney situation when Adam found himself pulled into the middle by Courtney in a desperate attempt to try and make Duncan jealous, thanks to Alejandro. At the end of the day Courtney won it again and Trent ended up getting the shove out of the Drop of Shame at about 30,000 feet." he found the plane flying upside down "Who's going to blunder in the land down under? Find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was calm and quiet, with everyone fast asleep.

Adam was sitting in the dining hall watching something on his ipad ' _Pre movie Spongebob, the best thing to watch late at night.'_

"You couldn't sleep either huh?"

Adam looked up and saw Cody sit down next to him "Not really no, what's your story?"

"Just homesick, that's all. You?"

"Just a bad dream, actually more like reliving bad memories."

"...You're thinking about Mal again aren't you?"

"How could I not? Seeing him again after all this time, whether it was actually him or not, it brings up a lot of old wounds in my heart and mind that never fully healed. You know what he did to me Cody, not just during our last fight."

"I know, but what I also know is that if Mal does ever show his face again then you're going to be ready. And besides, I'll be there to back you up every step of the way if he does."

Adam let out a sigh "Yeah I guess you're right, thanks Cody."

"Anytime." they hugged "You've been protecting me for about 10 years now, it's my turn to try and protect you."

"Don't think this means I'm gonna stop acting like an overprotective jackass when we get home."

"Oh I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, that's the only way you're gonna get it."

"You two can't sleep either?"

Adam looked up and saw that Chef standing in the doorway holding what looked like a pizza box "We've both got problems, we're teenagers. What's your deal?"

"I need some z's and Chris snores like a pig." he promptly sat down.

"So where the hell did you get a pizza?"

"I didn't, it's the crazy girl's laptop. I found it in the economy class section after she got booted, I would've told Chris but I've gotta check my email somehow."

"Cool." a brief pause "Hey Chef can I ask for some advice, man to man?"

"What do you want?"

"Look you know how I lashed out at Courtney back at Area 51 but the problem here is that I have no idea how the hell to get her and Duncan back together again. I'm good at getting couples together not fixing their problems, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"What kind of question is that boy? Do you think I give a rat's ass who hooks up with who on this show? Let me answer that for you: I don't." and he abruptly walked away.

"So that's how it is."

"Well that was a big help." Cody noted dryly.

"Drop the sarcasm dude, check it out. He left Sierra's pizza laptop behind. What do you know, he does have a soft side." he opened up the box "What's the password?"

"My name?"

"Cody. Nope. Cody in all caps. Nope. Pet name for the you and Sierra couple?"

"Coderra?"

"Hold on. And I'm in."

"So what's your plan?"

"With any luck, to be able to replay the footage from the cameras." he started typing, and after a few minutes he finally stopped "Okay let's see here."

"Did you get it?"

"We're about to find out, if all goes well then we might be able to save Duncan and Courtney's relationship."

"But we've still got Courtney's pride to deal with."

"Bitch please, if that was a factor then she wouldn't even let us see her cry." he pressed the button and began playing the footage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Cody looked back to hear Adam screaming at the top of his lungs "Wow."_

" _Damn." Duncan muttered from where he was setting up a punching bag "I don't think I've heard screaming like that since Courtney hit me in the kiwis with a guitar."_

" _On international television."_

" _Don't remind me." he finished setting up the punching bag "The most important key to landing a powerful blow is the right motivation, if you want to hit something bad enough then nothing will stand in your way."_

" _Hence why you drew Heather on this thing, since I would be motivated to hurt her after all the pain she's put Gwen through back in season 1."_

" _Exactly. Okay, try and hit me."_

 _Cody landed a few week punches, much to Duncan's disappointment._

" _Weak. Lame. Are you even gonna try? Come on you old hag, my dog used to punch harder than you!"_

 _The punches intensified, but only slightly._

" _Did I mention that I kissed Gwen?"_

" _You WHAT?!" Cody punched clean through the bag and grabbed Duncan by the throat, his grip tightening._

" _Okay okay, that's better!" his voice was hoarse due to being choked "Alright, LET GO!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, we did it!" Adam caught Cody in a tight hug "We really did it!"

This was when a tired looking DJ came in "Did what?"

"This." Adam showed him the footage.

"Yes!" DJ caught him in a hug, only to let him down after a moment "We've gotta hurry and show this to Courtney fast, I was on my way back from the bathroom and I overheard Alejandro telling Tyler he was gonna try and flirt with Courtney so that he could get her eliminated."

"Oh boy."

"We're gonna have to hold Duncan back, if that dude hears this and gets let loose then he might end up killing Alejandro."

"...Tempting but yeah, we've gotta pin him down. I've got a steel cable in my bag."

"That might work, for less than a minute though."

"Should be just enough time to fix this, if he doesn't break free in his inevitable blind and murderous rampage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam held up a steel cable " _I wonder, can this steel cable really hold back the sheer force of an enraged Duncan? Well I guess we're about to find out."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and the sun was just starting to break through the clouds.

Cody opened his eyes and let out a tired sigh ' _Great, another day on this flying death trap with wings.'_ he stretched a little bit and sat up in order to prepare for the next challenge, only to feel an arm reach around his chest and pull him back down onto the couch.

"It's too early…" a voice muttered.

Cody's eyes shot wide open when he felt a head nuzzle against his shoulder, and so he slowly moved his hand across the arm wrapped arouund his chest ' _Am I imagining this, or is it just some kind of dream?'_ he moved it down the mysterious arm around his chest to the owner's shoulder, only to hear a chuckle that made him freeze.

"Cody stop it, that tickles."

Cody's eyes nearly bulged out of his head ' _It's Gwen, she's really cuddling with me._ So this is all real…"

"You've said that every day for almost a week and yes it's real, at least it will be in a couple of hours. At least your smile is a good thing to wake up to, even though I hate sappy stuff like that about 99% of the time."

"Good to know."

" _Attention contestants, in 2 hours we will enter the continent where we will hold today's challenge. Make sure you're ready when we land. I repeat: In 2 hours we will enter the continent where we will hold today's challenge. Make sure you're ready when we land."_

"Damn buzzkill, well I guess all good things have to come to an end sometime." he started to sit up.

That is, before Gwen yanked him back down onto the couch "And just where do you think you're going?"

"You heard what Chris said didn't you?

"Yeah, he said we had about 2 hours. How long does it take you to get ready?"

"About 10 minutes or so."

"Right, and it takes me about 20 minutes so if my math is correct then that means that we have more than an hour and a half to kiss." Gwen mounted Cody and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think I'm getting the hint."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _All competitors please move to the common area in order to prep for landing, we will be landing within a matter of moments."_

With this in mind, everyone from first class or economy class made their way to the dinin hall as instructed.

Once they were all there, Alejandro made his way over towards Courtney and began to put his plan into motion "Excuse me Courtney, we need to talk."

"Look whatever Duncan told you about me, it's a complete lie." Courtney told him.

"I'm well aware of that and believe me when I tell you that I would never believe a word he said, in fact I tried to vote him off."

"Wait, really?"

"Of course, if there is a man who cannot perceive your true worth and beauty then that man is a fool. What I myself would not give for a chance to… Forgive me, I've already said too much as it is." and he walked away, hiding the devious smirk on his face.

Duncan was watching from the other end of the dining hall and was itching to rip his knife out of his pocket ' _You son of a bitch, you've crossed the line!'_ he was about to charge at him in a rage.

"Pull it back man, pull it back!" Adam held him back using the steel cable "You can't just charge him like an angry psychotic bull, not yet at least."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah let out a scoff " _Al and Courtney? Yeah, like that's not a death sentence just waiting to rain down on him. Do I stop it? No, let him get a few stabs in. Level the playing field for guys like me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam sighed " _Great, now Alejandro is trying to seduce Courtney just like he did Leshawna. I mean come on, does he want Duncan to kill him? Maybe I'll let Duncan get a few hits in on him, level the playing field in the looks department a little bit."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris made his way into the dining hall and stood before the rest of the teams "Alright guys, today's forecast consists of clear skies with temperatures somewhere around 50 degrees Celcius or say 300 degrees fahrenheit."

"Good to know." Adam picked up his hot climates bag and first aid bag "Now I know what to bring."

"And just for the record today's landing is actually going to be more of a non landing fly by of sorts." he opened the door, revealing the plane flying a few feet above the ground "Now you guys have to jump, drop and roll like there's no tomorrow! Move it people, let's get going already!"

"TUCK AND ROLL!" sporting both bags over his shoulders, Adam leapt out of the Drop of Shame first, with everyone else following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another 10 minutes passed.

Chris gathered the teams together so he could explain the challenge "G'day mates and welcome to Australia, I call today's challenge the marathon of death. The first part of the challenge is a simple emu race all the way into the Blue Mountains, I'm not saying the trip is going to be dangerous for you all exactly but with venomous snakes, killer scorpions and the very real possibility of sun stroke it would probably be best for you guys to have all of your affairs in order. Whoever reaches Majestic Hanging Rock first will earn a distinct advantage in the second half of the challenge, the last team to arrive will automatically be faced with elimination."

Bridgette raised her hand "Um…"

"And yes, I said emu race. Alright boys, bring them in." this was followed by the interns bringing in a large herd of emus "No saddles either, after all it's supposed to be a challenge right? Now get moving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ let out a sigh " _Sure winning a challenge for ourselves would be nice even if we do fly first class either way, but I'm more worried about Duncan and Courtney. Duncan is my friend and this whole thing is crushing hm. Momma, looks like it's time for me to step up for real."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've got first dibs!" Cody charged towards one of the emus.

"Move it you little runt!" Courtney shoved him out of the way and charged at one of the emus.

"Hey!" a pissed off Gwen grabbed Courtney by the ankle "Nobody pushes around my man while I'm around!"

"Shut up you little goth slut, like you have room to talk after you kiss my boyfriend!" they tackled each other, leading to a whole series of events: Cody tripped over Courtney and Gwen fighting, Tyler tripped over them and somehow found his leg tied onto Gwen's arm so that whenever she went to slap Courtney he got flung around like a ragdoll while Alejandro found himself pinned under Courtney.

Adam was able to pull Noah out of the way before either of them ended up getting caught in the scuffle as well "You okay man?"

"I'll be fine, especially if I stay away from that mess." Noah dusted himself off "Thanks for saving my butt though."

"No problem, and here." he swung Noah into the air so that he would land on the back of one of the emus "Call that a little gift of good faith, now get going before those psychopaths bring that chaos over here."

"Way ahead of you." and he took off.

' _I'm so bringing him to the final four with me, Cody and Bridgette.'_

"COME ON YOU STUPID RAT WITH FEATHERS!"

Adam looked back and saw a pissed off Courtney try and failing miserably to catch an emu of her own ' _Ouch, that is not a place where you wanna be kicked by an emu.'_

"DAMMIT! I HAVE YOU CHRIS! I HATE YOU AND THIS STUPID SHOW! I WISH I HAD NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS STUPID SHOW TO BEGIN WITH! YOU HEAR ME?! THIS WAS THE WORST DECISION I HAVE EVER MADE IN MY LIFE AND I REGRET EVERY SECOND I'VE EVER WASTED ON IT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam cringed " _Damn, I've seen Courtney lose her temper and throw tantrums before but never anything this extreme. Alejandro's dirty move must have really gotten to her."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ made his way over on an emu of his own "Hey man you doing okay?"

"Yeah don't worry, I was just giving Noah a hand." Adam told him "So where's Bridgette?"

"Oh she took off on her own emu a little while ago, apparently she can sweet talk almost any animal into helping her."

"She's really got a gift, yet another reason why she's awesome."

"Yeah I know she is, but I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you and I are thinking of different things." they started riding their emus.

"What are you getting at?"

"You like Bridgette don't you?"

"You're not gonna let this up until I give you a straight forward answer are you?"

"Nope."

"...Fine, I like Bridgette okay? Everything about her is awesome. She's kind hearted, caring, great with animals, has a great sense of humor, really brave and loyal to the people she cares about, not to mention how she's drop dead gorgeous to top it all off. But look we're friends right now and that's how I wann to keep it, at least until after the competition is over. And I know about the bet you and Cody made about us."

"Yeah I know, you threatened to kill us with a message by arrow."

"Actaully I paid Zeke 50 bucks to do that. Poor guy, I feel bad voting him off."

"Well it wasn't his fault Alejandro screwed up the challenge for him but he did get injured either way, it was for the best."

"I guess." he looked over at Duncan struggling to catch an emu on one side, and Courtney trying to catch one on the other "The real problem is though, what are we gonna do about them?"

"Well Courtney spent most of the last challenge trying to flirt with you and you…"

"Exploded at her like a 50 foot firecracker? Yeah, not very proud of that but someone had to say it. Anyway how about this, I help Duncan get to the Blue Mountains while you go over and try and help CIT-zilla and make sure her pride and short fuse don't end up leading her to get herself killed."

"Works for me, I know she may not like me as much as she does Bridgette but it's not like we're dealing with Heather."

"Plus you're you, everyone loves you. Hell do you know how pissed I was when you quit during season 2?"

"I was sticking to what I stood for."

"Why is why you deserve to make it a hell of a lot farther this season, you're at least making it to the top 6 one way or another."

"Worry about that later, let's show them what Team Mystery has got." they fist bumped "Oh and by the way, here's my hot bag." he handed DJ one of his backpacks "It's got all sorts of stuff for dealing with hotter climates, just be careful out there man."

"You got it man, now let's do this." and they spread out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam put his arms behind his head and shrugged " _DJ is awesome, he's super strong and he's reliable. Let's just hope he can get through to Courtney before she becomes lost in her falsely lived grief."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney was still struggling to catch an emu in her anger "Come on you stupid rats with feathers, get over here or I will rip off your-"

"Please senorita, I know it is frustrating but you must watch the language." Alejandro made his way towards her with an emu of his own "Please allow me to be of assistance." he picked her up in his arms and placed her on the emu's back "Oh please forgive me, I'm well aware that you need no help from me. You don't need anyone." he started walking away.

That is, before Courtney grabbed him by the arm "Well I wouldn't say that." she looked back to make sure Duncan was watching.

"Is that so? Well then I do hope I can be of use to you in some way."

"Well I can think of one thing." she kissed him on the cheek.

Lucky for them, Adam was there to stop Duncan from charging at Alejandro like a crazed angry bull, courtesy of a steel cable "Pull it back boy, pull it back!"

"Let me go! I'll kill him! I'LL F*CKING KILL HIM!" Duncan struggled to break free of his restraints, pulling Adam with him as he began inching forward.

"Guys? A little help? Hello?"

Cody poked his head out of the still going on scuffle "Hang on Adam, I'm coming!" he quickly pulled Gwen out of the scuffle and the two of them joined in on holding Duncan back "So we're trying to make sure he doesn't kill Alejandro right?"

"Yes!"

"...Why?" asked Gwen.

"Because his brother is in my bowling league and the last thing I need is for Carlos to start breathing down my neck because I let his brother get killed by an angry lovestruck tsundere on international TV!" he kept pulling harder on the steel cable.

Duncan finally stopped struggling after a few minutes "Okay… I think I'm good."

"Good to know." Adam grabbed Duncan by the wrist and hoised him onto the emu "Let's get moving, I'd rather not deal with you turning into an angry bull again."

"You're not seriously thinking about letting him get away with what he did back in Greece are you?"

"Of course not, I'd just rather McLean be there too so that we can throw him off of the Blue Mountains when he starts making snarky comments about it."

"...I like the way you think."

"Come on, let's get moving. I've read up on the Blue Mountains, from here it's like a 2 day ride by emu. Cody you know what to do, this is part 1 of the plan." and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody grinned " _Okay so here's the deal, after Chef gave us Sierra's laptop last night Adam and I came up with a plan on getting Duncan and Courtney back together. The first step is for one of us to play on Courtney's conscience and make her feel bad about torturing Duncan emotionally like she has over the past week or so. The second step is to make sure that she sees Duncan when he tries to beat Alejandro within an inch of his life for screwing with them, and the third and final step is to show her the footage on the laptop after the challenge is over. Then Gwen's days of being accused of being a boyfriend stealer are over! And Duncan and Courtney get back together. Yeah, that too."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney pulled her emu to a stop when she noticed Cody standing in front of her looking thoroughly pissed "What do you want?"

"Are you really proud of this?" asked Cody, his tone genuine yet filled with disappointment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were going to tell Duncan that you had fallen in love with him and now you're doing anything and everything you can to break his heart-"

"The way he broke mine!"

"You're seriously just going to take Alejandro's word for it? Do you really trust Duncan as little as that?"

"Shut up! I know what I heard on that recording! He was-"

"Trying to motivate me, I know this because I was there! What you and Duncan have is special, are you really just willing to throw it away like that?"

"I… you… Shut up!"

"See? You're so desperate to try and come up with an excuse for why you're pushing him away that you can't even come up with a good excuse! Face it Courtney, you want to run into his arms and tell him you love him and the only thing stopping you from doing that is your pride and stubborn nature."

"You.. that's… I…"

"You know what, let me put this another way." he walked behind Courtney's emu, pulled an air horn out of his pocket and blew on it full force, startling the emu and causing it to hurl Courtney off of its back "Let that be an example!"

"Of what?!"

"Your stubborn pride coming back to haunt you!" and he hopped on his own emu and took off towards the Blue Mountains.

Now thoroughly enraged, Courtney could only stomp off after the rest of the contestants as she began grumbling to herself "Stupid Chris, stupid Cody, stupid show! If it wasn't for my lawyers being such a bunch of brainless losers then we could've had that bastard fired and we could've replaced him with a host that can actually be considered a human being! Someone who wants to help the contestants instead of wanting to see them suffer for the sake his stupid ratings and his stupid hot tub… God I hate this, I hate this so f*cking much!"

"Um… Courtney?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Courtney rounded on the owner of that voice, that being none other than DJ sitting on his own emu.

"Well you're probably gonna have a tough time finding another emu and getting to the blue mountains all by yourself so I was kind of thinking, since I've got enough room on my emu how about you hop on my emu and rind along with me?"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY OR YOUR HELP!"

"I never said you did, I'm just asking me: Do you WANT to ride with me? I doubt you're gonna find another emu like this and everyone else is already gone?"

Courtney let out a scoff "I said I don't need help!" she started walking, only to stop, slowly make her way back towards DJ and hop on the emu behind him.

DJ just pulled her close so she wouldn't fall off ' _Something about the way Courtney was losing it that just makes me feel uneasy, not just the way she was yelling but what she was saying. Has the whole thing with Duncan really gotten to her that much?'_

"...BUT DON'T THINK I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT! I COULD'VE YOU KNOW, ALL BY MYSELF TOO! WITH NOBODY ELSE AROUND TO HELP ME!"

' _Okay, now I know something's wrong.'_

"WELL?! ARE WE GOING TO MOVE TODAY OR WHAT?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah let out a sigh " _I can already tell it's gonna be one of those days, but on the upside of this whole thing Alejandro revealed himself to be a (insert stream of curses heavily censored out here), so kicking him to the curb should be that much easier."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris looked out at the landscape of Australia from atop the Blue Mountains "No sign of them yet."

"How long are we gonna have to wait again?" asked Chef.

"Another 2 hours maybe. Wait hold on, the map is upside down." he turned it "My bad, make that 2 days." they both snickered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things weren't looking good for a certain duo.

"WHAT IS THIS STUPID BIRD DOING?!" Courtney was currently losing any patience she had left.

DJ let out a sigh ' _Great, we had to stop so the bird could eat some grass and now she's losing it again._ Just calm down Courtney, it's probably just taking a little snack break."

"IT'S ONLY BEEN WALKING FOR HALF AN HOUR, THESE STUPID BIRDS CAN RUN A LOT LONGER THAN THAT WITHOUT STOPPING!"

"Courtney just calm down, we're gonna be moving again in just a minute so-"

"MINUTE NOTHING! I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO, I AM NEVER GOING TO LOSE AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! EVER!" without any sort of warning Courtney kicked the emu in the leg as hard as she could, causing the emu to panic and run along the wall at much faster speed than it had been before, leaving DJ and Courtney basically flying behind the emu as they held onto its feathers for dear life.

"Come on little buddy, take it easy…" DJ tried to calm the emu down, to no avail.

Courtney however, was still driven by anger and let this cloud her judgement "I SAID I WOULD NEVER LOSE AGAIN AND I MEANT IT!" she pulled herself back onto the emu, pushed her way past DJ and yanked on the emu's neck in an attempt to regain control, which didn't work and only caused the emu to screech to a halt, sending both Courtney and DJ flying off of it and crashing to the ground.

DJ pulled his head out of a pile of tumbleweeds with a few minors cuts "Hey Courtney you okay- Oh boy."

As it turns out Courtney was anything but okay, her right ankle was bent in the wrong direction so it was obviously broken, she had a deep cut in her forehead, and yet she was still pulling herself in the direction of the Blue Mountains.

"Courtney you've gotta stop!" DJ rushed to her side "Don't move, your ankle's pretty messed up."

"Shut… up…" she kept pulling herself.

"You'll only make it worse, just let me get you there and we can get you help!"

"NO! I… will not… lose!"

"Courtney what is going on with you? Your ankle is broken, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I… don't care… I won't… lose again…"

"Courtney enough already!" he grabbed her by the arm "You can't go on like this and you know it, you need help!"

"SHUT UP! I don't need help! I don't need help from anyone, not a doctor, not you, not anybody! I DON'T NEED DUNCAN, I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL!"

DJ's words, and his eyes softened in understanding ' _So I was right, this is about him.'_

"I can win this whole competition without him!" her eyes were brimming with tears "I'll show him, I'll show all of them! I will not lose this game! I'm not the loser, he's the loser, not me! So if Duncan wants to kiss that goth slut behind my back then he can go right ahead! I'm not a loser and I never will be! I'm not a loser… I'm not worthless… I'm not… I'm…" her rant finally came to an end as she broke down sobbing hysterically, letting out wails of despair and grief as tears streamed down her face with no sign of stopping.

' _Momma… You once said that there's nothing than making an innocent woman cry, not just sobbing but truly crying. It's the worst thing a man can do in this world.'_ DJ slowly approached the sobbing form of Courtney and carefully helped her sit up as he began treating her wounds with the supplies from Adam's backpack.

"Hey guys!" Tyler pulled his emu to a stop and rushed over to the scene "I saw what happened, are you guys okay?"

"I'm a little banged up but I'm find, she's a lot worse off though."

"Yeah that ankle and the cut look pretty bad."

"Not that man. She held it in too long." he finished bandaging Courtney's ankle and began comforting her as he took her up in his arms "Now our emu ran off so I guess I'll have to take her on foot."

"No need bro, just hop on my thing with me. I know we're on different teams this season but like how Geoff would say, Killer Bass for life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed.

Adam was still riding his emu through the Outback of Australia, with Duncan riding along with him "No sign of the Majestic Hanging Rock yet, it can't be that much longer though."

"You think she's okay?" Duncan's voice was soft and void of any emotion.

Adam knew right away who he was talking about "Well let's go over the fact here. She's clearly emotionally unstable, she's done nothing but emotionally torture you since we left Greece, and right now she's alone with DJ, Tyler, and 2 emus. What the hell do you think- Oh crap."

"What's the matter?"

"Kangaroo!" he hopped off of the emu to face the kangaroo "Duncan go on without me, I'll take care of Jack here!"

"Whatever you say dude!" and Duncan took off on the emu.

"Alright then Jack, let's-" he was promptly kicked out "Ow…" he then proceeded to get a major beatdown from said kangaroo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and the afternoon was in full swing.

Chris looked at his watch and then at Chef "So, you think the scorpions finally got them?"

Chef shrugged "If anything it's probably the dingos." he started playing on a didgeridoo without a care in the world.

That is, until Noah showed up on his emu, with Alejandro right behind him, both of them drenched in sweat "Ahem."

Chris let out a startled yelp "Took you guys long enough." he received a certain finger gesture from Noah.

That was when Duncan showed up, his expression unreadable "Bout time."

Then Cody arrived, with Gwen right behind him "Hey where's Adam? I thought he was riding with you."

"He was, he started kickboxing with a kangaroo about halfway here and left me to go it by myself the rest of the way."

Sure enough, the kangaroo arrived at the base of the mountain and threw Adam, covered in slime from being in its pouch, out in front of it, and he spat some out "Okay that's just sick. Hey you get back here, I'm not done with you yet!" he was punched in the face.

"Are you done with it now?" asked Noah dryly.

"...Yeah just about, can I get a towel over here?" he was promptly thrown a towel by one of the interns "Thank you." he looked further down and grinned "Hey Bridgette."

Sure enough, Bridgette arrived and hopped off her emu in front of him "Hey, what happened to you?"

"Nothing I would ever admit to, hey you didn't see DJ on the way here did you?"

"DJ? I thought he was here."

"Well he's not, and there's no sign of Tyler or Courtney either."

"It is unfortunate." Alejandro made his way towards them, with a pissed off Duncan lying on the ground right behind them "I speak not only for my loyal teammate Tyler, but for the fair beauty that is Courtney as well. Especially since she will most likely lose today."

"...What are you getting at?"

"I am simply stating the facts, in her current state of mind she would not be of much to use to anyone let alone a team consisting of her alone."

Adam looked back and noticed Duncan itching to grab his knife "Go on."

"Plus there is the fact that her temper and drive to win have both always been her downfall, take season 2 for example. That is why she is a danger not just to herself, but to all of the other competitors here."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL RIP YOU APART!" having finally reached his breaking point with hearing Alejandro badmouthing Courtney, Duncan ended up tackling Alejandro in a blind rage, alternating between punching him in the face over and over again and repeatedly slamming his face into the ground, with all of the contestants present looking on.

Seemingly not giving a damn, Adam and Noah both turned to Chris "So is there any chance we can go back and look for DJ and the others?"

"No dice, you guys will just have to sit tight and wait for them to arrive." Chris told them "And just for the sake of being clear, the last person to reach the top loses for their team and they will be sending someone home tonight."

"So if Courtney is the last one…"

"She'll be automatically eliminated. In the meantime, you guys oughta get ready to buckle up and take a long walk off of a very short cliff." he turned to the camera "What exactly are all of these guys jumping into? Find out when we boomerang back right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour passed, and the sunset was beginning to close in.

Adam stared out at the Outback in the distance through a pair of binoculars "I can see DJ and the others, looks like they're all traveling on the same emu."

"How are they looking?" asked Bridgette "Are they okay?"

"It looks like Tyler doesn't have a scratch, DJ has a few minor scrapes and- Woah."

"What, is there something wrong with Courtney?"

"Well it looks like she's got a nasty cut on her head and I'm pretty sure her ankle isn't supposed to be bending in that direction. Also she looks pretty drained to me, and I mean physically, mentally and emotionally. Looks like she's been crying too.

"Let me see that." Bridgette looked through the binoculars "Oh no, Courtney!"

"EXTREME!" Tyler was promptly hurled from off of his emu and ended up slamming straight into Chef, sending him crashing to the ground below the cliff as a result "Ow…"

"Medic!" Chris called, and two interns took Chef away "Anyway, since Tyler was technically the first of the three stragglers to reach the top of Majestic Hanging Rock that means that Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot takes the lead. Now the question is, which team will face elimination this time around?"

"I guess we're about to find out." DJ showed up with the unconscious form of Courtney lying on his back.

"What happened to her?" asked Adam.

"Getting beaten on by emus, getting hurled into a boulder and busting her ankle, passing out from exhaustion, you name it. Poor thing, she hasn't slept in days either."

"Oh believe me I noticed, every time she's been in first class she's spent every night crying her heart out to Bridgette."

"She's been through a lot lately."

"And you might wanna add elimination to that list." Chris told them "DJ you were the second one of the three to arrive at the top of Majestic Hanging Rock if only by a split second, and therefore Courtney was the last to arrive. Team Semi-Victory is gonna be going to the elimination room one last time, now take her over to the infirmary before her lawyers start getting on my keester again."

"I've got her." Bridgette gently took Courtney's form onto her back "Will you guys be alright doing the challenge without me?"

"Don't worry, the 4 of us can handle it just fine." Adam assured her "Just make sure she gets back okay."

"Got it." and Bridgette left, taking Courtney with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam sighed " _Well losing Courtney is unfortunate but I guess it's better than letting this whole issue between her and Duncan drag on any further, now all we have to do is stick to the rest of the plan. I mean granted she was supposed to watch Duncan beat Alejandro within an inch of his life but either way she just has to watch the footage on Sierra's pizza laptop and Duncney will be reborn. That and Alejandro getting beaten within an inch of his life will get some serious hits on the internet. Also Carlos, if you're watching this, you and he should really have a talk."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more minutes passed.

Chris gathered everyone near the edge of the cliff "Okay teams, get ready to look death right in the face and live to tell the tale. Or not, I get paid either way. Anyway, now onto the second half of the challenge. Teams must take turns bungee jumping off of Majestic Hanging Rock and plummeting down to the bottom, very far down below them to try and grab one of the finest sheep in Australia. 3 of those sheep have the logo for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot tatood on their side, another 3 have the logo for Team Mystery under their wool not too far from their lethal jaws. And yes, I said lethal. 3 of them were there for Team Victory to grab but since Courtney is out that means that there's no need for them now. The first team to catch and sheer one of their own sheep wins first class travel for their next destination, and thanks to that little beatdown Duncan gave Alejandro Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot will be down a man for the duration of the challenge. On the upside though, as the first to arrive get the advantage of using a battery operated sheep shearer. As the second team to arrive, Team Mystery gets a pair of gardening sheers. Anyway, Adam you're up first. Please go splat, please go splat, please go splat."

"You know I can hear you." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah I know."

"Just checking." Adam strapped himself in and jumped, and he managed to grab a sheep before the cord retracted and pulled him back up with a loud thud "That… was… AWESOME!"

"...Yep, he's as nutty as they come." Noah noted dryly "Well except for Izzy."

"So who's up next?"

"I'll do it." Cody strapped the cord onto his feet.

"Alright Cody, you've got this!" Gwen cheered for him.

Cody gave a thumbs up, to which he leapt down, grabbed a sheep, and was quickly pulled back up "Yeah, and that Codeman delivers! You can call me the wolf!"

"And that earns you this." Gwen pecked him on the cheek.

"Yo lovebirds, get a room!" Adam began sheering the sheep, only to find no logo "Dammit. Alright DJ, you're up."

"MOMMA!" DJ was hurled down on the cord, grabbed a sheep and managed to grab something before being hurled back up "Alright!"

"...DJ that's a cactus."

"What?" DJ suddenly screamed in pain "Oh come on!"

"That one's gotta hurt." Noah just hurled himself down and managed to pull a sheep back up with him.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tyler knelt down in order to start sheering, only to hear an unbearably familiar ding "Oh come on!"

Chris shrugged "I figured it would make things go faster, and this one is all Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. Hit it!"

"Chill guys, let me start this one off." so Tyler started the song with a solo " **Shearing sheep, don't be a creep! It's the only way we'll fly first peeps! Win this round and we'll be safe and sound, unless we somehow plummet to the ground!"**

Noah took over from here " **Sheer the sheep and with a smile, make yourself a giant wolly wolly wolly pile. We're gonna win this there's no doubt, can't wait to see Al get ou-out!"**

" **We are sheering sheep!"**

" **We are sheering sheep!"**

" **We are sheering sheep!"**

" **We are sheering sheep!"**

" **Sheering sheep it's what we plan to do, we've gotta find that hidden tattoo!"**

" **I'll find the logo, we'll win again!"**

" **And I'll be right here, until the bitter end! We are sheering sheep!"**

" **We are sheering sheep!"**

" **We are sheering sheep!"**

" **We are sheering… YEAH!"**

Tyler finally finished sheering their first sheep "Dammit, there's no logo! Down I go then!" and he launched himself down and came back up with something "Hey guys check it out, I caught one that's already sheared."

"...Oh boy."

"How long do you think we have until he realizes it's a dingo?" asked Duncan.

"My best guess would be 3… 2… 1."

"What?" Tyler was promptly mauled by the dingo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan just let out a sigh " _Great, not even an idiot in a jockstrap getting mauled by a dingo can cheer him up."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah burst out laughing " _Okay, that's just classic. But seriously, Duncan not laughing at Tyler in pain is seriously messed up. At that to the list of reasons why Alejandro has to go down, not that I care about either of them."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan just laid on a rock, staring up at the clouds in thought ' _Courtney…'_

"Hey, you want one?"

Duncan looked over and saw Adam holding out a bottle of water to him "Thanks." he downed it in a few gulps.

"Look I'm not gonna beat around the bush here Duncan, I know what happened back in Greece between you and Courtney crushed you."

Cue the scoff "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't forget that you blurted out that you love Courtney back in London during your fight with the Ripper, who happened to be me. Besides, less than an hour ago you beat Alejandro to the point where he was barely conscious, knocked out 2 of his teeth, and now you're wearing them as a necklace. You're hurting, just admit it."

"Please, bad boys like yours truly don't let losing one girl get to them. They just move on to the next fish in the sea."

"Oh please, you were never a bad boy."

"Say what now?"

"Duncan in the first 7 episodes of the first season you went straight from bad boy to mohawked tsundere."

"...Huh?"

"It's an anime term, it basically means that you act like a lone wolf but inside you're actually like a huge teddy bear."

"Oh come on, that's not-"

"One word: Bunny." he received a groan.

"Crap."

"Face it, you might be one tough and smart mother f*cker but you've got a heart almost as big as mine to go along with it."

"...You're not gonna let up on that are you?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Fine." he let out a sigh that almost sounded remorseful "It really does hurt to think about it, she really is something special. She's seriously feisty though, but I love her for it."

"I know you do and I can't stand the thought of the most popular couple on this show being broken up, and that's why Cody and I came up with a plan. Alejandro did screw over your relationship pretty thoroughly back in Greece with that recording of you but he only showed part of it to Courtney."

"Yeah, so?"

"And last night I found Sierra's laptop that she left behind when she got the boot, which we used to hack into the camera footage and we found the clip of you saying that to Cody in full context so all we have to do now…"

"Is show it to Courtney. You are one crafty bastard, and coming from me that's saying a lot about you." he gave Adam a fist bump, until…

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Chris had to ruin the moment and pulled out a walkie talkie out of nowhere "Hey Chef you might wanna update the fansite, Total Drama Sweethearts has been confirmed with Duncan as a team captain."

"...You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Adam smirked "Oh yeah, just get the thing and we'll do the rest."

"We got it!" Cody held up a sheep with the logo for Team Mystery, really just a question mark on it.

"And that be how we do!"

Chris made the call "And once again, Team Mystery wins."

"Hey Chris, think fast!" Duncan suddenly shoved the dingo at Chris, sending both of them tumbling down the hill.

"Nice." Adam dealt him a fist bump.

"Hey if there's one thing I know it's that payback's a bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered back on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

Bridgdette still sat by Courtney's bed in the infrirmary, lost in her thoughts ' _No one should have to suffer like this for no reason, or at all actually…'_

"Bridgette?" a soft voice broke the silence.

Bridgette looked down and saw Courtney slowly open her eyes and turn to face her, looking just like how Adam had described her: physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, with red eyes as a clear sign of heavy crying "Courtney, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I don't even have the strength to sit up." she looked at her ankle in a cast "So they bandaged it?"

"Actually I did, it wasn't that bad though so it should be fine in a few days."

"Thank you."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." a brief pause.

"They were right." Courtney's voice was soft and hoars "Everything Adam said to me back in Area 51 and what Cody said to me today, everything they said was true. I always have to win at everything too, what with school, with sports, especially with this show. All this time I've been trying to win something that was never mine to win, and I ended up hurting Duncan because of it. I don't want to win anymore Bridgette, all I want is him. I'm in love with Duncan, I always have been and all this time I've been trying to fool myself into thinking I wasn't. Nothing about our relationship has gone the way I wanted it to since the first season ended, especially not that stupid list I made."

"But you…"

"It was my parents, they've basically planned out my life for me and forced me to become this monster I am to everyone now. Ever since I was a little girl they've had it all planned out for me so that I would become a high powered lawyer, my husband would be a doctor and we would have 2.5 children."

"...2.5?"

"I never understood that either, but knowing what my parents are like I never worked up the courage to question it, I've basically spent the past 17 years trapped in a life I never even wanted."

"Courtney…"

"My dream was to apply to Julliard in New York and share my love of music through teaching, but above all I just want to be seen as my own person instead of who my parents have been trying to make me be." she looked up at Bridgette, her eyes filled with tears "Bridgette, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and everyone else."

Bridgette immediately embraced her "Courtney you have nothing to apologize for, I'm just glad you snapped out of it."

"To be truthful, you were my only real friend on the show and I can't tell you how greatful I am to you for that."

"Is this a bad time?" a knock could be heard on the door.

Bridgette looked over to see Adam, Cody and DJ standing in the doorway "Oh hey guys, you came to check on Courtney?"

"Nope, Cody and I actually came to show her something." Adam sat down next to the bed and pulled out Sierra's lap top.

"Isn't that Sierra's computer?" asked Courtney.

"She left it behind after she got eliminated in New York and Chef kept it around in order to check his email, but lucky for all of us Cody's hacking skills let us find a way to pull up the recorded video from previous episodes."

"So you mean…"

"Yep, you're about to find out exactly what Duncan said to me back in London." he pulled up the recorded footage and pressed the button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Duncan looked around as he pulled out his pocket knife "He's coming, Courtney you'd better get ready." no response "Courtney?" he looked up and let out a snarl "You!"_

 _Sure enough, the Ripper leapt down from atop the double decker bus, holding the unconscious form of Courtney in his arms, engaging Duncan in a fierce stare down_

" _Let my girl go and I might only rip off one of your arms."_

 _The Ripper gently set Courtney on the ground to the side and removed his gloves, which hit the ground with a loud thud, and followed up by pulling out a dagger from his cloak._

" _Oh so that's how we're doing this huh? Well too bad for you pal, because a knife fight is my favorite kind of fight!" he thrusted his knife forward._

 _Ripper blocked it with his dagger and dealt a kick to Duncan's legs, sweeping them out from under him and sending him crashing to the ground, allowing Ripper to hold the knife directly above Duncan's face._

 _Thinking quick, Duncan kicked the Ripper's hand, knocking the dagger out of his grip, allowing him to wield two at once "You've got a few skills big guy, I'll give you that. But now it's time for round 2, Duncan style! And to be honest, that smug look of yours underneath the mask is really starting to piss me off!" he thrusted the knife forward._

 _The Ripper brushed it aside with ease, as well as easily dodging every attempted stab and kick being thrown at him, before catching one of his wrists, his voice soft to the point where it was unrecognizable "You are skilled but your attacks lack grace, they're wild and untamed. One can easily maneuver them like this." he dealt an uppercut to Duncan's jaw, sending him to the ground._

 _Duncan spat out some blood and got back to his feet "You think I'm… gonna let one… insanely hard punch… do me in…?"_

" _...Tell me, why do you fight for this girl?"_

" _What?"_

" _Surely you wouldn't go out of your way to fight me in anger over my abduction of her unless you cared a great deal for her."_

" _That's none of your business, now hand the girl over and I might let you live!" he let more punches fly._

 _The Ripper caught them with ease and punched Duncan clear in the nose, sending him staggering back._

 _Duncan wiped away the blood "A punch like that barely even tickles…" he coughed up more blood "I'm fighting for her because… because… BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" he charged forward for one final punch "You hear me?! I love Courtney and I'm not gonna let some ugly freak like you take her away from me!" he let the punch fly._

 _The Ripper caught the punch, despite being forced to use both hands "I see, so you fight for your pride in your juvenial heritage and you fight because of your love for this girl. I'm sure she will be thrilled to hear this when she regains consciousness. Rest now, for you have more than earned it." he slugged Duncan in the gut hard._

 _Duncan coughed up blood several times before falling to his knees "Dammit… Courtney… I'm sorry…" and he passed out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam closed the window and turned to face Courtney "See? I told you back in Area 51 that he said he loves you."

Courtney did look surprised by this, but still not entirely convinced "But what about that recording that Alejandro showed me?"

"Oh yeah, now we're getting to the good part." he pulled up another window, revealing exactly what happened between Cody and Duncna, as well as Duncan's supposed confession.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Cody looked back to hear Adam screaming at the top of his lungs "Wow."_

" _Damn." Duncan muttered from where he was setting up a punching bag "I don't think I've heard screaming like that since Courtney hit me in the kiwis with a guitar."_

" _On international television."_

" _Don't remind me." he finished setting up the punching bag "The most important key to landing a powerful blow is the right motivation, if you want to hit something bad enough then nothing will stand in your way."_

" _Hence why you drew Heather on this thing, since I would be motivated to hurt her after all the pain she's put Gwen through back in season 1."_

" _Exactly. Okay, try and hit me."_

 _Cody landed a few week punches, much to Duncan's disappointment._

" _Weak. Lame. Are you even gonna try? Come on you old hag, my dog used to punch harder than you!"_

 _The punches intensified, but only slightly._

" _Did I mention that I kissed Gwen?"_

" _You WHAT?!" Cody punched clean through the bag and grabbed Duncan by the throat, his grip tightening._

" _Okay okay, that's better!" his voice was hoarse due to being choked "Alright, LET GO!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam took his time in closing the window "See? That was just something he said so that he could motivate Cody, he actually did something similar with Harold last season. I can show you that clip too if you want."

Courtney didn't answer him, her eyes were bulging out of her head and she was staring at the screen as tears began to stream down her face "So he never… and I said and did all of those horrible things to… oh my god… How could I…?"

"Okay I'm all for being a girl's shoulder to cry on but how about instead of sobbing over what you did in poor context you go find him and try to fix it? You can stand right?"

"I think so…" she struggled a little bit, but she managed to get to her feet and slowly made her way off in search of Duncan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turns out, Duncan was brought to the dining hall by DJ "Okay dude, what's so important that you needed to drag me here-" he turned around only to find DJ gone "Oh please don't tell me that-"

"Duncan?" a voice cut his rant short.

Duncan slowly turned around and saw Courtney standing in the entrance way ' _Crap._ So I'm guessing Adam showed you the footage?"

"Yeah." her voice was soft, gentle and tender "But that's not the important thing right now, I wanted to talk to you about everything that's happened over the past week. About us."

His eyes clouded slightly and he cast her a disinterested glance "I didn't think there was an us anymore."

Courtney sighed and walked closer to him "Duncan of course there is, why would you think there wasn't?" she received a snort and a look "Oh. Right. About Adam…"

"If you wanna start chasing after him then that's your life, I'm not gonna try and make that choice for you."

"I was never trying to seduce Adam, I was just using him to… you know. Anyway the truth is that he likes Bridgette. I was just so consumed by the pain of what Alejandro told me that I wanted to hurt you so you would understand how much you had hurt me, but the truth is that all this time it wasn't anger I was feeling. It was just pain and sadness. I was fooled into believing that you tainted our past and destroyed any future we may have had together."

"You're jumping the gun again just like usual." he turned around and started walking away.

Courtney wrapped her arms around his back and bury her face in his shirt "Duncan please. I'mm sorry for slapping you, I'm sorry for flirting with Adam, I'm sorry for trying to destroy your heart for no reason, I'm so sorry for everything horrible I've done to you. But please just don't hate me, I don't want to lose you again."

He stopped, but he didn't look back "I was nothing but good to you season, but you just slap me in the face, rub your suppossed crush on Adam in my face and now you just come out and say you want to hurt me?" he freed himself from her arms.

" _All losers please report to the elimination area, all losers. Or I guess loser in this case."_

"You have a drop to catch."

Courtney tried to reach out to him again "Duncan…"

"Don't Courtney." his tone was sharp "Just. Don't." and he walked out of the dining hall, leaving a heartbroken Courtney behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more minutes passed.

Chris stood with Courtney, along with all of Team Mystery who had come to see her off, in the elimination room "The Drop of Shame is that way Courtney, you can go ahead and let yourself out."

"Right." Courtney just picked up her parachute.

"Any last words to those here before you take the Drop of Shame?"

"...Yes actually, there is." she turned towards the others "I have to admit that I'm not entirely surprised by my loss here, nor can I say that I blame any of your for it. To say I didn't handle certain… circumstances well is an understatement. I ended up taking my pain and frustration out on a good number of you, and for that I'm sorry. None of you are to blame for what happened and you didn't deserve my wrath, least of all you Gwen. I can only hope that you all find it in yourselves to forgive me for the things I've said and done lately, and I wish you all the best of luck."

Bridgette was the first one to react as she pulled Courtney into a tight hug "I really am going to miss you Courtney, I just wish you would've let me or the others help you sooner. I hated the thought of you breaking down like that."

"I know."

Adam shrugged "Don't worry about it, I get it and I'm not one to hold a grudge on anyone. Well except for one person."

"Adam…"

"Courtney listen." DJ stood up and approached her "I just feel bad I wasn't able to help you sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean both you and Duncan are my friends, if I had just worked up the guts to help you before then you wouldn't have broken down like that and now you wouldn't be eliminated with a busted ankle…"

"DJ please don't blame yourself, after all I was the one who pushed everyone away. Well except for Bridgette that is, so in the ened I brought it on myself and I deserve this. You know you're lucky though DJ."

"How so?"

"You have all sorts of friends that care about you even after you screw up, like when you quit last season. I wish I was as lucky as all of you."

DJ pulled her into a hug without any sort of warning "Now you are too."

It took her a moment to respond, but she did with a peck on the cheek "Thanks DJ, that really means a lot."

Of course, Chris had to ruin the moment "Alright enough taking up camera time, it's a half hour show and if we go over then I don't get paid. Look Courtney, the Drop of Shame is that away so you can go ahead and let yourself out."

"Right." Courtney strapped on her parachute "And Adam, Bridgette, good luck."

"Don't worry Courtney, I'll win it for you." Bridgette assured her, only to receive a small knowing smile.

"That's not what I meant." and with that, she jumped out of the Drop of Shame.

Chris took this as his cue to sign off "If you guys think this episode was dramatic then you're gonna love what I do to these guys next time right here on Total! Drama! **World Tour!"**

 **A/N:**

 **So yes, Courtney is out of the game and she and Duncan are still on some pretty thin ice. I'm not done with her yet though, we still have a few more chapters before her and Duncan's little character arc is wrapped up.**

 **Courtney's little meltdown with DJ was inspired by her meltdown in A Codette World Tour, I thought it would be fitting to have in here considering everything that happened.**

 **I added in those moments between DJ and Courtney because I wanted to give DJ more of the spot light in this story since he's one my favorite characters and honestly one of the most underrated. I'm having him last a good long while.**

 **Just a heads up, next chapter will feature Team Mystery's third elimination and I bet you guys will never guess who it's gonna be.**

 **Also, here's the current elimination order for those who haven't been able to keep up with it: Harold, Sierra, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, Zeke, Owen, Trent, Courtney:**

 **Those who are left:**

 **Team Mystery: Adam, Bridgette, Cody, DJ and Gwen.**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Duncan, Noah, Tyler.**


	17. Sweden Sour

As usual, Chris started off the episode by commentating on a recap "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Australia, it will amaze you but only if it doesn't kill you first. Here Adam put his plan to reunite Duncan and Courtney into the works while Duncan gave Alejandro a beating so savage that Alejandro ended up turning into the new Harold. As it turns out Duncan really is what Adam calls a tsundere, Duncan didn't take this well and ended up sicking a wild dingo on an innocent host after Team Mystery the challenge. And in a disgustingly heartwarming elimination ceremony that dragged on way longer than it should've, Courtney took the Drop of Shame, bringing the run of Team Victory to an end. We've still got 9 players remaining, who will be the next one to get the boot? Find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were calm, quiet and peaceful, for all but one that is.

Adam opened his eyes and found himself somewhere he didn't recognize "Where… Where am I?" he looked around "Are these some kinds of moats on different levels of a castle? I know one of them is swamp water, another of them is lava, I don't even wanna know what's in that green one. I don't understand."

"You once said that when you limit yourself to what you understand you blind yourself to what is possible." a venomous voice rang through the air.

Adam froze "I know that voice…" he looked up and scowled, his voice a low snarl "I should've known it was you… Mal."

Sure enough, on a level above him stood the figure of Mal, holding Bridgette in a one handed chokehold as he shot Adam a venomous smirk "It's been a long time Adam, you're about as much as a sight for sore eyes as always."

"Let her go Mal, I'm the one you're after."

"Oh but that's the thing Adam, you were never the one I was after. You just kept butting your nose into business that didn't involve you. Do you really think the fact that you beat me 3 years ago would be able to stop my plans? I've just been laying low, conserving and building up my strength, biding my time and waiting for my moment to strike."

"I'm giving you one last chance Mal, let her go."

"Fine, if you insist." he released his hold on Bridgette and let her go, letting her fall right into the moat filled with molten lava.

"NO!" Adam watched her burn to a crisp in horror, then turned his furious gaze on Mal, his gaze hardening and turning cold as ice "You won't get your way Mal, not as long as I'm alive!"

"I'll be sure to fix that soon enough. Make sure you're ready for our reunion Adam, because that day is going to be your last!" he let out a malicious laugh and disappeared as everything around them was engulfed in flames.

Adam could only scream in agony as the flames consumed his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first class section of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was quiet and all of the remaining members of Team Mystery were fast asleep.

That is, until Adam bolted out of his seat, sweat dripping down his face ' _No… No get ahold of yourself Adam, it was just a dream.'_ a single tear fell from his eye ' _Mom… dad… What Mal did to the both of you… to me…'_ he looked down at Cody's sleeping form, along with Bridgette and the others, as a familiar face flashed through his mind ' _Mike… Why did you smile at me that day, even after you knew what I was resolved to do if Mal should ever appear again? It will never happen again, not as long as I'm alive. I'll make sure of that no matter what it takes.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose " _Well Courtney's finally gone so now there are only 2 teams in the running and with only 9 of us left the merge can't be that far off. On the upside, Alejandro is still down to one pawn left: Tyler. On the down side, Duncan won't stop sighing about Courtney getting the boot. I mean seriously, if I have to listen to him sigh one more time then I'm gonna just go ahead and throw myself out of the plane!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam sat in the dining hall, watching something on his ipad "Law and Order, who would've thought watching a bunch of assholes taking up a whole hallway with their conversation would be so entertaining."

"Trying to strategize again?"

Adam looked up and saw Alejandro sit down in front of him "Nope, just can't sleep is all. You?"

"Trying to deal with Tyler talking in his sleep." he noticed the bag's under Adam's eyes "A bad dream then I suppose? You've looked better since Area 51."

"When do you think it started? And they've only been getting worse."

"Seeing this Mal figure has left you quite unnerved hasn't it?"

"...There's only one person in the entire world who can make me lose my cool, and Mal just chills me to the bone. This dream was a bad one though. We were in some kind of castle with a bunch of different moats and… he killed Bridgette right in front of me. Dropped her into a moat filled with molten lava."

Alejandro cringed "It must have been horrifying to see, but then again perhaps you should take it as a sign. You have feelings for Bridgette, anyone with at least an average IQ should be able to see that."

"...You'll explain that to Tyler and Owen?"

"The first chance I get. My point is that life is short, Bridgette is one of a kind, and you might not get this chance again. Just call that something to ponder as a way of saying thank you for being a friend to my brother, and to me back in the day." and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and it wasn't long before the plane landed in their next destination through a landing that was anything but smooth.

Chris led all of the contestants outside while he was the only one with a jacket "Welcome to Sweden!" note how he said this with a bad swedish accent.

"Where are those jackets you ordered for us in the Yukon?" Bridgette shivered.

"Hey I'll have you know that I worked pretty hard on that accent, it would've been nice for someone to comment."

"Fine, it's like music to our ears." Noah grumbled dryly "Fork over the damn jackets already dude!"

"Sweden? Hello? Just great." and he left.

Tyler tapped Duncan on the shoulder "How are you holding up after last week?"

"What do you mean?" asked Duncan.

"I mean you and Courtney were about to patch things up but then she got eliminated, it must suck bro."

"In your little world of jockstraps maybe but Courtney made it pretty clear back in Greece and in Area 51 that she doesn't want anything to do with me, besides I didn't need her before the show and I don't need her now."

"Tsundere." Cody let out a number of fake coughs, receiving a middle finger in response.

"Look I'm over it, and if you don't want that headband to be shoved where the sun don't shine then you are too."

"...Works for me." Tyler was quick to back off.

That is, before Noah grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him close "One guy to another, keep an eye out for Alejandro. Remember what I said back in London, the guy can be about as slippery as an eel."

"But I don't get it, why would you think that?"

"Because I've seen what he's been doing all season, he's just using you as a footstool like…"

"Like how Heather did to Beth and Lindsay back in season 1."

"...Wow, I didn't think you were gonna get that analogy."

"Hey I never forget or forgive people who screw with my friends, especially not my Lindsay of all people. Let me just say this, if you guys want Al to go down then I give you a Tyler guarantee that he's going down one way or another!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah blinked " _Huh, that was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler sighed " _Look I've had an idea for awhile that Al was up to some seriously messed up stuff ever since I saw him screw over Zeke back in Jamaica, but I never said anything before now because… because I promised Lindsay I would win for her. Lindsay if you're watching this, I promise you that Al is going down!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris made his way back over to the two remaining teams "The jackets are here!" this was met with cheers "In 6 to 8 weeks." this was met with groans.

Adam was quick to cover Bridgette with a jacket he pulled out of his bag "Here, this gonna be enough?"

Bridgette was quick to tighten the jacket's hold on her "Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

"Sure no problem, just let me know if you need anything else." he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush.

"Sure…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette sighed " _I know I said I wasn't gonna try and do anything relationship based until the season was over but those eyes… Man can they make a girl melt. Maybe I oughta at least see where this goes, at least for now."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris led both teams to where the first part of the challenge would take place "Before each of you is a mysterious pile of i build a tools and pieces, your first challenge is for each team to use alan keyes, wooden sledgehammers and your wits to turn your piles into whatever the hell they're supposed to be when they're assembled properly."

Alejandro shot a smirk at Duncan, Noah and Tyler "This will be a piece of pie."

"Sadly the assembly instruction were accidentally shredded when I put them through a shredder last night, anywho the first team that manages to correctly assemble their whatever it's supposed to be will earn a big advantage in the second part of today's challenge. Now then, get to work people!" he blew on his air horn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only a few minutes passed before Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was the first to get to work.

Tyler stared at the pieces for a few minutes before inspiration struck "I've got it! Stay back guys, let the Ty man show you how it's done!" he started speeding through the parts like there was no tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Mystery was rather slow at getting to work.

"I think we should lay out our materials." Bridgette suggested "That way we can get a better grip on what it is we're trying to build."

"That won't work, we won't have anywhere near enough time to do that. Hold on, let me check something." Adam knelt down and tapped on the icy ground that they were standing on in a few different locations "It's really thin, barely able to support all of us. Too much pressure would make it crack in seconds. I think I get it guys, I figured out what we're supposed to be building for this challenge. DJ, Gwen, get the sledgehammer. Cody, Bridgette, grabs some planks and the canvas. We're gonna need some privacy for this."

"Right!" so they all got to work, with DJ, Gwen and Adam on building, and Cody and Bridgette joining in once the canvas was up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam shrugged " _I don't really have much experience in terms of leadership and I'm not the kind of guy who likes to bark orders, but I do have a good head when it comes to strategy. In the meantime, I'm gonna leave Duncan and Noah to work on Tyler so they can vote Alejandro off the next chance they get. They'll work on their team and I'll work on mine, may the best man win."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the last piece!" Tyler finished nailing in the final piece, completing what he had decided to build.

Chris made his way over to Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot "Alright then guys, what did you come up with?"

"Tada!" Tyler presented his so called masterpiece: a gigantic replica of Lindsay's face with her hair acting as the interior of a boat, and a much smaller replica of Courtney's face at the back of the boat.

Duncan and Noah shared a look "Huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler sighed " _I wanted to dedicate this one to Lindsay since we seriously haven't won a single challenge since the Yukon, and I figured I'd give Duncan a little hand after the whole thing between him and Courtney. I get it, losing the girl you love hurts. I know he'll appreciate it a lot too."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wasted all this time building that?!" Duncan grabbed a hammer and began chasing Tyler all over the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler cringed, now sporting a number of bruises, a black eye and a broken arm " _Then again, this is Duncan we're talking about. But that being said, Tyler does not go down without a fight! You got that?!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"En garde!" Tyler managed to trip Duncan with a metal rod "You wanted to go, now let's get going!"

"Fine by me!" Duncan charged, resulting in the two of them smashing each other like whack a moles.

Noah and Alejandro just shared a look, shrugged without giving a damn, and went back to playing a game of cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ just cringed as he and Cody watched Duncan and Tyler beat the crap out of each other "Wow, poor Duncan. I didn't know Tyler could hit that hard."

"Hey guys." Adam made his way over with Gwen and Bridgette "Our bad boy is over and done with, how's it going with Whack a Dumbass over there?"

"Surprising as it is, Tyler's winning."

"You're kidding right? Jockstrap versus Duncan and winning? That's a load of-" cue the unbearable ding "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Hey we are a family show after all." Chris made his way over "Time to light this thing up with a little music."

"Fine, and just to be fair since we're finished let's give La Cucaracha a little taste of what's to come." Adam moved back the canvas, revealing a beautifully done warboat, along with a carving of Gwen on the bow of the ship.

"Oh dios mio." Alejandro turned to Duncan and Noah " **They're far ahead, and therefore we must go."**

Noah just looked like he didn't give a damn " **We've gotta build something to sail, something we can just row!"**

Duncan looked up at Tyler " **It doesn't have to be a boat as long as it stays afloat."**

The three did a simultaneous chorus " **Oh why did we let him build their faces?"**

DJ, Cody and Adam all popped up on their boat " **It's almost ready to set sail, just hammering the final nail!"** this was when Gwen and Bridgette joined in for a chorus " **We really did this fast, soon we'll still be in first class because they built their faces!"**

" **We built their faces!"**

" **We're gonna take first place!"**

" **Because we built their faces! Aaaa- yeah-eee-yeah! We built their faces! Yeah yeah yeah yeah!"**

Chris made his way over to Team Mystery with 2 bags and handed one to Team Mystery "Nice work, Team Mystery takes the lead and she's quite the beauty. Here's what you need for the next part of the challenge, and your reward for finishing first will come later on. Now drag your bad boy to open water and sail north until you find Chef in order to receive your next instructions."

"You heard the dick, let's do this!" Adam ripped off his shirt "I'll pull from the bow!"

"And you have your shirt off why?" asked Gwen.

"Questions are for later, actions are for now! Cody, unleash weapon O."

Cody froze in his tracks "Are you serious? I mean Weapon O could-"

"I know but I'm not losing to Alejandro, now get to it."

"If you say so." so he pulled out something from his backpack: a glass orb containing an ominous green gas "Last chance man, are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure."

"What is that exactly?" asked Bridgette.

"See I knew that there was gonna be at least one challenge where Owen's nauxious fumes would come in handy so me and Noah created something I consider to be lethal: A glass balloon filled to the brim with Owen's farts after eating 50 cans of beans. I call it the O Bomb."

"And you're going to throw that at them?!"

"Of course not, I'm gonna use it to crack the ice. Now then, HIT THE DECK!" and he hurled it downwards, cracking apart the ice almost immediately.

"THE ICE IS CRACKING!" Chris bellowed in terror "Will Owen's poor digestion end up finally killing all of us? Stick around and find out when we come back right here on Total! Drama! World Tour! Every host for himself!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro looked on in horror as he leapt into the boat "Hurry, get in the boat!"

"I was in here before you." Noah pointed out dryly without looking up from his book "You might wanna worry about the Golden Girls beating the crap out of each other."

"Duncan, Tyler, hurry!"

"Every man for himself!" Tyler dove into the boat, with Duncan following almost immediately after as the ice broke beneath their feet, though Tyler's replica of Courtney and Lindsay was able to float "Alright, it worked!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright people let's go, everyone inside!" Adam took Bridgette into his arms and leapt into the boat, with Cody, DJ and Gwen "Hoist the sail!"

Cody was quick to hoist the sail "They've got a head start, we'll never catch them now!"

"Just brace yourself guys, I've got this!" Adam prepared to dive down into the icy water beneath them.

"Adam you can't do this!" Bridgette protested "Not even you are strong enough to push the boat with all of us, and if you go down there you'll freeze to death!"

"...Bridgette, even after everything you've seen me do this season you still doubt my skills do you?" he removed his gloves, as well as leg weights hidden beneath his pants, and promptly handed them to Cody as he dropped them down on his hands, causing him to fall straight to the ground "Watch me." he dove down and swam behind the boat "Alright, you guys ready? 1… 2… 3!" he began pushing and kicking with all of his might, and slowly but surely the boat began to pick up speed, passing Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot before very long.

"Dios mio!" Alejandro punched the side of the boat in frustration, causing Courtney's head to come off of the end of the boat "Oops."

"You son of a-" Duncan tackled Alejandro in a rage.

Noah shared a look with Tyler and pinched the bridge of his nose "I can already tell it's gonna be one of those days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Team Mystery, with Adam managing to pull the boat to a stop at the dock, managed to track down Chef, holding a viking hat.

Adam was quick to dry himself off "So what's with the viking hat?"

"You've gotta pick a captain." Chef told him.

"Fine by me, I choose-"

"I choose Adam." Bridgette blurted out, earning her looks from everyone present, causing her to blush "I mean… he's just a really good leader, that's all."

"...Thanks." he gave DJ and Cody a subtle fist bump.

"Yeah nice, we've got a challenge to do." Chris handed Adam the viking hat "Now then, this is war!"

"Hence why Chef is loading a cannon onto our ship? And that means that the bag of rocks you gave us are actually flints to light it."

"Bingo dingo! Dammit, I should've used that line last week in Australia. Anyway, for you to fire out of the cannon is a round of Chef's famous swedish meatballs. Normally teams would get a total of 3 but since you guys won the first part of the challenge you guys get 5, and in order to win the next challenge and avoid elimination, sail north in order to capture that red flag tied to that buoy way over yonder or you can use your meatballs in order to sink the enemy's ship. Good luck captain Adam, now get the hell out of here already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody sighed " _Captain Adam, just great. Don't get me wrong, Adam's like my big brother and I love him but he can let his ego get the better of him sometimes. Like with his ex girlfriend Zoey, she's got what Adam refers to as a Commando side and he might have triggered it once. It ended up getting him locked in a meat locker for a week. Go ahead and let him tell you whatever he wants you to believe, I know the real story."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot arrived and learned about the second part of the challenge.

Duncan immediately pointed a pissed off finger at Alejandro "No way in hell La Cucaracha is gonna be captain."

"Yeah we get it, you hate him like a bitter ex girlfriend." Noah said dryly, only to find a knife at the side of his head.

"Do not test me. Anyway if we've gotta pick anyone it might as well be the scrawny little smartass here."

"I suppose it might as well be." Alejandro slammed the viking hat down on Noah's head and they all boarded and set sail after Teamm Mystery "Now come gentlemen, let us go and at last claim victory over Adam! And the rest of Team Mystery of course. Anyway, let us go men! To victory!" he was quick to use a plank from the Lindsay hair to fire so that he wouldn't waste time lighting the cannon.

Adam looked and saw Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot approacing them "Come on let's go, they're coming!" he ducked when he saw a cannonball hurtling towards them, only for it to miss "First strike huh? War it is then!" he fired a swedish meatball out of the cannon, hitting the carving of Lindsay dead on the nose.

"Lindsay! Oh that's it, this is war!" Tyler fired one of the meatballs at Team Mystery's ship, blowing Cody's carving of Gwen clean off.

"You little… it took me an hour to make that thing!" Cody was quick to launch the meatball at their ship, striking Tyler clean in the head "Oops."

"Hey man, firing at the ship is one thing but that's crossing the line you little shrimp! You're so going down!" Duncan prepared to fire the last meatball.

"You lack too much grace, I will handle this matter myself." Alejandro grabbed onto the meatball before he could fire.

"You've done enough La Cucaracha, just stay out of my way!"

"Not if you're going to ruin this challenge for us!"

"You mean like you ruined my relationship with Courtney?!"

"Oh fine golden girls, let me do it!" Noah snatched the meatball and fired it, and his expression only turned more dull when it went through "What are the odds? What am I saying, I'm talking about this show."

"Brace for impact!" Adam pushed Bridgette to the ground right before he got hit square in the gut by the meatball and blown clean off the ship, taking off the mast in the process, leaving him to crash into a pile of snow off of the frozen lake.

"Adam!" Bridgette pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Is he okay?" asked Cody.

"He's face down and giving Noah and Alejandro the finger."

"Okay he's fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam cringed in pain as he held his stomach, which sported a large black bruise " _Will I require surgery? Probably. Will I need months of physical therapy? Wouldn't surprise me. Was it worth it? To save a hot blonde surfer girl I'm totally into, every second of it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro groaned "That's just great, Duncan obviously failed to secure the mast properly before we set sail."

"Me?!" Duncan rounded on him "You're the one who fired that crappy first shot and let jockstrap over there go apeshit on this whole thing!"

"Will you guys shut up!" Tyler exploded, taking them by surprise "Just hurry up and get the flint ready!"

"We don't have any meatballs left dude."

"Maybe not but we've got something better." Tyler planted himself onto the cannon.

"A suicidal jock?"

"Yeah- NO! A guy who's willing to do anything to help out his friends."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Duncan lit the cannon and it fired Tyler like a rocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody was about to fire their fourth meatball when he noticed something "Smells like sweat and athlete's foot… Tyler?"

"EXTREME!" Tyler rocketed towards their boat, followed by a mighty explosion, minus the fire, as their ship was shattered into pieces, with everyone rising up from the icy water after a moment.

Chris made his way over on a jet ski "You know when someone says a captain goes with the ship that's normally supposed to mean their own ship, but whatever I guess. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot wins the challenge for the first time in god knows how long and will be travelling alongside Team Mystery in first class. Team Mystery on the other hand, get ready to vote someone off. For the third time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed, and now both teams were enjoying the luxeries of first class.

Adam, now sporting bandages across his stomach, sat on the couch reading a book and winced in pain "Ow…"

"Hey."

Adam looked over and saw a shaken up looking Bridgette sit down next to him "Hey, you alright? You seem a little freaked out."

"No I'm fine, it's just… It's my fault."

"What is?"

"You getting hurt like this, I mean you took that cannonball for me."

"Oh that thing? That's nothing, I've taken a lot worse."

"Worse than a cannonball?"

"Try taking a pocket knife to the arm and a tazer to the eyes, both on the same day."

Bridgette let out a horrified gasp "You actually know someone who would do something like that?"

"...I did, a long time ago. His name was Mal, and before you ask let me tell you now that he was anything but a friend. Mal was a monster in every sense of the word, he spent most of my childhood tormenting me and my best friend Mike, who happened to be… his twin brother I should say. As Duncan or Gwen would probably describe him, he's a f*cking psycho. He broke stuff, destroyed public property, I know for a fact that he's even tried to kill people." he received another gasp "Yeah I know. I thought our troubles were over when he got sent to juvie when we were 12. He got out about 3 years later, and the first thing he tried to do was kill Mike. I knew that as long as Mal was around no one was safe, so he and I fought. I still remember that day, like a classic fight scene on a football field during a rainstorm. You know, like in those older movies and the like. Anyway, somehow Mal got his hands on both a tazor and a pocket knife and ended up doing this to me." he lifted up one of his wrist bands, revealing a long scar running down his left arm.

"That's horrible."

"You should've seen what he did to my eyes with the tazer, and just to give you a little hint I didn't always need glasses. They were able to save my eyes but now whenever I don't wear my glasses I'm as blind as a bat, hence the main reason why I was useless back in Jamaica."

"None of us thought you were useless, you've been doing so much for this team and for a lot of people here. As for Mal… he's been in a coma ever since."

"That's… That's one of the worst things I've ever heard."

"I still have nightmares about him. Anyway the point I was trying to make is that I've dealt with a lot worse than a cannonball, don't go blaming yourself over something that you have no control over."

"I… I guess but still… Nobody I've ever met before has been willing to take a cannonball to the stomach for me, I mean Geoff came close but still." she cupped his chin and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Thanks."

"Uh… sure, no problem." a brief pause "Voting is gonna be tough."

"I know, I don't wanna vote for any of them. Especially not you."

"I do want you to promise me something. Promise me you won't vote for DJ, in my eyes he deserves to make it farther than he did last season."

"You think so?"

"The guy willingly came clean about cheating to keep his integrity, in my eyes that deserves a free pass at least into the merge."

"...Okay, I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _So to sum up, I get a few cracked ribs but I get a peck onn the cheek. YES! Score 2 for the boys back home!"_ Adam pumped a fist, only to wince from the pain across his stomach " _Ow! On the plus side I'm that much closer to winning over Bridgette. Not that it would be a bad thing if we got together, I mean I thought I would've established by now that I'm the kind of guy who would treat his girl like she's the goddess. Bridgette, my goddess of the sea. I swear it sounds so cheesy, is it weird that I find it a turn on? Anyway onto important business, I can't vote for any of them so I might as well just vote for myself."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was sipping on a soda, absentmindedly carving an image of Courtney into the side of his seat "Idiots, they keep trying to convince themselves that I miss her. I didn't need her before and I sure as hell don't need her now."

"Don't even try to kid yourself." DJ sat down next to him "You're not fooling anyone, especially not you or me."

"What the hell are you going on about man?"

"Duncan I'm your closest friend on this show, I know when you're lying and I can tell that you miss Courtney like crazy."

"Bullshit, why would I miss her? Just because she spent a week trying to go out of her way to hurt me because of something Alejandro said right before I was gonna tell her I love her? Some guys like you might get upset over that but not me."

DJ just glared at him.

"I'm not upset about the most awesome girl I've ever met trying to torture me."

The glare stayed in place.

"I'm not!"

Glare.

"...Okay fine I'm pissed at La Cucaracha and bummed about losing Courtney. You think it's easy man? She trusted that bastard more than me after everything we've been through just because of one stupid recording.

"Dude you can't push these things, just talk to Courtney the next time you see her and I'm sure you guys will patch things up no problem."

" _All losers please report to the elimination area, all losers."_

"Well I guess it's my time, good luck buddy." and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour passed, and the time for the next elimination had come.

Chris stood in the elimination area with the remaining 5 of Team Mystery, soon to be 4 "Alright Team Mystery, I have peanut filled barf bags for the 4 of you that get to stay." he called out the names and tossed them to each member that was safe "Cody. Bridgette. DJ. With that we're down to Adam and Gwen. Adam, to be honest you're the only one who really did anything in the challenge today. Gwen, like I said you and the others really didn't do anything. So then, the last bag goes to…" a dramatic pause "Adam. Sorry Gwen, you're done."

"Say what now?" Adam rounded on the others "What the hell guys? I thought I was getting the boot, hell I even voted for myself."

"Well it's not like we wanted you gone." DJ pointed out "I mean let's face it, you carried us today and a bunch of other days."

"Yeah but Gwen?" Cody seemed hurt by this "Why her? It should've been me going if anyone!"

"Not a chance dude, you're the only reason I entered this show." Adam pointed out "And like I said, I VOTED FOR MYSELF."

"It's not like I'd vote for her so-"

"ENOUGH!" Gwen shut them up "Look guys it's okay, I'm not mad at any of you." she turned to Cody and gave a small smile "Look whatever happened happened, and I've got you now so I'm okay."

"Really?" he still seemed upset.

"Yeah. Cody, listen to me." she cupped his cheek "I want you to be tough and fight to the end for both of us. I'll be watching and rooting for you all the way, I promise." she leaned in for a kiss.

That is, before Chris called them off "Like I keep saying, it's a half hour show. Anyway pasty here is out and you guys are down to 4, Gwen it's time for you to take the Drop of Shame."

"Yeah I know." Gwen grabbed the parachute and gave Cody one last look "Remember, be tough and fight to the end for both of us. For all of us here." and with that, she jumped out of the Drop of Shame and out of the competition.

Cody looked out the door and watched her continue to fall until she was out of sight "I'll miss you…" he shed a single tear.

Adam patted him on the shoulder as a form of comfort "It's gonna be okay buddy. Just make sure you don't forget what she said, be tough and fight to the end for all of us."

Chris took this as his cue to sign off "What other kinds of therapy will our remaining 8 competitors need before this season comes to an end? Find out next time right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if this chapter didn't turn out to be very good, I was kind of rushing because I wanted to get this out of the way and get to the Niagara Falls chapter. Also, during the next aftermath chapter, expect a surprise in regards to Alejandro and his character.**

 **I was honestly torn between having Gwen or Tyler take the Drop of Shame, but in the end I decided that Tyler at least deserved to make it to the merge.**

 **The Zoey that Cody was talking about was Zoey from Revenge of the Island, that's a minor plot device for later.**

 **Adam's dream and the surroundings were a little nod to the Moat of Doom challenge from Total Drama All Stars, since Mal is in the finals and all. I'll try to let up on that from here on out though.**

 **The O Bomb was an idea that I came up with awhile back but ended up scrapping, but I brought it back here as a joke.**

 **I know I'm mentioning Alejandro's brother Carlos a lot but that's for a good reason, he's going to have a big hand in Alejandro's elimination later on. Let me just say that I will be breaking a certain tradition later on regarding the antagonist of each season.**


	18. Aftermath Aftermayhem

The aftermath stage was pitch black with darkness, with the spotlight being the only thing that let the audience see anything in front of them.

Devin starte things off with a voiceover "Hey there all you Total Drama fanatics! You can go ahead and forget about the aftermath, this is Total Drama Aftermayhem!" he made his way under the spotlight, with Carrie right by his side "I'm your co host Devin and this is my homie Carrie, and we're gonna go ahead and let you know now that this show is just full of surprises."

"But first, nobody is gonna get an allergic reaction to these nuts." Carrie took over for him "Let's give a warm welcome to our eliminated and non qualifying contestants: the Peanut Gallery! From the non qualifiers, we have Eva, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Justin and Beth! From our eliminated contestants, we have Harold, Sierra-" who was tied up and bound to a dolley with a mask over her face "-Heather, Leshawna, Lindsasy, Izzy and Zeke!" this was met with cheers as each contestant, or almost all of them, meaning Heather, waved at the audience.

"Now then Carrie, I say it's time we kick things into high gear! We've got 4 eliminated contestants joining us on this installment of the aftermath, but we're gonna have to keep things short today since we've got a special surprise planned for the second half of the episode. Now let's introduce our first guest right Carrie?"

"You've got it Devin. Our first guest is the winner of Total Drama Island, danced naked across the forest of Camp Wawanakwa, befriended a coconut, eaten a toilet seat and unwillingly acted as a mole for the last third of season 2. Let's give it up for Owen!"

"Alright, let's do this!" sure enough, Owen made his way out with a large pile of food stuffed in his arms "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Owen my man!" Devin caught him in a guy hug "It's so awesome to have you here Owen, now like I said we've got a special surprise so we're gonna have to keep it brief okay? Good. Now then, you willingly sacrificed yourself in London so that Noah could continue on in your place in the competition. Do you regret quitting like that?"

"And letting my little buddy go instead? No way, like I said before it was time for Noah to show the world what he could do." this was met with cheers "I mean sure I miss all my friends on the plane but I've got all sorts of friends here too, and besides now I get to enjoy all the awesome food in the breakroom."

"Yes, I knew you would mention the food!" Devin looked over at Geoff "Hey Geoff, you owe me 5 bucks. Anyway one final question Owen, how do you feel about the remaining 8 players?"

"Well… I didn't get to know Adam that much but from what I know he's a nice guy, I thought Al was a nice guy but Duncan and Noah both say he's a bad guy and after what I saw him do in Greece I know they're right. Bridgette and DJ are both really nice, same with Duncan and Cody too. Tyler is a nice guy, really loyal. If I had to pick though then I'd have to choose Noah to win it all. He's my little buddy and I think he deserves it. Who's with me?" this was met with cheers from the audience.

"Alright Owen, thanks for that. Now if you wouldn't mind going and taking a seat over in the peanut gallery."

Owen did so.

"Thanks."

Carrie took over from here "Now then, our second guest today was Gwen's original love interest for all of season 1 and the first half of season 2 and ended up playing matchmaker for her and her new love interest up until his eliminationn. Please give a warm welcome for Trent of the Drama Brothers!"

Sure enough, Trent was met with cheers as he made his way out onto the stage, his broken arm in a cast "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"So great to have you on the show Trent, too bad you got voted off after everything that happened."

"Hey it's cool, I did what I came to do."

"So how do you feel about the fact that you ended up losing Gwen again, to Cody of all people this time?" asked Devin.

"Hey I never lost Gwen, I had my chance with her before and I blew it big time. Besides he helped set me up with her before, it's only right I repay the favor. Besides, I think they make a nice couple." this was met with cheering and or gushing from the audience.

"Anotehr 5 bucks you owe me Geoff. Alright now one last thing Trent, what do you think of your new team this season and the new contestants?"

"Well I think Adam is really cool, he keeps a cool head, knows his stuff, has a ton of awesome skills, and he's a chill guy who cares about people. Cody and Gwen, I think I've already said my piece on that note. Bridgette and DJ are chill, it was fun being on a team with all of them. Now as for Alejandro, man that guy might even be worse than Heather, especially after what he did back in Greece. I mean sure Duncan and I aren't besties but I know that the guy's not a cheather, after all when everyone thought I cheated on Gwen with Heather back in season 1 he looked at me like I was public enemy #1 just like everyone else. That's gotta say something."

"That it does my friend, that it does. So if you wouldn't mind…?"

"I've got you, thanks man." and he made his way over to the peanut gallery alongside Owen and the others.

Carrie took over from here "Now for the female guests, or the third one in total now. She was a finalist for season 1, dumped and backstabbed her boyfriend in season 2, and paired up with everyone's favorite geek this season. She's claustraphobic, loves art, owns 2 lizards and once drank fruit punch out of the communal toilet. Let's give it up for Gwen!"

Sure enough, Gwen made her way out and sat down next to them "Hi everybody, how's it going?"

"So awesome to have you here Gwen." Devin sat down on the couch in front of her "I've gotta ask though: Why Cody? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm rooting for the little man, but still."

"Well it's not like I ever hated Cody, I just hated that he acted like a little smartass ladies man all the time back in season 1. But this time I managed to get a good view of what he was really like, he's a good guy with a good heart and apparently he's even really good at drawing. Trent even slipped one of Cody's sketches and a note that kind of acted as an eye opener. Thanks a ton for that Trent." she received a thumbs up from Trent and cheering from the audience "Anyway I'm gonna be honest with you guys, if this were back in season 1 and someone told me I would've ended up with the little geek who took my bra-"

"We were told that you gave it to him."

"Well you heard wrong. Anyway if this were back at Camp Wawanakwa then I would've slammed my boot into their kiwis, but now when I look at Cody I see a boy who spent so long being afraid to show his true self to the world. I see a boy who had so much trouble expressing his feelings to people, well aside from Adam but they're family so they have to. I see a boy who has a secret side to him that he needs to show more to people, and now I see a boy who finally got what he's deserved since the day I first met him over a year ago. I see one of the sweetest and most genuine guys I've ever met, I see a lot of things I want in a guy."

"Not everything?"

"Well I mean sure I thought that was it with Trent, no offense trent." she received a shrug "I mean now I doubt there is any such thing as the perfect guy, but when I look at Cody now I see a guy who comes pretty damn close. It just took me awhile to see the real him." this was met with more cheering from the audience, particularly from a section holding up a number of Cody and call me signs with hearts on them.

"Awesome, way to go Gwen." Devin gave her a high five "So no offense but we've gotta cut this short thanks to our surprise for today, if you wouldn't mind moving over to the peanut gallery with the rest of them?"

"Oh yeah sure." she stood up and leaned into their ears "Treat this one gently, she's been through a lot." and she sat down next to Leshawna.

"And for our fourth and final guest for tonight, we've got one that's been receiving mixed opinions from the fans especially after what happened in Greece and Austrailia. She's been hooking up on again off again with Duncan since episode 12 of season 1, sued her way back onto the show halfway through season 2 and ended up as yet another one of Alejandro's victims this season. Let's give it up for everyone's favorite CIT, Courtney!" Carrie called, something that was met with a mix of cheers and boos.

Sure enough, Courtney made her way out onto the stage, a necklace with a carving of a wooden skull hanging around her neck as she hesitantly sat down "Um… hi guys, it's really great to meet both of you." her tone sounded increasingly nervous.

"So great to have you here Courtney, we're so sorry about what happened to you on the show before." Devin told her "I mean we knew Alejandro had pulled some bad stuff but that's Heather levels of nastiness, I'm pretty sure that she did something like that back in season one to Gwen and Trent. Oh yeah, sorry guys." they waved it off "Anyway Courtney we've got a few questions for you tonight."

"Actually if it's alright with you, I have something I'd like to say before then." she stood and faced everyone from the peanut gallery to the audience "I can't say that I'm surprised that I ended up here, nor can I say I don't deserve it. The more I look at it, the more I realize that every bad thing that happened to me on this show was something I brought onto myself. To say I didn't handle… certain circumstances well is an understatement. I ended up taking all of my aggression and frustrations out on you, and for that I can't tell you all how sorry I am. None of you are to blame for the things that have happened to me because of what I've said and done during my time on the show. Well, most of you." she looked at Harold when she said the last part "Anyway I can only hope that you all find it in yourselves to forgive me." she hung her head in shame, and nobody reacted for a moment, until…

"Aw get over here girl!" Leshawna was the first one to react and pulled Courtney into a tight hug, with Lindsay, Izzy and everyone else following. Well, except Heather and Sierra for obvious reasons. Anyway, this was followed by applause and cheering from the audience.

"Thank you all, I promise I'll do my best to make amends." Courtney made her way back and sat down in front of Devin and Carrie "Alright, go ahead and hit me with whatever questions you have for me. I promise I'll answer them with the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Glad to hear it." Devin studied her for a moment "First of all, what's up with the skull necklace you're wearing? Is that supposed to be some kind of fashion statement or something?"

"Actually… it's a gift, if you'll recall from season 1 episode 12 Duncan gave that to me after I was unfairly voted off. It was the day after we shared our first kiss." this was met with the audience awwwing over it.

"That's so romantic. So how do you feel about Duncan?" asked Carrie "I mean do you still have feelings for him after everything that happened?"

"...After what Alejandro did in Greece I was so lost in my pain that I spent the next week or so trying to hurt him the way I was hurting, but after Adam and Cody helped me realize the truth… I don't think I ever felt so horrible about anything in my life. Even through all of the things that happened and even now… I still love him, I never really stopped." this was met with more awwing from the audience "But he just rejected me after I tried to apologize so I can't help but wonder, do we still have any sort of chance left?"

Devin touched his earpiece "And on that note I think we have a surprise guest coming in on the webcam ladies and gentlemen, it's… Carlos Burromuerto?"

Sure enough, on the screen appeared a figure similar to Alejandro, only with his hair spiked up and his shirt was green instead of red, though the background couldn't be seen " _Hola, is this thing on? Am I coming through?"_

"We're reading you loud and clear Carlos."

" _Oh bueno, gracias mi amigo."_ Carlos looked down at Courtney and the others " _Oh hola damas y caballeros, you must be the other brave competitors from Total Drama that my brother treated with such disrespect."_

"...Okay what?" Leshawna voiced what everyone was thinking "How is it that it's been less than a minute and I already like this guy more than that other son of a-"

" _Believe me fabulosa senorita, I am just a disappointed as you. The truth is that Alejandro was always such a kind soul, it was our brother Jose that was always rotten to the core. You see, over the past year or so Alejandro has let Jose's actions and success in life lead him to believe that the only way to get through life is to use his skills to his own advantage no matter what it may take. I feel ashamed that I was not able to lead him astray from this path of darkness. On his behalf I deeply apologize."_ he bowed his head.

Courtney let out a sigh "It's not your fault, you aren't to blame for Alejandro's actions. Besides I'm just as much to blame for this, it was my fault for not having more faith in Duncan. I just don't know what to do about it now."

" _Ah, the game of love, el juego del amor. It can destroy the most honorable man and reduce him to nothing, that's actually what happened to Alejandro."_

"Jose stole his girlfriend and he bascially snapped?"

" _Jose stole his- Yes actually, impressive deduction skills. However, love can also bring up the most unruly to equal a god. Love is not fair senorita and most of the time it will not be, but it is quite simple in retrospect. People tend to complicate things that could hurt us in an attempt to find away to avoid feeling that pain so that everyone can be happy. But I think we all know very well that you can't make eveyrone happy no matter how you may try. I myself have experienced that failure a number of times. If this chico cannot make you happy then you should not be with him."_

"But he does make me happy, I love him."

" _If you do wish to be with him then you must figure it out on your own. All I can tell you is to do whatever you feel is the right decision, there is only one thing you can do in the game of love and that is follow your heart. I'm sure he will understand. That is all of the advice I can offer you, and thus I wish you the best of luck with your struggles. Also, if you should see Adan then tell him I wish for him to snap Alejandro out of his own inner darkness, and end this madness before he crosses the uncrossable line. Oh and also, when he makes his way to the aftermath after he is eliminated, because I know he will, shakle him down and put in the DVD you find."_ and the screen shut off.

"...Well that happened." Devin noted dryly "But back to the main stuff, it's time for us to kick things off with a fresh instalment of That's Gonna Leave A Mark! Carre would you do the honors."

"Sure thing Devin, no problem." Carrie pressed the button and started the clip show, which revealed Noah getting attacked by a pack of dogs in London while holding a weiner, DJ being hurled into a wall by the chair in Area 51, and Alejandro getting his head almost swallowed by an emu in Austrailia.

"And now that that's out of the way it's time for us to reveal our big surprise, tonight us folks here at the Total Drama Aftermath will be bringing you guys the first ever Total Drama Second Chance Challenge!" this was met with applause and cheering from the audience and from a good portion of the peanut gallery "That's right guys, all of our losers from the Total Drama peanut gallery just got a good heaping of Total Drama luck. They're about to get a chance to compete for a second shot at that million dollar prize. What do you think Zeke, you ready for another shot at the million?" he received no reply since Zeke was busy making out with Izzy "Yeah that's about what I thought."

"5 of you guys are about to capture lightning in a bottle, although I guess I should say peanuts in a can in this case." Carrie gestured to the interns holding the towel guns stuff with cans full of peanuts, prompting a good number of contestants to try and get up close.

"Alright guys, fire in the hole!" Devin's call prompted the internts to fire the cans, one of which hit Trent square in the gut "A good number of these cans contain cans of salty peanuts while 5 of them contain something very special so be sure to keep an eye out.

Leshawna got a start when she opened hers "A Chris in the box? Oh come on, that's an insult to boxes!"

"Looks like Leshawna is our first contestant to get a second chance at the million, that's one down and four more spots to go."

Lindsay found a Chris in the box that promptly hit Trent on the head "Yay!" she looked over and realized that Trent was hurt "Oops."

"Looks like our loveable lamebrain Lindsay is the second contestant who's in it to win it. That leaves 3 more spots."

Courtney opened hers upside down, only for it to hit her in the gut "Ow…"

"Looks like our CIT earns spot number 3, we've still got 2 more."

Zeke finally broke from his heated makeout session with Izzy and opened his, only for nothing to spring out "What the-" he turned it upside down and it hit him in the crotch "Why…" he fell to the ground.

"Interesting technique Zeke, now why don't you crawl on up here."

"Okay…" Zeke crawled his way up to join Courtney, Leshawna and Lindsay.

"Now there's still one spot left, who hasn't opened their can?"

"Come on peanuts, come out already!" Owen was struggling to find the peanuts in his can, which held the fifth and final Chris in the box.

"Looks like Farticus over there is our fifth and final challenger, Owen my man come on up here and join us." Devin turned to the camera "So it looks like we've got all our challengers: Leshawna, Lindsay, Courtney, Zeke and Owen. One of these lucky 5 is about to get lucky and score another shot at the million dollar prize."

Carrie took this moment to join him "Which one of them will it be? Find out when we come back right here on Total! Drama!"

"Aftermayhem!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The commercial break ended once everyone was finished setting up for the Second Chance challenge.

Devin was the first one to start things off "Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermayhem!"

Carrie joined in here "Right now we have 5 selected losers from this season and one of them is about to win a one way ticket back into the game so they can have another shot at the million dollar prize. What is the challenge you may ask?"

"Well it's something Carrie and I created that we call Total Drama the boardgame!"

"So how does it work?" asked Courtney.

"Well I think it goes without saying that this is no ordinary boardgame. The chosen losers, you and the other 4 behind you, take turns rolling this gigantic die and hope your way along the life sized gameboard on the floor in front of you. You might wanna be careful though, some of the squares are booby trapped. Each square represents either one of the 8 remaining players or one of the last 5 places they were dumped by the Total Drama plane, every square has one mini challenge you'll have to complete before you'll be allowed to roll again. You've only got one shot for each one so if you fail then you're out of the running. Get past the 12th square so you can face the guard and get the final skill testing question that will determine the winner. First question, the first to answer correctly wins and gets to return to the competition. Lindsay you're up first."

"Come on lucky number 7!" Lindsay rolled the dice and it landed on a 4, bringing her to one of the Noah squares.

"Alright, so you get the Noah challenge." Carrie brought over a tray of hot Jamaican peppers and a carton of milk "You have to gulp down 2 super hot Jamaican peppers and chase it with milk while you watch a clip pack of the top 10 hilarious wipeouts of the season and if you can avoid laughing so hard that milk comes out of your nose then you're still in the game."

Lindsay popped in 2 peppers and washed it down with some milk, though she didn't swallow any of it.

"Roll the clip!" Devin pressed the button, revealing a clip montage consisting of a good number of Tyler's wipeouts over the course of the season "Talk about taking a serious trip down memory lane. Just go ahead and take your time Lindsay, let it all sink in. You're not feeling anything are you?"

Lindsay just shrugged.

"Okay time's up. Congrats Lindsay, you're still in the running." Carrie told her.

Lindsay swallowed the peppers and scowled "I never laugh at my boyfriend, where is my Tyler anyway?"

"...He's still in the competition, and I wasn't supposed to reveal this but for surviving through Sweden he, Cody and Noah have all reached the merge for the first time." Devin told her.

"Yay!" she accidentally breathed out a blast of fire.

"...Moving on, Owen my man it's your turn.

"Alright, it's go time!" Owen rolled the die with a crap load of enthusiasm.

"You rolled a 5 Owen my man, looks like you've landed on the Greece square."

"Yeah!" Owen ran onto the Greece square, only for a trap door to open, causing him to fall through and get stuck halfway "Uh…"

"We'll get you out of there soon buddy, in the meantime Owen hit the first booby trap which means he's out of the running. Alright, next up is everyone's favorite homeschool boy Zeke!"

"I'm on it homie." Zeke rolled a 2 and made his way onto the Area 51 square.

"Alright soldier, listen up. Your challenge this time around is for you to dodge some carefully aimed lasers without breaking contact with the square you're standing on or a pair of those alien face huggers will not so much hug your face as they will squeeze the life out of it."

"Do I have to do this?"

"That depends, do you want to die? Go!"

"Alright alright!" Zeke started dancing his way around the lasers.

"Alright way to go man, some seriously rad moves! Are you available for birthday parties?"

"No but my cousin is, he taught me everything I know about it-" unfortunately this conversation distracted him long enough for him to get zapped, causing him to run around the aftermath studio screaming as the aliens chased him and grabbed onto his face, causing him to run straight into a wall.

"You okay Zeke?" asked Carrie, only to receive a groan of pain "That's what I thought he would say. Medic! Okay Leshawna, you're up."

"You've got it girl!" Leshawna rolled a 3, landing her on the Austrailia square.

"Looks like you've gotten the Australia square." Devin noted "Good luck with this one, I have a feeling you're gonna need it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes passed, and everything was set up.

Leshawna found herself stuck in a boxing ring with a kangaroo "I have to do what now?!"

"Hey blame Heather, she's the one who came up with it." Devin pointed out, earning a wicked smirk from Heather "Your challgenge Leshawna is to spar for a full round with a boxing kangaroo that came straight from Australia."

"Oh please, I tangled with Heather and knocked out her teeth remember? This guy will be a piece of cake!" she turned to Harold and grinned "This one is for you ginger biscuit-" she was knocked out in one punch.

"Leshawna my brawling beauty! Don't worry, I promise to avenge you!" Harold bolted into the ring and ripped off his shirt "Let's do this!" he was knocked out in one punch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Okay, after that we're down to only Lindsay and Courtney now." Carrie noted.

Devin nodded dumbly "Looks like it. Who are you betting on."

"Courtney."

"I'm calling Lindsay. Anyway Courtney, you're up."

"Alright, here goes." Courtney rolled the die, earning her a 6.

"Alright 6, it looks like you get the Bridgette square."

Courtney made her way over to the Bridgette square "So what do I have to do? I mean Bridgette is usually pretty low key so I doubt she could come up with anything that bad."

"That's true, but in this case only if you have a creative mind." Carrie told her "Your challenge is to create a haiku that hightlights a few of Bridgette's positive attributes. Ready, go!"

"Let's see… Bridgette's a great friend."

"True but that's only 5, you need a 7 and then another 5."

"She's a talented surfer, great with animals!" this was met with a ding, followed by an applause from the audience.

"Way to go Courtney, you're still in the running for a second shot at the million. Okay Lindsay, you're up next." Devin told her.

"I'm on it!" Lindsay rolled a 5.

"Alright Lindsay, you rolled the Sweden square. Now then, all you have to do is balance 3 Swedish meatballs on your nose for 3 seconds and-"

Lindsay cut him off when she began balancing the meatballs on her nose and started barking like a seal "Sorry I totally wasn't listening, what's my challenge again?"

"It's already over and you're still in the game for a second shot at the million."

"Yay!" she got hit in the head by the meatballs she was balancing "Ow!"

"Anyway Courtney, you're up again." Carrie told her.

"Right, here goes." Courtney rolled the die and hit another 6.

"Wow another 6, that means that you're at the last square." Carrie handed her a sack "For this challenge Courtney you have to use this sack and captured the intern dressed like Jack the Ripper, once that's done you have to drag him over to this other guy dressed like a British guard to get the skill testing question that will determine whether or not you get that second shot at the million. Get ready, now go!"

Courtney let out a roar and charged as she starte chasing the intern around the set.

Devin cringed as he watched the chase go off screen, followed by a loud crash "Oh that's gonna hurt in the morning. That poor intern."

"Save it!" a roughed up looking Courtney tossed the sack at Devin, knocking him straight to the ground, while she was panting heavily "Okay… what's that question?"

"Hold on." Devin took the card from the guy dressed like the guard "Now then, what is the name of the punk band Duncan was in before Adam and Chef Hatchet tracked him down in Germany and dragged him back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet?"

"The name of his band… Der Schnitzel kickers, he was in a German punk band called Der Schnitzel kickers!" this was followed by a ding, cheering from the audience, and lots and lots of confetti and balloons "I got it? I got it!"

"Alright Courtney, congratulations!" Carrie caught her in a hug, with Devin doing the same a moment after "As the first person to answer the question correctly you get a one way ticket back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet and another shot at the million dollars! Great job out there, you earned it."

"Thanks you guys, but before I go there's one thing I'd like to say." Courtney turned to the camera and took a deep breath "Duncan, if you're watching this then just know that I'm going to use this chance to do whatever I can to make things right between us. I'm not doing this for the million, I'm doing this for us because… I love you." this was met with awwing from the audience and everyone else in the peanut gallery as she made her way off stage with a hopeful smile on her face.

Devin took this moment to sign off of the episode "And on that sweet note I'm afraid we're gonna have to rap things up here folks. And just so you guys know this is the last time you'll be seeing the aftermath studio for this season, next time around we'll be coming to you live from the top secret location of this season's grand finale so that we can give you a wicked sneak peek at all the carnage in store for the two lucky or unlucky enough, depending on the perspective, who manage to make it to the finals. All I can say for now is that it's gonna be brutal you guys, right here on Total! Drama! Aftermath! Be sure to stay tuned!" he waved, with Carrie doing the same "See ya!"

 **A/N:**

 **I know, the whole good Alejandro thing seems kind of out of the blue after all of the things I've made him do in this fic and all the stuff he's done in others, A Codette World Tour for example. Sorry if it doesn't turn out well.**

 **I have an idea for Carlos inspired by a Pahkitew Island rewrite fic that I found on Deviantart, it will play into the story later on so just bear with me.**

 **To Zafnak:**

 **It was a tough call when I decided to eliminate Gwen, but in the end it came down to the process of elimination. I couldn't eliminate Alejandro or Adam yet, I plan on having Noah make it almost to the end, the same rule for Cody and Bridgette, I felt like DJ deserved to make it after he quit last season, Tyler at least deserves to make it to the merge, and I plan on eliminating Duncan in the next chapter. Gwen was the only choice left. Right now I plan to wrap up the mini arc with Duncan and Courtney, I mean you didn't expect me to just end it like that did you?**


	19. Niagara Brawls

As expected, Chris starte the episode off with a recap from the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in the typical fashion "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: The gang nearly turned into a group of swedish meatball pops, but our competition started to heat up big time when Duncan's newfound hatred for Alejandro reached a boiling point and he and Noah both put the burn on him by turning Tyler over to their side and convincing him not to trust him. Alejandro on the other hand had his hands full as his rivalry with Adam started to heat up, leading Adam to get a cannonball to the gut. Ouch. At the same time Tyler showed a surprising level of endurance and skills we never knew he had, which led Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot to their second victory of the season, which is kind of sad when you think about it, and led Gwen to take an icy jump out of the plane at about 30,000 feet. Is there anything these guys can't handle? I guess we'll have to wait and see because this time around I'm bringing back someone who's gonna turn things from steamy to thermonuclear. This show is so hot that it would take about a bazillion gallons of water and it still wouldn't even come close to cooling us down! And I can guarantee you you for a fact that we've got them coming up right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Total Drama Jumbo Jet soared to its next destination, the sky was pitch black with the coming of midnight, and everyone in first class was fast asleep.

Well, that is except for Adam, watching things on his ipad with his headphones in ' _I can't believe people forgot how good Danny Phantom was.'_

"You have another nightmare about Mal?"

Adam looked up and noticed a miserable looking Cody making his way back from using the bathroom "No this time I had to pee and couldn't get myself back to sleep. You're still bummed about Gwen aren't you?"

"What do you think? I finally get together with my dream girl and then DJ and Bridgette get the boot. I voted for DJ."

"I may have asked Bridgette not to vote for DJ, I know you're probably gonna be mad about that but in my defense I thought that meant they would vote for me."

"Of course they wouldn't, you're the only one who did anything in Sweden." he let out a sad sigh "I just miss her so much already."

"Well Cody my big brotherly advice is to remember what she said to you, to be tough and fight it out as hard as you can all the way to the end for all of us. Besides Gwen and I do have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"That we both want you to win no matter what, I mean that's the only reason I'm here with you this season remember?"

"Well yeah I guess but-"

"Good, now take my advice and get some sleep. I have a feeling we're gonna be needing it for whatever McLean and Chef throw at us tomorrow." he rolled over and went to sleep.

Cody let out a sigh "He says that like it's easy."

"You still bummed about Gwen bro?"

Cody looked over and noticed Tyler sit up in the seat in front of him "Yeah, and now I can't sleep. What's your deal?"

"I just had a bad dream of my own." he shuddered "Lindsay dumping me and kissing a fish, it's scary dude."

"You really miss her don't you?"

"Of course I do but it's still scary, I mean the last time we were apart she forgot about me for god knows how long. I mean who knows what would've happened if she didn't remember when she did."

"Adam would've beaten her over the head with a club to jog her memory. I'm not even joking either, he's done it before."

"...Your brother is one seriously messed up dude."

"First of all, he's my cousin but we grew up together like brothers. And second, yeah he is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and everything was peaceful.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and oh yeah, the contestants were all fast asleep and falling to their deaths amongst 2 gigantic swan boats.

"No Lindsay take me back, the fish meant nothing!" Tyler was the first one to wake up after a very bizarre dream "What the- Guys wake up!" this prompted everyone else to wake up and, with the exception of Adam and Duncan, start screaming at the top of their lungs like a bunch of madmen.

"Hey guys!" Chris called from the opening in the plane "You might wanna hurry up and get into your paddle boats!"

"You heard the man, move it!" Adam ushered himself, Cody, DJ and Bridgette into one boat and ushered Noah, Tyler, Duncan and Alejandro into another right before they hit the river with a mighty splash "You know I know it's a little bit late but I'm starting to wonder how many of the things he does to us are legal."

"Hey you guys…" a terrified Bridgette pointed to what would lay ahead of them "A WATERFALL!" and she, DJ and Cody began screaming.

"Get it together people!" Adam slapped DJ across the face "We can get out of this, we just have to stick together! DJ you and I are the muscle, you and I start paddling!" he whipped a cable out of his bag "Cody, Bridgette, you tie this to the boat with Duncan and the others and tell Duncan and Alejandro to start pettling like their lives depend on it because they do!" he started paddling, with DJ doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's paddleboat, things were getting a lot weirder than they should be.

Duncan was actually in the middle of praying "If you let us live I swear I'll tell Courtney how I really feel about her and I'll be like the dream boyfriend she's always wanted. I might even get rid of my mohawk and become a productive and responsible member of society!" he received stares from Noah, Tyler and Alejandro "What? I seriously doubt we're gonna make it."

"Now we are!" Cody swam his way over and tied the cable to the neck of the boat "Listen up guys, Adam has a plan. He wants you and Alejandro to start paddling like your lives depend on it, mainly because THEY DO!"

"You heard him, peddle!" Alejandro started paddling as hard as he could, with Duncan doing the same, and before they knew it they were speeding away from the waterfall until they crashed into the shore, throwing everyone out of the boats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam cracked his knuckles and pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere " _I guess I can cross_ _ **surviving a potential death at Niagara Falls**_ _off of my bucket list."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys." Chris made his way over to the contestants "So what do you think of Niagara Falls, pretty awesome don't you think?"

"It almost made us plummet to our deaths." Adam pointed out "So yeah I've gotta admit, that was pretty awesome."

"For once we agree. The falls happens to be the jewel in the crown that is Canada and one of the top 10 natural wonders of the world, it's also known for it's fabulous casino which is where we're heading for the first part of today's challenge."

That got Duncan's interest "Oh man seriously?"

"Don't get your hopes up, we're all underage." Adam pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination, proving that Adam was right, much to his smug amusement as he got in Duncan's face about it "Told ya."

Duncan let out a groan "Seriously?"

"Like Adam said, you guys are all underage." Chris pointed out "That's the only reason why we had to move the challenge from the gambling floor down to the far less exciting casino concert hall."

Tyler shrugged "It's not all bad, hey by the way Chris is anyone performing here?"

"Actually Tyler you're in luck, you see last time on the aftermath show they had a second chance challenge where 5 of the losers would compete would compete to score a spot back in the game."

"Which 5 exactly?" asked Noah.

"It was down to Lindsay, Zeke, Leshawna, Owen and Courtney."

Duncan cringed as he heaard Courtney's name "Oh crap."

"She's 200 pounds of lawyer enhanced adrenaline in a 90 pound package and she likes to constantly remind us of how she's a CIT."

"Oh crap, oh crap."

"It's Courtney!"

"Crap infinity."

Chris waited for Courtney to emerge, only to receive nothing "It's Courtney!" he still got just about nothing "Oh for- Someone go get her backstage."

Bridgette found everyone staring at her "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because you're the only one she really likes." Noah pointed out.

"...Fine." and she went backstage.

"Put the backstage feed on the screen." Chris ordered, and a screen popped down from above, revealing the scene going on backstage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette was trying to convince Courtney to come out of the dressing room, and as one would imagine she wasn't having much luck " _Come on Courtney, you know you can't lock yourself in the dressing room forever. So you and Duncan had a fight that Alejandro caused, you guys have been through worse than that!"_

" _It's not even just that."_ Courtney told her from behind a closed door " _It's this whole show itself."_

" _Well just come on out and we can talk about it."_

Courtney did eventually come out, but she looked like she had seen better days " _I thought I hated doing the show the first two times around but after everything I've gone through this season it's only that much worse."_

" _There has to be something you liked about the show."_

" _Well there's meeting you and there's… Duncan. Even when we got separated by the seasons and I was tricked into believing he cheated on me with Gwen I liked Duncan. I still do, it's why I agreed to come back but I don't think I can face him."_

" _Look Courtney I think it's pretty clear that me and Duncan don't see eye to eye on a lot of stuff but you have the perfect chance right now to tell him how you feel."_

" _Are you sure I can't do it by text?"_

" _Chris doesn't let us have phones but that's another issue."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan cringed when he saw this "Oh boy."

Chris just slapped his face and let it slide down awkwardly "Moving on. It's Courtney!"

However, only Bridgette stepped out "Courtney says that she wants to sing."

"Oh I'll make her sing like a tanned half latino canary."

"Not your way, her way. It's the only way she does the show."

"Oh for- Fine, let's just get this over with."

"She also needs someone to perform as backup."

Adam let out a sigh "Alright let's do this."

"Great, let's go." and Bridgette led Adam backstage.

Cody was the first one to notice the music in the background once they were gone "What the heck is that?"

"Oh I get bored waiting for everyone to set up so I added hold music." Chris told him "You like?"

"Nice."

Adam poked his head out from backstage and got Duncan's attention "Hey Mohawk, she says she's dedicating this performance to you."

Duncan let out a groan and just slid down against the wall "Goodbye life, you were a total bitch to me."

However, instead of whatever the hell he was expecting, the spotlight revealed Courtney on the stage in a dark grey dress and black heels, sitting on the piano Adam was playing, and she began the song " **I'm sorry… so sorry. Sorry like a flower after the first frost. And I'm sorry like a mitten that's been dropped, and feels so lost."** a brief pause "Adam that's-"

"Already on it!" Adam pulled an electric guitar out of nowhere "Keep going Courtney, you're rocking this shit like there's no tomorrow!"

Courtney, bewildered by him pulling a guitar out of nowhere, complied regardless " **Oops, I really messed up. At least I fessed up."**

"You didn't fess up, you practically shoved it in my face." Duncan pointed out "Not to mention on national TV."

"Actually Duncan it's international TV." DJ told him "Total Drama is seen all over the world and they're huge in Croatia."

Duncan just let out a groan.

Courtney just ignored the exchange and continued on " **But I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry like a surfer who's busted her board, and I'm sorry like the band when they play a wrong chord."** she looked back.

As it turns out, Adam had played a wrong chord but just shrugged "What? I agree to play piano for you, literally pull an electric guitar out of my ass and keep going despite having to listen to you two squawking and you're mad about one wrong note?"

"...Continue."

"Thank you." he went on playing.

Courtney made her way off the stage towards Duncan and cupped his chin " **Oops, I really screwed up. I felt some dude up!"**

"And you shoved it in my face!" Duncan bolted to his feet in front of her "Not to mention it was on international TV!"

" **But I'm sorry, so sorry! Duncan, I really think you rule!"**

Duncan just rolled his eyes.

" **You're so cute that you make me drool! And if you give me one more chance… I'll do my happy happy dance!"**

"Okay it is kind of a turn on when you dance- Oh come on!"

" **Duncan, you're the one for me. And I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily, oh so completely, infinitely, beyond… sorry."** she finished the song on a low note, earning applause from all of the contestants present, before the curtain closed and reopened, revealing all of the equipment gone and Adam and Courtney back in their normal attire.

Hell even Chris was clapping for her "Very nice, that's gonna get some major hits with all of your Duncney shippers."

"So it looks like Team Victory is back in the running huh?" Cody noted.

"Actually she's on her own, again." Chris told him "That goes for the rest of you too because as of right now there are no more teams. Consider yourselves merged."

"Such a shame but I suppose it was bound to happen eventually." Alejandro took this moment to shake hands with Duncan, Tyler and Noah "Well gentlemen it's been quite the honor even if we did have some differences."

"I can feel the cries of despair building up inside my soul." Noah noted dryly.

"You want a tissue?" Tyler pulled a tissue out of his tracksuit, taking Noah by surprise "What's with the look?"

"Nothing, just… forget it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam gave DJ a hand clasp high five "Well DJ my man this was fun, I hope we can keep working together."

DJ returned the gesture "Same to you man, I think you did one heck of an awesome job leading our team."

"Only because I had an already awesome team to lead."

"Hey guys." Bridgette made her way off the stage towards them and locked eyes with Adam "So it was… really fun working with you this season. And the others I mean."

"Yeah you know I had a lot of fun, you were a real asset to the team."

"I'm glad we got to know each other so well and on such a deep level and all."

"Yeah me too, it was a lot of fun. I said that already didn't I? Sorry."

"No no it's okay, I don't mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A frustrated Adam slammed his head against the wall " _I hate awkward small talk, how could I f*ck it up like that?! Stupid stupid stupid!"_ he punched the camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris had Chef push out a gigantic slot machine "Well new loners, since we are in the honeymoon capital of the world I thought it would be cool if we dropped some arranged marriages on all of you."

"To be fair though Courtney and Bridgette are the only girls here." Adam pointed out "I mean unless you wanna get some of the gay rights people off of your back then-"

"No but I'll be sure to keep that in mind for later. Anyway check it out, slots of fun for me but not so fun for you. Each girl, and 2 guys, pulls the lever in order to win a husband they'll team up with in order to win the challenge for today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody had his fingers crossed " _Please don't let me be a bride, please don't let me be a bride. I'm begging you up there, please don't let me be a bride!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Adam, Duncan, Cody, Noah, Tyler and DJ were stuffed into the box, followed by lots or angry roaring and lots of loud screaming and or crying in case of Tyler and DJ.

Chris snickered "I love casinos."

"Why are they screaming like that?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh I put a bear in there a few hours ago just for kicks and believe me when I tell you that you don't wanna land on that guy. Well you might be alright Bridgette, I mean we know all animals love you. Except skunks. Oh and I put Sasquatchanakwa in there too just for kicks and for a bet I made with Chef."

"Which would be what exactly?" asked Noah.

"Whether or not Adam would be able to beat him in a fight. I bet on the yeti. Now then, let the games begin! Bridgette, you're up first."

"Alright, here goess." Bridgette went up and pulled down the lever, only for her jaw to drop slightly at the face of her so called groom "Adam…"

Sure enough, Adam slid down out of the machine "Hey what's up? Oh hold on one second." he looked back up at the machine "Stay where you are bigfoot, I'm not finished with you yet!"

"...And on that note, Courtney you're up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam sat in thought for a moment " _Eliminating Alejandro can wait for the time being, right now I think the more important thing is trying to fix the problem with Duncan and Courtney. With any luck they'll get paired together and all I have to do is give them a little push."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney was praying as she made her way towards the slot machine "You must have spared me from the falls for a reason so I beg of you, give me a chance to make things right." she pulled on the lever, only to land on the bear, sending her running away screaming.

"Hold on guys, I've got this." Adam charged at the bear and began fighting it off screen.

Chris took this moment to sign off for a commercial break "Has Courtney finally found her perfect match? Will she get mauled at the falls? Will Adam end up mauling a bear at the falls instead? Find out when we return right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take very long before Adam had the bear under control "Yeah you better run you oversized slipper!"

"So it looks like thanks to Adam, Courtney and the bear are in splitsville already. That was a lot faster than I thought." Chris handed 50 bucks over to Chef "Alright then Courtney, now that you're on the rebound why don't we pull the lever again for lucky husband #2."

"And again I beg of you, give me a chance to make things right." Courtney pulled the lever again and her eyes widened at the face she saw "Duncan…"

Sure enough, Duncan came rolling out of the slot machine as he landed at Courtney's feet and just stood and dusted himself off with a blank look on his face "Whatever."

"Duncan-"

"Let's just get this over with."

"Ouch, harsh." Chris noted "Anyway that leaves Noah and Cody to be paired up to get the gay rights activists off of my back, the same with DJ and Tyler, and Alejandro will play a part in the final part of the challenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam cringed " _Ouch, you know it's said when you realize that Courtney has a better chance of working things out with the bear than with Duncan."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour passed.

Chris led the remaining 8 contestants to another are for the next part of the challenge "Since a good marriage is based on trust and even moreso on being able to argue louder than your spouse each groom will have to use a megaphone to guide his blindfolded bride or forced blindfolded groom safely to her gown or tux. Only couples who reach their goal can continue on to the final part of today's challenge. Now go!"

Cody looked up at Noah "Hey man I know you like to screw with people but don't forget that with Alejandro around we're both on the chopping block so no funny business this time around okay?"

Noah let out a snort "Do I look like Heather to you? Don't answer that."

"That's what I thought." he put down his blindfold.

" _Walk 3 paces straight ahead and turn to your right."_

"Got it." Cody did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was giving Bridgette instructions that were clear and easy to read " _Okay Bridge to a little more to the right."_

"Got it." Bridgette went to the right.

" _No wait too far, a little too the left. No not that far, go back!"_

Bridgette kept this up until she found her dress "Alright we won."

" _Actually DJ and Tyler somehow beat us like 5 minutes ago but still great job."_

"Hey it was all thanks to you. Hey can you see how Duncan and Courtney are doing from up there?"

" _Yep, it looks like Courtney just crashed into a gigantic wedding cake and Duncan doesn't even give enough of a rat's ass to laugh about it. Yeah they're doomed. You know what, let me just take this thing off."_ he threw away the megaphone and made his way over to her "Look I think it's safe to say that you and I might be the only ones who can save their relationship. How about you talk with Courtney and I'll see if I can find a way to knock some sense into Duncan. Sound good?"

"Works for me."

"Good, now hold that thought." he pulled out his megaphone " _Hey Courtney it's Adam, you listening?"_

"I'm right here!" Courtney called to him "What is it?"

" _Looks since you and Mohawk over there aren't gonna get anywhere anytime soon and I can't stand to watch this train wreck that got the comedy sucked out of it like 10 minutes go I'm gonna help you out. Just walk 2 paces to the left and then 5 paces straight ahead."_ he received a hostile glare from Duncan " _What? If you don't want me to interfere then stop moping and do your job right man!"_

"I got it, thank you Adam. You're such a gentleman."

" _Like I've said before, I'm one of the few guys in the world who still believes in chivalry. You're welcome mother Earth."_

"Nicely done couples." Chris made his way over "You guys all get a half hour to change and get ready, then we'll start the second part of the challenge. Now get ready, we were only able to reserve this are for so long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 20 minutes passed, and everyone spent it getting ready for their next challenge.

Adam looked over and noticed Tyler, DJ and Noah admiring themselves in the mirror, and he saw Duncan just sulking in the corner without a tie "Canaidan men, they're all alike." he knelt down and got to work helping Cody with his tie "You see man, this is why you should've listened when Uncle George taught you how to tie a tie. The way you did it looks atrocious."

Cody just looked away like a little kid "Come on Adam, I'm not some little kid."

"The way you do a tie and your eating habits tell me otherwise." he finished up with the tie and quickly straightened out the tux "I bet you wish Gwen wasn't here now, I've only known her for a few weeks and I already know that she'd hate stuff like this."

"Yeah probably, but you know the more I thought about it the more I realized that you and her were right. You guys want me to be tough and fight to the end, so that's what I'm gonna do. You better tell guys like Duncan and Alejandro to look out because I'm coming for them and I'm going all the way to the top!"

"That's the spirit!"

Duncan let out a scoff "Whatever lets you sleep at night runt."

"And just what the hell is your problem juvie hound?"

"I'll tell you what my problem is, you butting your ass into stuff that doesn't concern you!"

"You mean helping Courtney during the challenge earlier because you couldn't give enough of a damn to?" he received only a growl "Yeah that's what I thought. Still though Duncan, I can't help but wonder. With the way you were acting during the challenge today and your last conversation with Courtney back when we left Australia, did your confession in London not mean anything to you?"

"SHUT UP!" now losing whatever little cool he had, Duncan grabbed Adam by the collar in a rage "I said I love Courtney and I f*cking meant it! You think I like acting like a total ass to her right now?! I should be thrilled that she's back, I should be scooping her up into my arms and refusing to ever let her go! But I can't okay, I can't because I'm still so angry!"

"Then tell me something piercings, who are you angry at?"

"EVERYONE! Alejandro for making that stupid recording, Courtney for not trusting me, myself for not stopping him when I had the chance!" he slammed his fist against the wall out of sheer frustration.

Adam gripped both of Duncan's wrists and looked him in the eye "Listen to me Duncan, over the course of the past year you and Courtney have been through so much in the past year since you guys met. I mean granted most of that was caused by her being a high maintenance control freak with a superiority complex but you guys still managed to get through it one way or another no matter what happened."

"He's right." Cody told him "You and Courtney still have a chance to be together Duncan, all you have to do is let go of your anger."

"Courtney let go of her pride in order to apologize to you for what happened, now it's your turn to let go of your anger so you two can finally reunite and grow stronger as a result. The choice is yours and yours alone, but if you're smart then you'll do what we're trying to scream in your ear and just kiss the girl already. Besides it's not like you're the only one with girl troubles, I'm trying to find a way to ask the most awesome girl I've ever met. I mean the minute I turn around she's probably gonna come in here looking like a blonde version of Aphrodite."

"Hey guys." sure enough, almost as if it was one cue, Bridgette entered the room already in her wedding dress made of a fine white silk with spaghetti straps and no sleeves, the lower portion being flat, smooth and snug enough so that it showed off her figure but it was also comfortable for her. And what's most noteworthy is that she had let her golden locks of hair out of her usual ponytail, and she didn't even wear any makeup, not that one would think that she actually needed it.

"...And just like that, my life is complete." Adam dealt Cody a fist bump.

"You alright Adam? You seem kind of space out."

"What? Oh sorry, it's just that you look so… majestic."

"Oh, well thank you." she blushed slightly "I have to say you clean up pretty nicely, you're quite the looker yourself."

"Thanks, I try." he leaned in, his voice low "I just gave Duncan a kickass pep talk, if that doesn't convince him to get back with Courtney then I doubt anything will."

"You think it's gonna work?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

"I'm ready." Courtney came out clad in an elegant white dress of her own, and she looked rather nervous "What do you think?"

"Duncan's been drooling like an idiot since you walked in, does that answer your question?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another 15 minutes passed.

Chris led all of the contestants to the sight of the final part of the challenge "This next challenge is a little something I like to call Till Death Do You Part."

"So you're basically trying to kill us again." Noah noted dryly.

"You know me so well."

"So let me see if I've got this." Adam said slowly "I saved everyone from getting dragged down Niagara Falls to our deaths just so you can make us walk over it on a tightrope?"

"Even better actually. Each groom has to carry his bride or groom in case of DJ and Noah across the cord and then you've gotta successfully clear customs, the role of which for this challenge is being played by Alejandro. The first pair to do so wins invincibility and a pimped out wedding reception in first class, and as an added bonus you each win a 20 minute video chat with one person of your choice from back home. Also, if none of you get it on the first 3 tries then that means that Alejandro over there wins immunity and first class for himself. DJ and Tyler won the challenge a lot faster than any of us had expected but they still won, that's why they get to go first."

"I figured as much, I was just checking. On the bright side, I can cross this one off my bucket list too."

DJ held out his hand "You wanna just get this over with-"

"Before Lindsay sees it? You bet I do." Tyler leapt into his arms.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot one thing." Chris told them "Because the falls weren't quite unpleasent enough we decided to stock them up with a good number of hungry and ravanous sharks."

"Of course you did." Adam pulled Courtney to the side, his voice low "Look I had a serious talk with Duncan earlier and it's clear as day that he's still into you."

"Really?" her eyes lit up like an individual.

"Yeah but listen, my advie is to wait until after the challenge so you don't lose focus. Oh and you might wanna hold him back, chances are he's gonna try and kill Alejandro."

"...Sadly, you're probably right."

"No probably about it, I know I'm right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam crossed off something on a piece of paper " _Operation Duncney Reborn phase 2 is complete, now all I need to do is wait and see how it plays out."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on buddy." DJ took Tyler into his arms and started walking along the tightrope.

Tyler then proceeded to make the grave mistake of looking down "Hey DJ I think there's one thing I should've told you."

"What's that?"

"I'm scared into crapping myself of heights!" he started flailing around frantically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler let out a groan " _Lindsay if you're watching this, I am totally straight! You're the only one for me baby!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan made his way across the tightrope with Courtney slung over his shoulder "Let's just get this over with."

Courtney let out a sad sigh "Duncan I think we really need to talk about-"

"Whatever you have to say can wait, let's just get it done."

Alejandro was waiting for them when they arrived "Are the two of you here for business or for pleasure?"

"That depends, what would it count as for ripping off your head?" Duncan reached for his pocket knife.

"You realize that my father is a diplomat."

"You realize that I couldn't give less of a rat's ass!" Duncan grabbed Alejandro by the neck and started yanking on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Duncan what are you doing?!" Courtney grabbed him by the arms.

"You can't seriously be defending this asshole!"

"Of course not, I called dibs days ago!" she grabbed on to Alejandro and squeezed on his neck with her nails.

"Good enough for me!" they both started yanking on Alejandro by the neck, only for all three of them to fall off of the platform into the shark infested water below.

Chef let out a sigh as he took Alejandro's place "I told you this would happen Chris, it ain't my fault you didn't listen! Anyway, next!"

Sure enough, Adam made his way over holding Bridgette in his arms "Alright then Chef, lay them on us."

"Okay then, what is the capital of Canada?"

"Easy, Ottawa."

"What is the name of the leaf on Canada's flag?"

"The maple leaf." Bridgette answered for him "I figured it might as well be fair."

"Correct. What is the name of Canada's famous fishing and racing schooner?"

"The Scooner Bluenose." Adam.

"Correct. What is Canada's national dessert?"

"Butter tarts." Bridgette.

"Correct. Now for the final question, for first class and invincibility, what is the national animal of Canada?"

"Beavers." this one was from both of them.

"Wow, you got them all right. Anything to declare?"

"Nothing that can be said on this show without getting censored." Adam told him dryly.

"I feel that, go on ahead."

"Thanks." Adam made his way onto the platform and let Bridgette down onto her feet "And that be how we do."

Chris made his way over to them "Congrats you guys, the two of you will be travelling together in first class and you've both won invincibility and as soon as we fish everyone else out of the water below us you can use those video chats with one of your loved ones back home. Anything to declare?"

"About you? Nothing we don't already know. About Alejandro? Nothing that can be said on the air. Hey by the way McLean you got a pair of binoculars on you?"

"Wanna spy on the most dramatic couple of the entire show?"

"Yep."

"Here." he tossed Adam a pair of binoculars "Oh and once we fish them out you better let them know that since 2 of you won invincibility you guys are voting off 2 contestants this time around."

"You said 2?"

"I said 2."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Swim like your lives depend on it amigos, because they do!" Alejandro was swimming for his life, with DJ and Tyler both doing the same as they retreated from the boat containing three angry hungry sharks.

Duncan, on the other hand, had pulled himself and Courtney onto a neaarby rock that was big enough to hold the both of them and give them some leg room "Great, La Cucaracha got away from me. Your dress is kind of thin by the way."

"What are you-" Courtney let out an eep and quickly covered herself "Look Duncan I know you're still mad and you have every right to be after everything but-"

"I'm sorry okay?" he let out a groan of frustration.

That took her by surprise "For what? It's not like you have anything to apologize for."

"Yeah I do. I didn't even try to explain the truth to you, I just blew you off when you tried to apologize back in Austrailia and when you sang earlier today. It was a dick move on my part."

"I understand why you did it, you were hurting."

"Yeah but you were too, I just left you there without any explanation. I should've at least let you try and apologize again when you tried to."

"Duncan stop-"

"No, not this time." Duncan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug "Listen Princess, I know I don't apologize much and chances are I never will again so just let me get this one right okay?"

Courtney responded by burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for just bailing on you like that and I'm sorry for being so distant from you ever since then, it's just that you took Alejandro's word over mine without a second thought. The thought that you didn't trust me after everything we've been through, it just tore me apart inside."

"I know Duncan and please believe me when I say that I'm so sorry I didn't, it's just that…"

"I was in pain." he cut her off again "It was the most pain I felt in years, or to be more specific the most pain I've felt since I got this." he did the unthinkable and slowly removed his spiked collar from around his neck.

Courtney looked up and let out a horrified gasp at what she saw "Duncan…"

As it turns out, Duncan had a bone deep scar on his neck "I got this when I paid my first visit to juvie. I was just a lowly punk at the time but I made the mistake of trying to fight the guy who was running the place. His name was Mal and he was seriously bad news, he put me in my place by giving me this. I've been concealing it with the scar ever since. I never forgot what he did to me and I make sure nobody else knows."

"Duncan I would never intentionally hurt you like that, I'm not this Mal figure."

"I know, you're way better looking." he received a light chuckle "Look Courtney I can't give you all the things you want in life like a doctor or whatever but please, just for a little while… you mind staying with me?"

"A little while? You're gonna have me around for a lot longer than that."

"Good to know, I'll be sure to sleep with one eye open." he tighetned his hold on her while she cupped his face and they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam watched from above through a set of binoculars "Yes! Duncney lives on!"

"Dammit!" Chris handed Chef another 50 bucks.

"It's official, I'm a god amongst matchmakers."

"Should we go down and get them out?" asked Bridgette.

"Nah let's give them a little alone time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed, and soon the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was soaring its way through the skies once again.

Adam made his way back to economy class and handed Cody a soda and a piece of wedding cake from first class "I figured you'd want some."

"You figured right." Cody wiped the drool from his face and almost immediately devoured the cake.

"Looks like somebody snapped out of their funk pretty effectively."

"Yeah well you were right, knowing Gwen being a goth and all she probably would've hated wearing white like that."

"I know that for a fact my man, anyway I've got some time to kill while Bridgette talks to her mom through that video chat so I figured I might as well see how you and DJ are doing back here."

"I've been worse, well unless you count that." he pointed to where Duncan and Courtney were making out.

"Oh like that's not gonna get old."

"It would have to not be." a brief pause "So who are you planning to vote for?"

"Well it might seem like a risky move for getting rid of Alejandro but…" he whispered his thoughts into Cody's ear.

"Seriously?"

"Would you want to put up with _that_ for the rest of the season?"

"...Fair enough, I say we do it."

"Good and look on the bright side, at least they'll have each other. Anyway then the two of us, along with DJ, Bridgette and Noah can get back to the important business: Biding our time and waiting until we can get rid of Alejandro for good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour passed, and the time had come for the elimination ceremony.

Chris gathered Adam, Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Noah and Tyler in the elimination hall "Adam and Bridgette both have invincibility while the rest of you are all fair game. The votes have already been tallied." he checked them out "Interesting, not that surprising but still interesting. Yeah I probably would've done the same. Anyway you know the drill, the 2 of you that don't get barf bags full of peanuts jump out of the Drop of Shame. The following players are safe. Adam. Bridgette. Noah. Tyler. Cody. DJ." he tossed a bag of peanuts to each of the players as he called out their name "That leaves Duncan and Courtney, the most fickle couple of the show, and Alejandro, the one responsible for them breaking up for the umpteenth time. I'll be honest with you, I thought this was it for them this time around. I'm down 100 bucks thanks to them making up. Anyway, last but debatably not the least, the final bag goes to…" a dramatic pause "Alejandro." he tossed him the bag "Alright love birds, get the heck out of here before I have to spray you with a fire hose."

Duncan just shared a look with Courtney and shrugged "Well I've already got a million of my own so who really gives a damn?" he grabbed his parachute and made his way over towards the Drop of Shame, but looked back "Hey Adam. DJ." he paused and gave a thumbs up "Thanks guys."

"No problem man." Adam waved him off "I'll make sure La Cucaracha gets a good ass kicking for you."

"I look forward to watching that, but just in case take this." he threw something to Adam.

"Your pocket knife?"

"Call it my way of repaying a debt. Oh and good luck."

"I already told you, Alejandro is going down."

"Not what I meant."

Courtney grabbed her own parachute as she wrapped her arms around this waist "Shall we?"

"Sure thing Princess, let's ditch this ride." and they jumped out of the Drop of Shame hand in hand, leaving only 7 competitors remaining in complete silence.

"...Is it really quiet in here all of a sudden or is it just me?" asked Cody in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before things had settled down in first class.

Adam sat in front of a large screen "Alright I'm ready, let's do this. Bring me the Mike!"

The screen turned on, revealing a figure with tan skin, black hair slicked back and a washboard stomach with no shirt, a pair of white socks and a pair of shades, using a hairbrush as a microphone and dancing to a certain song he was playing " _ **Just take them old records off the shelf! I'll sit and listen to them by myself! Today's music ain't got the same soul! I like that old time rock and roll! Don't try and take me to the disco! You'll never even get me out on the floor! In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door! I like that old time rock and roll! I like that old time rock and roll-"**_ he paused when he realized the camera was on " _Oh it's you, kind of interrupting the moment here dude."_

"Yeah loving you lots Vito dude, now do a guy a favor and bring Mike out would ya?"

" _Yeah whatever."_ Vito slipped on an aqua colored t shirt and let out a gasp, his hair spiking upwards and his voice changing " _Hey Adam, how's it going?"_

"Mike my man, I have so much to tell you. But first I need to know, have you had any problems with you know what?"

" _Not really, I mean they can pop up when it's pretty inconvenient but you and I already figured out their triggers. And before you ask no HE hasn't appeared, I mean it's been almost 3 years since then."_

"Well you can't blame me for being concerned, I mean you remember what happened the last time Mal showed up don't you?"

" _How could I forget? I mean after you fought him with everything you had you were in the hospital for a month and I spent 2 weeks in a coma battling him in my mind?"_

"Yeah I know, you mentioned before that he even turned into a giant dragon form and you had to Shadow the Colossus his ass."

" _He hasn't shown up since then, I think he would've by now."_

"Let's just hope that you're right. Anyway have I got a lot to tell you man."

" _I've been keeping up with everything over the course of the season up to this point, I know how you've been doing with your team. And two of them in particular."_

"...You are referring to Cody right?"

" _And Bridgette. You like her Adam, just admit it."_

"Yeah well give me a reason not to. She's beautfiul, she's humble and down to earth, she's great with animals, she never holds a grudge, in my eyes she's the total package. Look Mike the point here is that Bridgette is special, and I think I might be in love with her. But we're friends, and until the game is over that's how we're gonna keep it. I don't want to screw up a perfectly good thing if I don't have to."

" _I think I understand that, remember that time you tried to set me up with that soul spin instructor?"_

"Hey that was Manitoba's fault not mine!"

This conversation went on for the next 15 minutes or so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris took this opportunity to sign off of the episode "If you guys think that was dramatic then just wait until you see what happens next time right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **The main purpose of this chapter was to give a little bit more romantic development between Adam and Bridgette and wrapping up the mini arc for Duncan and Courtney.**

 **The song that Courtney sang during her return in the casino concert hall was the _I'm Sorry_ song that Bridgette originally sang in the first aftermath of the original Total Drama World Tour.**

 **I added in that stuff with Noah, Cody, DJ and Tyler about the gay rights stuff as a little tidbit because I don't think many shows touch up on that subject these days when they really should.**

 **That little letting out anger scene between Duncan and Courtney was inspired by a mix of Zuko's angry speech from Avatar: the Last Airbender and the scene in Boy Meets World where Shawn's father dies.**

 **I added in that little scene with Adam and Mike just for fun and to foreshadow what you guys should expect from the sequel.**


	20. Chinese Fake-Out

Like alwahs, Chris started things off with a recap from his living quarters "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our newlywed couples fell hard for Niagara Falls. With the teams dissolved alliances were tested, with the same being said for a few tempers. The newly returned Courtney however found that the honeymoon challenge was the perfect way to make nice with Duncan again after all of the drama that Alejandro forced on them, but game wise it really didn't do either of them much good. In the end the two of them got sent home and they both went out in style, leaving only 7 competitors remaining. That leaves a good number of questions I don't care enough to answer: Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be-" he looked and found Adam in his hot tub "In my hot tub?! Dude the tub is for hosts only."

"Well then just sit back and watch the master." Adam turned to the camera "Lights, fights and a whole world of awesome sights left for us to ruin right here on Total! Drama! World-"

"Alright already you get my point, get out of my tub!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A typical day on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

Adam sat in the dining hall with Noah talking strategy over a game of cards "I know it probably wasn't the best move to vote off Duncan and Courtney like that but in my defense-"

"You said that yourself that it got old." Noah finished for him "But like Cody said, it was old way before you got to it."

"That does put us in a tight spot though, I mean with those two gone that means we lost 2 votes against Alejandro that we could count on."

"Easy tiger, you can't jump the gun on stuff like this. Remember the plan, we have to widdle away at the pawns until he's left defenseless and that's when we strike."

"That means we have to get rid of the one pawn he still has left. In other words…"

"Exactly. Tyler."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Yes!"_ Tyler pumped a fist in triumph " _I can't even begin to describe how stoked I am about this whole thing! I'm in the final 7 already, at this point I don't see why I couldn't go all the way to the end! To my hockey bros back home who said I wouldn't last in the game, suck on that one boys! And Lindsay babe, if you're watching this then just know that I'm dedicating today's performance to you. You remember me right? Me? Tyler? Your boyfriend?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody let out a sigh as he stretched his aching limbs "Oh man…"

"Sleep well mi amigo?"

Cody jumped and noticed Alejandro sitting next to him "Oh it's just you."

"Buenos dias to you too. Now that pleasentries are out of the way, would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

"I'm not giving you any of Adam's secrets so you can defeat him."

"Good to know for the future but that's not it." his expression turned from cocky and charming to serious "What can you tell me about a being by the name of Mal?"

Cody froze in place, his eyes wide with shock "How… How do you know about Mal?"

"It was back during our break in in Area 51, I got a good glimpse of what Adam fears most in this world. However considering everything that has transpired this season one has to stop and wonder, what could this Mal have done that was so horrible that he could scare Adam the way that he has?"

"...You seriously believe I'm going to tell you Adam's deepest darkest secret? Well I'll have you know Al that if I told you then not only would I be betraying Adam but I would be betraying a close friend of his too. I'm not going to do that to him."

"Fair enough I suppose."

"But it will tell you this. Any idiot can tell that Heather's into you."

"Well of course, she craves the Alejandro like a baked chicken cresced mullein sauce. I mean granted her mouth claims of repulsion but her eyes are filled with passion."

"...Yeah that's about all I can take of this conversation." and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody let out a sigh " _Don't get me wrong, I love having Adam around and Bridgette and DJ are both awesome but I really miss Gwen."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours passed, and the Total Drama Jumbo Jet dropped the 7 remaining contestants off at their next destination.

Chris gathered the remaining 7 contestants at the starting point of their next challenge "Ni hao and welcome to China, a vast country rich in history, culture, innovation and a vast quantity of delicious sauces. Our first challenge is torn from the pages of her rich history, in 8 million BC King Dim Sum led a battalion of donkey warriors down this very great wall."

"You're not even trying anymore." Noah noted dryly "8 million BC was the Miocene Era, there were dinosaurs."

"No there weren't." Tyler told him "Dinosaurs went extinct at the end of the Mesozoic Era which was 65 million years ago, the Miocene was was primarily marked by the emergence of kelp forests and grasslands which resulted in 95% of modern plant species and a vast expansion of grazing animals which include the great apes." he received jaw dropped looks from everyone present, in particular Alejandro and Noah "What, do I have something on my face?"

"ANYWAY." Chris was just as weirded out as the rest of them "We've provided a selection of vehicles for all of you to use to race to our mystery destination. They're first come first serve, it's the Chinese way. Ready, set-" as they took their positions his phone rang "Oh hold on, I'd better get this. McLean here. Yeah I'm kind of in the middle of doing a show."

"So do we go or what?" asked Noah.

"Uh huh, yep."

"Yeah we go?" asked Alejandro.

"Yeah look can we do this later?"

"So we go now?" asked DJ.

"Okay fine!"

"Oh the hell with it I'm going!" Adam took off running, and everyone else decided not to waste time and followed him.

"Hey who said you guys could go?" Chris promptly hung up "Yeah well you guys might wanna watch out, there's a few things I was gonna warn you about but now you can forget it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Alright a race, now that's what I'm talking about!"_ Adam pumped a fist " _Finally a challenge I can get behind! First I wanna send a shoutout to my buddy Mike back home and to his ridiculously extended family Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba! Thanks a ton for the kickass training regimen, what with the sprints and the hand to hand combat training! Now I'm as strong as an ox and as fast as a cheetah!"_ he let out a roar " _Time to kick things up a notch."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette stopped when she reached the choices, only to find Adam and Alejandro stopping right behind her "Oh did you guys wanna go first?"

Alejandro held up a hand "Please senorita, I believe that I speak for both Adam and myself when I say that you should take the first pick."

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Hey you heard Jalapeno, we might hate each other's guts but I'm friends with his brother we're nothing if not chivalrous." Adam told her.

"Well if you're sure…" she hopped on the skateboard "See you at the finish line boys!" and she took off much faster than either of them had anticipated.

"Well that happened."

"So it did." Alejandro hopped on the bike "It is unfortunate that Bridgette chose the skateboard, I happened to win a gold medal at the South American skae Olympics but it is what it is I suppose."

"So it is."

"See you at the finish!" he took off pedalling down the Great Wall of China.

"Yeah I'll catch up to you!" Adam made his way over to the other modes of transportation "Now let's see here…"

"Dibs!" Tyler almost immediately hopped on the tricycle and rushed off.

"Okay that leaves Noah, DJ and Cody."

"Hey man." DJ made his way over, panting heavily "Oh man… so did you…"

"Nope I'm plannning on hoofing it, though I plan on letting Cody have the tiger."

"What?! Dude are you nuts?!"

"Hey I've got my own way with animals even if it's not as good as Bridgette's, and besides I know the trick to tame any animal. Observe." he went over to the tiger and scratched it behind the ear, leaving it to crash on its back almost instantly "If it helps dude the donkey is still free."

"Thanks for the heads up." DJ hopped on the donkey "Alright then, you mind giving me a little bit of gas?" he received a fart "That's not what I meant."

"Just kick him in the side dude."

DJ did, causing him to kick Noah in the face and take off running.

"Ouch." Adam helped Noah to his feet "You okay man?"

"I just got drop kicked by a donkey." Noah pointed out dryly "What do you think?"

"Tell you what, I'll carry you in the rickshaw if you just wait here for a minute."

"Works for me."

"Good, now just hold on. Hey Cody."

As it turns out, Cody had already hopped on the tiger's back "You planning to drop them for this one?"

"Oh you better believe it, and being able to pull Noah on the rickshaw is just icing on that cake."

"Well good luck with that, now onwards!" Cody pointed and the tiger took off like it was hot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The race was heating up further down the wall.

Alejandro was keeping up with Bridgette neck and neck "I must admit senorita I am quite impressed by your abilities as an athlete, if we were not enemies today then I would stop to applaud you and commend your skills!"

"My thoughts about you exactly!" Bridgette pushed along and moved along the wall without a single flaw "At least I would say that if it wasn't for the things you've done this season!"

"...Oh, you're still sore about that?"

"The people that you've screwed over up to this point are all my friends and Courtney is my best friend, what you did to her and Duncan was unforgivable. How is it that people in this world like you and Heather can just manipulate others for your own selfish gain without a single hint of remorse?"

"Believe me when I tell you that my reasons for needing this prize money are my own and not as self centered as you might believe, and I'm sure Adam would understand almost immediately if he were to find out."

"So what then, you don't care about how you accomplish this so called noble goal as long as you do?"

"Well I suppose that's one way to-"

" _Hey guys, you wanna know what else the Chinese invented?"_

Alejandro looked ahead and noticed something on the road in front of them "Oh hijo de-" his screams of pain were drowned out by the explosion that followed.

" _Gunpowder, the answer is gunpowder."_

"WHOO HOO!" Cody raced right along on his tiger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Maltido!"_ Alejandro gripped his fists " _This is one of the things I was afraid of, she's a very strong competitor and aside from Adam she may very well be my biggest threat. I would almost admire her if she didn't stand in my way, then again I cannot risk earning Adam's ire quite this soon after the merge."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam grabbed onto the rickshaw after discarding his leg weights, his waited wristbands and his weighted t shirt "Alright, that takes off about 120 pound in total You ready?"

Noah leaned back and grinned "Show me what you've got big guy."

"Alright then, let's do it!" Adam took off running down the Great Wall of China at top speed "I hope you're ready Alejandro, we're coming for you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The race went on with the two in the lead, as a third party began to catch up.

Alejandro peddled his way alongside Bridgette "Thought you lost me did you?"

"Well you don't give up I'll give you that much!" Bridgette pushed her way further ahead into the lead.

' _Diso mio, does this surfer girl ever run out of energy? It's a shame my seduction tactic won't work on this one, not when her heart has been captured by Adam.'_

"Sorry but-"

"Coming through!" Adam pulled up alongside her, pulling Noah in the rickshaw "Hey, how have you been holding up?"

"I'm getting there… and… uh…" she started drooling at the sight of Adam shirtless.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I wear a weighted t shirt for working out along with weights I hide under my pants and weighted wristbands. I'm basically working out 24/7." he snapped his fingers in her face, snapping her out of it.

"Oh yeah, yeah! Sorry, it just got… kind of hot up here."

"And I've got a pretty good idea of where it's coming from. Anyway Cody's a little ways behind us and DJ and Tyler are basically battling it out for last place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough, DJ and Tyler were battling it out neck and neck at the "It's just that the last thing that Lindsay said to me before she got the boot back in Paris was that she wanted me to win the whole thing for her, but now that she's gone I still feel bummed about it."

"Hey come on man, you're putting way too much thought into this." DJ told him "I mean just look at how far the both of us have come this time around, I mean this is the farthest we've ever made it and we've both managed to crack the final 7. Lindsay made it to the final 6 last season so if you making it as far as this doesn't help you remember then I don't know what will. You just have to have some faith in her."

"Wow… you know maybe you're right man, I guess I just gotta-" he was cut off when he hit an explosive and was sent flying through the air.

DJ skidded to a stop "Dude you okay?" he received a scream in response "Okay good he's alright." and he went on ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris watched the carnage unfolding from afar in his helicopter " _Anybody who manages to survive, meet me at the finish line! There's more explosive action to come plus free fortune cookies that come with every takeout entre right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"_ he looked down and watched as Tyler flew through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the commercial break had ended.

Chris was standing by the finish line on the Great Wall of China "Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour, where our contestants are in a mega tough race down the Great Wall of-"

"Look out!" Bridgette skidded to a stop beyond the finish line.

Adam ground to a halt along with Noah, with Alejandro right behind them "Okay so I guess that's Bridgette in first, me and Noah tied for second and La Cucaracha back there in third. Does that sound about right?"

Chris shrugged "Not like it matters, there's no prize for first anyway."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that if you had bothered to wait for me to tell you guys the rules then anyone who manages to make it over the line before I ring that gigantic gong gets to join me for a very special lunch which will be the second part of today's challenge."

"Coming through!" Cody pulled on the tiger's ears to get him to stop, only to be catapulted into the gong, leading to a mighty thid and ringing noise "Ow…"

"Okay that makes-"

"Yes!" DJ skidded to a halt on his ride right before the gong rang.

"And with that, 6 out of the 7 of you will move on to the second part of today's competition."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam sat in thought for a moment " _Knowing what McLean is like very special lunch most likely involves something along the lines of the Brunch of Disgustingness challenge from season 1. It's times like this I'm glad I've got a stomach of steel."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro shuddered " _I've been dreading the eating competition because my body is my temple and what temple keeper would dare to contaminate this?"_ he ripped off his shirt and waved his pecks a little to emphasize and looked down at his necklace " _No Alejandro you must pull it together, for the sake of your goal you cannot fail today."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris led the remaining 6 contestants to a Chinese resaurant "In order to secure the win for today you're going to have to eat more than everyone else at this totally awesome Chinese restaurant."

Cody shrugged "Works for me, I mean who doesn't love wantons? Last New Years I ate about 1,000 of-"

"Except here's the thing Cody, this is the most authentic Chinese restaurant in the world, which means that you guys are gonna be enjoying real street food delicacies like deep fried grasshoppers, Kung Pao larvae and the like."

"Oh no." Alejandro had to stop himself from gagging.

"You alright iron stomach?" Noah mocked.

"Oh please amigo, I'm fine. Where I come from we eat barbecued guinea pig, this is nothing in comparison."

"Bullshit." Adam blurted out in between fake coughs.

"I'M HERE!" Tyler suddenly rushed onto the scene, his clothes torn and his face bruised "What did I miss?"

"Not as much as we did by the looks of it, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well you know how I got blown away by that dynamite or whatever right? Well when I landed some giant Chinese dudes came up to me and put me in some carriage, they tied me up and yelled at me for no reason and I was trying to calm them down and all. For a few minutes I kept on getting yelled at and punched a lot until they ended up getting shot with real guns! They were wearing tracksuit clothes like the one I've got and then they stole me from the first bunch of Chinese guys! I think they thought I was one of them because I heard them complaining they let me go in some weird neighborhood, Chef found me and led me here after all that. Man, weirdest day ever!"

"...Yeah, good to know."

"Like I was saying." Chris went on "You guys have to eat each bowl of delish food and open your mouth to prove that it went down, if you're last to finish or you puke then you guys go and sit with Tyler on the loser bench."

"Hey man that's not fair, benchwarmers are not losers!" Tyler protested.

"Said no one ever." this was followed by Chef handing out the first course.

Bridgette picked up her food with her chopsticks and seemed rather wary of it "What exactly is this?" and cue the ding.

"Allow me to begin the number for today." so Chris took over to begin the song " **A little Chinese lesson for you: Manman chi means enjoy your meal."**

Adam, Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, DJ and Noah took over for the chorus " **Manman chi, it's no raw deal!"**

Bridgette stared at hers in disgust "There's no way this can be real."

"Oh it's real alright." Chris told her "It's donkey meat, a local delicacy."

"What?!" DJ bolted out of his seat "Ace where are you buddy?! Fart if you can hear me!" he heard a fart in the distance "Oh good." he looked down at his food "Whatever donkey you might be, I am so sorry." he put it in his mouth, albeit reluctantly.

"Done!" Adam opened his mouth, with Alejandro doing the same a split second later, and Cody and Noah following not long afterwards.

Bridgette, however, pushed hers away "I can't do it, I just can't."

Chris made the call "Bridgette you're out, you go to the loser bench." he sent her over in order to join Tyler and once the second course had been handed out he began the next verse " **Manman chi means bon appetit!"**

" **Manman chi what do we have to eat?"** DJ looked down at his "I think it's still moving its feet! Do you even bother to cook this stuff?"

"This one is live mealworms, another local delicacy."

Adam downed his in less than a minute "5 stars Chef."

"Oh man-" DJ was cut off by him puking.

"DJ you're out, loser bench for you man." Chris received an accidental stream of vomit to the face from DJ and an offered napkin from Cody "Thank you Cody." he nonchalantly wiped it away and once Chef passed out the next course he began the next verse " **Manman chi it's dinner for 4!"**

" **Manman chi we've got room for more!"** Cody looked at his food " **I think I'm nearly done for!"**

"Starfish on a skewer, a local delicacy."

Adam downed his first, with Alejandro and Noah each taking a few moments "Done and done McLean." he hopened his mouth.

"And Adam comes in first again, which is not surprising to me since I actually saw his audition tape."

Cody, however, puked his out "I'm done…"

"Cody you're out, loser bench!" Chris sent Cody on his way as Chef handed out the fourth course to everybody "I'll be honest, we don't even know what this one's called but whatever it is we know it ain't right. Anyway here's the deal, now that we're down to just Adam, Alejandro and Noah we're gonna have one last lightning round with the final three. The first person to finish their food wins and gets invincibility in tonight's vote and they get to take one person of their choice up to first class with them. Let's get on with it people."

This time around, Adam, Alejandro and Noah started things off, with Alejandro appearing as rather apprehensive about it and coming off as off key " **Manman chi, manman chi…"**

" **They love to eat on The Yangtze!" Manmanchi, manman-"** he was promptly cut off by the sound of Alejandro puking "One down…"

Adam finished downing his bowl with Noah right beside him " **Now I've won this day you see, I fly first class for free!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed, and the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was flying high through the skies to the next destination.

Adam listened to Alejandro puking in the confessional "Well that's not gonna stop anytime soon."

"Oh joy, listening to a handsome guy vomit. Every nerd's dream." Noah noted dryly.

"So we're sticking to the plan right?"

"Voting off Tyler and leaving Alejandro alone? You bet, but who else do we have?"

"I already talked to Cody and he agreed, that makes 3 so we just need the final vote to come from Alejandro himself and Tyler is as good as gone. I mean sure I feel kind of bad about it but if it means we get rid of Alejandro then I'm all for it." they shook on it "It's a done deal then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time had come for the elimination ceremony, everyone had been gathered in the elimination hall.

Chris read over the votes "Interesting, very interesting. Okay, so we've got one vote for Tyler and one vote for Alejandro. A second vote for Tyler, a second vote for Alejandro. A third vote for Tyler, a third for Alejandro. And with this seventh and final vote, it looks like tonight's lucky loser is… Tyler!" he tossed Tyler a parachute "Sorry dude, it looks like you're gone."

Tyler hung his head for a second, but then he perked right back up "Hey no worries guys, who really needs a million bucks? After all I've got a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me back home and I managed to make it all the way to the final 7, that's gotta be a feat in of itself! The way I see it you can't put a price on stuff like that."

"That you can't mi amigo." Aalejandro patted him on the shoulder "Making it all the way to the final 7 is no minor feat, I mean Izzy had to be brought back to make that happen and you did it on your second try. You oughta be proud of yourself."

"Hey thanks man."

"Oh and say hello to the others for me when you see them."

"You got it man." he looked back at the rest of his former team "Hey Noah, do what Owen said and show them what you've got." he gave a thumbs up and took his jump out of the Drop of Shame.

"Guys like him don't get enough credit." Adam commented.

"Story of my life." Chris muttered.

"What was that?"

"I asked who you were planning to bring with you to first class?"

"It's honestly a tough call but… I'm gonna have to go with Noah."

"...Are you serious?"

"Sure I am, I've come to respect him over the course of the season."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour passed, and things were quiet and peaceful up in first class.

Adam sat on the couch engaging Noah in a game of chess "So it looks like your plan is working like a charm."

"Looks like." Noah looked up from his chess board "You've been holding up well on your end."

"I lost almost half my team because of Alejandro and that was before the merge."

"That kind of thing can't be helpeb but that's not what I meant, I was talking about a certain hot blonde in a ponytail?"

"...Son of a bitch, I was hoping you forgot about that."

"I don't forget things."

"Okay fine, the truth is that Bridgette is the most awesome girl I've ever met. I mean give me a reason not to. She's beautiful, she's humble and down to earth, she's great with animals, she never holds a grudge, in my eyes she might as well be the total package. I also know that I'd treat her like a goddess. But how the hell am I supposed to know if she feels the same way?"

"You're kidding right? Dude she's been drooling over you more than my golden lab at home drools over a ribeye steak."

"That's nothing new, I mean I don't wanna sound arrogant but have you seen these muscles? The ladies dig them big time."

"Don't remind me."

"Look the point is that even if the attraction is mutual I'm not gonna screw up the game for it like how Trent did with Gwen last season."

"Good, the last thing I need is to see one of the two people I can talk to on this place. The other being Cody."

"Good, now let's get back to the game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris took this moment to sign off of the show "6 contestants remaining, 1 million dollars on the line, and a whole bunch of the world left for us to mess with. Be sure to join us next time right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **I figured that by this point Tyler had outlived his usefulness, which is kind of sad considering that my original plan was for him to make it to the final three though I decided it made more sense for Noah to get there since he was onto Alejandro from the beginning.**

 **Alejandro trying to grill Cody on Mal will play a role in the sequel to this story, just wait and see. Oh, and for the sequel I will be using ideas from a fanfic I found on Deviantart.**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit on the short side but I promise next chapter will make up for it, it will be mostly based on chapter 7 of a Codette World Tour and if you've read it then you know what's gonna go down. If you don't then let me tell you: Adam and Bridgette will become a couple.**


	21. African Lying Safari

As always, Chris started off the episode with a recap "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: We dumped our contestants in China and I can guarantee for a fact that we had a blast, just not the kind associated with fun. Especially not for Alejandro, who found himself puking up about 80% of his insides courtesy of the Brunch of Disgustingness, the Chinese edition, or for Tyler, who got blown off of the Great Wall of China, kidnapped by the Chinese mafia and forced to take the Drop of Shame. We're down to the final 6, who won't make the final 5 and where will we dump our unfortunate victims this week? Find out right here and right now on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was as calm as it was dark as the Total Drama Jumbo Jet soared through the skies to its next destination.

Cody was making his way back from the bathroom ' _Forcing disgusting things into your body can make that stuff go right through you-'_ his thoughts were cut short when he heard a good amount of sniffling "What the- Bridgette?"

As it turns out, it was Bridgette huddled in a ball wiping tears out of her eyes, and she jumped when she noticed him standing there "Oh Cody, I was just…"

"Thinking about Adam?"

"No! I…" she let out a sigh filled with frustration "Why is it that I always pick the wrong guys in my life? I mean first there was Jacob in 7th grade, he just wanted a girlfriend because people thought it was cool back then. Then there was Marcus in 8th grade, that creep just wanted to get me in bed. Then there was that other creep Edward, he just wanted me to smoke weed with him!"

"...You're thinking about Geoff aren't you?"

"He was such a sweetheart when we first met back at Camp Wawanakwa, but all he wanted to do was make out and after what happened last season with the aftermath…"

"It's times like this when people need support from those they hold closest, I'm probably not much but I'm the only one who's awake back here and then there's Adam up in first class alone and- Oh." the realization was quick to sink in "So that's what this is about."

"Adam is the only ne thats been here for me the entire time, in good times and bad, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health."

"Mainly like when you turned into a vomit dispenser back in Japan."

She blushed slightly in embarrassment "Well… yeah. But good grief, it sounds like I'm married to the guy."

"You were a couple duraing the Niagara Falls challenge." this caused her to blush "Yeah that's what I thought. Face it, Adam has been nothing but good to you this season. I mean from helping you up the pyramid in Egypt to taking a cannonball, he's anything but a creep."

"Yeah, and I always get this really good feeling about things when I'm around him." then she felt it hit her "Wait a second Cody, you're saying… I'm in love with Adam?"

"I don't know, am I?" he pulled out a familiar looking pizza box "The one good thing that came out of Sierra being such a stalker."

"What are you doing?"

"Pulling up Adam's confessionals." he put in the search and hit the play button, revealing every single one of Adams confessionals.

" _Okay, gotta think this through. Since Beth didn't qualify for this season, my best strategic option would be to use the friendly approach and get some strong allies. Lucky for me I've already got my eye on some, Cody and his rabid new guard dog aside I can probably recruit Bridgette, DJ and maybe Trent and Leshawna. As for Alejandro, we'll be and I actually go back a few years but I haven't seen him in about a year or so, and frankly I'm getting this really bad vibe from him so I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him for the time being. Anyway, Heather and Leshawna both tried to make alliances to reach the final 3 and failed because they were too long term. My best bet is to make an alliance to at least last until the merge. That's one of the good things about being binging on every single episode of Total Drama, you know who to stick with and who to avoid. Avoid Heather, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Alejandro and probably Duncan. Bridgette on the other hand… Wait, did I say that last part out loud?"_ cut to him reaching for the camera " _Give me the tape, give me the f*cking tape! How do you open this- You know what, forget that."_ he pulled out a mallet " _First rule of showbiz McLean, always come prepared."_ he swung it at the camera.

" _Wow, I have never been so into a girl. Bridgette really is one of a kind. Geoff you son of a bitch, you blew it big time."_ he then proceeded to punch the camera.

After Japan:

" _So Noah somehow trusts me enough to tell me that he believes Alejandro to be an even bigger eel than the likes of Heather, but in order to take him down we've gotta pick off his pawns one by one and in order to do that we have to get rid of the next biggest threat. Heather."_

Before Yukon:

" _So Alejandro and I formed an alliance to get rid of Heather. "Do I like Alejandro? Yeah he's an old friend. Do I trust him? Well that's to be determined. Is he worth keeping an eye on? Definitely. Do I use him to do the dirty work? For the time being, because like a wise man once said you have to keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_

After Yukon:

" _So I might have pulled back a little bit to let Alejandro's team win, it was a one time thing and I'm not doing it again. But still, an alliance should be fair and that's why I gave him the win. It's not like we came in last, and even if we did this time it wouldn't matter."_

Before New York:

" _I do not have a crush on Bridgette okay? I mean sure she's sweet, kind hearted, caring, great with animals, a great sense of humor, really brave and loyal to the team, not to mention how she's drop dead gorgeous to boot… and she's the only girl that's ever really peaked my interest. I mean sure I dated this one other red headed girl for like a year but she locked me in a meat locker. You can imagine how it would go from there. Anyway, we're just friends and I have no intention of changing that during the competition."_

During New York:

" _Use handsome La Cucaracha to manipulate crazy fangirl into getting herself eliminated: We'll put that on hold for now, so let's call that strike 1 out of 3 for the time being. All we need is 2 more strikes and she'll be ripe for elimination, and if that humiliation isn't enough for McLean to boot her off then Heather will probably convince the rest of her team to since Sierra outlived her usefulness. Lindsay is a natural follower and Courtney is seriously hard headed, that's way too easy. The only problem there could be Leshawna, then again I'm sure La Cucaracha will take care of that eventually."_

" _Wow, I don't think Bridgette has ever taken such a take charge kind of attitude in the game before. It's so hot."_

After New York:

" _So thanks to Alejandro screwing with her Sierra got the boot. Do I feel bad about this? I would if it were anyone else, I mean the guy might have saved Cody's virginity. Plus getting potential dirt on McLean was awesome."_

After Germany:

" _So to sum up today, Alejandro got a concussion from Leshawna landing on his head so he probably won't last that much longer, Heather lost her temper like a total sucker and that led to her getting pushed out of the plane at about 30,000 feet, and I think the next biggest takeaway from today is that Duncan is back. I mean sure I gave Chef the credit for getting him but I think he deserves it for all of the crap he puts up with. Duncan is a pretty chill guy though once you get to know him."_

After Amazon:

" _So to sum up, my team won again, Leshawna got the boot, and I defeated a good number of ancient Zing Zing warriors. Now maybe I can get Duncan to start paying more attention and being more rormantic to Courtney so that they'll stop bickering, after all I was the king of romance back home. Plus there's the fact that that Alejandro tried to abandon Owen in the Amazon as payback for punching him in the eye and if it wasn't for Duncan and Noah then they probably would've left him behind. I guess that means we've got both Duncan and Owen on our side now."_

After Paris:

" _So my team won, Duncan and Courtney are watching Footloose, and Lindsay lost the walk off and got eliminated. Now Courtney is the only one left from Team Victory, so I doubt even she would last much longer on her own. Then again she's a f*cking powerhouse so I guess we'll have to wait and see."_

After Newfoundland:

" _So to sum up, Duncan is basically Courtney's guard dog, my team tied with Courtney for this challenge, Duncan put Owen's socks in my food and Cody supposedly cured DJ's animal curse with something he got off of a Ninja Turtles cartoon. But like the wise man once said, what DJ doesn't know won't hurt him in the long run and therefore it won't hurt our team."_

After Jamaica:

" _So today was little bit of a mixed bag. On the upside, Zeke and Izzy officially hooked up together and Gwen admitted that she likes Cody. Oh, and I saw Bridgette in a bikini. Man if 13 year old me could see me now. On the downside, this was the first time my team lost a challenge and we had to vote off Zeke. At least he'll have Izzy. Zeke my man, if you're watching this then I'm really sorry."_

After London:

" _So today was pretty cool. I got to act as a Jack the Ripper cosplayer, I got Duncan to admit he's in love with Courtney, and I gave Cody some serious points with Gwen. But of course I threw the fight, I mean sure Cody's cool and all but he can barely fight to save his life. I took Duncan down and you think Cody would be enough to beat me? What the hell would you be on to think that?"_

After Greece:

" _So today was a mixed bag. On the upside, Cody and Gwen offically became a thing and DJ joined up with me, Duncan and Noah against Alejandro. On the downside, Alejandro just screwed over Duncan and Courtney with a recording that was taken way out of context. I mean I could just tell Courtney the truth but as she is now I doubt she'd listen. I'll give her a little bit of time to cool off and let the rage subside.'_

After Area 51:

" _So today could've gone a lot better. Courtney tried to flirt with me in order to hurt Duncan and I basically exploded at her like a stick of dynamite. Then me and Alejandro fought it out and got sucked through an alien portal to another planet where we had to confront our worst fears in order to escape. Alejandro's was his older brother Jose and mine was… Mal. On the plus side, I fought like a true Dragon Ball character and proved to myself that wasn't afraid of Mal. I'm not telling you anything about him because that would inole revealing a dark secret about my best friend, and I can't and won't do that to him. Anyway to cap things off, Courtney won again, Cody and Gwen decided to take things slow and Trent got voted off. Sorry man, but at least you accomplished your goal of redeeming yourself. Mike if you're watching this then I just want you to know that you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone your secret."_

After Austrailia:

" _So yeah, I told DJ that I like Bridgette and I decided to take things slow in that regard but that's because I don't want my feelings to screw up my plan to get Cody into the finals. On the other note, who should I get to face him? Bridgette's probably the best choise in that regard now that I think about it. Anyway onto the Duncan and Courtney stuff, from what DJ tells me Courtney let the rage get to her and she broke down sobbing abobut halfway through the race to Majestic Hanging Rock. Poor thing, my mother always told me that the worst thing a man can do is make an innocent woman cry. I expected a lot more from Alejandro, especially based on what he was like when we were younger. See Carlos is his older brother and he's in my bowling league, he's a good guy with a good heart and he loves to help people. I always had nothing but good things to say about Alejandro and I expected him to live up to them. It's a damn shame, but what wasn't a damn shame was watching Duncan beat that SOB into the ground. It's too bad he and Courtney couldn't work things out before she got the boot, with any luck they can work it out after he gets the boot later on."_

After Sweden:

" _So this was a mostly decent day. Somewhat. Well I mean I got hit in the gut with a f*cking cannonball while trying to shield Bridgette and I think it ruptured by bladder control, but she did kiss me on the cheek so I think that makes up for it. I mean granted I feel bad for telling her that semi bogus story about Mal but like I said before, I'm not going to betray Mike like that. I will admit though, asking her not to vote for DJ may have been a bad idea. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I wanted DJ to get voted off but I didn't think they'd vote for Gwen. I mean I even voted for myself for crying out loud. And Cody, man the poor guy was crushed. I mean I haven't seen him so upset since-"_

"Okay I think that's enough of that." Cody shut off the laptop "The next few are about my thing with Gwen but I think it's safe to say that even if this thoughts are mostly strategic he's a great guy who has people's best interest in mind."

By this point, small tears were once again forming in Bridgette's eyes "So then… he really is genuine. He feels the same way."

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess you want to run to him up in first class and embrace him and the like. Not a good idea."

"Because it's the middle of the night and he's fast asleep?"

"No he's a night person, chances are he's either playing chess with Noah or watching reruns of Yu Yu Hakusho. I meant it's because you look like a wreck right now after crying so much. It's times like this you should be glad you don't wear makeup. Look, just wait until he wins tomorrow's challenge because we know he will and then surprise him with it. If you can, I mean the guy is literally unsurprisable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _YES!"_ Cody pumped a fist in triumph " _Finally, now all I have to do is get them alone together and it's a surefire thing! Oh yeah, and I get by 100 bucks from DJ. Whichever comes first that is."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and the morning sun had long since risen above the horizon.

The Total Drama Jumbo Jet in that time had landed in their next destination.

Noah chuckled, along with Adam, Cody and DJ when he saw Chris' outfit "Loving the dress dude."

"This happens to be traditional Maasai warrior garb, and it comes with this." Chris promptly threw his spear at him.

"Hey watch it!"

"Oh trust me Noah, that's the least dangerous thing that's gonna happenn to you today. Now then, welcome to beatufiul Tanzania home to the Serengeti Plain and over 70 different kinds of animals that can and most likely will kill you. Now then, challenge time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ shrugged " _Well at least my animal curse was taken care of back in Newfoundland, otherwise I'd be a total mess right now."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris led the final 6 contestants to the sight of the first part of the challenge "The first part of today's challenge combines two if the most popular sports in Africa, those being soccer and cricket. I call it soc-ket to me, the me being you guys of course. Each player has to run one at a time from the starting line to that pile of African Safu plums, grab as many as you can carry and run back to the start and you'll be doing all of this while your fellow competitors will be pummeling you with soccer balls."

"Oh joy, how oh so excilerating." Noah was promptly hit in the face with a soccer ball "Ow…"

"You were saying? Anyway next, take the plums that you brought back and use the cricket bats to smash those gourds open. Like this." he hit one with the cricket back and accidentally ended up hitting Chef in the face "Oops. Whoever cracks their gourd open first wins a reward that will be muy helpful in the next part of the challenge. Now then, get into positions people. DJ, you're up first."

DJ got into a position at the starting line, with Adam, Alejandro, Cody, and Noah all taking their positions "This one's for you momma."

"Ready, steay, Serengeti!" Chris blew on his whistle.

"Let's do this!" with a mighty roar, DJ charged, dodging the soccer balls from Bridgette, Cody and Noah, and he grabbed his armful of plums and made his way back.

That is, before Alejandro aimed a well timed kick at his side "Lo siento mi amigo, nothing personal!"

Chris burst out laughing "That's awesome! Hey Noah, you're gonna have to top that!"

"Whoopde do." once the whistle was blown, Noah took off running and quickly kicked DJ's soccer ball back at him "One down." he grabbed his plums and started his way back "Go ahead and hit me with your best shot-" he was cut off by two soccer balls hittng him in the temples, courtesy of Adam and Alejandro "Ow…"

"Cody you're up." Chris blew his whistle.

"Let's do this!" Cody charged forward at full speed, managing to duck underneath the balls flying at him "Halfway there already!" he was hit with a ball to the spine from Alejandro, which knocked him to the ground right after he crossed the finish line "Ow…"

"Looks like Cody's the first on to make it over the line, that means that if any of the others make it over without getting hit then he wins. Now then, Adam you're up."

"Hold that thought." Adam removed his leg weights from underneath his pants "Alright, let's get moving." he took off and easily dodged the balls being aimed at him and grabbed his load before easily maneuvering his way back to the finish line.

"Next up, we've got surfer girl Bridgette."

"Here goes." Bridgette took off running and dodged a measely ball "Hey Adam, I want you to come at me with everything you've got and I don't want excuses."

"Are you sure?" asked Adam.

"Just do it."

"If you're sure." Adam fired off another ball, with Alejandro doing the same.

Bridgette gracefully maneuvered her way around the balls and picked up her armful of plums, then raced her way back to the finish line with her load intact.

"And then there was one, bring it on Alejandro!"

"Gladly." Alejandro easily kicked back the soccer balls fired by Adam, DJ and Cody, nailing the last 2 of them in the crotch.

Adam watched as DJ and Cody toppled over in agony "I've got some ice packs in my hot bag, you guys want them?" he received two more squeals of agony "I'll take that as a yes." he pulled out 2 ice packs and placed them on their… private areas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro shrugged " _My brother Carlos is a professional soccer player, he may have taught me a few things."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next part of the challenge had already been set up.

"Remember guys, the first person to smash open their gourd gets the advantage in the next part of the challenge." Chris told them.

"Well then I had better drop these bad boys." Adam removed his weighted wristbands "There we go, that's much better."

"And go!"

"Hey batta batta swing mother f*cker!" Adam hit one of his plums full force, sending it hurtling into a gourd and shattering it upon impact "How do you like that one?"

"...The things you know how to do frighten us, they really really do. Anyway, the winner of our first challenge is Adam! Again. The rest of you have 30 seconds left to crack open your gourds and believe me when I tell you that you guys want what's inside.

"Come on momma, don't let me down now!" DJ fired off two of his and wound up breaking it open, with Noah, Bridgette, Cody and Alejandro following in the opposite order.

"Alright, Adam wins so that means he gets the advantage but the rest of you won't have as much luck in dealing with this." this was followed by Chef bringing up to them a large wooden crate on a dolly "For the second part of our challenge you'll be going on an old fashioned African Safari hunt."

This left a horrified Bridgette white as a sheep "You mean that we have to hunt ANIMALS? As in hurt and SHOOT animals?"

"Cool it tree hugger, the animal rights activists were all up on my butt so we couldn't do anything like that. Go check out your gourds and check inside, they contain what you'll use to hunt with. Noah if you would demonstrate."

Noah reached into the gourd and pulled out a slingshot and some sort of pouch "And pray tell what do we have here, magic beans?"

"Close, they're actually tranquilizer balls. You're not hurting your target, you're just putting them to sleep."

Bridgette still wasn't happy about this in the slightest "I see, and what dare I ask is the poor innocent creature you're asking us to torture for your sick amusement?"

"Oh it's nothing too special. It's just the king of the African jungle, the mighty lion! Chef if you would do the honors?"

"Yeah yeah." Chef pulled the cover off of the cage, only for their to be something VERY different from what everyone was expecting, the actual beas's roaring into a microphone hanging in front of its face, its tongue waving around in a wild fashion.

"Hey isn't that the same tiger from the race back in China?" asked DJ.

"Yep, if you've got a problem with that then suck it!"

Chris was not amused in the slighest "Chef I thought I told you to capture a lion for today's challenge, what the heck is that thing still doing here anyways?"

"First of all pretty boy, there ain't no way on God's green earth I'm about to go out there and catch a lion in its natural habitat! I don't give a damn if you do dock what little pay I get on this show if I get any at all, and besides Tony here needs a little bit of exercise so I thought I might as well use him instead."

"You named it Tony?! Well that's just great, now it's gonna be even harder for you when you have to take it back to China! Now put that thing back on the plane and go catch a lion, and make sure it's big and mean!"

"You want a lion? Then go get it yourself pretty boy, there ain't no job worth getting killed for!"

"Son of a- Fine whatever, just go ahead and suck the fun out of it why don't you. Can you at the very least put a fake mane on TONY there so he at least looks like a lion?"

"I already thought of that." Chef pulled a fake lion's mane out of his pocket and placed the thing on Tony.

"Why were you carrying a fake mane in your pocket?" asked Cody.

"You've gotta think ahead in this line of work." Chef just let Tony out of the cage, sending him bolting off into the distane and roaring like a lion the whole way.

Chris turned to the others "Now then, since Adam won the first challenge he gets a total of 6 tranq balls. The rest of you get 3 each, and just for fun I'm gonna split you guys into 3 teams of 2. Adam you're with Noah, Cody you're with DJ and Bridgette you're with Alejandro. The first team to capture that thing and bring it back wins invincibility and first class travel to our next destination. Now then…" he had Chef blow the horn "Go!" and they rushed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro turned his attention to Bridgette "Well then senorita, I suppose we must combine our strengths if we are to successfully hunt the tiger?"

Bridgette shuddered "Please don't put it like that Alejandro, just having to hit such an innocent creature is bad enough. The last thing I need is to feel like a heartless soulless hunter in the process."

"Ah yes of course, my apologies. Shall we go and capture the creature then?"

"Okay you see, that's better." and cue the awkward silence as they walked, until…

"You have feelings for Adam don't you?"

"What are you-" her cheeks turned bright red "Where did you get that idea? Adam and I are-"

"I overheard your conversation with Cody last night, as well as Adam's conversation in first class with Noah yesterday. After all, why do you think I haven't tried to charm you myself as of yet?"

"Oh… well…"

"Just tell him, I believe I speak for all of the others currently left in the competition when I say that we all want it to happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour passed.

Adam cautiously made his way in search of Tony, with Noah making sure to stay right by his side, or so he thought "Remember Noah, crazy or not that thing is still a tiger and it can still kill us if it wants." he received no reply "Noah?" still nothing "Noah-" he looked up "Oh come on!"

As it turns out, a small hunched figure in a black cloak had bound and gagged Noah faster than he was able to react and was now hanging him over a tree branch above Adam.

"Hey get back here!"

The figure didn't respond, it just knocked Noah out with a swift chop to the neck and darted off into the distance.

"Hey you get back here, put the nerd down!" Adam quickly removed his leg weights and chased after the figure "Noah just hang on, I'm coming!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another party was running into some trouble of their own.

Cody was making his way with DJ when he noticed something "Hey DJ check this out."

"Did you find something?" asked DJ.

"Tiger tracks and some drool, that's gotta be him." they walked a little bit further.

"Let's keep our cool about this."

"We can set a trap and lure him in, then we can vote off Alejandro."

"Good idea- Hang on, are we sinking?"

Cody looked down "More like we're stuck in quicksand."

"Scream for help and panic?"

"Good idea. HELP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark cave.

That was where Adam found himself after running a good distance "Good, looks like I managed to corner the guy. Just hold on Noah, I'll get you free in a second." he looked around and noticed lots and lots of glowing eyes watching him "Or not. Evil glowing eyes, okay that is never a good sign." an arm suddenly reached out and latched onto his waist "Nor is that." he was promptly dragged forward into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ was still freaking out "I never thought I'd die in quicksand! Mud maybe but this?"

"Quiet!" Cody grabbed DJ with one arm "Look." he pointed to where Tony was poking his head out of the bushes nearby "Hey Tony, here little buddy." he reached out to him with a stick "You mind giving us a hand?"

Tony seemed to understand as he grabbed onto the branch with his teeth and started pulling on it until Cody and DJ were completely free from the quicksand, only to run off again.

"And he's gone."

"Do we really have to shoot him?" asked DJ.

"No not this time, he just saved our lives so we'll let him go this once." he received no reply of any kind "DJ?" he turned around, and then everything went black for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam crawled his way out of the cave, now sporting some heavy bruises "I don't know what these things are… but they're definitely not human."

A good number of cloacked figures emerged from the cave.

"There's too many of them… I can't beat them barehanded… I have to make… a tactical retreat…" he pulled out a small ball from his bag and threw it down onto the ground, covering the area in a layer of smoke, and when it subsided he was nowhere in sight.

Knowing that Adam was gone, the cloaked figures all retreated back into the cave and out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was quiet, with the exception of the sound of sizzling meat.

As it turns out, Chris was making Chef prepare a barbecue outside of the plane "Man I love these things."

Then the sound of heavy panting could be heard as Adam staggered up to them, practically gasping for air "Hey guys…"

"Eesh, what the heck happened to you?"

"Well me and Noah were out searching for the tiger until some short guy in a robe kidnapped him, I followed him to try and get Noah back but he and a bunch of others kicked my ass all the way to Timbuktu and back. I knew I had to gear up in order to take them down and save Noah so I retreated."

"...Did they have evil glowing eyes and all look alike?" asked Chef out of the blue.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I know what you saw, I faced them myself in the war a number of times. I'll never forget the first time I saw them, it was like staring death in the face. 25 of us went into the jungle that night, only 5 of us came back out alive."

Adam shared a look with Chris and turned back to Chef "So bottom line you know what these things are that took Noah?"

"They're called the Quiet Ones, I remember hearing stories from my father when I was a child myself. They exist for only one purpose: to serve the white ape god, M'Baku."

"...The white ape guy from the Black Panther stuff?" asked Chris.

"Hush it fool! M'Baku is the white ape god who ruled over these lands with an iron paw, before he perished he gave the order to the Quiet Ones to find a way to revive him. The fact that they've taken the bookworm can only mean one thing… They've succeeded and now they're planning to sacrifice him."

"Say what now?!" Adam prepared to bolt.

"Calm down fool, you yourself said that you don't stand a chance against them!"

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I've gotta grab my weapons bag."

"Fine go ahead but it won't do any good, if M'Baku has been revived then there's only one weapon in this world that can harm him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris slammed his head against the wall " _Is there nobody sane left on this plane?! I mean this is just messed up, and that's coming from me! Well I might as well. Who will survive, the supposed great warriors of the jungle or these Quiet Dudes or whatever? Find out right after this right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam made his way into the cockpit with his weapons bag on his back "Alright, what's this great weapon you were talking about?"

Chef pulled out a case from underneath his seat and opened it, revealing a magnificent sword within "The Black Gorilla blade, a sword passed down through my family for the past 17 generations. It's the only blade capable of harming M'Baku. Now let's move."

"You're coming too?"

"Of course, it's time I earn a little respect from these ungrateful maggots. And Chris." they made their way out of the plane and started walking through the Serengeti

"I know what you mean, recognition is unreasonably hard to get in this world."

"You say that like you don't already have it from the sufer girl."

"Yeah that's- Hold on a second, you mean Bridgette? For crying out loud I told everyone that I'm not gonna do anything until the season is over-" he was cut off by a chiming sound "Did you know that was gonna happen?"

"It's part of the job description."

"...Fine." he let out a sigh and began to sing " **How can I get you off of my mind? There's no doubt that the future won't be kind."** he brushed his hand over a tree " **I want him to win but there's no doubt in my mind, none of it will be worth it if I have to leave you behind."**

A fair distance away, Bridgette followed Alejandro across a small creek and let out a sigh of her own " **I don't know what tomorrow holds, there are so many new twists and turns as this journey unfolds. I'm chasing down all of my dreams, but when my story is all said and done I can't help but wonder…"**

" **Is a happy ending what it will be? I've traveled long and far and kept up a long good fight, but in the end how do you know what path is right?"**

" **Why is it that instead of stars I see your face in the sky? Please don't let all that I've thought of you be a lie!"**

" **But now it seems that I've run out of time."**

" **Why oh why can't I get you off my mind?"**

" **Can all of this work out in the end? I don't want all of this to all be some sick game of pretend."**

" **I doubt I'll be happy as just his friend. Will our nightmares vanish with time?"**

" **I don't want to take you off of my miiiind."** Adam finished the song on a high note and found the cave right in front of his eyes.

"Is this the place?" asked Chef.

"This is the place."

"You realize that if you follow me in there then you may not come back out."

"What do you think I tell myself every day of my life?"

"...You are one seriously messed up kid aren't you?"

"You have no idea." and they made their way inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plains of the Serengeti were quiet.

Tony stood atop a high cliff looking out over the plains that made up Africa ' _ **The circle of life, such a beautiful thing. As the king it's my job to maintain the balance, to remain strong for those who live within my kingdom. The king must be as strong as he is fearless, he let's nothing distract him and is always on high alert. Not even the niniest of things distract his train of- Ooh look a bird!'**_ he failed to noticed Bridgette and Alejandro watching him from a short distance away in the bushes.

"Aw look at him, he's so cute." Bridgette cooed softly "But do we really have to shoot these things at the poor thing?"

Alejandro let out a sigh as he brushed his hand through his hair "I feel the same but we must, and to keep in mind that we're not actually going to hurt the creature. It's just going to put it to sleep."

"I know but still, it doesn't make it any easier."

"I'm well of that senorita but for the time being you must put those thoughts aside and focus on the bigger picture."

"Right, making sure I don't get voted off."

"No that's my bigger picture, yours is making sure you can bring Adam to first class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The inside of the cave was dark and quiet.

Adam stopped Chef a good ways inwards, his voice low so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention too soon "This is as far as I got last time before they ambushed me."

Chef lit a match and held it up to act as a light source "Looks like the cave continues further down that way. Come on, let's go." they continued onwards, revealing what looked like a lit up cavern.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

" _ **Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa. Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa."**_ the sound of chanting could be heard in the distance.

"I think we found our place."

Then Chef noticed something else "Uh oh." he pointed to where Cody, DJ and Noah were bound and gagged on the floor of the cave below them "Oh that ain't good."

In front of the captives and the Quiet Ones stood a much taller figure, his face hidden by his cloak, his voice low and almost demonic " **At last my children, our time is nigh. With the sacrifice of these 3, after 1,000 years my full power shall at last be restored and over these lands I shall reign supreme!"** the figure lifted his hood, revealing the form of an ape like figure with a white fur pelt on top of his head.

Chef let out a gasp "M'Baku…"

"So this is the supposed ape god?" asked Adam.

"He must have lost his power and now he plans to sacrifice the others in order to restore his full strength."

"I didn't think you cared about them."

"Who said I did fool? But I know how dangerous M'Baku is and that's why he's gotta go down here and now. Are you ready?"

"You bet your ass I am, and so are they." he pointed to the Quiet Ones standing behind the two of them.

"...Oh crap." they were both knocked down into the area below them.

"Ow."

M'Baku looked down at them and smirked " **So, a boy from another land and one of the blood of a Hatchet. You should feel honored, you will bear witness to this great sacrifice and watch as my reign begins anew."**

"Forget it." Adam bolted to his feet and ripped off his weighted t shirt "That's not gonna happen monkey man, not while I'm still breathing."

" **Is that so? So you would be willing to die for these creatures human?"**

"You bet I would, I'd give my life 1,000 times over to protect them and if that means killing you then I'll do it."

" **Very well then, I accept your challenge."** M'Baku removed his robe and threw it to the side, revealing his body to have his veins exposed all over, the same with his heart " **I had come to believe that there were no humans who would have the courage to lay down their lives for others, but it would appear that I was wrong. Your soul is exceptionally pure, but that also means that when I win this duel and sacrifice your soul my power will become that much greater."**

"We'll see about that." he looked to the side and noticed Chef holding out the Black Gorilla blade to him "Thanks." he gripped the sword and drew it from its sheath, the flames of the torchces lining the walls reflecting against its magnificent blade "It's over M'Baku, today this ends."

" **That it does human, as does your life!"** M'Baku charged at Adam and swiped one of its claws at him.

Adam leapt above the attempted swipe and began kicking and slashing at M'Baku from a good number of different angles before he landed a solid two legged uppercut kick to M'Baku's jaw, sending him stumblig back "Yes!" he charged in and thrusted the blade right into M'Baku's heart, only for the blade to be unable to penetrate it.

M'Baku kicked Adam in the chin, sending him tumbling back, and followed up with a vicious kick to the head, sending him to the ground.

Adam coughed up some blood and staggered back to his feet "Damn he's tough."

M'Baku grabbed Adam by the foot and slammed him directly into the wall of the cave, leaving an Adam sized hole in the wall " **And now this ends."**

"I don't think so fool!" Chef used a chain sickle from Adam's bag to get M'Baku from behind, sending him crashing to the ground on his back "Now do it kid, finish him!"

"Right!" Adam leapt up and charged downwards as he brought down the blade of the Black Gorilla sword.

" **I think not!"** M'Baku caught the blade between his hands " **A blade like that will never penetrate my heart."**

"Maybe not, but then again maybe I don't need to!" Adam threw down 2 of his tranquilizer balls, hitting M'Baku square in the face.

However, M'Baku got back up and grabbed Adam by the ankled before slamming him into the ground and causing him to cough up more blood, as well as knocking over some of the torches, causing a ring of flames to surround them, separating them from Chef, DJ, Cody and Noah as the duel continued " **To think you, a mere human, has actually survived against me for as long as you have, as well as the fact that you have nearly come close to inflicting actual harm to my very being. If it were not so pathetic and redundant then I would almost consider this display to be impressive."**

"Then what do you call this?!" Adam charged and thrusted the sword forward.

M'Baku swatted him aside with one hand, sending him flying into the cave wall again, and aimed a kick at his head.

Adam found himself being back into a corner, the flames limiting his range of vision as well as his movement "Where are you?"

Cody managed to get his gag loose just enough to warn him "ADAM BEHIND YOU!"

Adam ducked just in time to avoid a fatal blow from behind by M'Baku, and he quickly shot a thumbs up in Cody's direction "Thanks."

M'Baku slowly approached him " **You have fought with honor human, but now your soul will be mine."**

"I don't think so M'Baku, you see unlike you I don't fight for my own selfish goals or desires or anything of that sword." he countered another slash from M'Baku's sword using the Black Gorilla blade.

M'Baku dodged an attempted slash and grabbed Adam by the neck, knocking for " **Then tell me, what is your purpose? What do you fight for? Those weaklings? Pitiful, only when you abandon your attachments can you truly become strong-"**

"Yeah yeah I've heard that shpeel before, you're not the first idiot to rub that in my face and chances are you won't be the last either."

" **Silence worm!"** M'Baku snapped Adam's arm like a twig and kicked him in the gut, sending him tumbling back into the wall and causing him to cough up more blood " **You have fought with honor, and now you shall die with that honor. Now die!"** he thrusted his claws forward.

' _Is this it… Am I finished…?'_ Adam looked to the side as his vision blurred, and when his eyes rested on Cody his vision cleared up within seconds ' _NO!_ Forget it M'Baku, I'm not gonna lose to you. I don't fight for them because they're weak, I fight for them because they are what makes me strong!" he dodged the strike and leapt over and grabbed the Black Gorilla blade "They are my reason for fighting, my reason for living, and that is why I will never lose! Not to you and not to Mal or anyone else!" and with that, he dealt one clean final strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette began slowly inching closer to Tony ' _I have to admit, while Alejandro may be a sleezeball this plan he came up with is great. I can't bring myself to shoot Tony with one of the tranquilizer balls so I might as well try to distract it and once the little guy is off guard he can sneak up behind it and hit it with one of his tranquilizer balls. The only problem is, who can I vote off? Voting off Adam, Cody and DJ are out of the question so I guess that leaves Noah to take the drop. Either way it still doesn't make it easier that anyone has to shoot the poor thing. It just isn't fair.'_ she inched up behind Tony, her voice soft and gentle "Hey there little fella."

' _Huh?'_ Tony whipped around and growled ' _Who dares disturb the king when he is at work… watching the sights of Africa. Wow, now that I think about it the Lion Kings really don't have that hard of a job most of the time.'_

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid." Bridgette reached out and began stroking Tony's head gently.

' _Oh yeah right there sister, now that be the sweet spot.'_

"You're such a handsome little guy aren't you?" she knelt down in front of Tony and continued to pet him affectionately.

' _Finally a human who knows how to hit the sweet spot.'_ he threw a paw around her and pulled her in for a tiger hug.

However, what Tony didn't know was that a certain Alejandro was waiting for this as he slowly rose from the bushes and prepared to take the shot ' _Easy Alejandro, take it slow. I have to get this shot right the first time or not only would the tiger run off but it might hurt Bridgette as well and then Adam might kill me.'_ he was about to release the tranquilizer ball when…

A monstrous roar came from directly behind him, causing him to slowly turn around to find a real live lioness standing behind him, its eyes filled with hunger and what looked to be a little bit of lust.

"Um… nice kitty?"

The lioness roared at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite this, Alejandro's expression dulled in a semi comical fashion " _My brother Carlos once said that when it comes to the senoritas, there is always at least one point in life where you will end up disregarding everything and running for your life without a second thought. I now understand what he meant when he said that."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro let out a gulp "Now now dear senorita, I'm sure we can work something out between the two of us. I happen to be a great personal fan of your smaller domesticated cousins." the angry lioness roared at him and pounced, causing him to let out a loud scream of terror and run away with his tail between his legs.

Lucky for Bridgette, she was alerted to its presence and literally froze in terror, her face turning increasingly pale "Oh god…"

Tony whipped around and locked eyes with the lion ' _There comes a time in every tiger's life when he has no choice but to drop everything and run like hell. For me, this is that time. Now GET TO THE CHOPPER!'_ he immediately bolted at full speed, with Bridgette still hanging onto him for dear life, and it wasn't very long before the lion was nowhere in sight ' _Yeah that's right boy! I'm big, I'm bad, I've got the power-'_ he was cut off by Bridgette screaming in terror, earning a roar from him ' _Hey! You know it's rude to interrupt people like that!'_ he looked and saw that he was heading for a cliff at full speed ' _Oh crap.'_ he tried to slam on his nonexistent brakes but he was able to stop himself another wasn't so lucky.

Bridgette was out of control as she began tumbling down the side of the cliff, until she finally managed top grab onto the branch of a tree hanging off the side of the cliff, stopping her fall but now leaving her hanging a mile in the air, leaving her hysterical "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… Please, please don't let me die here. Not today, any day but this. Please…" she could do little more than pray.

Tony watched from above for a moment and rushed off ' _Come on other guy, please be close enough to get here in time!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flames were getting out of control.

"Come on fools!" Chef was quick to carry Noah, DJ and Cody out of the cave before the exit collapsed.

"ADAM!" a horrified Cody started digging the rocks out of the way "He can't be gone, he just can't be!"

A blade suddenly broke through the rocks and sliced them away, revealing Adam, heavily injured but still alive and well, holding the Black Gorilla blade in one hand and M'Baku's white fur pelt in his other hand "Hey…"

"Adam! Is he…"

"Yeah… M'Baku… is finished…" he dropped the fur pelt on the ground and held out the sword to Chef "I think this… belongs to you…"

Chef accepted the sword and placed it back in its case "Hey kid."

"Yeah?"

"Good job, and thanks. For finishing what my ancestors couldn't. And if you maggots tell anyone about me saying this junk then I'll break you both in ways you didn't know were possible."

"My lips… are sealed…" he fell to one knee "Sorry… I'm just… a little worn out…"

DJ helped Adam to his feet "I've got you man."

"Thanks… Do you guys hear screaming?" he looked over "Oh."

"HELP!" as it turns out, Alejandro was running towards them being chased by the lioness and promptly glomped onto Chef's head.

"Chill out La Cucaracha, I've got this." Adam scracthed the angry lioness behind its ear, calming it down and sending it on its way "You've just gotta know where to scratch it. So anyway how's the tiger hunt doing?"

"Well it was going fine until- What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, just fought and killed a depowered monkey god."

"...Yes, anyway I was separated from Bridgette when we came across that lion while we were tracking the tiger." a roar could be heard in the distance prompting him to grab onto Adam like his life depended on it.

"Get off me you idiot!" Adam threw him to the ground and turned to see Tony screech to a halt in front of him "Please tell you me you know where Bridgette is."

Tony jerked his head ' _This way man of dried blood all over his chest, save your noble princess and ruler over the Pride Lands of Neverland! Wait, I think I may be getting those movies mixed up a little.'_

"...Chef, take Noah and Cody back to the plane. DJ come with me, if Bridgette is in trouble then there's a fair chance I'm gonna need your muscle."

"You got it man." DJ helped Adam onto Tony's back "Alright let's go."

"If all goes well then we'll see you back at the plane in an hour." and they took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, about 10 minutes had passed.

Bridgette was still hanging on for dear life, but small cracks could be heard every now and then, much to her horror ' _Please god, anybody anything. Just please, please let something help me get out of this alive. There are still so many things I had planned for my life, so many things I want to see and do. Dreams and goals I want to fulfill. I can't leave the people I care about most either like my mom, my friends back home, all of my friends from the show like DJ, Courtney, Cody, DJ or… Adam.'_

"Bridgette?"

"What the-" Bridgette opened her eyes and looked up to find Adam, Tony and an extremely horrified looking DJ looking down at her "Adam! DJ!"

"Hold on for just a little bit longer, I'm gonna come down and pull you back up!" he pulled a rope out of his bag "Just hang in there!"

"What?!" DJ shot Adam a look like he was crazy "Dude are you crazy?! Just tie the thing to a tree or something."

"The rope isn't long enough, it would never reach her down there." Adam was quick to tie one end of the rope to his waist and the other to the nearby tree "DJ listen to me, you're the stronger of the two of us right now. I'm gonna need you to lower me down there to her, once I grab her you'll have to pull us back up here."

DJ's jaw dropped "So you're saying that an hour ago I was trying to win a challenge in Africa, then me and Cody get kidnapped by some cultists working for some monkey god that you ended up killing, and now in the blink of an eye your life and hers are literally gonna be in my hands?!"

"Welcome to my world big guy but we don't have time for that right now, that branch is gonna snap on her at any second! I've gotta get down there now and as I am now I would never have the strength to pull you guys up again!"

"I… alright, I've got it."

"Good, now wish me luck." and just like that, Adam began to slowly but surely lower himself down the side of the cliff.

Bridgette was trying to stay calm, and by trying I mean failing "Uh guys, I don't want to rush you but…"

"Alright Bridgette, just take it easy." he tried to sound as calm as he could under the current circumstances "Listen, once I reach you down there I need you to grab ahold of me and once I have you DJ is gonna pull us back up okay? All I need you to do is stay calm, and whatever you do don't make any sudden movements."'

"O-Okay…" and then she felt her branch begin to crack "Adam hurry!"

"Come on DJ, faster!" Adam's speed was quickly lowered, only for a sickening cracking sound to be heard as the branch gave way.

Bridgette let out a shriek as she began to fall, but only for a split second as she felt her body jerk and an arm wrap around her waist "Wha..?"

As it turns out, Adam had managed to grab her at the last second "It's alright, I've got you. That was a close call too, one more second and chances are we both would've gone splat."

"Not helping!" she wrapped her arms and legs around him for more support.

"Right sorry. Alright DJ, pull us up!"

"Right!" DJ planted his feet even moree firmly into the ground as he slowly but surely began to pull them back up, only for his grip to loosen as his hands were covered in sweat, drawing a scream of terror from Bridgette.

"DUDE!"

"Sorrry!" lucky for all of them, DJ quickly managed to get ahole of himself and grab the rope again, wincing in pain at the rope burn he was feeling "Come on DJ, focus. Your friends' lives are on the line, if you're gonna do this for anyone then do it for them!" finally, after what seemed like hours when it was really just about 5 minutes, he managed to successfully pull them back from the edlge before he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion "That… was way too close… you guys okay?"

"Well I just fought and killed a monkey god." Adam pointed out dryly "But to be honest, not that bad actually." he sat up and untied the rope from his waist, only to find a number of rope marks combined with the number of cuts and bruises he received while fighting M'Baku "Thanks for not dropping me by the way."

"Thanks for not making me go down there, sorry but I never would've been able to keep calm under the pressure like that."

"Dude I just fought and killed a monkey god in order to save you and the others, a little bit of rock climbing after something like that is nothing. Oh yeah that reminds me, hey Bridgette you okay?"

At this, Bridgette practically jumped into Adam's arms and pulled him into what could be recognized as a death grip as she buried her head in his shoulder, tears streaming down her face with no signs of stopping "I was so scared… I was so scared…"

Adam could feel her body trembling ' _She was really terrified wasn't she?'_ he gently wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her "It's alright, it's all over. You don't have to be scared anymore, you're safe now."

DJ shot him a thumbs up "Way to go man, way to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour passed, and soon everyone was gathered back at the Total Drama Jumbo Jet and flying high through the skies to their next destination.

Cody rushed into the room with Noah right behind him "Hey are you guys alright?"

"Yeah don't worry man, we're fine." Adam told him "Well I fought M'Baku as you guys already know, DJ got some rope burns on his hands and Bridgette's pretty shaken up by everything that happened to her."

"Right because she got the easy end of the stick." Noah said dryly.

"Shut up Noah." Adam was echoed by everyone present "See? They get it."

"Hey guys." this was when Chris came in with Chef "So after reviewing the footage we picked up from the events that happened today, I've come to a discovery."

"That this by far the most awesome, wicked, insane, drama filled, action packed, intense suspensful and blockbuster episode of the entire series?"

"...You heard the mood killer, what he said. Anyway I'm serious, this entire thing was so AWESOME! The ratings are gonna be stellar, off the roof! The 6 of you and Chef just loaded my non existent pockets will millions, maybe even billions! But next time could you try not to put your lives on the line like that okay? I mean that's awesome for ratings and all but one false move and we could've had a serious lawsuit on our hands."

"Which could cut into your lobster budget." Noah finished for him "Just like Courtney did last season."

"And just like that we have 2 buzzkillers. Anyway, after reviewing the footage I've decided that the winners for today's challenge are… Adam and Bridgette."

"...Say what now?"

"Adam was the one who saved you guys so in order to make sure you don't sue us we're making that part of the challenge and since he killed that monkey dude or whatever we're giving him immunity."

"That doesn't even make sense." Alejandro pointed out.

"What on this show does? As for Bridgette, after Adam and DJ pulled her back from the cliff it was Bridgette who led Tony back to the plane so technically she was the one who ended up catching him. Anyway just to let you know, we've got 30 minutes until one of you has to take the Drop of Shame." and he left.

Bridgette turned to the others "Hey guys, do you mind if I talk to Adam alone for a few minutes?"

"You heard the senorita, move it lapdogs." Alejandro pushed Cody, Noah and DJ out of the room before shutting the door behind him.

"So Adam…" she blushed slightly before shaking her head "I wanted to say… thank you, for… well you know…"

"Saving you from splattering across the ground like a pancake?"

"...Yeah, that."

"I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you." he watched her hair glowing in the sunlight reflecting off of the windows.

"And there's something I need to say to you, so please just don't interrupt me until I'm finished with it. I promise it won't take long." she took a deep breath and began "Adam, if nobody has ever told you that you're an amazing guy for all the right reasons then you are. If no one has ever told you that you deserve happiness then you do." she wiped a tear from her eye "And if you don't think I've fallen in love with you then you should know… I have."

"...Huh?"

"Adam, from what Cody has told me you once said that when you meet the right girl you'd treat her like a goddess. Is it too late to ask… if I could be that girl for you?"

"How's this for an answer?" he gently embraced her, cringing from pain as he did so, and pulled her in for their first kiss, before breaking away after a moment "Finally, my first kiss with a girl that isn't bipolar and psychotic. Don't ask."

"I won't." she leaned her head against his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another half hour passed, and the time for the elimination ceremony had come.

Chris counted off the votes "Wow, first everything in the challenge and now this. Interesting and kind of unexpected. We've got one vote for Adam, one vote for Cody, one vote for Bridgette, one vote for DJ, one vote for Alejandro, and with 2 votes against him it looks like the lucky loser for tonight is… DJ."

"Aw man." DJ let out a sigh, but then he grinned "Hey it's not like this is the first time I've gotten the boot but so what? I saved 2 lives today, that's gotta be worth a heck of a lot more than that."

"True that my man." Adam caught him in a group hug, with Cody and Bridgette quickly doing the same "Not like you have anything to be ashamed of though, in my eyes this was your best season yet. I mean you ranked 6th, that's as high as Lindsay got last season."

"Hey thanks man, that means a lot. Now listen to me." he looked at the 3 of them "You guys be tough for me and fight it out to the end, show them all what you've got."

They all pumped their fists "Right!"

DJ grabbed his parachute "Momma, I'm coming!" and with that, he took the Drop of Shame.

Chris took this moment to sign off "Well now it looks like things are really getting crazy. 14 competitors are down and now only 5 are still in it. Who will almost die next, who will die for real? Find out next time right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

"Oh crap, he never payed me by 50 bucks!" Cody realized.

 **A/N:**

 **Now before I get onto my actual notes I would just like to make one point clear to my viewers and reviewers: Stop reviewing just to ask about my other fics! You have no idea how annyoing that is! And that goes for all of my other stories too.**

 **So since this chapter is based on chapter 7 from a Codette World Tour I figured that I might as well at in some elements from that chapter, though a good portion of the material was from me. The whole thing about M'Baku the white gorilla god was inspired by the Black Panther stuff, and the fight was inspired by the battles with Super Shredder from the TMNT 2012 series. I added in Chef on that stuff because I wanted to give him some screentime of his own in this story. That, and I thought this whole thing would be fun.**

 **I hated the thought of getting rid of DJ, I really did, but I couldn't get rid of Alejandro just yet, the same with Adam, Cody or Bridgette for obvious reasons, and I need Noah to stay until the end. So like Gwen, it comes down to the process of elimination for the… actual elimination. No pun intended of any kind.**


	22. Rapa Phooey!

Like always, Chris started off the episode with a recap from the cockpit "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Africa, come for the safari and stay for the countless number of near death experiences. Here we wound up playing a couple of rounds of the world's favorite sport. Sadly however, nobody told the competitors that it was open season on hormonal teenagers for a certain figure from Chef's past, whom Adam killed in a duel to the death, or Bridgette that following a tiger to a Lion King style cliff is a seriously bad idea. Lucky for both parties Adam was there to save them, to their relief and my chargin. Either way, after all that, Alejandro, with some unexpected and probably still unknown help from Noah, wound up giving the shove to the big guy himself, DJ. That leaves us down to the final five, and can it get any more wild than it already has? Oh yeah you bet it can. It's time for us to kick things up a notch right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning with the sun just beginning to rise, and the skies were calm as the Total Drama Jumbo Jet soared through the skies.

Cody was in the middle of a game of chess with Noah in the dining hall "So you're telling me that you helped Alejandro with getting rid of DJ why again?"

Noah shrugged as he moved his piece "It didn't have anything to do with Aledrago, I'm doing this for me. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against the BFG or anything but after we get rid of Alejandro I'd be at a serious disadvantage against 4 people from the same team."

"Kind of self centered don't you think?"

"Well it's not like I'm known for having a heart of gold."

"Fair enough." Cody looked down at Tony sleeping at Noah's feet "Looks like the big guy down there has a soft spot for you."

"Animals love me for some reason, especially cats."

"Tiger's aren't cats."

"Technically they are."

"Fair enough I guess. So about your and Adam's grand plan…"

"Well after the merge we could've easily voted off Alejandro but we agreed to lure him into a false sense of security by voting off Tyler in China and just wing it after that."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense. I feel bad for Tyler though."

"Well it's not like he was gonna win, I mean he wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack."

"Maybe but either way, I think Alejandro should go next."

"Agreed, tomorrow we vote him out of the plane for good."

"Perfect, that's what he gets for trying to make Gwen look like a boyfriend stealer!" he received a dull look from Noah "Oh yeah, and for everything else he's done over the course of this season."

"Very convincing."

Cody looked back at the entrance to first class "So how do you think Adam and Bridgette are doing?"

"Well he killed a monkey god to save our lives, getting seriously f*cked up in the process, dragged DJ and Tony here to save Bridgette from falling off a cliff, and now they're making out like there's no tomorrow. Considering what we had to endure of her and Geoff making out last year at Playa de Losers and during the aftermath of season 2 I'd say he's likely got his brains verbally humped out by her tongue and killed by her klutzy nature."

"...Yeah that sounds about right."

Then a crash was heard as Adam stumbled his way into the dining hall "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're two nerds stuck in loser class with Alejandro while you and Bridgette are in first class playing a seriously twisted game of tonsel hockey." Noah pointed out dryly "How do you think it's going?"

"Hey it's not all sunshine and rainbows for me either." he received 2 dull looks "Hey don't get me wrong, Bridgette is practically by dream girl, but my god she's an animal!"

"Which means she's perfect for you." Cody pointed out "I mean you remember what happened with Zoey don't you?"

"Hey don't even go there, I think we both know that remembering that is the last thing any of us needs right now." he pulled a cart full of sweets into the room "And if you do then I'll cut you off from this-"

"MINE!" Cody pounced on the cart like a rabid animal.

"That's what I thought." he turned his attention to Noah "So tomorrow's the day then?"

Noah nodded "Yeah you bet your keester it is, tomorrow we vote Alejandro off of the map for good. Then it's the intellectual superior against you three."

"I look forward to it."

"Hey Adam." Bridgette poked her head into the dining hall "I think you and I still have some unfinished business. Oh hey Cody, hey Noah."

"Sup." Noah held up 2 fingers without looking up from the chess board, with Cody just waving while he was stuffing his face with anything he could get his hands on.

"So anyway, I talked to Chef and it turns out we still have about 2 hours before we land for today's challenge." she grabbed Adam by the arm with one hand and placed a hand on his cheek to pull him in for a kiss with her other hand.

"I think I'm getting the hint." Adam dealt Cody and Noah a thumbs up and followed her back into first class.

Cody and Noah shared a look and reached one same conclusion "He's whipped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours passed.

Chris picked up the piece to the intercom "Attention passengers, please prepare for landing and make sure you're ready for today's challenge." he looked at Chef "Hey come on man, what can it hurt for you to just let me fly it once? Besides it technically is my plane you know." he reached for the controls.

"Hey lay off pretty boy!" Chef started engaging him in a slap fight, leading the plane to do a brief nose dive that ended up resulting in the destruction of yet another national monument "God dammit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro let out a sigh at what he saw "Just excelente, yet another piece of world heritage that meets its untimely end by the destructive force of nature that is Chris McLean."

"That's not the only chiseled rock that's gonna get destroyed today." Noah told him.

"It's somewhat comforting that you know of your inferiority in terms of appearance."

"How many brain cells did you waste on that?"

"DUDE!" Cody rushed out like a psychopath, his face covered in chocolate "Noah you have to try this taffy!"

"No thanks, not hungry."

"That's the beauty of candy, you don't need to be hungry. I've got some gobsmackers too and jelly roaches and sour ears and-"

"Dile it back big guy." Adam made his way over to the group, with Bridgette right by his side, her hand in his "Hey guys, how's single life treating you?"

"Oh joy, break out the camera." Noah snarked dryly.

Adam flipped him off "Be sure to zoom in on this bad boy okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah threw up his hands in exasperation " _Finally, a guy who actually doesn't turn into a lovestruck pile of good when he gets a girlfriend. I can guarantee you that if I ever do get a girlfriend then you're never gonna see me act like a lovestruck idiot as long as I live. You got that?"_

" _I sincerely doubt it braniac!"_ Chris called from outside " _I mean who says you're ever even gonna get a girlfriend?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam hiked his way up a short hill, with Bridgette and the others right behind him "Alright then let's just hurry up and get this over with."

"Iorana."

Adam looked up and found Chris dressed up in a native costume "Shield your eyes, don't let him blind you!" he was quick to cover Cody and Bridgette's eyes with his hands "Alejandro, Noah, sorry but you guys are on your own."

"And on that note welcome to Easter Island, aka Rapa Nui. This place is seriously old, these stone tiki heads or wahtever were carved so long ago that nobody even remembers why they were anymore. 10 bucks says it started as a dare."

"20 bucks says put on some pants." Noah told him dryly.

"Yeah whatever, today you of the final 5 will be going on a highly traditional Easter Island egg hunt."

Cody immediately swallowed some more chocolate "For chocolate easter eggs?"

"Uh no tapeworm, I'm talking about the old school kind of eggs that come from birds and the like. You know, those flying things with feathers and talons and beaks they can use to viciously kill you in a second. Speaking of which, you have to wear these." he threw color coded objects to each of them: red for Noah, green for Bridgette, purple for Cody, blue for Alejandro and orange for Adam "Traditional feathered Rapa Nui headdresses, wear them with pride chickens, hen and roosters. You know who you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah just pinched the bridge of his nose " _I can already tell it's gonna be one of those days isn't it?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris led the final 5 contestants to another are on the island "Hidden in these stone head carvings are a decent number of colored eggs that match the color of your head… thing."

"Wow, you really did your research. Bravo Einstein." Noah praised, his tone dry and filled with sarcasm.

"Your challenge for today is to find 3 eggs in the color matching your headdress and then make for the massive underground cavern system over there and book it all the way up to the highest point on the island. All of you have to reach the top with all 3 of your eggs to begin the second part of today's challenge."

"What happens if we drop an egg?" asked Bridgette.

"If that happens then you'll have to come all the way back down here for another egg in order to replace it."

Adam and Alejandro both raised their hands "So-"

"And no, you are not allowed to take any backup eggs."

They put them down "Dammit."

"The first one of you 5 to reach the top wins a big advantage in the second part, now split up and scramble." he let out a snicker "Get it, scrambled?"

"Yea we got it, it just wasn't good." Noah told him flatly.

"...Just go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro observed the stone figures surrounding them "These figures all look disturbingly familiar do they not?"

Adam studied them for a moment "It looks like they did all of the contestants who got kicked off up to this point in order from Harold to DJ. They look like pretty good likenesses to."

"So it would seem."

"Well let's get to it." Adam made his way over to the Zeke head and dug up its nose "He spent more than enough time in there back in season 1, might as well see if anything good comes out of it this time." he dug deeper and found a blue egg "And there we are."

"Blue is my color. So tell me Adam, I don't suppose you would-"

"Truth be told I really shouldn't after everything you've done to everyone else this season, especially to Duncan and Courtney." he tossed it to Alejandro "But you're lucky I'm the kind of guy who believes in playing a clean and fair game even to scum, so I expect you to keep this in mind when you find one of my eggs."

"Oh believe me, I will. It's just a shame that I ended up starting with Lindsay."

"You should know the phrase never judge a book by its cover."

"Yes but this is reality TV. Hold on, is that- Nope, nothing but air."

"Fair point, on reality TV each book is only like 2 pages long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Others were progressing rather rapidly.

Cody looked up at a carving of Gwen and just kicked it out of sadness "Gwen, I really wish you were here with me." and as he kicked it a purple egg fell out of her nose, and he quickly caught it before it hit the ground and smiled "I guess in a sense you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette found one of her green eggs in Harold's ear "Alright that's one for me, now I just need something to hold it in." she looked over at some grass nearby "And I think I just found the perfect material."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah dug deep into the mouth of the Owen statue and found a red egg "That's 1." he gave the statue a small smile "Thanks for looking out for me chubby buddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette dug into Tyler's eaar and found another green egg "Looks like Geoff was right, Killer Bass are for life. And there's more." she dug deeper and found an orange egg "Hey Adam, over here!"

Adam made his way over "Oh cool thanks, that makes one for me."

"I've got 2, and I think Noah and Cody each have one of their own."

"And that puts me in dead last since I found one of Alejandro's."

"You gave it to him?"

"Of course I did, traitorous slimeball or not I'm not gonna let my feud with him get in the way of me sticking to my gut and playing fair and with honor."

"It's so cute the way you stick to your gut like that." she pecked him on the cheek.

"So I was thinking, if we're gonna psyche out Alejandro and give him the boot then we've gotta make sure we don't do anything predicable. To that end I was thinking, how about you try and stick with Cody today while I stick with Noah."

"Works for me."

"And just one for the road." and they started making out.

Cody watched this and shared a look with Noah "So I guess we're teaming up with them now huh?"

Noah rolled his eyes, his tone dry "Forming a 4 man alliance with the new love birds to take out one guy. Oh yeah, what could possibly go wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody slammed his head against the door " _Doesn't Noah ever watch movies? That's the worst thing you can say in any situation in existence!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now sporting a grass basket of his own, Adam made his way towards the statue of Leshawna's head "The head's so massive, I guess that must be from Alejanadro f*cking up her ego the way he did." he reached for his orange egg, only for it to slip through his fingers and splatter across the ground "Yeah okay, that one's on me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah reached into the ear of Trent's statue and found another red egg "And that makes 3."

"I've got all 3 of mine." Adam climbed down from the statue of Duncan's head "I saw Bridgette and Cody making their way over to the underground cavern, they must almost be done."

"And I saw Alejandro already make his way inside a few minutes ago, we'd better get a move on and make sure he doesn't get a head start on us."

"What you're that desperate to win?"

"Not really, at least not if it means he loses."

"Fair enough, let's move." and they made their way into the cavern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chef was trying to fix one of the Easter Island heads with help from two interns and pull it back up to where it was originally "Come on maggots, just a little further!"

" _This is the king of all Chris-dom seeking big baby, over."_

Chef pulled out his walkie talkie, causing the head to crush the interns "Yeah what is it? I'm trying to fix the mess you caused."

" _Yeah nobody cares about that, hey when you're done slacking you think you can give me a hand?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was making his way with Noah up the cavern while he took the rear "I doubt it's gonna be that much further until we get there."

"Which means it's probably gonna be another half hour until-" Noah was cut off when he heard a rumbling noise "Adam please tell me that was some weird sex drive thing you have."

"Why would I have something like that."

"You're a horndog, it's what you do."

"No Cody is the horndog not me, I'm the horndog that actually gets somewhere. There is a huge difference in that regard- LOOK OUT!" he pulled Noah into a crack in the wall just as a huge boulder rolled down past them "What the f*ck?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody followed Bridgette through the cavern and gripped his stomach "Oh man I think those mudslides are giving me mudslides."

"See that's what happens when you overeat and-" Bridgette was cut off by a rumbling noise coming from in front of them "Hey Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that was your stomach."

"Nope- Look out!" he grabbed Bridgette and pulled her into a crack in the wall as the boulder rolled past "Son of a- Where did that thing come from?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris burst out laughing as he watched Chef push a boulder down into the cavern "Oh man that is awesome. We've got tons more fun like this right after this right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour passed for them, but for the viewers it would only be a few minutes for the commercial breaks.

Chris started off the second half of the episode like always "Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour. We're here on beautiful Rapa Nui where somebody is about to go Rapa splat splat."

"But that someone won't be me!" Alejandro dove through the exit to the cavern and caught his eggs in his hand.

"What he said, it won't be him. Now then, wait for it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody continued to follow Bridgette up through the cavern "So you and Adam…"

"Don't try to act like you don't know." Bridgette chided with a smile on her face "I mean I figured that with how close you guys are Adam would've told you before he told me. But yeah, he's great. You were right, I'm in love with him."

"So all in all it turned out to be a pretty good season for you up to this point, for a number of reasons."

"You mind explaining?"

"For starters you finally got over the heartbreak you were still not over from what happened with you and Geoff after season 2 ended."

"Well yeah."

"You met probably the best guy for you on the planet, who also happens to be my big brother."

"Also true."

"And this just so happens to be the farthest you've ever made it on Total Drama, I mean last season you got voted off first and now you're in the final 5 and chances are you'll make it to the final 3."

"What about the final 4?"

"Well I'm guessing Alejandro is gonna go today and tomorrow we'll vote off Noah, knowing how Adam can be in competitions he'll probably drop out in the final three and it'll be you and me in the final 2."

"You really think Adam would just give up on a million bucks like that?"

"Trust me, I've known Adam for my entire life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam held out a hand to stop Noah from moving onwards "Look out man!" he threw him into another crack in the wall, only to drop all but 2 of the eggs, 1 for each of them, as he dove in himself "Oh crap."

"Nice going." Noah grumbled.

"Hey I could've let you go splat now come on, let's just go back before it's too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette pulled Cody into a hole in the ground so they wouldn't get run over "Okay, I think it's gone."

"Close one." Cody popped back up out of the hole and accidentally let one of his eggs out of his grasp.

Lucky for him, Bridgette was able to catch it but just barely "That was close."

"Nice catch."

"Thanks, normally I would've dropped it but it looks like it's okay." she looked down and noticed it beginning to crack "Or not."

Cody blinked and watched as the egg hatched, revealing a baby condor "Huh, didn't see that coming."

"It's so cute!"

"Hey guys, can't talk!" Adam bolted past at full speed, leaving a gust of wind behind as a result.

Noah ground to a halt "Wait… for me…" and his luck got worse when the baby condor landed on his head "Why is this thing on me?"

"That means he likes you." Bridgette told him.

"...Great." and he just made his way back down the cavern.

"And there they go."

"Shouldn't we go after them?" asked Cody "I mean that bird technically is one of your eggs so…"

"No if it's this attached to Noah now then all we have to do is wait for them to come back and we'll have all of them."

"...Works for me, let's get moving." and so they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam searched through one statue after another "Dammit it's like this place has been cleared of eggs."

"I know, it's like Owen cleared the place out." Noah poked his head out from within the giant statue of Courtney "Speaking of which did you search Owen's head?"

"Yeah like 5 minutes ago, all I got out of it was everything I need for a BLT with mozarella sticks on the side and a coconut milkshake." this was followed by a belch and an egg popping out of the statue's mouth "And a seat back in first class, where else? Wait, check out Trent's head or DJ's!"

"Got them!" Noah popped out with one orange and one red.

"And just like that we're back in the game."

"And Alejandro is as good as gone-" he heard a squawk looked up and his expreesion turned bored and flat "Oh boy."

"And just like that we're deling with a giant condor."

"Which explains the signs of these eggs, they belong to that thing." their expressions dulled considerably.

"So, shall we run for our lives?"

"Oh yes let's." and they both ran away screaming, with the angry condor following them at full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette led Cody onwards through the cavern, with a light becoming visible in the distance "I think I see the exit!"

"Come on, we're almost there." Cody stopped when he noticed Adam and Noah rush past them at full speed "And now so are they."

"They seem kind of freaked out."

Cody looked back and saw the condor approaching them "And for good reason. RUN!" and they both took off screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene was quiet at the high point of the island.

Chris was measuring a stone Chef replica "You know dude we've really gotta get back to boulders at some point."

"RUN!" Adam and Noah both ground to a halt once they reached the top of the underground cavern, with Bridgette and Cody following not long after.

"Man you guys are really competing, you must really want Alejandro to go home."

"Just shut up and close the thing dude!"

"Yeah yeah." Chris had Chef knock down the giant Chef statue, causin the condor to slam right into it, much to Chris' dismay "Oh come on, it was so close! Did you guys have to ruin all the fun? Oh well, we may as well move onto the next part of the challenge. Since Alejandro was the first one to reach the top like 2 hours ago he gets this."

Alejandro caught a catcher's mask and raised an eyebrow "So then you're making me play baseball?"

"Thankfully no, your challenge is to climb this rock pillar all the way up to…"

"A giant condor nest?"

"You already know that they can get pretty crabby but did you know that female condors are even bigger than the dude birds?"

Cody looked up, with everyone else doing the same, and his jaw dropped "Oh my god she's ginormous!"

"Yep, that be a 12 foot wingspan and apparently she's pissed because we stole her eggs and spraypainted them so now you guys have to try and shimmy up the nest and give them back in the order in which you arrived, that being Alejandro, Cody, Adam, Noah and Bridgette. Of course our dear mother condor has a heck of a lot more eggs up there so she's bound to be a tad bit protective of them."

"...Gracias." Alejandro gladly put on the mask "The giant condor has been known to peck at the eyeballs of their preditors."

"Deposit all 3 of your eggs back into the nest up there and you win and if nobody makes it then we'll try again, it's gonna be that much fun. Oh yeah, and there's one more thing."

"Ay dios mio, what else could you-" he was cut off by the ding "Oh of course."

"It's for your own protection, it keeps the birds calm. Or not, I could be lying. I'll let you guys decide that."

Either way, Alejandro started the song as he started to climb his way up " **I'm tall, I'm tanned, I'm young, I'm handsome! I'm coming to bring back your wee ones. So hush my sweet condor, let me win this one please! So try, attack me, but I've won protection!"** he easily deposited 2 of his eggs " **I don't feel that pecking, so save your objections. Hush now condor, let me in the final 4."** he was knocked to the ground by its wins "Oh no-" the last egg splattered all over his face.

"Next!"

Cody went second and began climbing his way up " **I, oh I-I-I… I've got problems with condors, problems with condors! Why, oh why-y-y am I not at home, I ponder. Trust me, oh please trust me! I'm your best friend, and I'll never eat eggs again!"** he got knocked to the ground "My licorice!" lucky for him he caught all of his eggs "Oh good."

"Good news, since all of your eggs are intact you get another chance later. But first, Adam you're up!"

Sure enough, Adam started climbing his way up " **I've fought so hard till now so don't give me no flak, and the fact that I've come this far just seems totally whack! I'll make him win this game, and them I'll drag that one out of the Drop of Shame!"** he lost his footing but managed to land on the ground with his last egg intact "Oh well, you win some you lose some."

"Noah get ready, now it's your turn."

Noah started climbing his way up, the baby condor still nestled in his hair, much to his clear chargin " **I, how I-I-I… How I really hate these birdies and I just wanna live to see my 30's. These, these feathered jerks. I swear they're bringing me strike, and little bird you're not my wife!"** he ducked when he saw the mother condor reaching for him " **For the last time, get your own life!"** now he stood proud in the next as the condors reunited "Yes! **Thank you my sweet condor, now I'm in the final four!"**

With the challenge completed, Chris made the call "And Noah takes the win!"

"And a spot in the final four." Noah looked up and saw the baby condor make its way back to him, which prompted the mother condor to race towards him "Oh crap." he was promptly swept away into the sky by the condor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chef went back to fixing the Easter Island head with the help of 2 new interns "Finally, that's taken care of."

That is, until Noah ricocheted off of it and landed on the ground in a thud, knocking the head over again "Ow… My kiwis… again…"

Chef looked and watched as each of the stone heads toppled over like dominos "Oh boy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed, and the elimination ceremony was fully in session as the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was soaring high through the sky to their next destination.

Chris counted off the votes and turned to face those in the final five, soon to become the final four "Not gonna lie, this may very well have been one of the fastest votes in the history of Total Drama. The votes are unanimous, except for one entry that I see as particularly artistic." he held up a vote for Adam that made him look like the devil "But with 4 votes against him, the loser for tonight is none other than… Alejandro."

"Yes!" Bridgette pulled Adam into a long and heated kiss while Adam gave Noah and Cody each a fist bump.

Alejandro's jaw dropped at this "No…"

"Fraid so Eel-ejandro." Noah shot him a smirk.

"NO! I refuse to accept this!" he jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing and his body literally radiating with pure rage "I've come so close to reachingmy goal, I cannot afford to fail now! I just can't!"

Chris seemed taken by surprise by this but he remained composed nonetheless "Well that's really interesting but you can dile back the temper tantrum Alejandro, because you guys are all still in the final 5! It was just a reward challenge."

"...Are you serious?!"

"What you're not happy that you've still got a shot at winning a million bucks? I saw your audition tape dude."

He froze at that "You wouldn't dare…"

"No the last thing I need is to get your dad, a diplomat, riding my heels for that. Anyway on with the basic crap. Noah, since you were the winner of today's challenge your prize awaits you in first class and as usual you get to bring the loser of your choice."

Noah pondered for a moment and looked around "Well a certain eel is still around, which totally sucks in my opinion, not that I would've picked him anyway. As thanks to Adam for helping me out in the challenge today I'll let him and Malibu spend the next flight together. Cody my just as scrawny as me friend, let's show them what the nerds can do."

"Yeah yeah awesome." Chris pulled out his phone "Hey would be droppie, phone for you." he tossed it.

Alejandro caught the phone "Hello? Si. Si." his expression fell "I see. Por favor keep me updated. Gracias. Adios." he hung up and took a deep breath.

"What's with you?" asked Adam.

"...It's nothing. If you'll excuse me." and he made his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah's smirk widened " _Looks like I've got some potential ammo against the eel. Owen my chubby buddy and everyone else I don't care about, I promise you Al is gonna go down one way or another."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris reached for the controls, only for his hands to be smacked away by Chef "Ow! You know what screw it, keep it. Anyway, be sure to come back next time for a heck of a lot more spills, chills and planet endangering thrills right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!" he reached one more time, only for it to get smacked away again "Ow!"

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little bit on the short side, I thought it would balance out with the last chapter. Plus this episode was pretty boring so there wasn't a lot I was able to do with it.**

 **I'm sorry if my explanations for getting rid of DJ and Tyler were kind of shoddy, I just didn't want to get rid of Noah or Alejandro yet. However, if you do want to know, next chapter will involve 2 shocking eliminations and a serious twist in terms of the Alejandro plot.**

 **I added in Noah's explanation for helping Alejandro get rid of DJ because it's pretty clear to me that he's not particularly the kind of guy who has a heart of gold. At least not before the Ridonculous Race."**

 **To readers of my Naruto Shippuden fic: I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past few months, I've been heavily distracted by this fic and finishing my senior year of high school, but I promise once summer starts the chapters will come rolling in. That's a Dragon Reaper guarantee.**

 **Just for fun, I'm gonna start doing an elimination table for all of the contestants who got kicked off up to this point:**

 **Duncan, returns**

 **Harold, 19th**

 **Sierra, 18th**

 **Heather, 17th**

 **Leshawna, 16th**

 **Lindsay, 15th**

 **Izzy, 14th**

 **Zeke, 13th**

 **Owen, 12th**

 **Trent, 11th**

 **Courtney, returns**

 **Gwen, 10th**

 **Merge**

 **Courtney, 9th**

 **Duncan, 8th**

 **Tyler, 7th**

 **DJ, 6th**


	23. Awwwwww, Drumheller

Like always, Chris started off the episode with a recap from within the cockpit "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: The nerdy and sarcastic force of destruction known as Noah wound up taking down a world heritage sight and while we searched for some condor eggs throughout Easter Island some old pals stopped by for a nice visit along with one seriously pissed off mother of a condor. Relationships were challenged, alliances were formed. In the end Alejandro was the one who would've gotten the vote off if some super handsome wise guy hadn't decided to make it a reward challenge. The final five remain as is, which one of them will dig up more trouble for themselves than the others this week? Find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

As if on cue, a hot air balloon popped on the wing of the jet.

"That's a lawsuit coming. Crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was calm, and all was quiet on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet as it flew through the sky towards its next destination.

Adam slid himself out from underneath Bridgette's sleeping form "Eesh, I love that woman and all but she's like an animal. I'm so turned on." he looked over at Alejandro's sleeping form across from them, squirming wildly in his sleep "And just like that I'm turned back off. What's he dreaming about anyway?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro staggered himself to his feet and found himself surrounded by a series of white fluffy clouds "Where… Where am I?"

"In the land of dreams mi hermanito." a voice told him.

Alejandro whipped around and his eye widened "Carlos… mi hermano…"

Sure enough, before him stood a tanned figure with a goatee and hair spiked up in the front, clad in a green shirt, his expression appearing as stern but also warm and gentle "Jandro, what has become of you?"

"What…"

"For as long as I've known you you've always promised that you would never become the kind of person that Jose is. Look at you now, throughout the course of this entire season all you've done is lie, cheat and charm your way into the final five." Carlos let out a remorseful sigh and shook his head "I suppose the blame is on me for not helping you stray from that path sooner."

"No don't say that, you've never done anything to wrong me! You were the only one who looked out for me, everyone else just fawned over Jose like he was a god! You know that the only reason why I even agreed to do this season was because of your…" he trailed off, his voice becoming more and more wrecked and wracked with strangled sobs.

Carlos's expression softened as he gently embraced Alejandro "It's okay mi hermanito, you still have a chance to make things right."

"But how? You said it yourself Carlos, I'm becoming another Jose and that's exactly what I promised you I would never be."

"Perhaps but there is one big difference between you and Jose. Unlike him, you actually feel a sense of guilt over your actions. Hermanito everyone is capable of as much great good as they are great evil and you are no exception. What really matters is how you decide to use it. As I told you before, it's not too late. You can still make things right."

"But how?"

"That I cannot tell you, but I have faith that you will find the way." and with that, he fade away into nothingness.

"Carlos don't leave me, please!" his cries went heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't leave me!" Alejandro bolted out of his seat and fell to the ground, sweat constantly dripping down his face "A… a dream… it was just a dream…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and everything was calm in first class.

Cody was chewing on a pillow on the couch while having a semi erotic dream "Of course I'll marry you Gwen… Sierra? Oh she had quite a bad roller skating accident, don't worry your pretty little head about that. Just go ahead and let Lindsay get you a new bikini, I'll grab the peanut butter and meet you in the hot tub in 10 minutes."

"Remind me never to get in a hot tub with you." a dry sarcastic voice rang through the air.

Cody was woken up with a start when he rolled off the couch and found Noah staring dryly at him "How- How long have you been watching me?"

"Since I finished the last book I had, so for about an hour." note the amused smirk he had on his face "You've got quite the fantasy life too."

"Great, there goes my dignity."

"That went back in season 1, the same with mine."

"Fair enough I guess." a brief pause "So today's the day then?"

"For sure this time, today Alejandro's going home and it's every man for themselves. So basically I'm gonna rank 4th for the season."

"And knowing Adam, and I do, chances are he'll vote himself off and leave me and Bridgette to go to the final two."

"Yeah but even if you don't win at least you and Malibu have things to fall back on that you won over the course of the season, you've got Gwen and she's got Adam."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Do I detect a hint of you pissing yourself again?"

"...Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and the Total Drama Jumbo Jet had landed in its next (and final, unknown to any of them) destination for the challenge that day.

Chris gathered the final 5 contenders outside "Welcome to Drumheller Alberta, as it is a world heritage sight it has the most wicked collection of dinosaur bones the world has to offer. In front of all of you is a gigantic pit filled with a crap load of super ancient dino bones. Go ahead and grab whatever bones you can find to make your very own life sized dino. I'm calling this challenge Designosaur-it." this was met with groans "What?"

"Nice." Noah said dryly "Did you come up with that one on the fly?"

"Yep! I'm serious, they should just pay me to come up with the titles. I'm that good. You guys have a full 2 minutes to rifle through the plane's cargo hold and grab whatever you can to help build your creation, now get to it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, Adam and Noah were searching the cargo hold for supplies.

Adam was quick to toss Noah a certain canvas "Don't forget, the best way to deal with someone like Chris McLean is to appeal to his ego."

"You say that like it wasn't obvious." Noah held the canvas with one hand and continued searching for other supplies "Have you noticed it yet?"

"You mean how La Cucaracha hasn't said a single word to any of us yet? Yeah it doesn't seem like him, not to mention how he was squirming around a lot in his sleep last night."

"Think he's plotting something?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, but either way he goes home tonight so make sure you don't forget that."

"Believe me, I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody was searching through the pit of dinosaur bones and managed to pull out a collection of strange rocks "Alright, here we go."

"I think this might come in handy too." Bridgette held out a small bone to him.

"Isn't that the bone from a t bone steak?" he shot her a playful smirk "Bridge is there something you're keeping from us?"

"What are you- You don't seriously think I would eat meat do you?"

"Relax I'm just joking." he turned serious "Now to get down to business, to be honest I don't care who wins as long as Alejandro goes home tonight."

"Agreed, and with only 4 of us left we'll be that much closer to the finale."

"And then I get to see Gwen again. And Zeke and Trent and everyone else I mean. But yeah, especially Gwen."

"Yeah… great…" her face turned to one of dread.

"And now you're dreading the thought of seeing Geoff again now that Adam is your new boyfriend."

"How did you…"

"I'm ridiculously good at reading people, it's as much a gift as it is a curse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Alejandro was searching through a large pile of tiny bones "No, this one will never do. Nor this one. Or this one. Or this one. Or this one. Or this one. Or this one. Or this one. Or this- Oh here we go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half our passed, and everyone was putting the final touches on their dinosaur.

Chris made his way over and called them off "Time's up, and now we begin the amazing tour through the ages of imaginary dinosaurs. Why don't we let Alejandro here start."

"Oh believe me amigo, I can do much better than imaginary." Alejandro assured him "This handsome fellow standing behind me is known as the Allosaurus, and yes that happens to be his real name."

"Impressive, it's gonna take a lot to beat that one right out of the gate. Noah, wanna give it a shot."

"Like I have a choice." Noah showed off his dinosaur "This is a little something I like to call the Chris-ceratops. The Chris-ceratops is a semi talented beast and was apparently a real hit with the ladies before he went extinct. In some alternate universe. How's that for sucking up?"

"A solid 9/10 in that regard, you're winning the running so far. Alright Codester, you're next up for the running. What have you got?"

Cody displayed his dog made of rocks and steak bones "Allow me to introduce my new best friend I like to call the Codiodon. Go ahead and meet him first hand, get to know him."

Bridgette picked up the rock dog "It's really light, where did you get these rocks?"

"Oh I came across a whole bunch of these things and I thought they were really cool so I just went with it."

Alejandro shared a look with Adam and sighed "I take it that means you are unaware that the so called rocks you discovered are actually coprolite fossils."

"Oh okay then, let's call it the Codyolite."

"Coprolite translates from ancient Greek, _copros_ meaning dung and _lite_ meaning stone."

"...So you mean that it's fossilized-"

"Dino crap." Adam finished bluntly for him "So yeah, I think that puts you in third place."

"How is he not in last then?" asked Alejandro.

"Because this is Total Drama, realism gets you about as much as good intentions and a sense of honor do, Unless you're me."

"On that note Adam, any chance you can rescue us from Cody's suckitude?" asked Chris.

"Actually I didn't get the chance to make one of my own, after I helped Noah with getting supplies I just helped Bridgette with hers."

"That puts you tied with Alejandro for last place, Bridgette our surfer girl who gives blondes a good name what have you got?"

Bridgette cleared her throat and displayed hers, a pterodactyl with a blue necklace around its neck "Allow me to present to you Anuket, a tribute to the goddess of the Nile river of the same name."

"What's with the necklace?" asked Cody.

"That was Adam's idea, he said you'd love it and I think he's right."

Cody made his way over and read the inscription on the necklace " _I promise I'll make things awesome for you when we get home, and no matter what I'll always be here for you. Happy 18th birthday, your awesome brother Adam._ " his eyes widened.

Adam shot him a grin "I promised you I'd never forget didn't I? And I never go back on my word."

"Oh man, I totally forgot!" Cody caught him in a brotherly hug "I've been so preoccupied with everything this season I totally forgot about it!"

"I didn't have time to take care of your gift before we left but I promise once we get home you and I are celebrating bro style." he released the hug "After you win the million that is."

Bridgette wrapped her arms around him "Adam why are you so sweet?"

"What can I say? It's a gift."

"But this is for free." she pecked him on the cheek, her voice low and seductive "Especially with what you'll be getting later."

Chris let out a groan "Enough of the mushy crap already, we've gotta get onto judgement day for this challenge. Which dinos will survive and which ones will be driven to extinction? Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention who the very special judges are? You guys, along with a pretty shocking twist of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah rolled his eyes as he sat in a lie detector chair "Oh yeah, a lie detector. Greatest idea of the century." he promptly got electrocuted "Hey that's no fair, sarcasm doesn't count as a lie!"

Chris just ignored his complaints and turned to Adam, Bridgette, Cody and Alejandro "And now it's time for you guys to vote for your favorite dino, you're not allowed to vote for your own for obvious reasons and you might wanna tell the truth. Just saying. Alright Noah, what say you?"

"Well I liked Cody's crap-o-saurus?" he got zapped "Son of a-"

"Yeah you might wanna tell the truth there Noah."

"Fine, I appreciated Alejandro's sense of realism that this show seriously lacks."

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that. Next."

Alejandro made his way over and was strapped in "I too vote for Cody's dungaramous-" he got zapped "Very well, I must vote for Adam and Bridgette's creation. I respect their tribute to the goddess of the Nile and I respect Adam's devotion to Cody, and I also appreciate the genuine emotion behind it."

"Okay, good enough for me. Next."

Adam went next "While I'd love to vote for Cody's craptor, weak pun I know, I have to give credit where credit is due to Alejandro for sticking to the realism that this show clearly lacks more than it should."

"Works for me. Next."

Bridgette went next "I want to vote for Cody's raptor but I have to give Noah credit for coming up with an idea I would never have dreamed of. I should've seen that coming a mile away."

"We all should've Bridgette, we all should've. Next."

Cody made his way in and let out a sigh "Last year my own mom and dad forgot my birthday and Adam was the only one who remembered so I've gotta vote for his and Bridgette's thing. I mean it man, thank you."

"Okay then, that leaves Alejandro and Bridgette tied for first which leaves me to act as the tiebreaker vote. I vote for Bridgette, mainly because I couldn't give less of a damn about realism stuff. So then, as the winner that earns Bridgette this handy dandy post digger."

Bridgette held up the post digger "Sweet."

"Alright then, it looks like it's Alejandro vs everyone and a post digger. Who's gonna take the win this time around? Find out when we come back right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour passed, and everyone was gathered back at the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

Chris signed back onto the episode "Welcome back to research rich Alberta Canada where we'll begin the second part of today's challenge: an archeological exposition for oil."

"Hold on a minute." Cody cut in "Correct me if I'm wrong Chris but isn't this land supposed to already have been drained of all its oil?"

"Mostly, that's why I had some interns go out and bury some fake barrels of oil. At least, that was the plan."

"What do you mean?" asked Bridgette.

"You see the interns were supposed to bury these barrels full of maple syrup, sugar, spiders and rattlesnakes somewhere in this wasteland but they apparently misunderstood my instructions and wound up burying our reserve fuel barrels instead." he dumped over one of the barrels, sicking the spiders and snakes in question on the interns in question "Now then, since Adam came had a hand in helping with Bridgette's dinosaur that puts him in second place and earns him this rusty old prospector kit."

Adam observed his prize, a pickaxe and a shield of some sort "Cool, works for me."

"And since he was the initial choice, Cody takes third place."

Cody examined his "A rusty old shovel?"

"You're welcome, and Noah takes fourth."

Noah didn't look amused by his "A kiddie pale and shovel?"

"You're welcome. And as for Alejandro, for coming in dead last…"

"How am I last?" Alejandro protested "I had 2 votes in my favor!"

"Yeah but losing the tiebreaker nullifies any votes in your favor, did I forget to mention that part?"

"But I had the only realistic dinosaur, that has to get me something!"

"Yeah, you'd think so. Anyway, the first one back with a barrel of my misplaced oil wins invincibility."

Cody looked around at the horizon "There has to be at least 20 square miles of bad lands, this is gonna be like looking for a needle in 20 square miles of bad lands!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I almost forgot to mention that we're gonna be pummeling you with the occasional bouler via catapult. Now then, get moving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah rolled his eyes " _It's official, Chris has run out of way to torture us and he's just pulling stuff out of his butt. It feels good to break a sadistic asshole."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, everyone had scattered throughout the badlands in search of the barrels of reserve oil.

Alejandro was being forced to dig by hand "No getting distracted Alejandro, be sure to keep your eye on the larger goal at hand."

"Well you're dedicated I'll give you that much." Adam made his way behind him "Nice to see you working so hard and doing your own work for a change."

"Your compliments mean so much to me, I always do."

"Oh yeah, like hitting on ladies, scheming your way to the top and screwing over innocent people just to get your own way while coasting on their work is hard in your eyes?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have better things to do?"

"Well I could always let you borrow my killer pickaxe?"

"Really?"

"Well my conscience says I should but the rules would probably say otherwise, and it's not like I'm exactly inclined to after what you did to Duncan and Courtney."

"...Goodbye Adam."

"Well that's the thing, I would go but it's kind of amusing to watch you squirm in the dirt all on your own after everything you've done. I guess I overhyped you big time and Carlos just wasted his time and effort on you-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! And I told you before, don't you DARE mention my brother's name in front of me!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't, you've completely disregarded everything Carlos believes in just for the sake of this stupid contest that you're not even gonna win. You're basically turning into a mini Jose of your own free will."

"Does it look like I care?! Fine maybe I am acting like Jose but sometimes you have to let go of who you are if you want any chance of surviving in this world!"

"Now you're quoting Jose? What happened to you Alejandro, what happened to the man that I could one call my friend? Why did you turn out this way? For f*ck's sake man, Carlos always stayed true to himself and he became a professional soccer player."

"And look at him now! HE'S DYING!" Alejandro froze once he realized what he said and slapped a hand over his mouth ' _Dammit!'_

Now reeling in shock, Adam slowly placed his prospector kit on the ground "What are you talking about?"

"...You've already noticed my brother's declining health over the past few months I'm sure."

"Yeah but he said it was just a flu, I mean it's not like Carlos to lie about anything so-"

"It's more than the flu. He has cancer."

"What?"

"Our Burromuerto blood has let his immune system fight it off very effectively but as of last month he took a turn for the worst. I got the call from our family's doctor yesterday, as of right now he has 2 weeks left at the most and that's only if he's extraordinarily lucky."

"But what does this have to do with the million?"

"My brother Jose has connections with many people, some of them being on the Black Market, and one of them has actually acquired a cure for cancer. That's my plan for the million, I'll get that cure and save my brother no matter what it takes."

"And end up losing yourself in the process."

"I don't care, as long as my brother lives that's all that matters to me! He's the only person in this world that's always been there for me, I won't lose him no matter what I have to do!"

"Yeah but will he be happy if you end up losing yourself?"

Alejandro froze and stopped digging on the spot.

"Carlos may not be my brother by blood but he has been a mentor figure to me over the past few years, and I know that he believes that if you have to lose yourself to fulfil your goal then that goal isn't worth fulfilling. Plus you had a hand in teaching me that lesson too… old friend. I'm not gonna tell you what to do Alejandro, just think about that before you go too far." and with that, he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Noah was digging with his kiddie pale and shovel "Like you're keeping me down today Chris, today Ale-drago goes down and the superior intellect is moving on to the final four. Now then, just find the barrel and-" he was cut off by a loud thud that nearly scared him out of his pants, only to find a boulder a few feet away from him "Oh yeah, giant boulders being hurled at us. Right. Forgot about that. Crap." and then his awareness sort of gave out at what happened next ' _Okay, I know there's something heavy on top of me. Heavy as the boulder but with a lot more fur, plus it's kind of warm and soft.'_

As it turns out, Tony had landed on him ' _Again again!'_ he let out a sigh as he felt Noah rubbing against his stomach ' _Oh yeah that's the sweet spot, right there.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chef was in the middle of debating something with Chris "I still don't get why the hell you had to shoot Tony out of the damn catapult!"

"We went over this dude, that stupid thing ate my cookies!" Chris waved the empty bag in front of Chef's face "No one and I mean no one eats my cookies, least of all that stupid overgrown hairball!"

"Well if you would just let me feed the guy like I asked then maybe the tiger wouldn't have eaten your dump cookies pretty boy!"

"So what, just go load another boulder onto the catapult and chuck it at one of those losers already! Seriously, whining over that stupid tiger. That thing's already half brain dead as it is, if anything landing on its head is gonna hurt it that much as it is."

"Whatever." Chef lifted another boulder into the catapult and went to fire it, but once he released the lever nothing happened "Hey pretty boy, what the hell is wrong with this stupid thing?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, just pull the lever!"

"I just pulled it, nothing happened dude!"

"Of for the love of- Just get out of the way, if you wans something done right then you've gotta do it yourself!" Chris shoved Chef out of the way and yanked on the lever himself, but like before it wouldn't fire "Son of a- That's it, that's so the last time I buy some piece of crap with only one week left on the warranty. Why can't we ever get the good stuff anymore like those rocket launchers or the land mines or-"

"Oh wait, here's the problem. I forgot to release the latch on the back of the catapult."

"What are you-" Chris didn't have time to finish before he got launched out of the catapult himself, screaming like a jackass all through the air.

"Nobody disses my tiger fool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette kept on digging with the post digger and noticed Chris land on the ground nearby with a loud thud "You know, I should feel bad about this but with him…"

"It's long deserved karma?"

Bridgette jumped and whipped around to see Adam making his way towards her carrying a barrel of oil over his shoulder "Oh hey, how did you find one already?"

"It was actually pretty simple once I thought about it for a minute. I just asked the intern for his type of shoe and the size he wears and once I got that I just followed the matching footsteps out here and once they stopped I found my place." he set it down "I figured I might as well let you have it."

Bridgette stopped digging "Are you serious? I mean it's pretty obvious Alejandro is gonna vote for you tonight-"

"But with 4 votes against him he's as good as gone." he sounded somewhat forlorne when he said this."

"You alright? You seem kind of out of it."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… I've just got a lot on my mind. Anyway you go ahead and take this thing and win your immunity, you deserve it more than me. Besides, I've gotta go ahead and make sure that Cody and Noah are doing okay."

"You can be so sweet." Bridgette pecked him on the cheek "You go ahead, I'll see you back at the plane." and she took the barrel and left, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour passed.

Adam kept on digging and wound up striking something nearby with his pickaxe "Let's see here… Black liquid pouring out, metal struck by my pickaxe, I'd say that I found my own barrel of oil. Now to- Oh crap!" he ducked into a hole, only to be trapped by a boulder "Son of a bitch!"

That was when Alejandro came up to him "Well well, what have we here? My greatest rival in this show and oldest friend trapped under a rock."

"Yeah yeah karma's a bitch and my training weights are crushing an arm and a leg. Can you give me a hand?"

"And you found a barrel of oil, muy interesante." cue the ding "Speaking of which…"

"Really? Now?"

"I don't choose it, I just go with it." and with that, Alejandro began the song " **We left Sierra stuck to a pole, I robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul, I made even Courtney lose control, and now I'm gonna leave you wedged up in a hole! This is how we will end it! This game we have played! This is how we will end it! Your bill must be paid!"**

" **Oooooh! I shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig, help me out and I'll be your human drill rig!"**

" **You think I'm gonna fall for that? This ain't a tea party, it's combat! This is how we will end it! This game we have played! This is how we will end it! Your bill must be paid!"**

" **Oooooh! I'm wedged in a hole, this just ain't right! If I'm going down then make it a fair fight! It's beneath you to abandon a foe in a dith! Leave me with my dignity, I haven't even got a stitch!"**

"Do you truly believe playing my pride as a Burromuerto will convince me to dig you out of there?"

"Well it always worked on Jose. Come on Alejandro face the facts, what you and I have has been the greatest rivalry this show has ever seen, not to mention that during our teenage years we were an even better duo than Brian and Stewie from Family Guy. Is this how you want it to end, because I was jammed into a pit by a stupid rock? Is that the win you want, or is it the win you'll accept because you know you could never defeat me while I'm at my best? You can still win this race Alejandro but you can win it the right way, a way that Carlos can be proud of. That's what you really want deep down, I know that and you know it too."

" **...We left Sierra stuck to a pole, I robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul, I made even the dear Courtney lose control, but I can't leave you wedged in a hole."** he picked up the pickaxe and lifted the boulder " **This is not how we'll end it! This game we have played! This is not how we'll end it! But there's a bill to be paid!"**

Adam crawled his way out from underneath the boulder "Well I'm gonna need to get new weights when I get home."

"Where did you get those weights anyway?"

"They were a gift from Carlos a few years ago, I told him about Mal and the guy hooked me up with them so I would be ready."

"Oh yes, your amigo's twin brother."

"You were listening in on that conversation after Sweden weren't you?"

"Of course I was."

"I should've figured as much- Do you hear something." he looked up "Oh. That."

"I imagine it is the helicopter above us."

Sure enough, the helicopter landed and out stepped a figure with tan skin, a bull necklace, spiked up hair and a purple short sleeved shirt "Alejandro."

"Diego mi primo (cousin). What are you doing here? Wait nevermind that, how is Carlos doing right now? Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright!"

Diego looked away, his teeth grinding and his fists clenching "I… I'm sorry…"

"No… No you're wrong!" Alejandro grabbed him by the front of his shirt "You have to be wrong!"

"I wish I was… I deeply truly wish I was. He passed just hours ago, your father sent me to come and bring you home."

"...Very well, let us return home." Alejandro stepped inside the helicopter without another word and without looking back, his hair covering his eyes but failing to hide the tears streaming down his face.

Adam watched him go "Alejandro…"

"Just a moment." Alejandro peeked out the door and turned to Adam "I imagine that my brother would like to see you at the service when you return home after the end of the season."

"Yeah… Yeah I'll definitely be there, don't worry."

"I expected as much. And Adam… thank you, mi amigo. My one true friend who saw me for who I was. Fulfill your goal in this competition and do it in such a way that you can return with your head held high." and with that, he shut the door and the helicopter took the skies without turning back.

Adam watched it disappear over the horizon with a solemn expression on his face "Carlos… I wish I could've been there with you in the end. Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years, rest in peace mi mentor y amigo querido (my mentor and dearest friend)." and with a solemn sigh, he made his way back towards the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette rolled her barrel back to the outside of the plane "And that's done."

Chef looked up from the grill "Congratulations surfer girl, as winner of the challenge you get yourself invincibility and a free pass into the final four."

"Cool, so where's Chris?"

"Pretty boy took an unexpected trip through the air courtesy of karma so he's getting some aspirin and a nap."

"He messed with the tiger?"

"He messed with the tiger."

"And you launched him through the air."

"Like nobody else here wanted to." a new voice grumbled.

Bridgette looked over and noticed Noah still stuck to Tony's stomach "What happened to you?"

"Chris' hairy cousin landed on me. He's surprisingly gentle though."

"Yeah and he's really sweet." she rubbed the tigers head, causing it to pur and brush up against her leg.

"Hey guys." then Cody rolled his barrel up to them "Sorry I took so long, but my shovel broke about 3 hours ago so and it took forever for me to find my barrel and dig it up."

"Well at least you're alright. Hey have you seen Adam?"

"Not since we left, why?"

"I'm right here." a tired voice droned.

Cody looked back and saw Adam make his way back without a barrel of oil "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say the day took a lot more out of me than I expected it to, and Alejandro isn't gonna be coming back."

"What are you- Oh please tell me you didn't-"

"Of course not, some other Burromuerto showed up and took him home."

"How come?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it. Look it's been a long day and I'm f*cking exhausted, I'm gonna go take a shower and then I've got something else to take care of." and he quietly made his way back inside the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah's eyes narrowed slightly " _Well that happened I guess. On the upside, Alejandro is out of the running. On the downside, that means that tonight I'm gonna be the one going home. It's official, life sucks for the bookworm and for the good looking evil guys equally."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the time for the elimination ceremony had come.

Chris gathered everyone outside the plane, still in Drumheller mind you, with a familiar looking setup "I figured that we might as well set up a little season 1 tribute treat for the lot of you. But first order of business, I was informed a few hours ago that Alejandro dropped out of the competition earlier today so you guys will instead be cut down to the final three. Now then, moving on to the actual elimination, Bridgette won immunity so she will get the first marshmallow as soon as Adam gets the hell out here."

"Keep your pants on McLean I'm coming." Adam made his way out with a birthday cake in one hand "Even with a migraine by catapult I figured you wouldn't mind, since the four of us have been through so much together I thought we should do one last little shindig before Noah ends up getting the boot. Happy birthday Cody, I made it myself. With a little bit of help from Chef that is."

"Adam that's so-" Cody paused when he realized that the sparks from the candles were about to ignite the leaking barrel of oil "ADAM LOOKOUT!"

"What's up your ass?" Adam looked down at the oil beneath his feet but rather than freak out his expression dulled "Oh crap." and cue the explosion that turned night into day, what with 3 barrels of oil being ignited and all, and blew everyone back at least 10 feet.

Bridgette was the first one to regain her awareness "Ow… What just happened? I mean first there was- Oh my god Adam!" she jumped to her feet and started rushing towards the plane. Or what was left of it.

"MY BEAUTIFUL PLANE!" a horrified Chris rushed towards his materialistic piece of junk.

Bridgette searched through the wreckage to no avail "Adam! Adam! ADAM!"

"Wrong way Malibu." Noah jerked a thumb to the side.

Bridgette let out a gasp.

As it turns out, Adam was lodged in a nearby plateau and highly disoriented "Why was there a pogostick in the pizza?" he fell to the ground face first "Ow…"

Cody knelt down beside him "Are you okay?"

"Give me a minute to let the disorientation wear off." a minute later "Well I'm a little crispy all over, but other than that I've been worse. Like 3 years ago."

"What do you- Oh yeah, Mal."

"Yep."

"Adam!" Bridgette rushed over and knelt down beside him "Are you okay?!"

"I've been worse."

"Chris hurry, he needs help right away!"

However, Chris seemed to think different "Oh great, it looks like boom boom over there is alive and well! Though I guess with the whole blowing up my Jumbo Jet business… HE'S OUT OF THE GAME!"

"What are you crazy?! He might be seriously injured and you're just gonna go and kick him off because of a mistake?! How can you be so heartless?! It's not like he meant to do it!"

"Does it look like I give a damn?! It got done and therefore he's out! Done! Gone! Finished! Terminated! PERMANENTLY!"

"You really are the scum of the earth!"

"Tell us something we don't know." Noah muttered, with Cody just nodding in agreement without a word.

"How are you guys not concerned?!"

"Because they know I'm fine." Adam pulled himself to his knees "Besides I didn't want to win to begin with. Besides, now that I'm gone it's you, Noah and Cody in the final three. I'm that much closer to accomplishing my goal."

"...Sometimes you're too good hearted for your own good." Bridgette just cradled his head gently.

Chef looked between the contestants and the sobbing Chris and decided to take this opportunity to sign off "Well this happened I guess, and we're all so sad about it. Oh who am I kidding, I'm so not. Anyway come back next time for whatever the hell we give you right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **My plans for Alejandro's motives and actions have honestly shifted ever since I started doing this fic. It went from him and Adam fighting to the death atop the volcano in Hawaii to him having cancer to his brother, the good one, having cancer and him trying to find a way to save him without anyone finding out as a way of proving himself to everyone. Honestly that change was one I made at the last minute. Having him die in the middle of the challenge was something I just came up with on the fly while I was watching the opening scene from Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **My plans for the final 3 have shifted as well. Originally it was gonna be the final 4, consisting of Adam, Bridgette, Cody and Tyler being split into two teams, with one team going to the finale, but in the end I decided to replace Tyler with Noah and just eliminate 2 players in Drumheller so that things could progress better.**

 **Anyway, next chapter focuses on the fourth and final aftermath, this being the one in Hawaii, which might end up a little bit on the short side.**

 **To Gabox15: That was the idea, and it was a nod to the Ridonculous Race. Which reminds me, tune in to chapter 25 within the next week or so.**

 **Now then, just for fun, I'm setting up a pole and I want your honest opinions. Who do you want to win the season: Cody, Bridgette or Noah?**

 **Elimination order:**

 **Duncan, returns**

 **Harold, 19th**

 **Sierra, 18th**

 **Heather, 17th**

 **Leshawna, 16th**

 **Lindsay, 15th**

 **Izzy, 14th**

 **Zeke, 13th**

 **Owen, 12th**

 **Trent, 11th**

 **Courtney, returns**

 **Gwen, 10th**

 **Merge**

 **Courtney, 9th**

 **Duncan, 8th**

 **Tyler, 7th**

 **DJ, 6th**

 **Alejandro, 5th**

 **Adam, 4th**


	24. Hawaiian Style

The skies of Hawaii were shining bright, a symbol for paradise.

Devin stood on the new set for the aftermath, with Carrie right by his side "Hey how's it going people? Welcome to teh fourth and final instlament of the Total Drama World Tour aftermath, this time around we're all coming to you live from the tropical shores of the island paradise that is Hawaii!"

Carrie shot the camera a bright smile "After spending all of the season travelling all over the world, we thought it was only fitting that we wrap it up with a good taste of paradise."

"You got that right Carrie, and me and my homie aren't chilling here solo. Go ahead and give a big shoutout to our homies in the peanut gallery! From season 1, we've got Eva, Katie and Sadie of the Killer Bass!" this was met with cheers.

"From season 2 we've got former co host Geoff, the same with Justin and season 2 finalist Beth!" this was met with more cheers.

"And from this season, those who've been eliminated up to this point, we've got Harold, Sierra, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, Zeke, Owen, Trent and Gwen!" this was met with even more cheers.

"We're just 2 episodes away from declaring who from this season will be declared this season's newest victorious millionaire, and right here is where it's all gonna happen.

"You've got that right Carrie, but before we get started we have to give a big welcome to the other 4 contestants who have been kicked off of the big show between the last aftermath episode and now. First up, ranking in at 9th place, she won the second chance challenge last time and reunited with her true love at Niagara Falls. Please welcome our favorite CIT, Courtney!"

This was followed with Courtney making her way out and taking a seat "Hi everyone."

"Great to have you back Courtney. Next up, he's the guy who won season 2, quit in the first episode of this season for like 3 episodes, beat Alejandro to a pulp in Austrailia and gave up the million for true love even if he'll never admit it. Ranking 8th place, it's Duncan!"

Sure enough, Duncan made his way out and flipped them all off "Whatever." he sat down in the seat next to Courtney, with her leaning into his chest.

"Awesome. Next up, he's the guy who's flirted with danger and finally started to kick it where it hurts, even though his memory challenged girlfriend has been here since episode 9. Ranking at 7th place, give it up for the megajock Tyler!" nobody came out "I said it's Tyler!"

"ALRIGHT! YEAH BABY! EXTREME!" Tyler swung out onto the stage on a vine out of nowhere and landed in between everyone "How was that?"

"8/10."

"YAY! TYLER!" an ecstatic Lindsay rushed up to him and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"Yes!" Zeke caught Trent in a high five "I knew she'd remember his name, Justin that be 5 bucks coming my way thank you."

"Dammit." Justin handed him the money.

"Pleasure doing business with ya eh."

"Can I keep going now?" asked Devin.

"Sure dude."

"Thank you. Anyway, for our fourth and final guest, he thought he caugth an animal hurting curse in Egypt and got captured by a monkey god in Tanzania, not to mention had a hand in saving a certain Bridgette from falling to her death! Ranking in at 6th place, let's give a warm welcome to DJ!"

Sure enough, DJ made his way out onto the beach "Hey everybody, how's it going? So am I supposed to talk about my stuff on the show or-"

"Sorry big guy, not this time. We've gotta do stuff seriously differently today."

Carrie nodded "That's right Devin, our peanut gallery here is soon gonna have a say in who's going to walk home with the million dollars."

"That's if they get here for the finale." Harold pointed out "And that's if they manage to live long enough, they're all stranded in Drumheller where the number one cause of death is being stranded in Drumheller."

"You know you've got a point Harold, are we sure they're gonna get here okay?"

"Hey don't worry about that homie." Devin waved her off "These guys are survivors in every sense of the word. I mean look at Adam, he might be out of the running but he's like a Total Drama cockroach."

"I thought that was me." Zeke pointed out.

"True as that may be my point here is that they'll end up getting here one way or another, and you know it's gonna get exciting however it goes down. So here's the question ladies and gentlemen, who does the peanut gallery think will win it all? Let's answer that with a song in the spirit of the season." and he started the song " **Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Bridgette, what about Noah, or will you pick Cody?"**

Carrie took over from here " **There's Bridgette, she's the surfer queen and she's been playing hard!"**

" **Don't forget about Cody and Noah, they've yet to play their best trump cards!"**

" **Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be?"**

" **Is it Bridgette, what about Noah, or will you pick Cody?"**

This was when Harold took over with a rap solo that hijacked the song " **Ricki-tick-ity, you're gonna hear it from me! The only one winning this is C-O-DY! Pimpin like a king, sippin lemonade in the shade! Kickin it Hawaiian style, gonna take home the cheddar! We're gonna be all smiles! Shawty!"**

"Harold dude, we told you not to hijack the song!" Devin was ignored.

" **Ricki-ticki-tody, give it up for my man Cody! Harold's in the house spittin rhymes like a roadie, a roadie!"**

"Alright that's it, stop the music!" Devin snatched the microphone "I love a good rap session as much as the next guy but Harold I've gotta draw the line, this is confiscated."

Carrie let out a sigh "Let's just get on with the show."

"Good idea. Now then, before the gang from the peanut gallery show us who've they chosen to root for let's go ahead and see how our finalists may have earned it the hard way with a little bit of Total Drama! First up, we've got Noah the know it all!" this was met with cheers, particularly from Owen "Now then, Noah was quick to prove that he was anything but the most athletic player of the season but he made up for that in intelligence when he was one of the first to figure out Alejandro's menacing intentions and allied with Adam and the rest from Team Mystery that intellect has taken him all the way to here."

"Snarky know it all on one side, super smart villain hater on the other, either way Noah is super hard to predict and with his brain power he's quickly been labled as our comeback captain."

"You've got that right Carrie, I mean the guy's had his butt saved from getting eliminate twice."

"You know they do have a point." Courtney pointed out "I mean the only reason he lasted in the game after London was because Owen volunteered for elimination in his place and if the votes had gone through in Drumheller he would've been gone there too."

"Yeah but don't forget Adam ususally votes for himself too." Trent pointed out.

"True as that may be, even if there was a tiebreaker it would be something physical without a doubt and Adam would've won for sure."

Devin nodded "My point exactly, thank you Courtney. Now then, onto Cody." this was met with cheers, those from Gwen being the most noticeable with Sierra shrieking like crazy in a way that almost made everyone deph "Cody took a bit of a beating early on, pretty much all of it being accidental from Sierra, but after Adam and Alejandro got her booted in New York he proved himself to have the strength and smarts to last in the game for a good long while, especially with his one on one fight with Adam the Ripper in London, beating him when he took down even the likes of Duncan without breaking a sweat."

Duncan let out a scoff "I took a dive for the camera." he was promptly smacked upside the head by Courtney "Ow!"

"Thank you again Courtney. Anyway, not only did beating the Ripper earn him some serious street cred, it led to him winning Gwen's heart."

"That's not how it-" Gwen's objections were cut off and ignored.

"I mean granted he did get carried by Adam through a good portion of the season but now thanks to the last episode Adam is out and Cody's on his own for the first time. Gentle and sweet object of Gwen's affections or wicked Ripper beater, Cody is impossible to predict and that makes him our unknown quantity ini this race for the million."

Carrie took over from here "Now moving on to our third and final contestant in this race, our very own surfer girl Bridgette!" this was met with cheers "Bridgette proved herself early on in season 1 to be seriously talented, albeit a bit clutzy with a hint of bad luck, and fresh from her breakup with Geoff she was quickly swept off her feet by Adam."

Geoff was quick to pull his hat over his head "Oh god, not this again…"

"But thanks to her bout of bad luck coming to an end she proved herself to be quite the formidable player and as a result she's earned herself a spot in the final three."

Devin nodded "Got that right homie, so if Cody is the unknown quantity and Noah is the captain of comeback then that makes Bridgette an unstoppable force. Looks like up to this point this race is still way too close to call, but I think now it's only fitting to take a close look at what might stop our finalists from winning it all."

"Cody for starters has some serious allergies and his epipen was destroyed when the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was blown sky high, which means that if the final challenge includes a hike through the buggy jungle he might not make it back out in one piece. As for Noah, his sharp tongue has put him in a good number of tight spots."

"Which means that if it comes down to a vote he'd be in a pretty tight spot against the likes of either Cody or Bridgette."

"Speaking of which, that's the last one to talk about in this race. Bridgette almost always means welll but she is a clutz by nature but I'd say her biggest weakness is Adam. I mean the dude seems to throw her off her game just by being there even if he means well."

"Which he almost always does."

"True. Anyway here's where this little race gets interesting, it's time for you guys to vote for your favorite finalist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, the teams were decided.

Team Noah consisted of Eva, Owen, Izzy and Zeke (Who was there to be with Izzy when he was really rooting for Cody for Adam's sake)

Team Bridgette consisted of Tyler, Lindsay, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Beth, a pissed off Heather, Harold, and a semi reluctant Geoff.

Team Cody consisted of Trent, Gwen, Sierra, Leshawna, Justin, Katie and Sadie.

Courtney let out a scoff "There's no way Noah could beat Cody or Bridgette, he can't even fend off Izzy."

"Hey!" Zeke rounded on her "Don't insult my Izzy! CIT, more like an arrogant BITC-"

"And on that note it's time for a commercial break-" Devin was quick to cut him off "Dude seriously, this is a family show!"

Carrie nodded "Coming up next, a few lucky members of our peanut gallery will face off in an exciting and death defying surfing challenge for a chance to win a huge advantage for the final three contestant they're rooting for."

"Oh yeah right, all this and more when we make a serious comeback right here on Total! Drama! Aftermath!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes past for the commercial break to run its course.

Devin was the only one still at the original sight for the aftermath on the beach "Welcome back to the Total Drama aftermath, where I'm the only one left but now the time has come for us to take this aftermath to a whole new level of awesome! Now let's head over to Carrie and every other person in the peanut gallery with the details."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie stood with every other person in the peanut gallery by the waterfall "Thank you Devin. So tell me peanut gallery, have you guys missed being in the game."

Gwen spoke for everyone when she shot her a look "You're kidding right?"

"Glad to hear it because you guys are gonna be competing in a challenge that could help your favorite out of the final three contestants win a major advantage in the final challenge."

"Hold that thought!" Devin finally made his way over to the rest of the group "Now then, one supporter for each team to risk your life for your favorite finalist. So, who wants a chance to die- I mean help their friend win?"

"I'll represent Team Bridgette in this challenge." Courtney stepped forward "After all I am the winningest member of my team."

"That is true, I mean you lasted from Newfoundland to Australia as a one man team. That's pretty impressive."

Trent turned to the rest of Team Cody, to Gwen in particular "Look guys just let me do this one okay?"

Gwen shrugged "If you really wanna go on a surfing suicide mission then I say fire away and go for it."

"Perfect, I've still got a shot at making things right!"

"Hold up a second Trent, even after everything you've done for me and the others this season you're still trying to redeem yourself?"

"Yeah, it's the only reason why I agreed to compete anyway. You know this."

"Well sure I did but the way I see it you redeemed yourself by helping me and Cody become a couple."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"But you do realize that either way nobody else would want to do this right?"

"...Well don't just stand there, go out and redeem yourself!"

"That's what I thought."

Devin turned his attention to Team Noah "Now then, who's gonna volunteer for a chance to represent Team Noah in this challenge?"

"I've got this!" Owen bolted up to them "I'm doing this for my little buddy!"

"Glad to hear it Owen my man! Now then, let's take a look and see what Courtney, Trent and our big chubby buddy Owen are up against. Each player has to race to the top of the hill and then snag one of the traditional Hawaiian leis from Lono the Hawaiian god prosperity and sporting events, then grab one of the surfboards lined up there and surf it back down the stream. Oh yeah, and when you do get to the bottom you might wanna watch out for a little bit of a lavs spray."

Carrie was rather concerned by this "Are you sure this is safe Devin?"

"Hey think of it this way homie, if it wasn't safe enough then the producer wouldn't have given it the green light." Devin wheeled out a chalkboard with a number of animals "But before we get started, on this board are some pictures of animals you can find here in Hawaii if you went to the Maui Zoo that is. Each representative from each team has to pick one animal to represent the spirit of their finalist. Now then Owen, which animal do you think best represents Noah's spirit?"

Owen thought for a moment "I think I'd have to go with the raccoon." this was met with laughing from the other contestants "What?"

"Alright then, Noah's spirit animal is the doberman. Perfect, Trent do you think you can choose for Cody's spirit animal?"

Trent stared long and hard for a moment "I think I'd have to choose… the dolphin." he received roars of laughter from the others "What? It was that or the deer, I tried to make it as not demeaning as I could! No offense to Cody, I like the guy, but he's not exactly menacing you know!"

"Easy homie, none of us are judging you. Okay Devin and I aren't judging you." Carrie assured him "Now then Courtney, which animal do you think represents Bridgette's spirit the best out of these choices."

"Let's see now…" Courtney pondered for a moment "Well Carrie, I think I'm gonna have to go with tiger."

"Tiger? Are you sure about that choice?" asked Devin.

"Of course I'm sure. Bridgette is strong willed, very protective of those she cares about, she's smart, lean fast, plus I've seen that tiger they have on the show."

"Man are you lucky then."

"Why is that?"

"Well you see here's the catch, if you guys to manage to get past that pesky spray of lava with your leis intact then you'll have to put the lei on the spirit animal you picked out for your team in order to win the challenge. Which means for Owen you put it on a raccoon, Trent you put it on a dolphin and Courtney you put it on a tiger. Whoever manages to put their lei on their team's animal first is going to win a major advantage for their team's favorite finalist, second place will earn a minor advantage and last place doesn't get diddly squat which is gonna make the final challenge pretty impossible if they even manage to get that far. Now before we do all of that we decided to make it fair and somewhat decent we're giving you guys 20 minutes to change into your swimsuits. Now get moving, we've got some canasta team reserving the falls in like 2 hours or so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes passed, and the contestants had all moved back down to the beach to watch the challenge on the widescreen.

For some reason or another Duncan was in the middle of a game of cards against Zeek "Alright homeschool, I call. 7 queens beat that."

Zeke placed his hand down on the table "7 aces."

"...Bite me. You know frankly I'm glad to be off this show, after 3 seasons of this crap I think I've had more than enough of reality TV for one lifetime. Plus when you're dating someone who's been studying to become a lawyer it's good to have her actually read our contracts so I know that after this season they expire. We'll be free and we get to go home, and to that I say good riddance."

"I guess but… Well it's not like _everything_ we went through on this show was bad was it?"

"How do you figure?"

"Well sure we've had our fair share of crappy experiences on this show like me getting kicked off first back at Camp Wawanakwa…"

"Always getting kicked in the kiwis."

"And we've met some crappy people like Alejandro…"

"Heather.

"But you can't say we don't have our fair share of good times on the show too, what with all of the friendships we've made like with Adam and Trent."

"Geoff and DJ."

"Or the love we've found like Izzy."

"Courtney."

"And as much as it may have sucked a lot of the time, we got to push ourselves to the limit to see just how far we could go and how far we were willing to go to get what we want. So yeah, maybe this isn't the ideal way to spend the best years of our lives but was it all worth the crap we put up with in the end? I'd say hell to the yeah."

"...You know homeschool, I think you may have the right idea."

"Coming through!" Courtney rushed towards them in her swimsuit, only thing being that she suddenly came to a halt "You know what, hold on." she pulled her hairtye out, taking her hair out of its ponytail and letting it down freely "That's better." she grabbed Duncan and pulled him into a quick yet heated kiss "And so is that, later!" and she bolted, with Trent and Owen hot on her tail.

"...Oh yeah, totally worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trent was the first one to pick up a lei from the statue of Lono "Mighty Lono, I thank you for this flowery blessing. I promise on my cool guy status, I won't let you down!"

Courtney shot him a weird look "Seriously?"

"Yeah I think I've been spendin too much time with Harold and Zeke."

Then the sound of heaving could be heard as Owen struggled his way up to the top "Oh god… I made it… yay…"

"Wow man you know you-" he was cut off by a dinging noise "Are you kidding me right now?"

Devin shrugged "Yeah sorry you guys, the producers said we had to make the lot of you sing a song."

"Are we talking a challenge song?" asked Courtney.

"Yep, I think you know what to do." Carrie told her.

"That I do Carrie, that I do." and so Courtney began the song " **Rockin it Hawaii style! Surfing down this magic mile! Hopin I don't get burned by, the lava that's a-flyin high!"** she grabbed a board as she sang and dove down.

Trent took this opportunity to grab a board of his own " **One last chance to make things right, that's what keeps me up at night! Why else would I volunteer, for something death defying?"** he started surfing his way down the hill.

" **I'm winning for real!"**

" **Yeah yeah, I'm winning this deal!"**

" **Yeah yeah! I'm a surfing genie!"**

" **Yeah yeah! I'm winning, you'll see!"**

Owen on the other hand was still at the top of the hill " **Maybe I can't do well at much, so what if I can't such and such? For Noah's team, like you've never seen! Time to show them what I've got!"**

Courtney materialized a vision of Bridgette in front of her " **I'm winning for Bridge, I'm gonna fix that ridge!"**

Trent had visions of his own " **Showing off my mad skills, making things right and giving some thrills!"** they then had to dodge the incoming lava spray.

Owen joined the three up to this point " **This is messed up, it's true. For my little buddy, it'll have to do!"**

" **Step aside, let me through!"**

" **I'm still coming for you!"** Courtney pulled slightly ahead of him " **Oh, I'm winning this time!"**

" **Sorry Courtney, this one is mine!"**

Owen joined the fray " **Sorry about my behind!"**

The three of them did a simultaneous chorus " **Oh, I'm winning this time! Yeah, yeah yeah!"**

"Coming through!" Trent bolted off of the waterfall, only to find a small fireball burning its way through his crotch "Oh god oh god oh god!" he crashed into the water, missing the dolphin with the lei by just a few inches "Oh come on!"

"Coming through!" Owen was promptly thrown off of his board, which was flung right into the mini volcano nearby "Oops."

"Look out!" a terrified Courtney was hurled off of the waterfall and into the waters below while her lei was hurled around the tiger's neck "Wha-?" she took a moment to realize it "Yeah that's right, girl power!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devin was taken by surprise "Wow, so… that happened I guess. Not gonna lie, did not see that coming."

Carrie was particularly more excited about this "And with that it looks like Courtney takes the win! Team Bridgette for the win!"

"Yeah… Dammit, I owe Tyler so much money."

"Um, excuse me?" Courtney made her way back to the shore, with Trent and Owen following right behind her "So where's my prize? I did win after all."

"I've gotta admit Courtney, that was pretty unbelievable. I mean seriousl, nobody was supposed to win."

"What?"

"It was the producer's idea." Carrie told her "But somebody did win because girls rule, and thanks to Courtney's efforts Bridgette is going to receive a major advantage to use for her role in the final challenge: a wheelbarrow."

"Chill out homies, it's gonna make sense eventually." Devin assured them "Since Trent came in second place he won the minor advantage for Cody: a baby carriage. Sorry Owen but since you came in dead last you didn't win anything for Noah on this one. But you get points for trying, not many points but still points. Anyway that's so not gonna help Noah in the final challenge, so I'd say he's pretty much screwed."

"How will Bridgette's advantage play out? Will Cody be able to keep up with just a baby carriage?"

"Will Noah win up taking completely thanks to his disadvantage? How in the name of Lono do you think Noah, Bridgette and Cody even get here for the final round?"

"Find out the answers to those and a heck of a lot of other totally insane questions next time!"

"On the next action packed episode of Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit on the short side, I haven't been able to squeeze out as much from the aftermath chapters for some reason.**

 **I cut out the stuff with Bridgette, Geoff, Blainley and Bruno for obvious reasons since they weren't in this fic.**

 **Just so you know, be on the lookout for another Ridonculous Race cameo next chapter during the three way race to Hawaii between Cody, Bridgette and Noah. I can't wait to see if any of you can figure out who it is before I upload it.**

 **To Zafnak: I was honestly concerned about whether or not my Alejandro related plot twist would turn out okay. Thank you for the feedback.**


	25. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles

Like every episode, Chris started off the episode with a recap from the cockpit, the only difference being that the cockpit was now in shambles "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Alberta, it'll blow you away! How could this have happened?! First Alejandro exploded at Adam when he pushed the wrong button, while boom! Adam got stuck in a hole, and Alejandro later exploded with grief when he got a shocking visit from his cousin, which led to him dropping out of the competition. As for that night's elimination, we all agreed that Noah would've been a goner too, except for the fact that Adam demolished my plane! Did I forget to mention that we've got no ride now BECAUSE ADAM BLEW IT UP?!" he started hyperventilating into a paper bag "Okay Chris, take it easy. Now then, our final three are gonna be jetting to the tropical shores of Hawaii. Without a jet. So make sure you get set for some other kind of race to the finish and the million dollar prize right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!" the cockpit broke off and hit the ground with a loud thud "Ow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun had risen over the skies of Alberta.

Chris was still mourning over the destruction of the plane in a way that made him look almost catatonic "The hot tub with my name spelled out on the side of it in Italian tiles… gone… My monogram speakers… gone… My custom calibrated stubble trimmer… gone…"

Noah and Cody shared an awkward look "So… are we gonna get on with the game now or do you need more time to mourn?"

"Typical, as usual you two are thinking of nothing but yourselves. What about the bigger humanitarian crisis, how the hell am I supposed to keep this face fresh without my hyperbolic sleep chamber?"

"Oh gee you're right Chris, wait here and I'l go find someone who actually gives a damn. Oh wait, nobody does."

Chris's loud sobbing could be heard for miles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette let out a sigh as she sat in what was left of the confessional " _Unbelivable, that's all I can say about the past few days. First Adam and I finally get together, then Alejandro is finally out of the competition for whatever reason that might be, then the Total Drama Jumbo Jet gets destroyed and now Adam is out of the game. Sometimes I can't help but wonder why I ever signed up for Total Drama to begin with."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chef let out a groan "Will you shut up pretty boy and get your worthless ass over here and help me drag this stupid box out of here!"

"YES!" Chris cheered "My emergency kit, we're saved!" he opened the box, revealing a 2 seater helicopter.

"More good news, this baby's got just enough juice in it to get us to the finale."

"YES!"

"Hold on a second." Bridgette cut in "You mean to tell us that a helicopter full of fuel was somehow able to survive an explosion set off by igniting barrels of fuel? How in the world is that physically possible?"

"We found a way but who cares about that?! The show is saved! My ratings are saved! I'M SAVED! As for the three of you, Cody, Noah, Bridgette, get ready for some surf, sun and beauties in grass skirts and coconut bras. We're going to the island paradise that is Hawaii."

"Yeah!" Cody caught high fives from Adam and Noah.

"Yeah I know, I'm the greatest host that ever lived. Never doubt me. Now then, the chopper is a 2 seater so that means that the three of you are gonna be taking part in a new challenge."

"Which is?" asked Noah.

"For you guys to compete to get to the big island first using only your wits and whatever you manage to find out here.'

"But we're in the middle of nowhere." Bridgette pointed out.

"That you are, so check out these fancy GPS's I'm gonna give you guys out of the kindness of my heart." he tossed her, Cody and Noah each one GPS and one walkie talkie.

Noah was the first one to check out his GPS "Middle of nowhere, Alberta. Well at least we know they work."

"Set those babies to Tijuana beach, it's right on the border to Mexico. Now quit stalling and get to moving! Go go go!"

"And what the hell am I supposed to do?" asked Adam.

"You on the other hand can go ahead and make like you took the Drop of Shame, in other words shut your hole and figure it out for yourself! And don't worry, the rest of you are all totally gonna make it! I'll see you guys in Hawaii! Probably!" and he took off with Chef in the chopper.

With this in mind, Adam turned his attention towards Cody "Alright man, let's get to work getting you to Hawaii."

Cody blinked "Not that I don't appreciate it Adam but are you sure that's allowed?"

"Of course I am, the jackass said whatever you find out here and you found me right? So let's get to it. Well in a second that is." he turned to Noah and Bridgette "Well guys it's been fun, sorry but I did promise Cody when the season started that I'd get him to the finals, and if you know me by now then you know I can never go back on my word."

"Yeah yeah whatever Naruto, I'll find my own way anyway. Later." Noah just took off without giving a damn.

"Bridge, you okay with this?"

"I figured something like this might happen." Bridgette pecked him on the cheek "Just be sure to be careful alright?"

"Same to you." and he made his way into the wreckage.

With this in mind, Bridgette was quick to catch up to Noah "So… you wanna work together?"

"You're scared of travelling alone aren't you?" Noah guessed "I figured as much from your fear of being alone in the woods from season 1."

"No! Kind of. Yeah."

"Sure why not, I'll help you for a cut of the million. After all they're working together, there's nothing saying we can't."

"I guess it's a done deal then, besides you were such a big help with taking down Alejandro this season."

"Until he left in such an anticlimactic fashion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first class section of the plane was left in ruins as a result of the explosion.

But that didn't stop Cody from searching through the remains for anything that survived "Let's see… bicycle?" a wheel fell off "A unicycle? Oh come on, none of the crap here is gonna get me to Hawaii."

"I've got a better idea." Adam held up some stuff "I found a seatbelt, a wheelchair, a mealtray and a gigantic tarp that's bigger than both of us combined. I'm thinking it's time for item #13 on my bucket list."

"...Adam I think that every day you get more and more deserving of the title of mad genius."

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette looked up over a small plateau right next to Noah "So what exactly is your plan for getting us to Hawaii?"

"My uncle once told me a saying." Noah told her "He said that if you wanna find a thief then the best way is to follow his money, which means that if you wanna find Chris then the best way is to follow the evil beasts he loves to throw into the challenges. We're gonna call that Plan B, I've got something better in mind for the time being."

"Which is?"

"Take a look at what's down below us." he pointed to a set of train tracks that ran a short ways away from them and to the train station not far away.

"So we're hitching the most direct route, nice one."

"Now just one question: You got any cash on you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris observed the race in progress from the helicopter "Looks like Noah and Bridgette are in the lead but they're currently stalled for some reason, and it looks like Cody can't seem to get his but in gear. Weird. Oh well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody was still hard at work on bucket list item #13 "Okay, we just have to be sure to moderate the flow of the fuel froomo this tank and the balloon goes up or down."

"I'm the one who taught you that dude." Adam pointed out "Let's just hope this wheelchair can act as a decent basket."

"You know Adam I really can't thank you enough, not just for this but for everything you've done for me."

"Hey that's what brothers are for, I'm just doing what I believe is right." he let out a sigh "I just wish he was still around to see it."

"What was that?"

"...Did I ever tell you what happened with Alejandro yesterday?"

"No you just went in the plane and cried alone in the shower for like 20 minutes."

"Oh. You heard that?"

"Thin walls and you're not exactly quiet. What happened?"

"We got a message from Alejandro's cousin. Cody… Carlos died yesterday."

Cody froze "What?"

"It turns out he had cancer and never told me, his service is gonna be a week after we get back home."

"Adam…"

"But that's in the future, we're living in the present and the present me says that this son of a bitch is ready for takeoff!" he pulled Cody into the chair and pulled on the handle, taking their ride to the skies "Yeah boy, now that's how you build a hot air balloon! Hey Cody, how about you go ahead and give a quick shoutout to Gwen while you're at it?"

"Way ahead of you." Cody picked up his walkie talkie "Attention fellow victims of the curse that is Total Drama, the Codeman and Adam the awesome are on the move! I repeat, these butts have been airborne! Gwen, if you're watching this then I promise I'll be seeing you before sundown!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airborne? Wow guys, super original" Noah just rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the seats on the train.

" _Attention contestants! As of right now, the three of you are about even! Bridgette and Noah are moving at about the same speed, which is about zero, while Cody, with some added baggage, is slowly but surely catching up! You'd better hurry and kick things up a notch if you wanna be in the final two of Total Drama World Tour!"_

"Great, you just had to bring that up didn't you Chris McFruad."

The passenger that had been sitting with, a girl in a red shirt and black skirt with her hair in low pigtails, almost immediately perked up when she heard this "Did I just hear that right?"

"Would it work if I said no?"

"Nope! I thought I recognized you, you're Noah from Total Drama aren't you?"

"Guilty, and now let the rapits fangirls come crawling."

"Oh calm down, I'm not like them. I mean granted my sister is even if she would never admit it out loud. My name's Kitty, I'm a huge fan."

"Gee, thanks." note his dry tone as he picked up a newspaper "Huh. Famous soccer star and son of diplomat dies of cancer at age 24. Who would't thunk it?"

"So listen, I've been keeping up with the season up to this point but I'm dying to know how things are going up to this point."

"And we're finally moving now."

" _Hello passengers, and welcome to this non stop trip to Mexico!"_

"Perfect." he noticed Kitty staring at him with stars in your eyes "You're not gonna lay off until I give you the details are you?"

Kitty shot him a grin "I think you already know the answer to that question."

"Alright alright, how much do you know up to this point?"

"The last episode I saw was the one in Greece where Alejandro basically destroyed the perfect relationship between Duncan and Courtney. Just start from there."

"Fine. After that we went to Area 51, Courtney tried to spite Duncan all the time we were there by flirting with Adam, Cody and Gwen hooked up, Courtney took the win and Trent got voted off."

"Okay gotcha."

"Are you texting this to somebody?"

"No I have a blog, I've gotta make sure I update this the day the episode premieres. Plus I think my sister Emma is gonna love it."

"...Good to know. Next up is Australia. DJ and Adam tried to fix Duncan and Courtney's relationship, Courtney broke down crying, Chris got attacked by a dingo, Duncan wound up breaking Alejandro's teeth and therefore made him and Heather a matching set."

"Because of her scuffle with Leshawna in Germany."

"Yeah. Anyway Courtney broke down crying, Adam's Team Mystery won and since Courtney was the last to arrive she got kicked off but she and Duncan didn't get a chance to reconcile before she left."

"Oh man, so sad. Next."

"Sweden, this one was a war between my team, mostly and Alejandro, and Adam since he's the only one who did anything. He took a cannonball for Bridgette and got a few cracked ribs but my team won a challenge for the first time since the Yukon and Gwen was voted off that night, but not before giving Cody a peptalk similar to what Trent told her back in season 1."

"After they both got screwed over by Heather."

"Yep. Anyway, next is Niagara Falls. This is where the merge comes in. Courtney comes back after some kind of second chance challenge on the aftermath, she sings a super heartwarming song for Duncan that doesn't do squat, they do a marriage challenge, I get paired with Cody to appease the gay rights people, the same with DJ and Tyler, while Alejandro has a role in the challenge itself. Duncan and Courtney finally reunited, Adam and Bridgette won immunity and in the end lovebirds 1 and 2, this being Duncan and Courtney, took the Drop of shame."

"Good for them. Next."

"The final 7. China. The first part was a race across the Great Wall of China involving a half brain dead tiger that got way too attached to me, Tyler got kidnapped by the Chinese mafia, and we ended up doing the chinese version of the brunch of disgustingness. In the end Adam won immunity, took me up to first class, and Tyler was kicked off with 4 votes to 3."

"Making it to the final 7 isn't bad. Next."

"The final 6. Tanzania. We went on a tiger hunt while me, DJ and Cody got captured by a cult serving a monkey god. Adam fought him and killed him and somehow he still had enough stamina to bring DJ with him and save Bridgette from falling to her death like a blooper from the Lion King. Me and Alejandro voted DJ off later while Adam and Bridgette were making out."

"You voted off DJ instead of Alejandro? Why?"

"Even if we did get rid of Alejandro I'd be against Adam, Bridgette, Cody and DJ all by myself which would've put me at a huge disadvantage."

"I guess I see that. Next."

"Easter Island, reward challenge. I won and took Cody with me to prove that nerds have got what it takes."

"Cool. Next."

"Yesterday. Drumheller, Alberta. First we made our own dinosaurs and then we went digging for oil, during which I got stuck to a tiger. The same tiger."

"Ouch."

"For reasons I still don't know Alejandro dropped out of the contest during the challenge and he just took off while Bridgette won immunity. I would've gone home that night, we didn't vote but I think that's obvious, but Adam accidentally blew up the plane."

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yep, and as a result Chris eliminated Adam so now it's me, Cody and Bridgette in the final three in a race to Hawaii. The first two that get there are in the final two. Me and Bridgette are both on this train while Cody and Adam are doing whatever."

Unfortunately, this got the attention of some other passengers "Did you say Bridgette from Total Drama is on this train?! That traitorous blonde little harlet is gonna pay for breaking Geoff's heart the way she did! RAMBOOO!" and they all charged out of the car like a bunch of wild animals.

"...Oh boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The skies were calm over North America, and if one were to look up they would see two brothers working seemlessly to accomplish a great goal…

"Stop givinig that damn thing so much fuel!"

"Right after you stop pinching my butt!"

"For the last time that's not me, you put the seatbelt on the wrong way dipshit!"

These two are not them.

Adam was about to continue the argument when he noticed something "Incoming, high maintenance asshole at 12:00!" this was followed by Cody, Chris and Chef screaming as the two latters dove out of the way just in the nick of time.

" _Um Cody, dude?"_

"Watch where you're going!" Cody barked.

" _Are you sitting on Adam's lap?"_

"What of it?"

" _Look bro the last thing we need is a cling on, especially one who BLEW UP MY JUMBO JET!"_

"Hey first of all Adam is not a cling on, he's my brother and there was no way I was gonna leave him behind! Second of all you said we could use anything we found in the wreckage and I found him, live with it."

" _Son of a- Fine, it's your funeral."_

" _ **Attention, an extreme weather warning has been issued for any and all aircrafts."**_

" _I should probably warn them about that. Yeah right!"_

"You do realize we can still hear you right?" Adam pointed out dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah just laid back in his seat on the train "Who would've thought winning a million bucks would be as easy as this."

Kitty looked behind him and cringed noticeably "Yeah, I don't know if I would be relaxing if I were you."

"Why's that?"

"Because there's an army of fangirls standing right behind you."

"What?!" Noah whipped around "Oh crap, not again."

As it turns out, there was an actual army of fangirls with numerous I heart Noah signs and t shirts staring at him with one common emotion, that being lust "Noah! I love you! Go out with me! Marry me! Let me have your babie!"

"...Hey Kitty, you got any idea on how to get out of this?"

"Well I have one." Kitty calmly stood up and grabbed him by the wrist "RUN!" and they bolted through the car door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The skies were quiet, but they wouldn't be for long.

Adam looked ahead and his expression dulled "Oh boy?"

"What are you looking at-" Cody paused as his look turned into one of horror "Oh crap. We're gonna die aren't we?"

"Probably."

"Is it safe to start screaming?"

"I'd say so, go ahead."

"Thank you." and so Cody promptly started screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The skies were growing darker over the train.

Noah followed Kitty across the roof of each train car "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Not really but it's not like we have another!" Kitty led him to the roof of the last car, with the army of Noah's fangirls pushing theirselves inside and trying to claw at him "You got some kind of rope on you?"

"I snagged Aleajndro's extra belt from the wreckage of the plane." he pulled it out "I thought I would need it, in a show like this you've gotta think ahead."

"You think you can use it to snag the coupling from here?"

"Probably, one of my brothers does archery and he's taught me a few things. Not bad for a snarky know it all." he hooked it onto the coupling and was about to pull when hale suddenly began pouring down "Seriously? Why do I keep letting my guard down around this show? Oh yeah, because I'm me and this is reality TV. I HATE THIS SHOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris watched the events unfolding from within his 2 man chopper "Will the game be called off on account of deadly weather? Will anyone be left to take home the million? And where the heck is Bridgette right now? Find out when we get back right after this break right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!" he got started by lightning flashing in the sky above them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Cody were now flying straight through a thunderstorm, calm as can be.

"STEER THE F*CKING BALLOON!"

"I'M STEERING AS MUCH AS I CAN!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE FANGIRL ARMY HERE, I HAVE THEM ON SPEED DIAL!"

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO JUSTIN THE LAST TIME THEY SHOWED UP!"

Yep, calm as can be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah pulled Kitty back onto the roof of the second to last car and released Alejandro's belt, unhooking the coupling and leaving the screeching fangirls to trail far behind as the last car was cut off "And that's why you don't mess with the bookworm with the latino belt!"

"...That didn't sound anywhere near as cool as you think it did." Kitty told him "I mean I know you tried but…"

"Hey cut me some slack, I'm under a lot of stress!"

"Hey Noah, hold up!"

Noah looked over and saw a roughed up looking Bridgette climbing up onto the roof through an open window "What the hell happened to you?"

"I made the mistake of mentioning Adam in a train car full of Gidgette fans, they went wild for like an hour and I was lucky to get up here through a window. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, oh yeah this is Kitty. Apparently she's a sane blogger."

"...Who is?"

"What do you mean who? She's standing right-" Noah turned but found that Kitty was nowhere to be seen "What the hell? She was right here a second ago!"

"Noah did you get hit on the head or something?"

That was when Chris showed up above them in his chopper " _Hey guys guess what?"_ and cue the ding.

"You did that on purpose!" Noah accused him.

" _I pride myself on my timing."_

"You can't be serious!" Bridgette protested.

" _Surely you know the answer to that by now."_

"...Fine, let's do it."

So with this in mind, Noah started the song " **This show's a train, it's moving fast. My greatest foe has come and past. The end of the tunnel is now in sight, so look out now since you're in my sight!"** he tried to throw Bridgette off of the train "Nothing personal!"

" **Mr Fair now suddenly, I have to run now, excuse me!"** Bridgette chased after him and grabbed him by the anke " **Don't try to look as bad as you claim, it's not like you would've done the same!"**

" **I'm gonna make it! You can't stop me now, just you try!"**

" **My fortune's waiting, but now it's time for you to say bye, bye, bye!"**

Cody took over with a short solo, with Adam holding a firm grip on his shoulder " **I never thought I'd get this far, let's face it I'm no TV star. But now I'm in the final three, unless we get caught in that tree!"**

"Not on my watch!" Adam was quick to steer him out of the path of the three " **You're gonna make it! They can't stop you now, let them try! Our fortune's waiting, and they can kiss it all bye, bye, bye!"**

Bridgette was still dancing with Noah on the roof of the train, only thing being that now it was about to get ugly " **You are the worst, why must you torment me?"**

" **It's all a game to you but not to me!"** unfortunately, Noah ended up costing himself this portion of the game as he slipped on some hale beneath his feet and wound up falling off of the roof of the car.

Despite this, Adam, Brigette and Cody finished off the song with a three way chorus " **I'm gonna make it! They can't stop me now, let them try! Our fortune's waiting, it's time for you to say bye, bye, bye!"**

Once the song came to an end, Cody noticed that they were heading straight in the direction of some telephone wires "Hey Adam."

"We're heading for the wires." Adam noted "I've got eyes Cody."

"So what do we do?"

"What any sane person, as in not me, would do: Tuck and roll!" Adam pulled Cody out of the chair, leaving the makeshift hot air balloon to crash into the wires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris observed the current activities from the final three "I think it's time for an update, now according to the latest data Bridgette is the only one who's still closing in on Hawaii."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette pulled her way back into one of the train cars "Oh man that was close, god I really hope that Noah's okay."

"YOU!"

Bridgette found herself face with another army of Gidgette fans "Oh crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turns out, when he landed Noah had received some unexpected help in the form of a certain tiger on LSD, and now he was hanging onto its tail like his life depended on it, mainly because it did "Okay, I know this is out of character for me, but THIS IS AWESOME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam watched the remains of the hot air balloon go up in smoke "Hey Cody you alright?"

"I've been worse." Cody got to his feet and started stretching "And I know you've been worse, you know with Mal and all."

"Yep. Looks like our ride is toast though, we're in serious trouble now."

"Yeah, it's not like I ever expected to make it to the final three anyway. As if I could ever win the whole thing. That's it then, I'm done. Adam I'm so sorry I wasted this past month with you only to let you down, I'm nothing but a screw up after all." he fell to the ground as a poster fell on top of his face.

Adam picked it up "Devil Frog huh? Half a mile from here. I think I have an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris scowled at what he saw on the GPS "Cody the quitter? Wow, I can't even begin to describe how lame that is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah pulled up alongside the train on Tony's back "Yeah that's right, the bookworm is back in the game bitches!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam made his way to a nearby diner while following the flier "Devil Frog, concert in 3 days, auditions for new drummer, interview current band members here." he quickly caught the attention of a waitress "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the guys who set up these fliers?"

The waitress let out a snort "You're not from around here are you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Because you didn't realize at the first second it was the two idiots beatboxing at that booth in the corner."

"...Good to know, thanks." with that in mind, Adam made his way over to the two idiots in question, one blonde guy and one fat guy "Hey guys listen-"

"Holy crap!" the blonde one blurted out "You're Adam from season 3 of Total Drama! Dude that's my favorite show ever!"

"Yeah thanks, listen-"

"Hold on." he got a selfie with him "It's an honor dude, the name's Rock and this one here is my main man Spud. So what's up? I thought the season was still going on."

"It is, they're in the final three and right now I'm helping Cody in a race against the others to get to Hawaii but our hot air balloon crashed and-"

"And you need to get back in the air ASAP so Cody can win that million. Just tell us, who's he up against?"

"Bridgette and Noah."

"Oh cool, so you need some fireworks or something?"

"Fireworks yes, I'll give you 50 bucks."

"Hey for seeing the underdog come out on top we'll give you whatever you need for free! Just say the word!"

"Then quit beat boxing rockers and follow me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris observed the current progress "Cody is still being a total quitter, and while that whole mess is going on Bridgette and Noah keep inching closer to Hawaii with every second."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam dropped a box of fireworks on Cody's lap, with Rock and Spud by his side "Get the hell up already dude."

Cody just sat up and let out a groan "Why bother? It's hopeless Adam, even if we do get back in the air there's no way we'd be able to catch up to Bridgette or Noah before they reach Hawaii. I lost."

"Hey! Listen to me Cody, if you want a fanbase as huge as the one you got then that takes a hell of a lot of hard work and it comes with even more responsibilities. I worked my ass off to get you into the final three and I'm not stopping until you go all the way and I'm not letting you let me or any of the others, especially not Gwen, down like some pathetic coward! Nobody, least of all me, will ever let you hear the end of it! Now quit whining, get off your butt and let's go win this thing!"

"You really think I can do it?"

"The only reason I auditioned for Total Drama World Tour to begin with was so I could see you win in person, now let's go win this thing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah kept riding by the train on Tony's back "Yeah that's right Tony, keep it coming all the way to Tijuana!" the sound of glass shattering could be heard "What the-?"

A loud scream could be heard as Bridgette landed on Tony's back "Ow… Oh hey Noah, how's it going?"

"Hey. So we're both riding a tiger on LSD to Hawaii."

Tony growled at him ' _Well screw you too bookworm!'_

"So you wanna finish this together, just tie and go from there like Duncan and Beth did last season?"

Bridgette shrugged "Sure why not."

"Works for me."

"But what about Adam and Cody?"

"Knowing that psychopath that is Adam I think there's a pretty good chance he'll find a way to get Cody to the finish and we'll tie for second place."

"...Yeah that sounds about right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YEAH BOY, TEAM CODY IS BACK IN THE RACE!" Adam and Cody, in the wheelchair now armed with a crap load of fireworks, burst upwards towards the skies.

Rock waved them off from the ground below them and watched the two of them disappear beyond the horizon "Good luck you guys!"

"Yeah, party on!" Spud saluted them with the party symbol "Hey Rock?"

"Yeah Spud?"

"Who were those guys?"

"...Dude we've gotta work on your reaction time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris observed the progress update on the GPS tracker from his helicopter "Wow, it looks to me like they just don't want it that badly do they? Well if Cody doesn't get his butt in gear and barring any sort of life ending accidents then I guess that Noah and Bridgette are this season's final two- Hold on a second, what's this?"

"COMING THROUGH!" Adam and Cody burst up on their fireworks chair "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"It looks like Cody's still in the race, like a phoenix burnt to a crisp before rising up anew from the ashes of defeat! No wait, that's Adam! Dammit!"

"SHOVE IT MCLEAN!"

"...Anyway, with this new development it looks like the race is a dead heat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody let out a laugh full of adrenaline "This is awesome, I could do this all day! I don't think I've ever felt so alive!"

"And our target is right below us, Tijuana beach at 7:00 on the nose!" Adam pointed to Tijuana beach below them "Cross your fingers and lean like there's no tomorrow!"

"You got it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"COMING IN HOT!" Noah and Bridgette and Noah charged in on Tony's back, speeding along the beach and closing in on the finish line.

' _Squirrel!'_ that is, before Tony stopped for certain reasons, hurling the two of them clear across the finish line and over Chris' head, leaving them to crash face first into the sand.

Noah pulled his head out of the sand and spat some out "Okay, that was gross…"

Bridgette picked herself up and helped Noah to his feet "You okay?"

"Yeah I guess. It looks like we beat them here."

"Looks like."

"Are you guys done with your small talk?" asked Chris "I mean I still have a race to win a million dolars going on if you're still interested. Hawaii is right over there and it's like a half hour boat ride over there, just go ahead and grab a boat, head over to the big island and then you guys can-" he was cut off by a mighty crash that spread along the beach.

The dust settled to reveal Adam already in the boat, and he quickly pulled Cody out of the water and into it with him "You okay man?"

Cody was quick to snap out out of his heavy disorientation "Did… Did we make it?"

"Almost, we're on the final leg of the race. According to the half assed GPS McLean gave you it says that Hawaii is right over there, all you have to do is reach the beach and then you'll be in the final two!"

"Then stop talking and let's get moving!"

"Right you are!" and they set off on the final leg of the race to the finals.

Chris made the official call "And on that little note it looks like Cody plus one is in the lead!"

"Not for long!" Noah hopped in a boat and took off, with Bridgette right behind him, as the final struggle in the race truly began.

"...I really love this show."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the three racers along with Adam were neck and neck on the final race to Hawaii and to the final two.

Adam looked out with the telescope "I can see Hawaii in the distacne, we're almost there!"

"Yeah but we've got problems!" Cody cried out.

"What problems?"

"A determined bookworm!"

"What?"

As it turns out, Noah was trying to pass them while at the same time trying to stab them with a swordfish he picked up out of the ocean "En guard!"

"So you say!" Adam ripped a swordfish of his own out of the water "Cody take the wheel, I've got a plan."

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hate it." Cody pointed out.

"That's for you to decide."

"Fine, what is it?"

"I'm gonna jump in Noah's boat and try and slow him down and you're gonna go on ahead to Hawaii without me and make it into the final two like I told you to."

"...I was right, I hate that plan!"

"Don't argue with me, like I was before the only reason I came in the first place was to get you into the final two! Now quit your whining and drive, with any luck it'll be you and Bridgette in the finals and I wouldn't want it any other way. Now go!" and he leapt onto Noah's boat and braced his swordfish "Nothing personal Noah, but I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it one way or another!"

"I figured as much, but good luck taking out the only other guy with any brains!" Noah charged with his swordfish.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that since you said the only other guy you think I've got brains right?"

"Call it my way of showing respect, you did a good job holding up against the likes of Alejandro and Heather this season but that being said I'm not gonna lose this time around. Every reality show I've been on over the past year I've lost, and every show I've lost I was on with Owen to begin with so now I've got no excuses, no distractions-"

"Except for the fact that we're coming across a bunch of landmines in the water!"

"Grab the wheel, grab the wheel!"

"I'm grabbing the wheel!" he grabbed the wheel and tried to steer them clear of the landmines before they could hit any of them.

"Hey you're trying to steer me away from Hawaii!" Noah grabbed the wheel and tried to jerk him back.

"Let go you f*cking pencil!" they accidentally rammed into Bridgette's boat.

"Hey!" Bridgette let outt a yelp.

"Sorry Bridge, total accident on my part! Word of advice, hurry and get moving!"

"Are you sure?"

"I have no doubt in my mind, if there's anyone I want Cody to have to face in the final two it would be you! You've gone through more than enough crap on this show, you deserve it the most!"

"If you're sure… I'll do it! Just promise me you'll be okay!"

"I only promise to try!"

"Good enough for me!" and she took off towards Hawaii.

"What a woman!"

"And what a win!" Noah shoved Adam off of the wheel and went full speed, allowing him to pull past Bridgette "Yeah that's right, the bookwom takes the win!"

"...Hey Noah, I think it depends on how you look at it!"

"What?" Noah looked ahead and saw a landmine right in their path, to which he began screaming and clinging onto Adam's leg, right before they got launched high into the air by the explosion that resulted frorm the collision "I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!"

"Hey I told you I was gonna get Cody into the final two but you're the one who started fighting my like a jackass!" yeah, it turns out they were still arguing while they were hurled towards the skies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody looked back and saw Bridgette a short racing right behind him a short distance away from his boat "Hey Bridgette, you doing okay back there?"

"I've been worse!" Bridgette called from afar "So I guess it's gonna be you and me in the final two together!"

"Looks like it, you know it was a lot of fun being on the same team with you and the others this season."

"I feel the same way, and I'm super happy for you and Gwen."

"Thanks, I'm really happy for you and Adam. you guys are great together."

"Thanks- Hey Cody are you watching where you're going?"

"Not really, why do you-" he was cut off by his boat slamming into a sand bank in the shallow water in front of him, tossing him out of it and sending him flying face first onto the white sandy beach "Ow…" the sound of cheering was quick to stimulate and rejuvinate him, allowing him to pick himself up onto his feet, but the beautiful tropical view wasn't what got his attention.

Almost every single contestant, from Eva, Sadie and Katie from season 1 to Geoff and Beth from season 2, to Sierra (restrained in a straightjecket on a dolly, not Heather obviously, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, Zeke, Owen, Courtney, Duncan somewhat, Tyler, DJ, Devin and Carrie all cheering and hollering in joy for him.

"CODY! CODY! CODY!" Harold, Justin and Trent, his bros from the Drama Brothers, were all punching the air every time his name was called while howling his name out at the top of their lungs.

Cody's lips curled into a smile as he let out a sigh, then a chuckle, followed by a full on victorious laugh "I did it… I did it! I DID IT!" he looked around for the one person he wanted to see more than anyone else ' _What the- Where is she?'_

"Look behind you baby."

Cody whipped around and his grin widened "Gwen…"

Sure enough, before him stood Gwen with a broad smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him "Hey just a word of advice, when you wanna make an entrance next time try and make a more graceful landing would you?"

"Sorry but it was kind of in the heat of the moment."

"Then so is this." she pulled him into a heated kiss.

' _Yeah it's official, greatest day of my life.'_

"Cody!" of course Chris had to cut the moment short when he walked up to Cody and clamped a hand on his shoulder "Cody my man, I would never have believed it- I mean seriously, I can't tell you how many pools I lost because of it- but you're the first contestant to make it into this season's final two! Congrats bro, you oughta be proud of yourself."

"Shove it Chris, we're in the middle of something." Gwen pulled Cody in for another heated kiss.

"Unbelievable, I try to pretend to be nice to a contestant and this is the thanks I get. Well screw it, anyway here comes our other finalist BRIDGETTE!"

Sure enough, Bridgette made her way off of her boat and out onto the shore "Hey there guys, what's up?" she was met with cheers and applause, mostly from the girls.

"Yeah yeah, chill out people. Anyway Cody, Bridgette, here's the deal. The final round of the season is gonna take place one week from today in front of a live audience and on live television so the two of you are gonna be sent to separate hotel reservations courtesy of a certain diplomat who requested he remain anonymous, while all of the other losers stay at Playa de Losers, the Hawaii version." he turned to the camera to sign off "So be sure to tune in next time to find out which of these two underdogs will finally walk away with the million dollar prize if they manage to walk away at all. Find out one week from today right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

That was when a sopping wet Adam dragged himself, along with an equally soaked Noah, onto the shores of Hawaii "So, what did we miss?"

 **A/N:**

 **So yeah, Kitty appearing was a nod to Noah and Emma hooking up from the Ridonculous Race, I figured that since I already added in Devin and Carrie it would be fun to add one more in. I was gonna add Emma too but I couldn't think of a way to add her in. Her mysterious disappearance was just a joke and a reference to the series finale of Zoey 101, you know with Mr Takato and all.**

 **Rock and Spud having cameos was actually just an idea that I came up with at the last second, but I figured that they deserved cameos too. After all they were one of my top 5 favorite teams in the Ridonculous Race, the others being the Surfers, Best Friends, Sisters and Reality TV Pros. Not in that order.**

 **To Gabox15 reviewing chatper 23: No I'm not planning any crazy twists, aside from a sweet ending to wrap up the classic era of Total Drama and a little epilogue about Adam attending Carlos's funeral.**

 **Elimination order:**

 **Duncan, returns**

 **Harold, 19th**

 **Sierra, 18th**

 **Heather, 17th**

 **Leshawna, 16th**

 **Lindsay, 15th**

 **Izzy, 14th**

 **Zeke, 13th**

 **Owen, 12th**

 **Trent, 11th**

 **Courtney, returns**

 **Gwen, 10th**

 **Merge**

 **Courtney, 9th**

 **Duncan, 8th**

 **Tyler, 7th**

 **DJ, 6th**

 **Alejandro, 5th**

 **Adam, 4th**

 **Noah: 3rd**


	26. Hawaiian Punch

Chris started the final episode like every episode before it, with a recap, this one being from a lounge chair on the beach "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: the final three contestants took off like bats out of Drumheller, but unfortunately Cody wound up bringing Adam the plane wrecker along for the ride. On the bright side, we had a good old fashioned swordfish fight between Adam and Noah. Good times, really good times. In the end Cody and Bridgette were the first two to reach Hawaii and wound up as this season's final two, with Noah facing a long awaited watery defeat. Who will come out on top and finally go home with one million dollars tucked in their pants? It's time for the final round right here on the epic finale of Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The big day came, the day for the live finale of Total Drama World Tour.

Chris took center stage on the beach to address the live crowd "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the grand finale of Total! Drama! World Tour!" this was met with cheers and roars of excitement "This season has had a heck of a lot more than its fair share of excitement, adventure, betrayal, backstabbing, romance, drama, and anything and everything in between! On behalf of everyone that competed this season please allow me to say this, you're welcome!" this was met with more cheers "Now before we get started, allow me to present to you the other competitors that got the boot before they made it to the finale! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Total Drama losers, the peanut gallery!" this was followed by the peanut gallery, from Duncan to Zeke and everyone in between walking up to the sidelines and waving at the roaring crowd.

Tony followed Chef at the end of the line and received his own round of cheers ' _Yeah that's right people, you love me and you know it! Total Drama masacot in the house!'_

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. Aside from seeing someone win that is. Allow me to introduce to all of you the third season Total! Drama! Finalists!" this was met with more cheering and roaring as Cody and Bridgette made their way down onto the beach "First up, he's one of the four contestants who failed to qualify for season two but did for this season, he's an honors student who gets straight A's and has shown a surprising number of skills he failed to display in season 1. He's fought off Jack the Ripper, saved the Duncney ship a good portion of you worship and even won the heart of everyone's favorite goth girl Gwen. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you everyone's favorite geek, CODY!"

Sure enough, Cody made his way out onto the stage, earning a large number of cheers from the audience and from his section of the peanut gallery "Hey guys, great to be here. I've gotta say it really feels-"

"Yeah whatever showboater, we've only got a half hour for this one and I've got a pretty packed schedule as it is." Chris shoved him out of the way "Now for our other finalist! She's one of the fan favorites that's competed in all three seasons of Total Drama up to this point! She hails from a town called Ocean Falls on the western coast of Canada, her hobbies include walking on her hands, helping out animals in need, building shelters for people in third world countries and surfing if that one wasn't obvious. She's managed to gain the affections of many of the male contestants throughout her tenure of the show, among them being Geoff, Zeke and her current boyfriend Adam! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you BRIDGETTE!"

Sure enough, Bridgette made her own way onto the stage and waved at everyone, earning roars and cheers from the audience and the peanut gallery alike "Hey guys!"

"Alright then, let's get this underway. Cody, Bridgette, before we get started I'd like to congratulate the both of you in front of everyone here for making it to the final two!" Chris was met with a number of cheers "And it's also my pleasure to announce that the peanut gallery will not be voting for the winner this time around."

"But you said before that we were going to play a major role!" Courtney protested "You specifically said major!"

"Yeah I know, just not in a voting sort of way. Now then, all of you prepare to have your minds blown out of your skulls by the most lethal challenge in the history of Total Drama. It's Cody… vs Bridgette… vs the VOLCANO!" he presented two mats on the beach, one being blue as the color for Bridgette and one being green as the color for Cody "You see back in the day human sacrifices were tossed into the volcano we know as Kilauea volcano in order to appease the gods, but sadly the lawyers won't allow me to use real people as sacrifices for this challenge. So in this challenge Cody and Bridgette will have to make sacrifice standins using the most abundant resources of the island, those being pineapples and driftwood, and in order to make it nice and symbolic you guys have to make dummies of each other to dump in the volcano. And as suggested by a certain someone I refuse to name you each get to helpers but here's the catch, you can only pick one for each of you. The other one has to volunteer of their own free will, and because I don't want this to turn into a lovey dovey snooze fest you aren't allowed to choose either Adam or Gwen as helpers." this was met with groans.

Cody thought for a moment "I choose Trent."

"I'm all yours man." Trent walked down from the bleachers and caught Cody in a quick high five.

"Okay so, who's in?"

"You can consider my mad skills to be all yours." Harold jumped out of his seat "After all, we're fellow Drama Brothers and we stick together to the end."

"To the Drama Brothers!"

"Very touching, and insanely boring." Chris noted dryly "Alright Bridgette, who's your first choice gonna be? And remember, you can't pick Adam or Gwen like I said before."

Bridgette thought for a moment "I'm gonna have to go with DJ."

"You got it." DJ made his way down from the stands, but stopped after a moment and gained a smug grin "Just one thing before I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Admit I was right, admit to me and the rest of the world that I was right about you and Adam getting together."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope!"

"...Fine, DJ you were right and I was a fool to ever doubt you."

"Glad to hear it, now Cody about our bet-"

"Which I won." Cody pointed out rather smugly "If you'll recall DJ I was the one who bet they would kiss by the end of the season and they've done a lot more than that. 100 bucks, pay up my good man."

"...You had to ruin it." DJ handed him 100 bucks.

"You had to start it."

"Can I get back to hosting the finale now?" asked Chris dryly "I already lost my own bet about that with Chef."

"By all means."

"Thank you. Now then, who volunteers for Team Bridgette?" this prompted a number of hands to go up "Yeah I was talking about a verbal reply of some kind."

"I'll do it." a certain unexpected someone slowly made his way down from the peanut gallery, leaving everybody shocked and whispering amongst themselves.

Bridgette herself could only stare in disbelief and whisper a name "Geoff…"

"Yeah that's right, I'm helping my ex girlfriend win a million bucks! Sue me! And Chris before you start making any wisecracks just think for a minute, this is the opportunity for a ratings gold mine and as a former aftermath host I know how hard those are to come by."

That got Chris to perk up at what he was hearing "I'm listening."

"Thnik about it dude, this is the finale of finales. Bridgette, the bodacious surfer babe going up against the nerdy horndog and underdog Cody, no offense man, for the million dollar prize. In her corner is one of her closest friends along with her ex boyfriend being forced to cooperate with her in order to help in order to help her overcome the last obstacle standing between her and being a millionaire."

"Uh huh. Go on."

"What will happen? Will he and his ex be able to work together as a solid team to help her win even if he might still have feelings for her, or will his jealousy and bitterness overcome the ex and thus lead to the downfall of the team? And will the beautiful Bridgette be able to keep her head in the game now that her current boyfriend is on the sidelines and her ex boyfriend whom she might not be able to trust? Will confusion overcome her emotions? Will she ditch her current boyfriend and go back to her ex after she succeeded in helping her win a million bucks, or will her ex boyfriend wind up driving her to the brink of insanity? Think of all of the possibilities that could happen with a scenario like this dude, you can't seriously be thinking about passing up an opportunity like this. I'm telling you dude, the ratings would be way off the charts. You'll be renewed for a new season without a single doubt and the extra boost in ratings will probably make this one of the best moments in television history not to mention an extra chunk of change in your paycheck. You'll go down in history as the man that hosted the greatest finale to the greatest reality show in the history of television. How nice does that sound?"

"...You know Geoff there might be hope for you as a host yet, I say we do it!"

"I figured you'd say that, after all spending all that time hosting the aftermath show last season really taught me a thing or two. At least one good thing came out of it."

"Geoff no offense man but are you sure about this?" asked DJ.

"Of course I am dude. Hey don't worry about all that stuff I said about betraying her or anything, I just said that to make him shut the hell up."

"Not that I'm not grateful Geoff, but why?" asked Bridgette.

"Why not? I mean it's not like I would want you to blow it after making it all the way to the final two after all the crap you and everyone else went through this season. A lot of that crap being because of my mistakes." he let out a sigh as he gently took one of her hands in his, his face showing one genuine emotion, that being regret "Look Bridge, I know I screwed things up between us big time. I should never have let you go the way I did, and now that I see just how happy you are with Adam it makes me regret not doing more to show you just how much you meant to me. I know I can never ask you to take me back, but please just let me make it up to you here and now by helping you win the million bucks. You deserve it after everything you went through."

' _...The look in his eyes, he's so sincere. I haven't seen that since our time at Camp Wawanakwa. I knew it, that Geoff is still in there. This is the one that I came to appreciate, admire and have a relationship with._ Alright Geoff, I believe you."

' _Oh thank god!_ Alright, let's do this!"

"Okay, so now we have our helpers." Chris noted "Trent and Harold for Cody, and DJ and Geoff for Team Bridgette. Now then, Cody and Bridgette you guys have to stay on your mats and direct your helpers to bring you logs, driftwood and pineapples that resemble the body parts of your opponent. And just to make things a little bit more rhymey…" cue the ding "Put some heart into it people, it's the last one of the season."

Through some impressive visual effects, it looked like Bridgette rose up from the volcano looking like a blue Hawaiian deity and started giving orders to Geoff and DJ " **My helpers, keep heading straight! That's it, you're doing great! Search through that wood, tout de suite, find me some hobbit sized feet!"**

Cody rose up from a volcano of his own like a red Hawaiian deity in contrast to Bridgette being a blue one and started barking orders to Trent and Harold " **Come on guys, move it fast! Quick quick, I won't be last! Grab logs to match her frame, all super saggy and lame!"**

Then came the chorus as Cody and Bridgette began firing bolts of lightning at their helpers and at each other " **I'm gonna win it, yeah! And you can't take it, no! I'm right here in it, yeah! But you just fake it!"**

Geoff observed one particular piece of wood " **Is this here thigh scrawny enough?"**

" **You bet!"** Bridgette gave a thumbs up.

" **Hey!"** Cody let out a cry of offended.

" **Gosh, is this neck thick enough?"** Harold started his own rap solo " **Now it's the underdog vs the surfer chick, Cody's cool but Bridgette's sick! All this agro for the cheddar, he'll be sure to put Bridge here through the shredder!"**

Cody was quick to motivate Trent to bring over " **That's it now, hurry back! I need arms weak and slack! Her figure is scrawny and flat, and she ain't all that!"**

Bridgette was quick to push DJ and Geoff harder " **Get me two knobby knees with arms like logs of cheese! Bring me a big fat head, move quicker or we're all dead!"**

As DJ, Geoff, Trent and Harold brought the logs back to them, Cody and Bridgette did another chorus as they rounded on each other " **I'm gonna win it, yeah! And you can't take it, no! I'm right here in it, yeah! But you just fake it!"**

Trent connected the arms to the body of Cody's dummy " **Arms so right it's ill, so worth you winning the mill!"**

" **I'll pay you back somehow, pineapple head me now!"** Cody beckoned with one finger.

Thus Cody and Bridgette began the final chorus as Geoff and Trent raced with the pineapples to put them on the dummies " **I'm gonna win it, yeah! And you can't take it, no! I'm right here in it, yeah! But you just fake it! I'm gonna cash it, yeah! You'll never hit it, no! You should trash it, yeah!"**

" **Because I just did it!"** by the end of the song Bridgette had her dummy finished a few seconds before Cody did.

"And with that Bridgette takes the lead." Chris noted "The next step is for the two of you to haul your sacrifice to the top of the volcano to the top of Kilauea and toss her into the volcano just like so." he gestured to the monitor behind him, showing an intern in a hazmat suit throwing a dummy into the volcano and getting covered in lava by the backsplash "Oh yeah that reminds me, you might wanna keep an eye out for the backsplash. We'll be right back with all of the hardcore lavarific sizzling underdog finale action right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the race to the top of the volcano, and to the one million dollar grand prize, was ready to finally begin.

Bridgette shot Chris a look like she thought he was insane "You can't seriously expect us to throw these things into an active volcano without some kind of safety equipment."

Chris shrugged "What can I say Malibu, you know the old saying. No excruciating pain, no million dollar gain. Now then, to help you get those bad boys to the top of the volcano you can use the rewards your teams earned on your behalf during the lava surfing challenge during the last aftermath. Cody won a baby carriage courtesy of Trent, Bridgette on the other hand gets a wheelbarrow courtesy of Courtney, and Noah not that it means anything but Owen won you diddley squat. Bridgette since you and your team were the winners of the effigy challenge, you get a 20 second head start so I suggest you get going."

"Sorry Cody, but if it helps then I promise I'll share my winnings with you!" Bridgette threw her dummy into her wheelbarrow and took off up the path to the volcano.

"Cody you might wanna start trying."

"You think I don't know that?" Cody strained to push his dummy into the baby carriage, only for the carriage to collapse under the dummy's weight "Son of a- I guess it's up the volcano the hard way then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette was coasting her way up the volcano "I can't believe it, from being the first one kicked off from making it to the final two! I feel like I'm on top of the world!" she screeched to a hault when she heard wheezing "What the heck?"

As it turns out, Cody was carrying his dummy up the path to the top of the volcano right behind her, one wheezing step at a time "I'm not… out of… this yet…"

"Wow, you're really hanging in there Cody. I've gotta admit I'm impressed, but don't think I'm gonna go down without a fight. See you at the top, I'll be the one holding the suitcase full of the million dollars." she forged onwards a short ways, only to screech to a halt in front of a river of lava "What in the-?"

"Yoo hoo, over here!" Chris waved at Cody and Bridgette from where he stood on the other side of the river of lava "Check out that look on her face." he dealt Chef a quick high five "That was worth every intern."

Cody finally showed up and let out a groan "You can't be serious."

"I'm never otherwise. There's only one way to the top of the volcano and it's across this river of lava, and I doubt that wheelbarrow of yours is gonna be too helpful with that. All you have to do is hop across these stepping stones, easy peasy hot and cheesy. But we've rigged it from above with a couple of boobytraps to, as you've probably guessed, make thing more interesting. Chef a booby demo is you please."

"Don't mind if I do." Chef used a knife to cut one of the ropes, causing a log to fall into the lava where it was promptly incinerated.

"Yeah you really don't wanna get hit by any of those things. Now here is where your helpers come in, they can either keep them secure or send them falling. It's your call to be honest. Now get to it!"

"Alright, here goes." Bridgette started to slowly make her way across "DJ, Geoff, get ready and chop away!"

"We're on it!" DJ and Geoff drew their knives and prepared to chop away.

However, Trent and Harold barred their way "Forget it guys, there's no way we're letting you get through." and they began fighting them off.

"Sorry bros, but victory calls!" Geoff leapt off of DJ's shoulders and managed to cut one of the lines.

Bridgette let out a yelp as she narrowly avoided being hit by a safe "Woah!"

"Sorry Bridge! Jeez which ropes are which?"

"Chef?" Chris received a shrug "Nice one."

"Oh yeah Chris, being like you is so worth it."

"Says the guy who almost turned into him!" Trent pounced at him "Hurry Harold, get her with the cage! Cut the rope!"

"I'm on it!" Harold was quick to take action and cut one of the ropes, but unfortunately he cut the wrong rope.

Cody found himself stuck in a giant metal cage that he couldn't squeeze through, at least not with the dummy "Oh come on guys!"

"Yes!" Bridgette hopped her way across the river to the other side "Sorry about this Cody, but as mellow as I may be I'm also not one to give up without a fight! Like I said though, I'll split my winnings with you!" and she kept on going until she was out of sight.

"Great, it's all over now…" Cody let out a sigh as he slumped to the ground in his cage.

"Come on dude, are you just gonna give up on a million bucks?" Trent protested.

"Have you not been paying attention? It's over! Bridgette has already won, I never had a chance to win to begin with. Heck I would never have gotten as far as I did on my own, the only reason I even made it to the final two was because of Adam." he gave a small smile "But it's not like I've got anything to be ashamed of anyway, I mean I made it to the final two with Adam's help and I finally got the girl of my dreams. I think that's something for an underdog to be proud of."

"So what, that's it then?" asked Harold "After all the crap they've put us through for the past 3 seasons you're just going to give it all up like that?"

"Well it's not like there's anything else I can do, I mean I'm trapped in a metal cage on a rock surrounded by a river of molten lava and even if I do get out I'd have to lug this sacrifice up the side of the volcano."

Trent suddenly shared a look with Harold and gave him a subtle nod "You know you're actually right, we'll just get going then and let you know how it goes. I hope I get there before Gwen and the others do, for all we know I might still have a shot with her. After all she is nothing but a backstabbing little tramp and I doubt she'd wanna stay with a loser like you. I mean it's so obvious that she only went out with you to make me jealous because she wants me back."

"That's not true! She went out with me because she knows that despite everything that's happened I really love her! And she's not a tramp, Drama Brothers or not you say anything like that about her again and I'll beat you both open like pinatas!"

"Sure dude, whatever you say." he and Harold started walking away "Hey you know I think I'll invite her up to my room later, and then maybe I can send her over to yours." they stopped at what happened next.

"THAT IS IT!" with his eyes flaring with fury, Cody furiously pushed on the cage until it crashed over to the other side of the river of lava and the top opened up, allowing him to take his dummy and crawl out onto the other side "You guys were just saying that stuff to motivate me right?"

"Of course we were. I mean come on dude, we're not Heather."

"...Fair enough. But I mean what I said though, you say that stuff about Gwen again and I'll beat you both open like pinatas. Now don't just stand there, let's get moving!" and he started to make his final dash up to the top of the volcano.

"You got it bro!" Trent and Harold eagerly followed after Cody as fast as their feet would take them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunset was closing in, and all of the peanut gallery and personel were waiting at the top of the volcano for Cody and Bridgette to finish the challenge.

Chris stood by a gigantic fan and a good number of ice cubes with Chef, trying and failing to make some awkward small talk "So… you know of any season 3 wrap parties?"

"Nope." and Chef just walked away.

"...So Adam any sign of them?"

Adam looked out through a telescope "I can see them coming now, it looks like Bridgette is in the lead."

"I can see them now!"

"That's exactly what I just said."

"Yeah but I'm the host, what I say actually matters. Anyway, here they come!"

Sure enough, Bridgette jumped up to the top of the volcano with her dummy in hand "Hey guys!"

"Looking for this are you Malibu?" Chris held up the case with the million dollars in it.

Bridgette grinned as she made her way over to the pool of lava "Courtney, Leshawna, Gwen, all of you, remember this: With this win I symbolize one fact: GIRLS RULE!" she was about to throw it in, when…

"NO!" Cody burst up to the top of the path, holding his dummy and gasping for air "I can't… I need to… catch my breath…"

"You did a great job this season Cody, and I think you deserve to be here more than any of the rest of us do. But that being said, I still don't wanna go down without a fight."

"I worked… so hard… to get here… and now…"

"I'm sorry, but this ends now-"

"Hold up!" Geoff cut her off "I've got something to say first."

"Geoff…"

"Look just give me like 2 minutes and then you can win it okay?" he let out a sigh "Look I just wanna say that I don't blame you for doubting me, I would too if I was in your position with this whole thing. But the truth is that I had my chance with you and I botched it big time." a single tear formed in his eye but he quickly wiped it away "It still hurts thinking about it, you really are something special Bridge." he put on his best smile "But when I saw you and Adam together this season I could sense something really amazing between you and him, heck I could see it way before you and him hooked up. Everyone saw it, heck I'm pretty sure even Alejandro saw what you guys had."

"It's true." Adam piped up, earning looks from everybody "He implied it a couple of times but I just blew it off."

"...Yeah, what he said. Look Bridge I know I can never have you back, the fact is that you're totally in love with him. But looking back I don't thikn you were ever as happy as you were with him even when we were going out, but I can tell what you guys have is really special so if you're happy with him then I'm happy for you."

"Geoff…" she quickly threw her arms around him "Thank you, for everything I mean."

"Hey it's the least I could do to make it up to you. Look I can accept us not being together anymore but what I can't accept is how I acted, I need you to understand that I'm better than that."

"I know you are." she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey guys?" Cody struggled to make his way over to them with his dummy "Sorry to interrupt the moment and all but there's still the game for one of us to win, I mean sure I could've just thrown it in during all that but that wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah you're right." Bridgette grabbed her dummy and helped Cody over to the lava "So let's do this, the first one to throw theirs in gets the million. Ready, on 3. 1… 2…"

"3!" Cody suddenly dive bombed his in as hard as he could into the lava pit and watched as his dummy dissolved in the lava below, resulting in a very minor backsplash "YES! YES, YES, YES!"

Sure enough, Chris made the call "And that's a cool million dollars for Cody! The winner of Total! Drama! World Tour!" this was met with roars and cheers of applause.

"YES! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!" Cody started whooping and hollering with joy over his victory, with Justin, Trent and Harold doing the same, overshadowing the cheers of the other contestants.

"YESSSSSSSSS!" Adam blitzed in front of Cody and caught him in a crushing bearhug "Yeah that's right, my little brother is a mother f*cking millionaire! I don't think I've ever been so proud of you!"

"I couldn't have done it without you man, you deserve this just as much as me."

"Hey lovebirds, get a room." Chris shoved Adam out of the way "Congrats on the win Cody, to the winner go the spoils." he held out the case "One million dollars in cold hard cash."

Cody gladly accepted the case "Thanks Chris, really." he turned to the others "And thanks for your support, it totally made all the difference. Especially everyone from Team Mystery, you guys were the ones who helped me get as far as I did and that's why I'm splitting the million with all 5 of you. Zeke, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, I'm giving each of you 10% of the money that I won while Gwen gets 20% and Adam and I keep the rest of it." this was met with lots of cheering, mainly from Zeke, Trent and DJ.

Gwen slowly made her way over and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him into a kiss "Way to go underdog."

Adam wrapped an arm around Bridgette "Do I at least make for a good consolation prize?"

Bridgette shrugged slightly "I think you'll do for now." and they kissed.

"And now that the season is over, I have a very important announcement." Chris turned to face all of the contestants "After 3 seasons, all 24 of you, 25 if you count Alejandro who isn't here, have at last outlived your usefulness. That's why until I decide that I need my favorite veteran victims again, your journey to a million dollars is done. Finished. Finito. Forever!" this was met with a stunned silcence, until everyone erupted into cheers "Son of a- Fine whatever, it's not like I wanted you to be filled with crushing disappointment or anything."

"We're free!" Gwen spun Cody around in a hug "At long last we're finally free! Free from the living hell that is reality TV!"

Zeke shrugged "I don't know about that, I don't think the show was that bad. At least not all the time."

"What are you nuts?!" Leshawna shot a look at him "This whole thing was-"

"Look I know I haven't got the best track record but I know for sure that this time I really do know what I'm talking about. Yeah sure this show has given us a lot of crappy experiences and we've met some crappy people. Heather." he received a glare "But you can't say that we haven't had some awesome times of our own on this show, what with all of the friends we made." he looked at Duncan, DJ and Geoff, at the Drama Brothers, at Courtney and Bridgette, and finishing that with Gwen and Leshawna "All of the love we've found." he looked at Duncan and Courtney, at Adam and Bridgette, at Cody and Gwen, and he noticed Izzy slip her hand in his "Heck as much as it may have sucked, we got to push ourselves to the extreme to see just how far we would and could go to get what we want." he received a smirk from Heather "Think about it, a lot of us have changed for the better too thanks to our time on this show. So yeah, it may not have been the best way to spend one of the best years or so of our lives but was it worth it? I'd sure as heck say so." this was met with everyone lightly applauding.

With this in mind, Chris turned to the camera to sign off of the season "And so comes the end of an era. Until we meet again everyone, I'm Chris McLean and this has been Total! Drama! World Tour!"

 **A/N:**

 **I based a good portion of this chapter on the 10th chapter of A Codette World Tour because I thought Geoff deserved a chance to redeem himself after being such an ass in season 2. Oh, and I added in that last bit as a little farewell to the original cast based on a scene from a rewrite of Total Drama All Stars I found on Deviantart awhile ago.**

 **For the record, I'm not doing an alternate ending or anything like that. Who I say is the winner is the winner and that's all there is to it.**

 **As you may have guessed, I've got a little bit of a soft spot for Zeke, or to be more specific with his untapped potential, just like with all of the underused characters from shows I like.**

 **Just so you know, I decided to reupload my Dragon Ball Z story, the Rise of a New Generation: Z. Deleting it was a mistake, and I apologize for that. I'll try and update as regularly as I can, but starting with chapter 4 I will be changing the plot of the story from the original to a certain extent.**

 **Now then, just so you know I'm going to be wrapping up a few of my stories in the coming months with the next few updates or so. First up I will finish and upload the final chapter of my Danny Phantom fic that I started back in October.**

 **Elimination order:**

 **Duncan, returns**

 **Harold, 19th**

 **Sierra, 18th**

 **Heather, 17th**

 **Leshawna, 16th**

 **Lindsay, 15th**

 **Izzy, 14th**

 **Zeke, 13th**

 **Owen, 12th**

 **Trent, 11th**

 **Courtney, returns**

 **Gwen, 10th**

 **Merge**

 **Courtney, 9th**

 **Duncan, 8th**

 **Tyler, 7th**

 **DJ, 6th**

 **Alejandro, 5th**

 **Adam, 4th**

 **Noah: 3rd**

 **Bridgette: runner up**

 **Cody: Winner**


	27. Epilogue

A few days came and went without any noteworthy events, just everyone chilling at the resort in Hawaii.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YEAH!" Cody held up the case with the million bucks in triumph "Awesome party guys, now let's drop it like it's hot!"

"Hey DJ go long!" Tyler threw a frisbee across the pool.

DJ caught it with ease "Yeah I feel you, no more having to worry about challenges or alliances or anything. We can finally just hang out and have some fun the old fashioned way."

"I don't think it was a hassle." Devin came up next to him with a tray full of sandwiches "I actually think it was a lot of fun."

"Easy for you to say." Trent pointed out "You and Carrie didn't have to compete, all you did was listen to everybody whining about the crap they went through on the show and you guys actually got paid for it!"

"Like I said, it was a lot of fun. I do miss my girlfriend Shelley though."

"We're talking about the tennis playing girlfriend that you've been on and off with every 3 months for the past 2 years or so right?"

"That would be the one."

"Just checking." Trent looked over and notced Carrie visibly cringe at Shelley's name "Good to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeke downed a handful of marshmellows, with Geoff and Izzy watching him "Yeah that's right, I'm up to 106! That's a new record!"

"Oh please, try 123!" Izzy downed a few more and an entire can of soda before unleashing a burp in Geoff's face.

"Alright, that was so awesome! You are officially my marshmellow goddess!"

"Hey 106 is pretty kickass too Zeke, all you need is a little bit more practice and then you can be burping like-" she unleashed a monstrous burp that shook the entire island, blowing almost everyone and leaving pretty much everyone speechless.

"...It's official, you're definitely my soul mate." he took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh man, hold that thought." she suddenly puked on the grill "Okay that was gross, now who wants some hot dogs?"

"Awesome." Zeke turned to Geoff "How can you not love a woman who can barf like a guy cand come back for more?"

"I hear that." Geoff dealt him a fist bump "Man I always thought she and Owen would end up together but you and her are like this!"

"What happened with them anyway?"

"About what you'd expect, she kicked him in the kiwis one too many times. They're still tight though, and I'm pretty sure he was more thrilled than anybody about you guys hooking up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean that's the kind of guy Owen is."

"And you're cool with Adam and Bridgette hooking up?"

"...It took me a little while to get used to it but yeah, I mean Bridge is Bridge and after everything that Adam's done for you guys over the course of this season how could he not deserve her?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, hey where is Adam anyway? I haven't seen him or a couple of others in hours."

"I don't know about Adam but I saw Duncan and Courtney watching a movie inside a little while ago. Cody might know though."

"Cool, just checking. And where's he?"

"...Yeah I've got nothing."

"Not very well informed are you?"

"I'm a party guy, not a newspaper. Anyway Gwen might know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen sat in a lounge chair by the pool working at her sketchbook ' _To think, after everything we've all been through this past year it's finally over.'_

"Hey, watcha doing?" Zeke sat down in the lounge chair next to her.

"Just sketching a little, thinking about how the toughest year of my life is finally over. And thinking about what you said before back on top of the volcano."

"About how these past 3 seasons sucked but they were still totally worth it?"

"Yeah, and maybe not totally but I think it worked out alright. For the most part. So what brings you over to talk to the vampire?"

"Actually I'm looking for Adam and Geoff sent me over to you. Okay he mainly sent me to you because Cody's nowhere in sight."

"...Adam left a little while ago, he said he had something to do, he made me and Cody promise not to say anything to Bridgette or the others but I think he'd want you to know."

"What happened?"

Gwen breathed a deep sigh and put down her sketchbook "A good of Adam's died and he found out during the challenge in Drumheller."

"...What?"

"Yeah he said that he'd worry about it after Cody won the season but now that it's over… he's just been kind of fading in and out and barely talking to anyone except for Cody and Bridgette. I only know because Cody told me and made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Well where is he, is he okay?"

"I don't know, he made Cody promise not to say anything and then he left. He just wanted to be alone."

"...Okay, thanks for letting me know." and he suddenly took off running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was laying down at the top of the volcano, staring into the endless sky above ' _So that's it then… he really is gone…'_

"You want a little bit of company?"

Adam looked over and saw Zeke climbing up the path, but didn't say anything.

"I heard what happened. You wanna be alone then?"

"...I'm guessing Cody told you?"

"No."

"Or was it Gwen?"

"Yeah, Cody told her."

"So how'd you find me up here?"

"I figured that you'd be in the place with the most extreme conditions, what with always wanting to challenge yourself and all."

"I see."

"I really am sorry man."

"...My parents were killed in a fire when I was 8, to be truthful though the event itself doesn't really haunt me so much as the details behind it. What's even worse is that a few days after the funeral, my best friend Mike disappeared without a trace so I was basically alone. I tried to drown my sorrows in bowling, and that's when I met him."

"Your friend?"

"His name was Carlos. I was trying to bowl without bumpers for the first time, trying to copy his moves to get a higher score since he kept getting strikes and spares every time. It didn't work, and I was getting frustrated. I think Carlos saw this and wound up trying to help me get it right my own way, even if he did have a tournament to finish him. He guided me in that game and I wound up getting my first strike. I went bowling every Saturday after that, and it turns out he bowled there every Saturday too as part of his league. It was like that for about a year or so, and after the first time I beat him in a game, though I'm pretty sure he let me, he started teaching me a lot of stuff about different cultures and skills and the like. When I turned 13 he made me part of his league with him, and we won like 5 tournaments in a row as a result. Another year passed and then my friend Mike came back, but was practically begging me to help him with a serious problem he had. Sure Carlos was insanely tough and I could've asked him for help, but I felt like this was something I had to do by myself. Carlos understood this and accepted my decision."

"Is this about that Mal guy that Bridgette told me about, you know Mike's psychotic twin brother that tried to kill him?"

"...Something like that. Anyway I still remember the day I fought Mal, Carlos stood on the sidelines looking at Mal with nothing but contempt and yet his eyes held a small sense of pity. I fought Mal with everything I had, but in that fight Mal damaged my eyes almost beyond repair. I would've been killed by that strike if Carlos hadn't stopped him. I thanked him but I also asked him to step aside and let me finish the fight on my own."

"But why?"

"Because Carlos taught me that there are two types of fights, there's a fight to protect one's life and a fight to protect one's pride. I was fighting for both of those things. In the end I somehow managed to win the fight and Mal's been in a come ever since, and that fight was about 4 years ago. Carlos and I both knew that once Mal woke up he would just keep unleashing hell on everyone and everything he came across, so Carlos spent the last few years teaching me even more about different cultures and training me both physically and emotionally for when he comes back, because he'll be coming for me in full force the first chance he gets."

"Adam…"

"You know when I first found out about Carlos dying back in Alberta, I honestly didn't know what to think. At first I thought it might have just been some cruel joke he was playing like he did in order to snap Alejandro out of his evil phase, or maybe it was just one of those things he did to make me appreciate human life more and realize just how precious and fragil it really can be. My head kept spinning over the next few hours, trying to comprehend it. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that all I could come up with was a bunch of what ifs and not a single definite answer, except for one. He's really gone. He's done so much for me over the years and I couldn't do anything for him. Hell I didn't even know he was dying until it was too late."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like you could've done anything. I just came up here to be alone with my thoughts and think about how once Mal does return, I'll be on my own."

"No you won't." Zeke gripped his shoulder "I'll be right there with you, seriously man whatever you need I'll do it."

"...Thanks Zeke, that really does mean a lot."

"Just repaying a favor, I mean truth be told you were the first real friend I ever had. I'm sticking by you to the end. Hey come on, let's head back down and join the others. I think there's a pizza with your name on it."

"Yeah sure, that sounds pretty good right now. I mean we're all heading home tomorrow anyway so we might as well make the most of it."

"At least you and Bridgette live in the same city, Izzy lives and hour away from me."

"And you live on a farm like 45 minutes away from both of us while Alejandro lives all the way in some mansion in Toronto. I can only imagine how he's holding up with Carlos dying like that."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason I'm reluctant to tell the others about Carlos, that being that Alejandro is his younger brother."

"...So what? He's still your friend and someone who was like a big brother to you, the way I see it that's more than enough reason for the others to like him but if this guy really did as much for you as you say then I say it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks about him."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, I mean you personify not giving a damn what anyone else thinks."

"...Thanks Zeke, I needed to hear that." he stood and wrapped his arm around Zeke "Well come on big guy, the way I see it there's a buffet with our name on it!" and they made their way along the path back down the volcano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed.

Adam sat on a couch in the lobby of Playa de Losers, staring up at the ceiling in thought ' _So I guess that's it then… You're really gone, and after everything you did for me I wasn't able to help you. Carlos, if you're listening up there then just know that I'm sorry and I can't begin to thank you enough for everything you've done for me over the past few years. But I guess that being able to compete over the course of this season has helped me prove to myself and to the world that now I have what it takes to stand on my own two feet. I mean I accomplised my goal of making sure Cody wins the season, I got an amazing girlfriend, and as a little added bonus I may have even saved Alejandro from his inner demons. So it might be the end of an era, and I'm on my own now but I promise on my name, on my blood and on my very being that I will never regret a thing. Goodbye Carlos, and thank you for everything. I promise to never let your memory or your teachings die.'_

"Just trying to gather your thoughts?"

Adam looked up and noticed Courtney sit down next to him "Yeah, what's your story? I thought you were with Duncan watching some chick flick."

"It was Footloose and it ended like 20 minutes ago, now he's with Geoff and DJ watching that new Black Panther movie."

"...Well I know what I'm doing as soon as this conversation is over. So then what brings you out here?"

"Just thinking about how this show has caused me so much grief, but now that it's over I'm grateful to it. Despite all the hell I went through it did change my life for the better at least in one way."

"How so?"

"Because… it gave me the chance to meet Duncan."

"That's super cheesy."

"Maybe but still, it's true." a brief pause.

"Look Courtney I'm sorry about what I said back in Area 51, I didn't mean to lose my shit the way I did."

"No you were right, I was so lost in my anger over Alejandro's rouse that I became some kind of monster desperate to hurt Duncan in any way I could think of. I mean sure what you said was harsh but it was something I needed to hear and I'm pretty sure you were the only person who had the nerve to say it to me back then."

"Well there is Noah but I doubt you would've listened to him."

"True. But despite it all, everything Duncan and I went through this season has made us a better stronger couple, and I think we're ready for a serious relationship now. I can't thank you enough for that."

"Well Cody and DJ had just as much of a role in that as I did."

"Maybe but still." she pecked him on the cheek "Call that my way of saying thanks." and she walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

Adam once again sat on the couch in the lobby of the resort, staring endlessly at his cell phone in his hand ' _So I guess Carlos did come through for me in the end.'_

"You couldn't sleep either huh?"

Adam looked up and found Bridgette standing in front o"Oh hey Bridge, yeah I was just going through my messages since I got my phone back."

"Oh." she sat down next to him "Listen, Zeke and Cody told me about your friend Carlos and what happened to him. I'm so sorry."

"...I was checking my voicemails earlier and it turns out he left me a message while we were in Africa. And now I'm holding in my hand the last words my mentor and big brother figure will ever say to me in this lifetime. I'm kind of nervous Bridge, do you think it's worth it?"

"Well I think that's up to you." she wrapped a comforting arm around him "Just don't put too much pressure on it."

"I guess but… For all we know he may be trying to tell me something important. I think I have to do this."

"If that's what you think then I'll support you." she gripped his hand reassuringly.

"Thanks Bridge, it means a lot that you're here. Alright, here goes." and with a deep breath, he pressed the button.

" _Hola Adam, it's me. Listen, I know that you're off with mi hermanito Alejandro on the new season of that show Total Drama so by the time you hear this I will most likely be gone but this is something you deserve to know. I never told you about my cancer because I didn't want you to cease with your preparations for your confrontation with Mal because you were concerned about me, I know that was most likely a poor decision but it was the one that I made. Anyway, when I first met you in that bowling alley all those years ago I saw within you a boy with great potential and a good heart, one who needed to be steered in the right direction before his path of grief would consume him. But now when I look at you, I see how you have become a fine young man that I helped to raise to as much potential as you have reached up until this point. Before I finish this message I must ask you a favor, tell Alejandro that I'm proud of him no matter what he becomes I will always love him. I'm afraid that from hear on out you will have to prepare without me, but know that my spirit will always be with you and that I am proud of you and I love you like you were my own. Adios, mi hermanito."_ and the message cut off.

Bridgette gently rubbed her hand through his hair "You okay?"

Adam wiped a few tears away from his eyes "Well isn't that just typical of Carlos, he pulls a miracle out of his ass at the last second." he wrapped Bridgette into a tight hug "Thanks for being here for me during this Bridge, I think it's just what I needed."

"Sure. Anyway it's late and we've got an early flight back to Ocean Falls in the morning, you should probably try and get some sleep."

"Yeah I think you're right." they started walking back towards the elevator "Hey you know I've still got a week before Carlos' funeral, you've gotta meet my best friend Mike."

"Yeah you talked to him after Niagara Falls right?"

"Yeah, he's been my best friend since we were kids. He and I have stuck by each other through the worst of the worst, and we're sticking together to the end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The early morning came, and the sun was just beginning to rise over Hawaii.

Adam made his way down into the lobby with a duffle bag, only to find a certain someone waiting for him "Oh hey."

As it turns out, it was Duncan leaning against the wall "So you're heading out huh?"

"Yep, me Cody and Bridge have an early flight to catch. Devin and Carrie had a late flight last night. You?"

"I'm heading out in a few hours." a brief pause "So about everything this season, you know with Area 51 and all…"

"I didn't have anything to do with Courtney flirting with me okay? She tried coming onto me because I beat you back in Germany and in London."

"Yeah I know, and DJ told me how you and the runt Cody fixed things between us back in Austrailia. Just... thanks you know?"

"Don't worry about it. You know to be honest Duncan, I wouldn't say you and I are friends or anything but I respect you. You know you and I are alike in a good number of ways. I mean we're both tough, we're smart, we've both got our own codes of honor, and we've both got the right mindsets even if we don't show it."

"...I guess we kind of are alike." he dealt Adam a fist bump "Take care man."

"You too." he made his way onwards and found Trent standing outside "So I'll see you next week for Drama Brothers rehearsel?"

"Yep." Trent saluted him with two fingers "Later man."

"See ya dude." next he found Gwen sitting on a bench working at her sketchbook "So I'm gonna go out on a whim and say I'll be expecting you at the house in the next few days?"

Gwen shrugged "More like the other way around, my mom is dying to meet Cody so he's coming over next week. That's not negotiable in her eyes."

"Of course it is. Well see you later." he caught her in a quick high five and kept going, until he found Geoff standing on the dock "Hey."

"Hey." Geoff slowly turned to face him, his voice soft and hollow.

"Cody and Bridgette are already on their way to the airport I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, they took a water taxi about an hour ago. I figured I'd let you know."

"Cool, thanks."

"Sure." he let out a sigh "I know I probably don't have any right to ask you this, what with me being Bridgette's ex and all and you being her new boyfriend but… just treat her right okay?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I give you my word that I'll treat her right. See you around man." and with that, he made his way towards a water taxi to begin the long trip home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 11 hours passed, and the long trip back home for Adam, Cody and Bridgette had nearly come to a close.

Adam made his way out of the gate and into the airport with his duffle bag casually draped over his shoulder, and with Cody and Bridgette right behind him "Finally, back in Canada. I don't know about you guys but I've had more than enough of reality TV for a good long while."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't there for 3 seasons." Bridgette pointed out "And you didn't have to host the aftermath last season."

"Maybe not but Devin and Carrie did so I'll just ask them how horrible it was to get paid to talk to the eliminated suckers on international television. How does that work Malibu?"

"...You're really lucky you're so hot. Look I'm gonna head down to baggage and meet up with my mom, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" she pecked him on the cheek "See ya." and she made her way off with her backpack.

"Alright then Codemeister, looks like it's just you and me."

"Actually I was gonna headd home and unpack my stuff." Cody told him and held up the suitcase with the million dollars "I can take your bag and you and… you know. Either that or you can go catch up with Mike over some pizza or something."

"If that's what you want, I promise that you and I will go out tomorrow night and celebrate just you and me."

"That'll be awesome, I'll see you at home." and he left, taking Adam's duffle bag with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour passed, and the sun was beginning to fade as darkness closed in.

Adam knelt down and placed some flowers in front of a grave "Hey mom, dad, it's been a few weeks. Sorry I haven't come by in a month or so, but helping your cousin win a million bucks really does eat up a lot of your time. But on the bright side Cody is a millionaire so that helps a little bit. Plus I made a lot of awesome friends like Noah, Zeke and DJ, and Duncan is pretty chill once you get to know him. Plus I've got a girlfriend now, her name is Bridgette and she's really awesome. Plus she lives on the other side of town so that's pretty convenient."

"I figured you would be here."

Adam looked back and saw a skinny figure with tanned skin, black hair, an aqua colored t shirt, dark blue jeans and brown and white sneakers holding a bouquet of flowers "I figured I might run into you here."

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. Bridgette's back home, Cody's back home, I dumped my bag on him and came straight down here. I expected to find you somewhere along the way. I missed you Mike."

"I missed you too, and I'm here now." he placed the flowers down on the grave and gave Adam a bro hug, and his expression saddened slightly "Your aunt and uncle told me about Carlos. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks. His funeral is next week, from what I've seen on that email it's gonna be up in Toronto since that's where he was living."

"He didn't live with his parents?"

"The guy was in his mid to late 20's and he was a pro soccer player, his father was a diplomat who lived in Spain with his wife and matador son in that prick Jose."

"So Alejandro has been living with him?"

"For the past few months or so ever since he turned 16, something about wanting to follow a better example than Jose and make his own name for himself with Carlos's guidance. Look how that turned out."

"So do you want me or Cody to come with you to the funeral?"

"Thanks but I think I can handle it myself, but I'm taking Cody out to celebrate his birthday tomorrow night and you can come if you want."

"Mozarella sticks and pizza from Enriques?"

"Mozarella sticks and pizza from Enruques."

"I'm in. Hey that reminds, me you keep telling about this girl you went out with for a few months and you keep saying you're gonna introduce us."

"Oh you mean Zoey? Yeah I'll get to that eventually. I think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed, and the day of Carlos's funeral had come at last.

Adam stepped out of a large black SUV "Thank you for the ride." he pulled out a glasses case and swapped them out for his usual pair of glasses ' _Okay no shades Adam, the last thing you need is to give any of these guys any reasons to call you-'_

"Little Hollywood!" a tanned guy in a suit and tie made his way over "No way, little Adam is that you? But not so little anymore I guess."

"Haven't been for like 2 years. It's been awhile Luis." they shook hands "So you've been busy with the whole soccer thing huh?"

"Yeah, but when I heard about Carlos I dropped everything and rushed here as fast as I could."

"I'm glad he had a friend like you, I would've loved to have been there but…"

"But you were on reality TV helping the little man Cody become a millionaire, I know Carlos would've understood so don't feel guilty about that."

"Thanks for that. So is _Jose_ here yet?" his tone held a slight amount of venom when he mentioned Jose's name.

"He's inside with his parents right now."

"Good to know, you know how I feel about him but I'll try and be civil. But that reminds me, do you know where Alejandro is right now?"

"...He was here about an hour ago, from what I saw he just stuck around long enough to say hello to the important people and then he left to be alone."

"Oh, I see."

"Well well well." that was when _he_ made his way over "If it isn't the little bird."

' _...One of these days I'm gonna kill him for calling me that.'_ and yet Adam still wound up shaking his hand regardless "It's been a long time Jose, I have to admit I didn't expect you to be here already."

"Well of course I am, think of me what you will but I would never even dream of missing the funeral of my own hermano. Do you really think that little of me?"

"I don't think anyone here wants me to answer that, least of all you." and he promptly walked off.

"He and I haven't always seen eye to eye."

"I've noticed." Luis told him dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro was kneeling in front of the coffin, his expression unreadable ' _So that's it… He really is gone…'_

"I figured I might find you in here."

Alejandro looked back and saw Adam standing at the doorway "So you came."

"Luis told me that you took off and I had a feeling that this is where you would be."

"...I had wanted to believe it was some sort of bad dream, that los dioses were trying to torture me psychologically as punishment for all of the atrocities I had committed this season. But the more I thought about it the more I hated myself for accepting it."

"I know how much he meant to you, the truth is he meant a lot to me too. He was my world for a long time."

"But do you truly understand? The only reason I entered this season of Total Drama was so I could find a way to save him, but the truth is that that was just me making a foolish attempt at an impossible goal out of sheer desperation. If only I had stayed by his side then maybe I could've helped him or-"

"No Alejandro, there was nothing you could've done. There was nothing anybody would've been able to do."

"I know but… He was almost perfect in every way, he was my role model for as long as I can remember. And now he's gone… He always took care of me, but when his hour of need truly came I couldn't even do anything to take care of him.

"It's not your fault, you did everything in your power to try and save him. But you and I aren't gods or any kind of magic beings, and neither was Carlos. We're just human, and that might suck but it's something we have to accept. Besides look at me, I didn't even know about his cancer until it was too late."

"...That's exactly what Carlos would say, you really did care for him didn't you?"

"I literally owe him my life and I'm not joking either, if he hadn't been there the last time I fought with Mal then I would never have survived."

"I see. Well I suppose it would only be right to thank you for caring about him as much as you did, and I should also thank you for stopping me before I did anything too atrocious. Not that I'll be able to show myself in public ever again, not after all of the things I've done."

"Well I guess now it's time for me to quote that old Avengers cartoon from 2012."

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes?"

"Yep, way better than Avengers Assemble. Hulk and the Agents of SMASH and Ultimate Spider Man though, now those were kickass."

"The quote?"

"Oh yeah right, sorry. _It doesn't matter what the newspapers say or the politicians or the whole world. They don't define who you are, you do. And not by your words, but by your actions._ Does this make sense?"

"...Yes I believe it does. But that being said, I must ask you not to reveal the truth behind my actions. It will not erase the dishonor I brought upon myself, nor will it erase the hatred they now hold for me."

"Alejandro…"

"Come, I believe it is almost time for the service to begin." and he slowly made his way out without looking back.

' _Alejandro… There's more that quote, and as cliche as it may be to quote an Avengers cartoon there's more to Captain America's speech. The truth will come out, I just have to make sure you keep on fighting until it does.'_ he looked back down at Carlos's coffin ' _Carlos… I promise on your grave I will help Alejandro restore his faith in himself.'_ and he made his way out of the hall after Alejandro.

 **A/N:**

 **I decided to wait to upload this until I finished the final chapter of my Danny Phantom fic since I put that one on hiatus while I was working on this.**

 **This chapter was meant to give Adam some character development and show his more sensitive side, and to rekindle the friendship between him and Alejandro, which will play into the rest of the stories in this series.**

 **That scene between Adam and Mike was meant to be a little nod to Mike's future relationship with Zoey, I just thought it was a fun idea. And before you say anything, let me just tell you that my original idea was for Jo to be Adam's ex girlfriend so be grateful I went with this.**

 **Just so you know, before I move on to Total Drama All Stars I will be diverging a little bit from the canon timeline and doing a story on the Ridonculous Race, mainly because I thought that season was pretty good, with Devin and Carrie as the main focus for the most part. It will also feature a few more characters from the actual Total Drama cast, both first and second generations. Now here is where the problem lies, I'm trying to figure out who to pair with Geoff. No I will not add Brody into this fic so don't even bother asking. And just so you know, whoever I pair him with and whoever else appears in this fic as part of the race will not be elligible for competing in Total Drama All Stars.**


End file.
